My Stubborn Brother
by Angelbetu
Summary: A cute relationship of siblings and love and care of a big bro to his stubborn brother...have a look inside it..my second attempt..:)))
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am back again:)))

Thanx for all who give there precious reviews for my first story...thnku so much to u all for your immense love..

And I want to say sorry to _**Mistic morning**_ for hurting u...may be this story will make u smile..thnx for ur review...

 **My stubborn brother**

This story starts from the childhood of our duos so there lifestyle is different here as compared to CID...now plz enjoy it...

 _A house full of silence as there was a mortuary ritual in the house after 1 year of death of the head of the house..._ _ **Major Shrikant**_ _who bravely died while fighting on border with terrorist for his country...everyone was proud of him..His wife not cry a single tear on his death she was so proud on him...It was really an occasion of pride for their family..his husband got bravery award today only which was received by his 6 years son_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _..._

 _After the ritual end all the persons who arrive there for giving there contribution and blessings one by one move out...and his wife move to her room and sat in the corner of room near window remembering her past days...but her thoughts disturb with a loud cry of her younger son she ran outside and a sweet smile crept on her face when she saw her elder son doing so many antics to make smile his pal...but the kid was so stubborn he make all efforts of his big bro waste and continue his uaan uaan..._

 _Mother_ _ **(Vrinda):**_ _ruk jao Abhi tumara bhai aise chup nahi hone wala h ise hur time ab ghoomne ki aadat pd gyi h kitna mana krti hun na mai tumhe ki ise hr waqt mt ghumaya kro pram me deko kitna ziddy ho gya h and she took her baby in her lap and said dekna ho gaya na chup..._

 _Abhi: par maa ye aisa kyu krta h kitna ghoomega bhala abhi puja se pehle poora 1 hour garden me ghumaya ise kitni mushkil se soya tha ut gaya and he make an annoyed face..._

 _His mother smiles on him and said to aadat bhi to tumne hi bigadi h ab jhelo ise while the baby was engaged in his mother hairs and continuously smiling with aa aaa agguu.._

 _Abhi: kya maa ise keise pata chala ki puja khatam ho gayi ut gaya fatafat huh..._

 _While his bro laugh loudly ahaaa haa and Abhi broadly smiles and said maa aap jaiye na kaam kriye jake mai ise ghuma dunga and he forward his hands to take his bro in his lap stopped by his mother Abhiii aapko kitni baar btaya h na beta aap chote ho abi beta aap nahi sambhal paoge ise ye poora time jump krta h..but she stopped with a loud aaaaa aaaaaa and his small baby try to jump toward his bro and his mumma stopping him so he come in anger and slap his mother with his little hands and starts to cry with tears his face was full red and nose tooo..he was looking like an angry bird..._

 _Abhi smiles and said laiye maa mai baith jata hun aap muje de dijiye..._

 _Vrinda: haan le lo apne laadle ko nahi to ye aise hi rota rahega...and she give him his little pal.._

 _And to her surprise his baby stop crying the next second and start touching his bro face and clapping with aahaa aaa aa aauuu aggii.._

 _Abhi: shouts loudly maa deko ye muje bula raha h aggii Abhi nahi bol paa ra bichara n he pat on his little bro head koi baat ni mere baccha jaldi bol paoge abi tumare mere jeise teeth aa jynge naa jldi se fir khoob bulana Abhiii Abhii_

 _His mom smiles on his elder son innocence and said kyu Abhi kyu bulayega ye tumhe bhaiya bulayega_

 _Abhi making annoyed face: nahi maa ye muje Abhi bulayega ye mera chota sa nanha sa bhai bhi h aur mera best friend bhi and he hug his bro and start patting his head after making him comfortable on his shoulders..._

 _After about half and hour Vrinda come out of kitchen and she smiles soothingly after seeing the scene present in front of her eyes..._

 _Abhi was sleeping there after keeping his head on head rest and her little angel was standing in his bro lap holding his tshirt tightly and slowly patting his chest and was completely quiet as he don't want to disturb his bro sleep...he saw his mother and softly smile and again kept his head on his bro chest and close his eyes while patting his chest from other hand..._

 **AN: hope u all like this one too...:)))will update soon next chapter if it is capable for being continued..**

 **Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**GD: Dada thanku so much for ur review and haan dada mere plot ko itna age difference required tha...thanku for reviewing ur baccha story luv u dada**

 **Naina Mallik:thanku so much**

 **DA95: thanku and ye writer baccha bi to cute h:))) thnx for review**

 **Daya's Girl: thanku dear for ur cute review and support love u:***

 **Mistic morning: Ohk thnku next time se no sorry...and ye raha apka next update u will get to know about the Lil angel thnx for review**

 **Lavii: thanku so much and here is the nxt one u will got to know about the Lil one thanku**

 **rukmani: yes dear and the reason for dis maturity will be explained in further chappy thnku for review**

 **krittika: thanku di and mere n meri sis me bi same age difference h and ye story usiko mind me leke liki h she is so cute naa thanku di**

 **chocolate: thanku dear and my Lil sis use to say these words when she was a baby:)))**

 **Cute Diksha : here is the update dear enjoy it..thnks for reviewing**

 **km-fan: thank u so much:)))**

 **Aarohi Roy: dear u r the first reviewer of dis story thnx for ur support love u...**

 **Lovedaya: thanku so much for ur cute review enjoy the next one...**

 **And a big thnx to all guests thanku so much...:*:)))**

 **Now next one:**

In the evening:

 _Maa aap sach keh ri hn ye chotu muje sula raha tha,said Abhi excitedly and happily.._

 _Vrinda:Haan Abhi ab aap kitni aur baar poochoge mujse jabse ute ho yhi sawal 3 baar pooch chuke ho Abhi..she said making a face_

 _Abhi: are maa mai na ye soch raha hun looking toward his pal sleeping in the pram ki agr ye meri god me khada ho skta h to aise kyu nahi..kitna bada aur mota ho gaya h (annoyingly) wo Aman bhaiya k bhai ko deko kitni jor se bhagta h aur ye to abi khada bi nahi ho pata_

 _Vrinda: aisa hota h Abhi saare bacche jaldi nahi chl pate...Abhi to 1 saal ka bhi poora nahi hua h ye.._

 _Abhi: staring at her maa ise 1 saal ka hone me only 1,2,3 haan 3 days bache hn aapko to ye kabi bada lgta hi ni h huh and he cross his hands on his chest..._

 _Vrinda : smiles and come near him and softly pull his cheeks ye bada ho gaya to aap kise chotu bulaoge haan..._

 _Abhi: smiles looking at his angel haan maa ye to h pr maa ye itna gora keise h aap bi ni ho itni to.._

 _Vrinda: with fake anger acha abi btati hun tumhe and she starts tickling him which make a loud cute laughter from his throat but it also make a loud uaan uaan from there angel and Abhi pat his head ho gaya na ab fir se ut gaya do min so ni skta ki muje maa thoda pyar kr len..._

 _And he hold his pram and starts roaming him in the full room.._

 _Vrinda: acha Abhi chalo ab tum bhi so jao boht raat ho gayi h_

 _Abhi: pr maa abi_ _ **Daya**_ _ne to kuch khaya hi ni_

 _Vrinda: use mai khila dungi Abhi pr kl apka school h naa aur muje bi duty pr jana h isko bi Aman Bhaiya k ghr chodna h apki mausi k paas boht kaam h beta_

 _Abhi: thinking hmm pr maa abi muje itni neend nahi aa ri mai ise khana khila dunga tab tk aap meri dress iron kr dena simple..he speaks happily..her mother know how much Abhi like to be with his chotu..._

 _Vrinda: thk h aap isko room me le kr jao mai iska milk aur cerelac lekr aati hun_

 _Abhi: ok maa_

 _And he takes him into his room_

 _And said chl chote tere khane ka time n his chota bhai exclaimed happily aauuu..._

 _Abhi: haan haan ho le khush mere oopr hi khade hone ko reh gaya tha na tuje itna heavy h tu mere pair dukh gaye...and Abhi made an angry face_

 _But his baby take out his hands outside the pram and starts rubbing on Abhi's hands and Abhi smiles seeing him.._

 _Abhi :thk h thk h nahi hota tujse naraj pr dek tu jaldi se chlna seekh le mere buddhe hone k baad seekega kya hum saath me kab khelenge smjta ni h tu..._

 _And Daya exclaimed with aahaa aauu_

 _Abhi: haan bus ye aaa krta reh mota pagl_

 _In the meantime there mom enters with a tray in her hand and place it on side table_

 _She picks up the little one from pram and place him on his small bed which is in his bro room and said: chlo Abhi jaldi se khana khilao ise aur fir aap bi so jao haan mai yahin bahr hun_

 _Abhi nodded and take that tray and sit near his brother and tweak his red nose..._

 _Chl muh khol ab but Daya was in no mood to obey him he for a while look at the spoon and then turns his face_

 _Abhi: bus shuru ho gyi teri shaitani he softly move his face toward him and place the spoon in his mouth who hold the spoon with his growing teeths and jumps lightly_

 _Abhi: dekh Daya tu maar khayega mujse chod ise and he softly took out that spoon and again filled it and stuff it into his mouth and the session continued with Daya's naughtiness and Abhi anger_

 _After the food session Abhi pick up all the stuff and ran toward kitchen with maa jra dekna chotu ko mai aata hun but mom was on phone so she doesn't listen it_

 _Abhi back in two minutes and saw what he want to saw from long..his bro was standing at the edge of the bed with the help of wall..Abhi was going to call his mother but than he think to enjoy dis moment alone only but than his mind strike "edge of bed" and he moves toward him and hold him and again lie down him on his chotu bed and said good mera baccha pr thoda dhyan se agli baar gir gaya to tu..and he kissed him on his head and sat beside him..patting his head but Daya annoyingly threw his hand and sat_

 _Abhi: kya hua mela baccha_

 _Daya with aggii fall his head in his lap and Abhi immediately put hand under his head_

 _And Daya close his eyes and cross his legs and place his one hand on his brother's leg and become silent_

 _Abhi smiles seeing his bro antics with love in his eyes and he too place his hand on his head and lie in sitting position with wall support and said a quiet gud nyt chotu..._

 **Please read nd review:))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistic morning: thnku so much dear and yes Daya sir sabse cute hn:))) enjoy next**

 **Krittika di: thanku di for the cutest review and me too written it keeping my sis in mind...enjoy next one and dekiye jaldi lik dia for u..thnx**

 **Bhumi: dear don't say sorry only smile..enjoy next one...:****

 **Naina Mallik: thanku dear enjoy nxt one**

 **GD: Dada thnx for reviewing and see this one is a long one aur bade bi kr dungi jaldi se love u thnku so much:****

 **Lavii: dear bade bi honge pr abhi unka childhood enjoy kro dear...Thnx for reviewing enjoy next one:))**

 **Abhidaya fan: our duos are most lovely from all and this is my small effort as I always use to think if they were of this age what they will do..thnku so much enjoy next**

 **Nusrat: here is the next one enjoy dear:))**

 **Rukmani: thnx for review dear and yes both babies are so cute:))and they are in real too cute...enjoy next**

 **D: no problem dear don't say sorry...here is the nxt one enjoy:)))**

 **Daya'sgirl: hey thnku so much dear and enjoy the nxt one too here it is..love u:*****

 **Priya:thanku so much**

 **DA: hmm cute baccha to mai hun..enjoy the nxt one thnku so much:)))**

 **Chocolate: u r right dear humare brother and sister humare first frns hote hn and thnku for ur sweet wish god bless u too..and no dear I do not have fb id..i m a ca student and not get much time for that...thanku so much:)))**

 **Artanish: here is the nxt one enjoy dear..**

 **Lovedaya:me too love them so much.. thnx dear for ur cute review and enjoy the next one:)))**

 **Guest : who request me to write on Abhirika...**

 **Dear I m so sorry but I can't write on them I am a duo lover and can only write in them..this doesn't mean that I am against them but it's just that I can't show there relation thnx dear for reviewing...**

 **And a big big thnx to all guests and viewers thnku**

 **Enjoy next one:)))**

Next morning:

Oh look at the house:

 _Abhi: Maa mere shoes kahan hn muje kuch nahi mil raha tie kaha h maa_

 _Vrinda: beta muje apka tiffin to ready krne do_

 _Abhi:loudly maa pehle ready to ho jaun tabi to jaunga school and he become busy in setting up his bag_

 _And what was the little baby doing.._

 _He was lying on his chotu bed his back was toward his bro and he was playing with some thing after grabbing it with his both hands..._

 _Vrinda: coming towards room kya hua Abhi kya ni mil ra apko..._

 _Abhi: Maa shoes to mil gaye pr tie nhi mil rahi maine idhr hi to rakhi ti he said with tensed voice_

 _Vrinda : acha mai dekti hun_

 _And she starts her search from his almirah...but when her eyes fall on the little one she smiles and come to him_

 _Ye rahi aapki tie Abhi...and Abhi move his head towards his mother and make a frustrated face...Ye chotu boht tang krta h muje and he pat his on little bro head lightly...and little one come in anger and threw the tie on Abhi and turns his face..._

 _Abhi become sad as he thought his bro become angry but he have no time to pamper him as was getting late...he slowly kissed on Daya head and said to mother : Maa Daya change nahi krega isko mausi k ghr jana h naa..._

 _Vrinda: Abhi wo sab mai kr dungi aap ye lijiye tiffin aur jaiye school_

 _Abhi: Slowly jee maa...he come with baby steps to his bro and said bye bye chotu but his chotu was in anger who not give even a look to him so Abhi sadly move to school after caressing his small head_

 _Vrinda: chlo ab mera baby bi naii naii krega...but Daya was in no mood to bath he roll over the bed and reach to other corner with ma..maa_

 _Vrinda become extremely happy and take him in her lap and said fir se bol but he returns to his aggii Aauu_

 _She nodded her head in no n kissed over his cheeks and move him to his bath tub_

 _After freeing from all she wore Daya a red tshirt with a chotu blue capree and lie him down in the pram,locked the house and move toward her nxt destination_

 _She walk towards her sister's house drop her angel there with lots of advice and move to her office..._

 _She use to work in a govt. office where she got job of a clerk after her husband death..job was provided by the government to her...she move in an auto to her office where for sometime she can engross herself in work and forget her loneliness..._

 _Afternoon_ _:-_

 _Abhi returns from school and his next destination is house of his mausi and pick his Lil bro.._

 _He knocks door of her home and his Aman Bhaiya came out...are Abhijeet aa gye tum_

 _Abhi: haan bhaiya Daya kahan h_

 _Aman: are ander to aao tum bus aate hi apne chotu ki chinta hone lagi_

 _Abhi: smiles ni bhaiya aisa ni h lo aa gaya aap bi kya yaad kroge with dis he ran inside home to save himself from his bhaiya_

 _Abhi ran inside and straight move upstairs to the room of his sister who is of same age as Abhi as he knew his chotu will be there only_

 _And he enters her room happily but what he saw in front of his eyes shocked him his eyes filled with anger and fire...he threw his bag aside and take his crying bro in his lap and turns toward his sister_ _ **Chavi**_ _who move a little away after seeing Abhi anger_

 _Abhi look at her with fiery eyes and immediately move down from stairs lie Daya in pram and go out from house..Aman caught a glimpse of Daya and understood the whole matter..._

 _Abhi home:_

 _Aaj hi maa ko keh dunga ki kisi cretch me admission kra den tera mai nahi chodne wala tuje ab us chuhiya k paas_

 _Daya looking at him with red swollen eyes as he cried a lot_

 _Abhi brings water and a soft cloth and wash his makeup done by Chavi,remove his lipstick and change his clothes,gently remove his nailpaint and grumbling at same time boht badi makeup artist h na mera bhai hi mila h ye ladkiyo wala makeup krne k liye ro ro k poora chehra red ho gaya h pr us chuhiya ko kuch dika hi nahi huh pata ni kuch khilaya bi ki nahi_

 _And he look at his bro who was looking at him with wide eyes and smiling_

 _Abhi: kya h tuje kyu ghoor raha h muje aise ab_

 _Lil angel stand on his feets and come close to his bro and move his hands forward toward his bro to touch his face_

 _Abhi move his face downward and Daya slaps his face with a cute laugh hahaha..._

 _Abhi smiles but at the next moment his smile vanish and his eyes open with shock and happiness his bro was standing on his feet without any support and also move toward him although a short distance with uneasy steps but walk on his own..._

 _Abhi took him in his lap and take a round with yeee mera chotu mera golu tu to bada tez nikla while daya smiling and enjoying his ride with aahaa haaa...and in few seconds his anger flew away and his heart filled with joy given to him by his bro_

 _Abhi was so excited to tell this to his mother but she will come in evening so he sat Daya on sofa and brought both lunch prepared by Vrinda in morning..._

 _He sat and first took his Lil ones plate as now a days he is also feed by pulses and this one is fav of Daya as per his big bro_

 _He bring spoon of daal near his mouth but the Lil one not pay any attention to it as he got something else...A green colour small cloth in the neck of his bro..as first in anger and than in happiness Abhi forgot to change and his chotu got the thing he want.._

 _Daya bend forward and in a second hold his bro tie and try to take it out from his bro neck but Abhi remove his hand and said kya chahiye tuje chotu subh jee nahi bhara is se itne sare toys hn is se khelne h bus...And he take off his tie and place it on other sofa..._

 _Daya look at him with serious expressions and wide his eyes twist his lips and jump from sofa and ran toward other sofa but fall down in next minute_

 _Abhi smiles and said abi itna bi bada nahi hua tu chl aa jaa and he forward his hands to take him in his lap but Daya aaaggiiii aa and stand again and ran fastly toward other sofa and got the tie and shout Aabhii Aa..bhiii and laugh loudly aahaa haa haa_

 _Abhi was smiling his ear to ear he was very happy...he come near his bro and said waah chotu aaj to tune din bana dia mera and he kissed him on his cheeks Daya look at him with smiley eyes and slowly bring his mouth near Abhi cheeks and open his lips and bite Abhi with his growing teeths_

 _A slow aah escape from Abhi throat and Daya with aaa ha aaa ran away from Abhi and Abhi in anger ruk tu btata hun tumhe ruk jaa Daya..Dayaaa_

 _And the house filled with loud cry of the little baby as his head stucks with the side table..._

 _Abhi Ale ale rote nahi baccha and he took his bro in his lap and said dek inni si chot ni lagi mere bhai ko dek and he show him in mirror and Daya saw him and his bro and smiles happily seeing himself in his bro hands and laugh aah aaa Aabhii_

 _Abhi smiles chal ab khush ho chuka ho to khana kha len chl and with lots of bhagam bhag and difficulties he ate Lil baby his food and than after lying him in his lap with his chotu fav tie he ate his food also and than look toward his bro who is sleeping holding tie near his tummy very tightly and his tiny tiny fingers tingling each other..._

 _Abhi smilingly take his bro to his room lie him beside himself and took out his books to complete his homework as he know if his chotu wake up he will not let him study...he always remember his father words which he said before going to border to be like him and Abhi always follow him...his thoughts disturbs with his chotu antics as he put his leg on his bag in sleep_

 _Abhi pat his head and remove his bag from there and pat his angel head with love and care..._

 **Please read and review...:)))**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A bada wala thanku to all of u frns and viewers sorry can't thanks u individually today...tomorrow is my xam:((( and may be tomorrow's update will be till evening...**_

 _ **Abi aaj ka update enjoy kriye frns:*****_

 _ **Thanks a lot...!**_

 _Soon Abhi also done with his work...so he pack his bag and lay down on bed near his brother...and start looking at him...he don't know when his bhai become everything to him...he was just seeing his cute red nose his close eyes his goli moli cheeks and his little hands..._

 _Abhi slowly put his fingers inside his bro unclosed fist and in a second Daya hold it lightly...Abhi smiles widely and took it out but the little angel not leave his finger either he hold it more tightly..._

 _Abhi just nodded his head in no and let his finger remain like that and close his eyes..._

 _His eyes open hearing the door bell.. as he was very alert in his sleep also_

 _He knew the visitor so he slowly took out his finger and move to open the door..._

 _Vrinda enters and sat on sofa...Abhi brings water for her_

 _She asks drinking water khana khaya aap dono ne.._

 _Abhi said haan maa aur apko pata h aaj na chotu...and he tells the whole story of his bro talking and walking to his mother and his mother just smiles on him_

 _She knew that it happens with every baby but his elder son's bro is an angel for him after his father only Daya is the one who can comfort him either from his naughtiness too..._

 _Her thoughts disturb with Abhi's wordings aur maa jldi se aap na kisi cretch me Daya ka admission kra dijiye..._

 _Mother look him with narrow eyes and said kyu Abhi kya hua...fir se jhagda hua apka Chavi se_

 _Abhi: annoyingly,nahi maa maine koi jhagda nahi kia aapko pta h usne mere chotu ko wo ladkiyo wala makeup lga dia apko pta h muje dek k kitni jor jor se ro raha tha wo aap dekti to aap bi yhi kehti maa_

 _Vrinda: beta wo choti h Abhi..glti ho gyi us se_

 _Abhi: Maa mere barabar h wo mai to aisa nahi krta apne bhai k saath he said angrily_

 _Vrinda: beta hum cretch ki admission fee keise afford krenge apko to pata h na aap to mere smjdari baby ho na Abhi..._

 _Abhi: nodded positively and said thk h maa pr aap mausi ko bol dena fir mere chotu ko na rulaye aise nahi to mai use apne saath school le jaunga...huh_

 _Vrinda laugh at his innocence and pat his head lightly on which Abhi too smile..._

 _Next day also passed normally..._

 _At night:_

 _Abhi: Maa kl to chotu ka birthday h naa.._

 _Vrinda: haan Abhi she said smilingly..kl Daya ko mandir leke jaynge_

 _Abhi: excitingly haan maa mandir le ja kr fir chotu k liye cake laynge new dress laynge bot mje krnge chotu ka frnd h naa wo Chetan(_ _ **Aman's Lil bro)**_ _use bi bulaynge boht mza ayega maa..mai poore room ko decorate kr dunga...aur but his wordings stop with cry of his bro_

 _Abhi: deka maa ise pta chl gaya hum iske baare me baat kr re hn aur ise bula bi nahi re aaja tu bi aaja...and he took him in his hands but felt something_

 _Abhi: Maa jra dekiye to ise fever ho ra h shyd_

 _Vrinda: tensed,dikao muje Abhi and she pick him up haan halka fever lg raha h ise Abhi drawer se Thermometer lekr aana beta_

 _Abhi nodded and hurriedly bring it..._

 _Vrinda: check temperature, it was 100_

 _Abhi: Maa fever keise aa gaya ise he looks tensely toward his bro who was crying non stop_

 _Vrinda: beta ho jaata h bacchon ko tum ek kaam kro ise bed pr litao mere paas med h mai lati hun_

 _Abhi: Daya kya hua baccha chup ho jaa..he lie him on his bed...beta abi thk ho jaiga bus chup ho jaa_

 _Daya: sobbing, Aabhii daald..and he pointed his hand toward his head.._

 _Abhi: baccha sr dard ho ra h aaja mai thk kr dun and he place his head in his lap and started pressing his head_

 _Daya quietly sobbing and buried his head in his bro legs..._

 _Abhi: teary baccha aise ni kr na dek maa med de dengi abi thk ho jaiga tu_

 _Vrinda enters with medicine and move toward Daya to make him drink the syrup but Daya remove the spoon and again starts crying burying his head in his bro legs_

 _Abhi: laiye maa mai deta hun ise_

 _Vrinda: ni le ra h ye Abhi ziddi ho gaya h boht_

 _Abhi: angrily maa usko sr dard h fever bi h itna chota h ziddi keise hoga laiye muje aap but Daya did same it with Abhi too_

 _Vrinda: deka kaha ta na maine but she stops looking teary eyes of his elder son_

 _Abhi: acha nahi peeni tuje ni deta mai tu ro mat pr and he sat with support of wall make Daya comfortable on his shoulders and than pat his head either also pressing it slowly_

 _After a while Daya calm down and Lil baby asks for water Aabhii mum mum...and Abhi take his small glass take some amount of water and mix syrup in it and put it on his bro lips..._

 _Daya drink it and make faces Abhi hurriedly drink him more water and again hold him and place him on his shoulder..._

 _Vrinda looking amazingly at his elder son while he said ki deka maa kitne aram se pee lee usne aap use ziddy keh ri hn_

 _Vrinda: Abhi tum ziddy bana doge use uski hr demand ko maan k_

 _Abhi: koi baat nahi maa aap rehne den..._

 _And he lie down placing his bro on his tummy and head on his chest and pat his head so that Lil baby sleep comfortably..._

 _Vrinda: beta kl ek baar ise doc ko bi dika denge_

 _Abhi: haan maa dobara fever ni aaye ise kitna roya ye aaj and he kissed on his bro head who was sleeping holding his bro tshirt_

 _Vrinda: acha ab ye so gaya h naa chalo ise muje de do mai ise apne paas sula lungi_

 _Abhi: nahi maa ise aise hi sone dijiye mere paas dekiye kitne aram se so ra h_

 _Vrinda: pr beta fir aap keise so paoge_

 _Abhi: nahi maa muje bi iske bina neend nahi ayegi aap mere bed pe so jaiye mai iske paas hi rahunga...and he while patting his bro head said kabi bi meri jrurt pdi to fir royega ye maa..._

 _Vrinda nodded her head in no as she knew that Abhi will not leave is chotu at any cost now...so she move out for completing kitchen shores..._

 _Abhi: silently patting Lil baby head when he wakes up and rub his nose on Abhi's t-shirt_

 _Abhi opens his eyes and says kya hua baccha_

 _Baccha look toward him after tilting his head and again threw his head on Abhi chest with thud and than smiles aahaa_

 _Abhi: bus shaitani me bot tez dimag chlta h tera and he lightly pat his head_

 _Daya look at him and come down and sat on bed and says maalo naiii..dald pointing toward his head making a sad face_

 _Abhi: acha mere bacche ko dard ho ra h_

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and started playing with Abhi shirt_

 _Abhi: are dard ho ra h to so jaa naa ninni kr le_

 _Daya: ninni nai...telnaa h..._

 _Abhi: haan kl khelenge hum aur tuje pta h kl tera happy wala birthday bi h_

 _Daya: bilday..he said with amazed eyes_

 _Abhi: hmm poore 1 saal ka ho jaiga mai school se ake lekr jaunga tuje fir hum boht khelenge aur tera birthday mnaynge_

 _Daya: angrily naiii cool naaii bilday_

 _Abhi can't understand his words so said kya chahiye tuje and Vrinda also enters in the room and ask kya hua Abhi soye nahi_

 _Abhi said maa deko na ye thoda thk hua ut gaya aur pta ni kyu gussa ho ra h looks at lil one who was looking towards other side_

 _Vrinda taking him in her lap..._

 _Kya hua baby ko kya chahiye..._

 _Daya: Maa bilday...Abhi cool naaii he said loudly and Abhi understood him and says chotu school to jana pdega naa_

 _Daya come down from mother's lap and slap on Abhi cheeks and said angrily cool naaii..Aabhii telna_

 _Abhi smiles on him acha acha school nahi bus khush.._

 _Daya laugh ahaaa while softly rubbing on Abhi cheeks..._

 **Please read and review...:)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**rukmani: thnx dear and yes humare Abhi sir to abi bi possessive hote hn Daya sir ko leke wo to phir bi bachpan h hehe enjoy the next one...**

 **Chocolate: thanku so much dear...enjoy the nxt one...**

 **Bhumi98: thnku dear not much cute than u..enjoy nxt one..**

 **shzk lucky: here is the nxt one dear plz hv a look enjoy it...**

 **artanish: late update..sorry for dat...but enjoy dis one...**

 **Kiri: fir to aap bi lil angel jeise hoge in ur childhood and aapki choti sis Abhi jeisi..enjoy frnd..**

 **D: thanku so much:))**

 **DA95: thanku so much dear here is the nxt one hope u like it too..thnx..**

 **krittika: nahi di thora samjdaar h humara lil baby..royega nahi...hehe thanks di luv u:)))**

 **Lavii: thnx dear hope u enjoy dis one too..:)))**

 **priya : thnx dear enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Mistic morning: thnku so much dear and haan maine abhi tk jitne babies deke hn including me sab mum hi bolte hn...same language:))enjoy nxt one...and thnx fr ur wishes:))**

 **AbhiDaya Fan: both the superheroes are soo much lovely...thnku dear enjoy nxt one...**

 **BT: hehe nahi Daya lalla mujse jada cute hn..thnku cutieee enjoy nxt one...**

 **cracresta:thnku dear n really glad to hear that I make u remind of ur bro..kyuki bachpan se beautiful kuch nahi hota na thnku so much enjoy next:))**

 **Guest: dear guest sorry for making u wait so long here is ur update..enjoy it and plz if u can mention ur name do that I can thnx u individually..thnku so much enjoy...**

 **And a thanx a lot all guests and viewers**

 **enjoy next one:)))**

 _And the night passed like this.._

 _Next morning :_

 _Abhi wake up and see his surroundings..he was sleeping near his bro...he smiles and touch his forehead and found fever has been gone...so he stood and begin his regular routine with a smile on his face as today was the bilday of his chotu.._

 _He move out and hug his mother from back who was reading newspaper and said maa kab utega ye muje ise wish krna h..._

 _Vrinda: ut jyega Abhi apke school jane k time tk..._

 _Abhi first nodded yes but than his expressions changed as he remembers the previous night incidence...he look at his mother who again got busy in newspaper...he move away and sat on his bed in his room and murmers..kahan fasa dia isne kuch aur nahi maang skta tha school na jaun..ab maa se keise kahun mai kuch smj ni aa ra...mai to tabyt khrab hone pr bi school jata hun aaj kya krun..._

 _He was a very sincere student but how could he ignore his lil angel's demand that too on his first birthday..._

 _He was sitting on his bed when his mom entered..kya hua Abhi school nahi jana kya she said hiding her smile as she knows what Abhi is upto.._

 _Abhi: nahi maa jana to h pr sr me thora dard h..mai bus jata hun he said sadly_

 _Vrinda: beta jada ho to mai med de deti hun school me kha lena aap_

 _Abhi look at her with open mouth and she makes a most innocent face..._

 _But to safe Abhi his elder bro wakes up with a loud uaan..._

 _Vrinda makes her way to the Lil one and take him in her lap and started patting his back with kya hua baby ne bura dream deka kya...Happy birthday mera baccha..._

 _Daya calms down and started playing with her hairs and than his eyes caught his big bro who was taking out his uniform..._

 _Daya shouts from there only with Aabhiii and starts jumping from his mother lap.._

 _Vrinda find it difficult to handle him so she put him on floor and Daya rans toward his bro and slap on his waist with angry voice cool naiii..._

 _Abhi: while sitting on his knees kissing his angry baby cheeks with happy birthday chotu...chotu smiles but again says cool naii_

 _Abhi said with sad face sorry chotu jana to pdega na baccha_

 _Vrinda speaks in mid pr chotu tumare bhaiya ko to sr dard h.._

 _Chotu with confusion baiya?_

 _And Abhi laugh on dis and Vrinda said while patting her head Abhi ko baccha.._

 _Daya look at him his eyes filled with tears he hug him from neck while patting his head and said the same words abi leet ho daiga baccha...and Abhi smiles on his bro_

 _Daya declared while resting his head on Abhi chest maa cool naii Abhi dald..._

 _Mother while patting his head pehle Abhi se to poocho..._

 _Daya with angry eyes and warning face Aabhii.._

 _Abhi: haan haan chotu ni jaa ra school thk...while clarifying himself as maa ab chotu ka first birthday h naa.._

 _Vrinda while nodding her head in yes and Abhi down his head with shy smile on his face..._

 _While chotu baby clapping his hands in happiness bilday bilday chotu ka bilday..._

 _Vrinda says chlo Abhi aap bi ready ho aur apne bhai ko bi ready kro ab aaj aap ghr pe ho to maa to yaad ayegi ni ise_

 _Abhi take him in his lap with a broad smile and ran toward washroom chl chotu naii naii time and his chotu enjoying the ride with sound hmm Hmmm ahaaa..._

 _After sometime Vrinda here some noise from bathroom and she goes there and scene in front of her make her laugh aloud..._

 _Daya applying soap on his bro face hands with murmer thk che naii ni Aabhii..and slowly pat Abhi head and showing his little finger with atti baat naiii..._

 _Abhi had made a frustrated face and said chotu mai khud naha lunga tune saare kapde bhigo diye mere chl tu naha pehle_

 _Daya: Angrily,Aabhii chup...naii naii time and he remain busy in his task...and side by side throwing water on his bro in a messy way in order to remove soap_

 _Abhi looks at his mother with pleading eyes.._

 _And Vrinda come forward and says in a strict tone chlo Daya mai nehlau apko_

 _Daya move his head to see his mother and after passing a cute smile he again got busy in applying soap..._

 _Mother shocked and can't resist to smile as that cute smile just overcome his elder son's pleading eyes.._

 _But soon her thoughts disturb with a loud cry of the Lil angel as he puts his soapy hands in his eyes..._

 _Vrinda shook her head in no and move forward to handle the situation..._

 _And after so much uaan uaan and consoling session of the elder bro to his lil bro they both got bath and get ready..._

 _Mother as per decided first took Daya to mandir where everyone praised Daya a lot as he was wearing a light blue shirt with a black checked chotu capree and a black cap given to him by his Aabhii_

 _Abhi really got annoyed with the people there and he slowly go near the lamps lit in temple previous night and took some black ash and put it on the forehead of his bro who in a second place his finger on the small teeka and place his on his bro forehead with aahaaa...hmmmm_

 _Abhi smiles moving his head in no and after mandir they went to doc and than three of them move to bakery for ordering the cake for the Lil one but listen the demand of chotu_

 _Shopkeeper asks him baby ko keisa cake chahiye..._

 _Chotu look him in smile and says Aabhi jeisa..._

 _Abhi and his mom pat there head and Abhi just want to kill that shopkeeper bcoz he knew the next demand of his lil angel from his bro..._

 **Sorry for late update guys...please read and review:)))and no. Of reviews got down:(( tell me if there are any mistakes in chapters...I will try to correct them..**

 **Dada and Daya's Girl where u both have gone..missed ur reviews:((**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistic morning: enjoy next one too dear and nahi yr xam to itna acha nahi hua may be nxt will be nice..thnx a lot dear...:))**

 **D: haan dear chotu baby ne speed le li h bade hone ki hehehe..enjoy nxt dear..**

 **GD: no problem dada..:))and dada abi to chotu baby h naa bade hoke shyd pdai kre hehehe thnku dada love u:)))**

 **Golden Sparrow: thnku dear and here is the nxt update...enjoy it dear...:)))))**

 **Naina Mallik: haan dear but mai bi 1yr ki ti tab thoda thoda bolti ti I asked from my mom...but in nxt chapters I will took care of this...thnku so much:)))**

 **DA95: last me he demands for a cake which looks like Abhijeet...thnku so much dear enjoy the nxt one:))))**

 **Abh-Ya fan: thanku dear and yes readers ki wish ko poora krna to bnta h naa..hehe thnku so much enjoy nxt:)))**

 **gorgeous purvi: thanku so much:)))**

 **Daya's Girl: thanku dear acha hua aap waps aa gye n glad ki maine apka mood thk kia...and I m also in love with Dayaa oh he is so cute:****thnku dear..**

 **AbhiDaya Fan:thanku so much...loved it:)))**

 **Bhumi98:thnku so much dear...enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Chocolate: thanku dear..enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Lavii: here is the fun dear..enjoy it:)))**

 **katiiy:oh how cute enjoy the nxt one dear:)))**

 **Kiri: hehehe thnku dear love u so much...enjoy nxt one and ur childhood too:)))**

 **artanish:here is ur update dear enjoy it...:))**

 **Krittika:here is the update didi...enjoy it too:)))**

 **shzk lucky: thnku so much..enjoy nxt one:)))**

 **priya:thnku so much dear:)))**

 **And a big thanks to all other guests:))and viewers thanks a lot**

 **Enjoy next one:)))**

 _Abhi look at that shopkeeper with ready to be eaten eyes...and he instantly move towards his bro and said to him Daya ye dek ye cartoon wala cake kitna cute h muje to boht acha lag raha h..._

 _Daya looks at him with wide eyes and serious face and smiles while patting his cheeks..said tute h Aabhii..acha lg la h_

 _Abhi move his head in frustration and look toward the shopkeeper and said in chewing tone mai hun Abhi bnaiye mere jeisa cake..._

 _Shopkeeper understand the meaning of the big brother and than look at the baby and said baby Abhi jeisa cake to ni h mere paas_

 _Face expressions of the Lil one changes his nose become red and eyes gone teary...he looks at his elder bro who really become sad and said to shopkeeper koi baat ni apke paas mere chotu jeisa cake to h naa..._

 _Chotu looks at him with amazed eyes n Abhi while twisting his nose says mere chotu ko gift bi to dena h ye meri trf se uska gift...thk h naa_

 _Baby exclaimed in happiness with aahaa ahhaa and claps his hands but asks in a sad way Aabhi ta cate..._

 _Abhi: wo cake tu muje mere birthday pr de dena ok chotu..._

 _Chotu also says ote Aabhi..._

 _Abhi smiles and hv a sigh of relief and Vrinda orders a baby like cake as it's quiet easy than making Abhi wala cake..._

 _Soon they returned home and Abhi instantly ran out and said to his mother maa mai abhi aata hun Chetan (Aman's bro) ko leke..._

 _Daya while seeing his running bro also ran behind him in happiness unnoticed by anyone...of them_

 _Soon Abhi reached to Aman's house as it was just few houses away from his and knocked the door.._

 _His mausi came out and Abhi ask her for Chetan..._

 _Mausi: beta abi ready ho ra h wo bus 5 min..daya ko bi le aate na tum use kyu ni laye_

 _Abhi: nahin maasi fir wo yahin ruk jata aur mere sare plans khrab hi jate..._

 _Maasi laugh on the innocence of the pure heart and ask Chavi ko bi bhej dun apke sath apki help ho jaigi..._

 _Abhi looks at her who was hiding behind door due to Abhi anger_

 _Abhi in tease haan mausi bhej dijiye weise bi decoration ka kaam bda ache se krti h chuhiya..._

 _Chavi just looked at him with killing eyes and Abhi averted his gaze.._

 _A landline call disturb their silent fight and Maasi move to attend the call and a tense shade came on her face she said nahi wo yahn nahi h tu fiqr mt kr hum dekte hn..._

 _Maasi ask from Abhi beta Daya tumare sath aya tha kyaa.._

 _Abhi understood her means and asked hurriedly nahi mausi mere sath to nahi aya mai akela aya tha kyu kya hua maa ka phn ta kya..._

 _Maasi replied haan beta unhi ka tha Daya ghr pr nahi n pta ni kahan chla gya h aap main door khula chod aye the..._

 _Abhi: really got tensed,ye chotu bi na boht shaitan ho gya h pta ni kaha chla gya.._

 _And he ran toward his house stop with a voice...Abhijeet mai bi saath chlti hun.._

 _Abhi look at Chavi and nodded his head positively.._

 _They both start their search first on the way from Abhi house to mausi house..._

 _They are searching from about half and hour and Abhi become teary sab meri glti h muje door lock krna chiye tha...Chavi puts hand on his shoulder mil jyega Abhi chota h itna ni chl paiga yahin kahin hoga.._

 _Abhi nodded in yes and again starts his search..Vrinda also asking from neighbours for his kid but none of them knew anything.._

 _Abhi was feeling helpless and his face was showing that he was about to cry but how can his lil angel make him cry..._

 _Abhi hears a voice of aaaaaa aaaaa from a Shoes shop...he hurriedly move inside it and he see what he want to see..._

 _Daya look at him and smiles Aabhii Aabhii..._

 _Abhi move towards him with anger kyu aya tha tu mere peeche kho jata to kahan se lata mai apna chotu and he hugs him lightly while sitting on his knees while his chotu just in silence pat his back with his little hands..._

 _Abhi make his tears fall on his lil bro small shoulders but stop after feeling his chotu sobs..._

 _Abhi stops and pat his head tu kyu ro ra h haan...Chl chup and he wipe his tears...Chavi smiles on them and kissed the Lil angel on which he claps with aahaaa_

 _Shopkeeper was mesmerised to see their bond...he just smiles on them..._

 _Abhi while taking him in his lap chl maa k paas ab..but lil one grab his shirt and show him something..._

 _Abhi looks toward the thing and smiles as it was white small shoes with a cartoon character having lights of different colors.._

 _Daya:Aabhi tute wale choes..._

 _Abhi understood his means and asks the price of the shoes it was of Rs.699.._

 _Abhi nodded in yes and said to Daya abhi maa se paise lake le aunga tere liye thk..._

 _Daya in happiness says bilday bilday..._

 _And soon they returned home..._

 _Vrinda hugs her baby and sobs...Daya kissed his mother and rub her cheeks with sweet smile and comment bilday bilday..._

 _Vrinda smiles and look at Abhi who was still in fear of loosing his angel.._

 _Vrinda put him down and pat Abhi back...Abhi hugs her and after getting relax chlo Chavi decoration start krte hn..._

 _Pr isko keise busy kren ye mere aage peeche hi bhagta rahega.._

 _But Aman enters with Chetan nahin bhagta Abhi isko dost jö aa gya h..deko..._

 _Daya become happy after seeing his lil frnd and move forward with Tan tan...(chetan)_

 _And both babies started talking and playing there own games..._

 _Abhi after finishing all come to his mother room where he saw both babies are sleeping peacefully but Chetan on mothers lap and his lil bro on his bed..he nodded his head in no and told Vrinda about those shoes..._

 _Vrinda says Abhi is time mai ek sath itna nahi de skti abhi ye sab decoration, cake,new dress sabme boht kharch hua h hum use ye nxt month dila denge..._

 _Abhi: Maa muje pta h mai apse kisi aur baat ki permission lene aya tha..._

 _Vrinda looks at him in confusion and asks kya.._

 _Abhi: Maa wo mere paas kuch paise hn maine apni pocket money se save kiye hn utne me chotu k shoes aa jynge maa mai le aun..._

 _Vrinda looks toward her son with proud but said nahi Abhi is trh iski hr jid hum poori nahi kr skte hn Abhi aap aaj iske liye apni poori pocket money lga re ho kl kuch aur mangega tab aap kahan se laoge.._

 _Abhi says pls maa aaj iska birthday h isko shoes ni milnge to ye royega maa aaj k din..plz maa ye aakhri bar phir koi jid ni manunga promise..._

 _Vrinda looks at him disappointingly and nodded her head in yes.._

 _Abhi kissed her on her cheeks and said to mai jaun maa..._

 _Vrinda: haan jao aur aram se jana thk h.._

 _Abhi: jee maa mai abhi aaya.._

 _But his feets stop with the voice...Aabhi taan jaa la h maa..cool naiii_

 _Abhi just look at him with frustrated face...sote time bi dono kaan khule hote hn tere..nahi jaa ra school..and while patting his cheeks tera gift lene jaa ra hun..._

 _Daya happily ahaaa and move his finger toward Abhi while standing and looks down..._

 _Abhi look at him with so much love and grab his little finger and move out of house..._

 _In the evening:_

 _Daya is been ready by his Abhi and he make him wear a chotu baby suit of purple color with blue straps...he himself was wearing a jeans with purple shirt..both brother's were looking very smart and cute..._

 _Daya is been weared a birthday cap of red colour which was perfectly fit on his small head...Abhi bring him near the centre table...Vrinda kiss both his sons on there cheeks..._

 _Vrinda: deko baby apka cake...chlo chlo ab cut kr do ise_

 _Baby really happy after seeing a cake like him...and laugh aloud ahaaa ahhaa bilday bilday_

 _And Abhi make him hold his knife as he was standing on a chair to match his height with table holding his bro's finger..._

 _They both were about to cut cake but in mid Chavi speaks and said pehle candles to bujhao..._

 _Abhi nodded in yes and told Daya to do that but how can Daya do it with his small foo foo so he said in crying voice.._

 _Aabhii foo foo..._

 _Abhi smiles and unlit the candles..._

 _And Daya pat his back and said ahaaa Aabhiii..._

 _Abhi just pat his head slowly and again hold knife and cut the cake with Happy Birthday to you...Happy birthday to uu and the song continues with clapping sounds and Lil one ha ha ha..._

 _Mother feed cake to Daya and Abhi and Abhi too and Daya look at him with wide eyes so Abhi gave him small piece of cake which he feed to Abhi and claps a lot..._

 _Than everyone gave him gifts after taking them he looks at Abhi and Abhi make him wear his shoes and he jump happily and hugs Abhi happily and Abhi too hug him and started taking rounds by taking him in lap and Daya just enjoy his brother's care...with yee hmmmm ahaaaaa..and Abhi with Happy birthday mera baccha..._

 **AN: And chotu k sath sath ek aur bacche ka bi bilday h;))))...hehe...please read and review:)))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**D: yes dear yesterday was my birthday:))..and thnx for ur sweet review...enjoy nxt:))**

 **Sana:oh so sorry to make u cry bacche but apke elder siblings ne apka childhood jrur enjoy kia hoga...thnku so much:))**

 **Krittika di: di thnku so much:)) and is writer bade bacche ka birthday tha:(( hehe luv u..**

 **Rukmani:thanku so much dear:))enjoy this one too...**

 **Kiri: thnku dear and love u too..enjoy dis one:))**

 **Bhumi: thanku dear..enjoy nxt:))**

 **Katiiy: thnx dear...hope u enjoy dis one too:)))**

 **Nusrat: thnku so much enjoy the nxt one:)))**

 **Abhijeeteye: thnku dear n haan take chotu in ur lap but pehle uske bade bhai se pooch lena..hehe:))thnku so much enjoy dis one..**

 **Daya's Girl: thnku so much:** and ye rahi apke liye new update enjoy it too:)))**

 **And thanx to all guests and viewers...**

 **Enjoy next one:))and aap sub k liye ek surprise bi h is chappy me..hope aap sab ko psnd aye:)))**

 _Finally after lots of masti the birthday party finished...and Vrinda just engage in managing her home which is currently not looking good..;))_

 _Abhi room:_

 _Abhi: (frustrated face)bus bi kr de chotu ab rk de wo shoes kitni aur modelling krega tu_

 _Daya was roaming here and there in the room and looking his shoes as whenever his feets touch ground his shoes lights lit up and he claps in happiness..._

 _Abhi was sitting there from half and hour so that he can make Lil one change his dress but Daya was not ready to do it..._

 _Abhi:while moving behind Daya chotu sun le na ab muje gussa mt dila kl muje school jana h neend aa ri h muje..._

 _But Daya just passes a cute smile and started hopping on his bed..._

 _Abhi came in extreme anger as few minutes before he has changed the bedsheet and Daya was jumping on it without taking off his shoes..._

 _Abhi move towards him and take him off the bed Daya started struggling and beating Abhi but now his big bro was in no mood to listen him..._

 _Abhi forcefully take off his shoes on which Daya slaps Abhi on his chest and started crying loudly..but this time his big bro paid no attention on it...and started changing his outfits.._

 _Vrinda enters: Abhi ye kyu ro ra h.._

 _Daya started crying more after seeing his mother and said Aabhi ganda...Aabhi ganda..._

 _Mother asks from him...Abhi ye kya ho ra h.._

 _Abhi: Maa mai pichle aadhe ghnte se is se keh raha hun change krne ki pr isko deko shoes phn k bed pe chla gya abi bedsheet change ki thi maine..rone do ise aaj...and Abhi changed his clothes,again change the bedsheet and lie him down on bed and said so jaa ab.._

 _Daya lie down angrily ni chounga...and he turns his face toward wall on which Vrinda smiles and Abhi make a irritating face...and says ok mt so mai to chla sone.._

 _And Abhi lie down on bed and also turns his face toward other wall..._

 _Mother smiles on them and nodded her head in no and move out as she want them to solve their fight themselves..._

 _Chotu baby was time to time opening his eyes and looking toward his angry bro who is not coming to make him sleep..._

 _At last finally chotu come down from bed and move toward his bro bed and put his small head on his back while wrapping him around waist with his small hands...but Abhi doesn't respond..._

 _Daya get up from there and than sat in front of Abhi face and touch his tiny fingers on his eyes to open them...Abhi looks at him angrily and turn to other side on which lil one smiles and again come in front of Abhi face and did the same..._

 _Abhi remove his hands and lie down straight...on which Daya sat on him and fall his head on his chest and lie down on him holding his tshirt..._

 _Abhi: hut jaa mere oopr se sone de muje...tuje to sona ni h naa..._

 _Daya: ni hitunga..._

 _Abhi make him stand and make him down from his bed and again lie down..._

 _Daya looks at him with sad face and remain standing there only..._

 _After few minutes Abhi opens his eyes with the voice of low sobs and he look at his pal who was standing at the same place with head down mode and crying silently..._

 _Abhi really become sad and get angry on himself..._

 _He slowly took his chotu in his lap and Daya hugs him tightly with cholly Abhi...and started sobbing.._

 _Abhi: while patting his back lie him down on his tummy and said chl chup ho jaa baccha rote ni...mai bi sorry..and he kissed on his head on which lil baby smiles and again lie down on his bro holding his tshirt with one hand and holding Abhi finger with other hand..._

 _And both brother's sleep like this only..._

 _Person witnessing their love smiles outside the room and she move near her son's take the Lil one from the grip of his elder bro lightly and make him sleep beside his Aabhi...but lil one again put his hands on Abhi chest and slept off holding his tshirt tightly..._

 _Morning came in there way and also with so much changes..._

 _Chotu baby is now a grown up baby of 5 years and his bro of 10 years..._

 _Daya started going to school and was in class 2nd..while Abhi in 7th..._

 _Abhi a sincere student and Daya an irresponsible cute jiddi baccha whose life only roams near his big bro..._

 _In school:_

 _Abhi:roz ka h ye to..roz muje recess pe inki cls me bulaya jata h jeise inki guardian maa nahi mai hun..pta ni ye teachers ek chote se bacche ko handle ni kr skte..aaj pta ni kya karnama kia h jiske liye daant muje khani h...frustrated,recess me sab khana khate hn aur mai mere bhai k hisse ki daant khata hun..._

 _And with all dis angry words Abhi reached near his chotu class and he enters inside with the permission of teacher and instantly looks toward his bro who was as usual standing in front of his teacher in head down mode..._

 _Teacher: Abhijeet tum muje itna btao ki tum khud apni mumma ko lekr school aoge ya mai khud unhe call krun.._

 _Abhi: what happens mam..ab kya kia isne he said while glaring toward his lil one who was standing with the most innocent face..._

 _Teacher: tell me Abhijeet kya kl isne apna homework complete kia tha.._

 _Abhi:with wide eyes mam kl to ye keh ra tha ki koi homework hai hi nahi aur ye maasi k ghr chla gya tha Chetan k saath khelne.._

 _Teacher:exactly this I was trying to say...see kya ye Daya ki handwriting h...she ask him showing the notebook Daya.._

 _Abhi nodded in no and angrily looks toward Chetan who two moves his head down as he afraid too much from his Abhi bhaiya and those fiery eyes..._

 _Teacher: aur Daya muje yahn akr keh raha h ki uska homework usne khud complete kia h...tell me Abhijeet aisa kb tk chlega..._

 _Abhi in shame:Mam I m sorry from his side nxt time se aisa kuch ni hoga..._

 _Teacher: how much of time u will say sorry for him..._

 _Abhi nodding in no...Mam this is the last time I promise u nxt time aisa ni hoga and he looks toward his pal who too looks him with innocence in his eyes but instantly move his head down again after seeing his bro in anger..._

 _And with this Abhi move from there..._

 _And Daya too move on his desk beside Chetan and said in low voice aaj to gaye..._

 **AN:keisa laga surprise:))sorry frns apka chotu ab bada ho gya h...:((( hope u all enjoy it further too..**

 **please read and review:))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Abhi-ya fan:Awww how sweet apke lil bro bi Daya jeise the and yes boht baar aisa hota h ki muje bi meri lil sis ki wajh se dant khani pdti h:/ kabi kabi to gussa bi àTà h but afterall she is my sister:)) n haan rulaya Abhi ne but Abhi loves him a lot naa wo chotu h hi itna naughty...:)) and ur buk buk seems so cute to me plz contnue it...:))enjoy nxt one dear..thnku so much:))**

 **Sana: yes dear tab to aap bot chote rahe hoge naa..n my birth year is 1996:)) n thnks for ur support :) ) enjoy nxt:))**

 **GD: haan Dada abhi se ye haalat h sahab ki pata ni aage kya kya krenge matric tk to Bade bhai ek do laga hi denge unhe..hehehe...and yaa dat pocket money part was somehow idea of krittika di..so thnx to her...n thnku dada baccha will wait for ur review:)) and thnku so much for ur wishes dada love u:)))**

 **Cracresta: Ohoo dear aap to kaafi angry lg re ho lgta h aapne bot daant khai h apne lil ones k liye..n ya Vry true muje bi kabi kabi bot gussa ata h jab mumma papa meri lil sis ki wajh se dant te hn:/but koi ni:))) enjoy nxt dear thnku so much:))**

 **Nusrat: yaa dear aaj to sahab ko daant hi pdegi dekte hn ab kya krte hn unke Abhi unse homework krane k liye;) enjoy:))**

 **Km-fan: yes dear babies bade ho gye hn n chotu baby aur naughty..hope u like it further too..enjoy nxt:))**

 **Naina Mallik: thnku so much dear enjoy nxt :))**

 **Krittika di: yes dii bada ho gya aapka chotu ab shaitani aur mje ki hogi...thanku so much di..:))love u**

 **Bhumi: yes dear me too will be going to miss chotu...:(( koi ni enjoy thora bara chotu:))thnku so much..**

 **Priya:thnku so much..enjoy dis one:))**

 **Anshu:thnku so much dear and also tell me ki is chap me kya best h..thnku so much:))**

 **Abhijeeteye: Oo dear hehe lgta h aap bi bade fan ho Abhi sir k...and haan ab to chotu bada ho gya...:(( hope ki aap is chotu ko bi enjoy kloge..thnku so much:))**

 **Shzk lucky: thnku so much frnd..and haan aaj to khabar li jayegi...here is the nxt enjoy..:))**

 **Abhidaya fan: Awww thanku so much dear thanx a lot:)) n I will try to be the same:)) enjoy nxt one :))**

 **Daya's Girl: thnku ki aapko surprise psnd aaya..love u dear..enjoy next:)))**

 **Kiri: glad to make u smile dear and thnku fr ur cute wish:)) enjoy nxt:))**

 **D:thnku so much fr ur wishes...and yaa I will also miss chotu baby:))enjoy nxt one:))**

 **DA95: thanku for ur wishes dear and no need to say sorry frnd..enjoy the nxt one plz:)) thnx a lot...**

 **Artanish: yes dear me too want ki aap sab ko mja aaye..thnku dear keep reviewing..**

 **Rukmani: thnx a lot dear...enjoy nxt update:))**

 **Katiiy:only acha h:(( koi ni chotu baby is cute one but u will surely love dis Daya too...enjoy dear:)))n thnx fr ur best wishes:))**

 **Guest:dear guest, lil baby not grown up in a night their has been a 4 yrs leap in story hehehe..and thnku so much for ur precious reviews...:)**

 **And a bada wala thanku to all other guests..plz write ur name naa so that I can thnx u individually if u all feel comfortable..thnku so much and thnx to all viewers too..:))**

 **Enjoy nxt one:)))**

 _In School:_

 _Finally the day in the school over with the bell after last period and all students started to come out of their classes with there friends talking,laughing,gossiping...but two students are coming out silently..._

 _Finally one of them speaks..kya yaar Abhijeet ab aur kitni der tk muh fula k kroge tum..bus kro yaar ab kitna gussa kroge tum baccha h wo.._

 _Abhi: angrily tum chup raho Rahul tum bi kum nahi ho tum sabke sab ne usko jiddi bna dia h uski side le kr k..._

 _Rahul smilingly: acha aur jeise uske bade bhai to boht strict hn bilkul bi side ni lete apne chotu ki kyu..._

 _Abhi look at him and than passed a small shy smile..and says haan thk h thk h jada buk buk mt kro tum_

 _And with all this chatting they reached to parking area of school where they parked their bicycle...and Abhi watched the two culprits standing near his bicycle..._

 _Abhi move toward them with Rahul and said without looking toward his pal..Chetan muje aur Rahul ko raste me kuch kaam h to tum tumare dost ko apne sath le jao..._

 _Rahul just nodded his head in no..and Daya fall his head down with sad face_

 _Chetan said with some courage pr bhaiya Daya walk krke to kabi jata hi nahi wo to aapke saath.._

 _And he stopped with an angry look of Abhi and says kyu aap bi to Chavi k sath walk krke ate ho na to le jao ise bi sath ghr aa jyega apke ghr se apne aap..and he sat on his bicycle after fixing his bag..._

 _Daya: pr Abhi mai bi tumare sath chlta hun na kaam pe..and he said smilingly wahan se hum dono ice cream khaynge but he stops as Abhi without answering him move away with Rahul...and Daya saw him going with teary eyes..._

 _Chetan put hands on his shoulder on which he starts to cry more and hugs his buddy...and said_ _ **Chi Chi**_ _Abhi to boht gussa ho gya h..._

 _Chetan while patting his back haan wo to h pr tu kyu ni krta apna homework aaj subh agr mai nahi krta to phir tuje teacher punish krti.._

 _Daya: teary haan pr ye first time thode h ki maine homework ni kia itna nraj to Abhi kabhi ni hota muje lekr bi ni gaya..._

 _Chetan: just pat his own head due to his innocent frnd and said chl acha ab ghr chl wahan mana lena Bhaiya ko Chavi didi humara wait kr ri hn..._

 _Daya sadly nodded his head in yes and move toward home..._

 _Here Abhi reached home with total off mood and just unlocked the door and make a call to his mother to make her know about his arrival at home.._

 _Vrinda: kya baat h Abhi itne preshan kyu ho beta Daya kahan h_

 _Abhi: with low voice,maa wo Chetan aur Chavi k sath aa raha h_

 _Vrinda: kyu beta aap kyu ni laye use_

 _Abhi: Maa aap ghr aa jaiye fir mai btata hun apko_

 _Vrinda: sensing something wrong with his tone and somehow she come to know that he is angry on his lil bro afterall mother is mother naa :) so she said thk h beta hum ghr aakr baat krte hn aur aap khana kha lena thk h..._

 _Abhi said jee maa rkta hun mai ab...and call cuts with this and Vrinda smiles a little and again got engaged in her work..._

 _Here Abhi murmering while changing his clothes..._

 _Aa raha hoga dhoop me ab ayega poora face red krke aate hi pani chiye hoga jnab ko...lake rk deta hun mangega to mujse hi na...pta ni kyu muje gussa dilane wale kaam krta h...smjta nahi h maa kitni problem se hum dono ko pada rahi hn...but than changed his words keise smjega abi kitna chota bhi to h mai bi naa jada hi dant deta hun use pr aaj ni chodunga aane do..._

 _And he stops seeing his lil bro coming in with Chetan and Chavi..._

 _Face of the Lil one was as red as described by Abhi but he did not demand for anything just move inside his room after looking sadly toward his Abhi_

 _Abhi: thnks Chavi ise ghr chodne k liye_

 _Chavi: Abhi ye mera bi bhai h chotu saa tum kuch jada hi gussa ho jate ho_

 _Abhi: (angrily)rehne do tum Chavi tum hi log bigad rahe ho ise aur tu Chetan kyu kia iska homework tune haan_

 _Chetan while stammering and with downhead says wo Bhai mai nn..ahi krta to to teacher is se punish... punishment detin.._

 _Abhi: glaring at him oh to bada pyar aa raha h na apne bhai pe punishment se bachane k liye double double kaam haan..double baar apne lessons learn kr lo na tum to cls me 3rd nahi 1st aao_

 _Chavi: with smile phir to acha ni hoga na Abhi fir tumara chotu 1st ki jgh 2nd ayega...and while making a sad face kitna bura hoga nahi.._

 _Abhi glares at her and she smiles at him.._

 _Abhi jerk his head in frustration and said haan haan thk h ab jao tum log maasi wait kr rahi hongi..._

 _Chavi nodded her head in yes and move with Chetan outside the house..._

 _And Abhi close the door and murmers pata ni 1st keise aata h ye careless...huh_

 _And he said from outside khana kha lo aake mai dobara serve nahi krunga...but no voice come from the room..._

 _Abhi irritatingly thk h mai jaa raha hun khane mut kha tu ek to galti krta h oopr se nakhre tere...but he stops with loud crying voice of his pal and his anger flew away in a second and he move inside and saw Daya stucked in his tshirt_

 _Abhi: Muje bula nahi skta ta jab pehn ni nahi aati tuje to and he take his hands out from the shirt which were badly tripped in it and causing pain in the Lil baby hands..._

 _Daya said while sobbing tum to gussa the naa mai keise bulata_

 _Abhi look at him in silence his bro red eyes red cheeks make him sad but his cute red nose make him smile and he nodded his head in no and again wear the mask of anger and says to kaun sa boht acha kaam kia h tumne jö tuje pyar krun mai..._

 _Roz teri wajh se muje daant khani pdti h apna kaam khud nahi kr skta tu haan_

 _Daya stand there with downhead..._

 _Abhi: bus kuch keh do to ankhon se aansu aa jaynge aur sr neeche ho jaiga sahab ka bus kuch mt kaho inse jö mn ho krne do inhe hai naa..._

 _Daya: nahi Abhi.._

 _Abhi: chup agr ek awaz bi aayi to boht bura hoga smja...and Daya again down his head... muje bta tu kyu ni krta apna homework haan pdai nahi krni h tuje maa se to badi badi baatein krta h ye bnunga wo banunga aise bnega sabse apna kaam krwa kr haan apne Abhi ko teacher se dant khila k and Abhi stops and turn his face..._

 _Daya looks toward him sadly and move toward his angry bro with baby steps and hold his finger and said I m sorry Abhi...plz tum gussa mt ho mujse mai to tumara chotu hun naa but Abhi neither turns toward him nor speaks.._

 _Daya come in front of him and hold his both hands plz Abhi tum to mere ache wale bhaiya ho naa he said sweetly...Abhi plz naa mai ab se roz apna homework krunga deko mai gentleman promise krta hun and Abhi smiles on his lil gentleman who can get 1st award in doing nautanki..._

 _Abhi: tu sach me krega apna homework.._

 _Daya:haan Abhi bus tum pele ki trh mere sath bait k pdai kia kro muje akele pdna boht boring lgta h_

 _Abhi angrily: tere sath bait k padun haan itna bolta h tu koi pd skta h bhala.._

 _Daya also angrily mai nahi bolta wo to tum hi meri baat ka jawab nahi dete ho to muje bolna pdta h jada..ni to mai to ek dum sincere aur punctal baccha hun_

 _Abhi smiles on his punctual brother who can not even pronounce punctual correctly..._

 _Abhi says while sitting on his knees : acha thk h mere sincere chotu pr promise kr mujse dobara aisa nahi hoga..ni to mai baat bi ni krunga tujse_

 _Daya while hugging him from neck and said in teary voice nahi Abhi aisa mt krna tumhe pta h jab tum mujse baat ni krte muje thoda sa bi good good ni lgta sab kuch poor poor lgta h..._

 _Abhi laugh on dis and take him in his lap and started to console him acha acha mera baccha ni hota nraj chl ro mt ab mere bacche ko bhook lagi h naa_

 _Daya while wiping his tears haan boht jor ki aur aaj mai tumare hath se khaunga.._

 _Abhi: kyu aaj kya h_

 _Daya: aaj jö tumne mere chote chote pairon ko itni exercise krayi na uska punishment h_

 _Abhi: acha baba thk h chl mere chotu and he move toward table while taking rounds_

 _And Daya enjoying Yeeeeee zoo Oooo aur tez Abhi yeeeeee ahhaaaaa..._

 **Please read and review:))**

 **And meri Mistic morning and Lovedaya frns kahan chle gaye plz jaldi waps ayiye miss u both:((((**


	9. Chapter 9

**Krittika di:Awww how sweet di apki sis bot cute h meri sis k bot nakhre hn but she is also cute..:)) chlo di enjoy nxt update:))**

 **D:lijiye dear aa gya apka update..and thanku so much:))**

 **Anshu: Thanku bacche hope ki apko ye chap bi acha lage...:) thnx a lot:))**

 **DA95: haan dear ab Abhi bada ho ra h to angry young man to banenge hi...hehe enjoy nxt:)) thnku so much..**

 **Abhi-ya fan: dear muje boht khushi hoti h jab aap log btate ho that u again live ur childhood..as in my thoughts it's the best time of our life...future me to life itni busy ho jati h ki siblings k saath time spend krna:/ thnku so much dear enjoy dis too cutiee:))**

 **Honey dear: I m very happy ki apne review kia...U r so cute baccha...n chota bhai galti krega to daant to pdegi naa:)) thanku fr ur swt lines on my family..we really love each other so much thnku dear...God bless u...keep reviewing:))**

 **Duo lovers: thnku dear enjoy dis one too...keep reviewing..thnx a lot:))**

 **Katiiy: koi ni dear aap chotu siblings k saath school life yahn enjoy kr lo:)) thnku so much..**

 **Artanish: here is ur update dear:)) thnx a lot..:))**

 **Abhijeeteye: thnx a lot dear...nd me too a big fan of duos:)) thnku so much:))**

 **Cracresta: wow wow apka chotu to boht cutiee h...:)) enjoy dis one too here is the update:))**

 **Shzk lucky: thnku dear ye raha nxt chap..enjoy:))**

 **Sree:thnku dear:)) keep reviewing:))**

 **Rukmani: thnx a lot dear...hope u like dis one too..:))**

 **Kiri:aww so cute of u..don't be jealous dear meri choti bi kabi ni mnati muje..muje hi mnana pdta h hehe:))) thnku dear so much:))**

 **Bhumi: haan frnd Daya ko sab pta h chota h pr bada tez dimag h..hehe enjoy dis one too:))**

 **NANDITA di: wow wow wow I am dancing at my place..apko ni pta mai apki kitni badi fan hun apki saari stories padi hn maine...from 1st one to latest one...nd apne review kia means a lot to me..thnx di...thnku so much...plz help me in my stories with ur good suggestions thnku so much:)))**

 **Priya: thnku so much dear:))**

 **Naina malik: thnku dear hope dis continue in future too..thnku so much dear:))**

 **Abhi Daya fan: are aap kyu nraj ho re ho..acha nxt chappy me apki complain door ho jaigi..plz don't be angry cutiiee...:)))**

 **Sweetie: thnx dear...hope u like dis one too:))**

 **Sana: very true Sana younger ones always get most of attention of parents huh:/((**

 **Nusrat: thnku dear...n u r also cute...Thnx fr ur review..:))**

 **GD: first of all thnku Dada that u forgive me for such harsh behaviour..:))and thnx fr ur appreciation...ur baccha loved it...thnku so much:))))love u...**

 **Guest: no dear muje bura ni laga...not at all..thnku so much..enjoy dis one too:))**

 **And so much thnx to all guests and viewers:)))**

 **Enjoy next one:)))**

 _Abhi: Daya kya kr raha h tu TV chod pele khana kha_

 _Daya:are Abhi tum khilao na mai yahin to baitha hun kahin jaa thore ra hun he said while shuffling to a different channel and dancing here and there on sofa..._

 _Abhi:are tu face idhr to kr mai khilaun keise tuje.._

 _But chotu is chotu he not pay any attention towards his bro words and remain busy in watching TV..._

 _Abhi come in anger chotu tu khaiga ya mai sone jaun.._

 _Daya: offo ek kaam bi ni kr paate ho tum boss ek chote se bacche ko khana ni khila skte and he came and sit in front of him folding his both hands on his chest and open his mouth lo khilao..._

 _Abhi smiles on him and started to feed him..after two three bites he said bus Abhi ab rice chiye.._

 _Abhi said nahin Daya maa ne aaj rice nahi banaye..._

 _Daya: kyaaa he said like he is in extreme shock,and then nodded his head in no...ye mumma bi na smjti ni hn ki unke chote bacche ko rice psnd h bnaye hi ni..deko na Abhi ab mai bhooka reh jaunga..._

 _Abhi: are to chapati kha le na.._

 _Daya: pr muje to rice ki bhook h chapati ki nahi..then he sweetly come near him and said in a cute tone Abhi bhaiya..._

 _Abhi: nahin bilkul nahin mai ab aur kaam ni kr skta mai tere liye koi rice ni bnane wala_

 _Daya: with sad face chahe fir baccha bhooka hi rahe hai naa..._

 _Abhi irritatingly: thk h thk h ruk lata hun..._

 _And Daya smiles broadly and kissed on his bro cheeks jaldi lana ok..._

 _Abhi look at him with open mouth and move in kitchen in rage and angry murmer..._

 _Abhi:naa khud khata h na muje khane deta h poora time waste krwa raha h fir sham ko neend aane lgegi hathon me dard hone lgega homework krne me huh...and he took out the container of rice but it was empty...Abhi look in the safety stock too but that was also empty.._

 _Abhi understood the reason of not making rice by his mother..._

 _He came out of kitchen and says Chotu rice to khtm ho gye hn_

 _Daya while putting his legs on each other : to le aao na Abhi yahin to shop h..._

 _Abhi strictly: dekh Daya ab boht ho gaya h..mai kahin nahi jaa ra hun aur maa se bina pooche kuch ni lane wala chup chap yahan aao aur khana finish kro..._

 _Daya: thk h Abhi fir tum rk do ye khana muje bhook ni h..._

 _Abhi took that plate...place it on Daya's sofa switch off the TV on which Daya says: are Abhi...but he won't listen to him and take him in his lap and started feeding him..._

 _Daya with faces eat the whole as he can't do anything in this situation being well aware with anger of his bro..._

 _After some time Daya says: Abhi saara khana mere chote se tummy ko hi khilaoge tum bi to kuch kha lo.._

 _Abhi: nodded yes in smile and said jaa tu room me so ja thori der fir sham ko homework krna ok..._

 _But Daya not moves from his place..Abhi return with his food and says kya h kyu baitha h yahn jaa fir pdega nahi..._

 _Daya smiles and lie down on sofa placing his head in his bro lap and close his eyes..._

 _Abhi smiles lovingly on him and says softly baccha apne room me so ja..._

 _Daya: uhun muje yahan hi sona h..meri pyari pillow pe..._

 _Abhi knows he can't win from his lil bro but still try one more time Daya room me aram se so na bed pe..._

 _But Daya didn't respond to him and place his other hand on his legs and close his eyes..._

 _Abhi just pat his head and starts to eat his food..._

 _After finishing from his lunch he with extreme care put Daya head on sofa after adjusting a cushion beneath his head..and he himself move to room to take a nap but return in 2 minutes with pillow and lie down on other sofa in front of his lil one's and sleep there..._

 _Evening:_

 _Both babies are studying in there room...oops trying to study;)_

 _Daya: Abhi plz btao na ye ques dekho kabse solve kr ra hun ho hi ni ra h_

 _Abhi: Daya abi to smjaya tha tuje ye tuje itna sa bi yaad ni rehte_

 _Daya: pr wo to example tha answer k saath to smj aa gaya ye to only ques h...(sad face)_

 _Abhi: Daya dekh thora dhyan se kr Maths itni bi difficult ni h..._

 _Daya: tumare liye to sab easy h is bacche ke chote mind me jada batein ni jaatin.._

 _Abhi: pat on his head haan is chotu k mind me sirf shaitani jati h dek Daya kl mera test h ye last baar smja ra hun ab ni btaunga.._

 _Daya nodded his head to and fro with smile..._

 _Abhi also smilingly nodded his head and started to explain him..._

 _And Daya understand it with full attention...and says in mid haan Abhi aa gaya muje ye to bada hi simple h...chlo aage mai kr lunga_

 _Abhi: chotu poora smj le ni to fir muje disturb krega.._

 _Daya: nahi Abhi and he rub his shoulders tum pado ab ok_

 _Abhi smiles on him and engage in his lesson..._

 _After 15 minutes..._

 _Daya: boss kya ye saara aaj hi learn krna h.._

 _Abhi looked at him in anger.._

 _Daya : are bade bhaiya aisa kya dek rahe ho chota sa hi to ques h_

 _Abhi jerked his head in frustration and without giving him answer he again got engaged in his lesson.._

 _Daya got up angrily and stands in front of him..._

 _Abhi moves his eyes toward him and says kya h chotu.._

 _Daya: chota sa ques h boss plz bta do naa..._

 _Abhi irritatingly take notebook from his hand and says showing him pages ye saare learn krne hn bus ab jaa..._

 _Daya happily ok Abhi and he move to learn it..._

 _Vrinda enters in their room with some snacks and place it near both of them..._

 _After that she went to his elder son and says Abhi test prepare ho gaya.._

 _Abhi tensely: nahin maa abi 5 questions rehte hn.._

 _Vrinda: koi baat ni aram se kro and she pat his head.._

 _Than she went to lil one who has already engaged snacks.._

 _She take him in her lap and asks kya kya pdai ki chotu ne.._

 _Daya:loudly mumma saara homework finish...aur learn krne ka bi Abhi ne bta dia wo bi krugaaa..and with dis he kissed his mother cheeks.._

 _Abhi: chotu dheere bol..._

 _Daya: making face while saluting him yes boss..on which hi mumma smiles_

 _And after sometime she leaves.._

 _Daya: loudly Abhiii ye teachers itna kyu learn krne k liye deti hn deko naa..and he shuts with a deadly glare from his bro..._

 _Daya place finger on his lips.._

 _Within two minutes: Abhiii_

 _Abhi: Maa ise le jao yahn se padne ni dega muje.._

 _Vrinda enters and Daya look at him angrily and Vrinda strictly said: Daya kyu preshan kr re ho bhaiya ko..._

 _Daya look at her move toward Abhi and opened his half closed book..and move behind...there was a cockroach inside it..._

 _Abhi too move back and Vrinda threw it outside..._

 _Abhi slowly come toward Daya and says: chotu.._

 _Daya take his books place them inside his bag and move out of the room..._

 **Please read and review:))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry friends aaj thora sa busy hun sabko individually thnx ni keh paungi so sorry for it:(((**

 **Thanku so much all of my frnds:)) for ur precious reviews and thnx to all Guests and viewers thnx a lot...**

 **Enjoy next:))))**

 _Abhi stand there only with downhead and sad face..._

 _Vrinda comes near him and says Abhi kabhi kabhi jada gussa acha nahi hota beta..._

 _Abhi look at her with guilt in his eyes and ask,Maa chotu boht gussa ho gaya naa..._

 _Vrinda nodded her head in yes and said smilingly,pr uske bhaiya to mana hi lenge use hai naa..._

 _Abhi also smiles and nodded his head in yes..._

 _Here the angry baby move toward his mother's room place his bag their took out his notebook and start his learning..._

 _Abhi come out of his room move toward his nxt destination as he knew where could be his lil bro..._

 _He peep inside the room and look at the little baby who was seriously doing his study..._

 _Abhi smiles and murmers gusse me to aur bi achi pdai hoti h sahab ki..._

 _And Abhi move inside his room which chotu baby noticed well but ignores..._

 _Abhi says loudly Maa muje aisa kyu lg raha ki apke room me bahr se jada garmi ho ri h..._

 _Daya looks at him angrily..._

 _Abhi again: nahin Maa muje kya lgta h koi boht gusse me h..._

 _Daya: murmers slowly haan mai boht gusse me hun_

 _Abhi smiles on him as he is alert enough to listen him...but still says Maa muje lgta h ki mera pyara sa golu molu bhai thoda gusse me h_

 _Daya smiles a little on this golu molu but again make an angry face.._

 _Abhi come near him and hug him from back...which Daya jerk in anger and move to other corner of bed..._

 _Abhi: baap re itna gussa maa ye chotu kahin Abhi bhaiya se to naraj ni h..._

 _Daya: look at him with wide eyes and nodded his head in frustration and think lo inhe to abi ye bi ni pata ki mai gussa kis se hun huh..and he too said loudly mumma yahn muje koi boht ditub kr ra h..._

 _Abhi smiles on his really busy bro who is being_ _ **distub(**_ _disturbed).._

 _Abhi makes a sad face lgta h ab koi muje apne paas bitha k pdai ni krega mai use disturb jö krta hun..._

 _Daya looks at him angrily and place his books other side and said dekho Abhi tum bus jao yahn se bahr aur apna test pdo mai ab nahin aa raha hun tumse kuch bi poochne,he said dis little sadly and slowly..._

 _Abhi also become sad and with a small smile move toward his bro who turned his face to other side.._

 _Abhi come near him and make him face toward himself...and holds his ears with sorry chote bhaiya..._

 _Daya can't resist himself now and hugs his bro very tightly and place his head on his chest..._

 _Abhi smiles on him sorry chotu muje tuje aise nahin dantna chiye tha.._

 _Daya says haan bilkul bi nahin mai to bus tumhe wo cockroach k baare me bata raha tha(scared) agr wo tumhe kaat leta to...muje acha ni lgta Abhi and he hugs his bro more tightly..._

 _Abhi:caresses his hairs gently and Daya shifts his head in his bro lap and close his eyes.._

 _Abhi looks at him lovingly and asks slowly Chotu tuje bura laga baccha.._

 _Daya: uhun and he opens his eyes nahin boss bura nahi laga bus tum itna gussa hone lage ho na apne chotu ko bhul gye ho..and he crossed his hands on his chest.._

 _Abhi: pat on his head...and little angrily kya bol raha h tu mai tuje daant bi ni skta ab...and he turned his face..._

 _Daya got up and move his bro face toward him and says daant skte ho Abhi pr mere Abhi ki ye smile kahan chli gyi h..._

 _Abhi looked at him with shock..and instantly move his eyes downward..._

 _Daya took a photoframe placed beside his bed and show him..ye deko ye h mera Abhi smiley wala aisa sad rehne wala Abhi nahi h..._

 _Abhi looked at that pic and remembers the moment...Abhi of 8 years and Daya 3 years...amd that was the birthday of Abhi..._

 _ **Dek Daya wo meri car h mai tuje ni dene wala..**_

 _ **Daya: nahin Abhi ye cal to meli hi h...and he ran away from Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi behind him and finally catches him but Daya hugs that car near his chest..**_

 _ **Daya:nahi mai ni dungaaa...ni dungaaa**_

 _ **Abhi: starts tickling in his chotu tummy and Daya started laughing madly and in that they both fall down on the carpet over each other...**_

 _ **Daya opens his eyes and look toward his Abhi whose face was looking so worried for his bro..**_

 _ **Daya:while rubbing Abhi cheeks kuch ni hua muje bhaiya...and he looks toward the car whose front tire came out in that struggle...**_

 _ **Daya sadly looks toward Abhi and they both stand up**_

 _ **Daya: I am sholly Abhi maine tumari new cal tol di..**_

 _ **Abhi sat on his knees and says koi baat ni mera baccha muje tujse ni leni chiye thi naa..wk teri bi to h...**_

 _ **Daya looks at him and smiles and hugs his bro from his neck and rub his cheeks on him..**_

 _ **And that beautiful moment was captured by Aman in his camera...**_

 _Daya: while shaking him..ab kahan chle gye tum tumara Raja beta to tumare samne baitha h..And he sits in front of his bro and rub his tears_

 _Abhi smiles on him and hugged his bro tightly and burst out in tears..._

 _While Daya just patting his back and crying silently..._

 _Daya: after few minutes, Abhi papa ko maine to kabi deka hi nahi pr wo mujse bi jada cute the kya jö tum unhe itna miss krte ho..._

 _Abhi: while separating from him and take him in his lap and wipe his chotu tears nahin baccha mere chotu se jada cute to koi bi nahi h.._

 _Daya: smilingly wipe Abhi tears and said tum tenshon mt lo Abhi jab mai bada ho jaunga naa mai tumare liye ice cream,toys sab leke aunga.._

 _Abhi smiles tenshon nahi tention..._

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi mai tumhe mela dikane bi le jaunga apni godi me uthake jeise Fufajee le jate hn Chi Chi ko.._

 _Abhi:just nodded his head in tears.._

 _Daya: Abhi btao na Papa tumhe keise pyar krte the.._

 _Abhi said in a dreamy tone Chotu weise to papa jada ghr pr rehte hi ni the pr jab bi aate the naa mere liye gift late the...aur mai maa aur papa film dekne bi jate the...aur papa muje god me uthake kitna dance krte the and he laugh a loud..._

 _Daya looks toward his lost bro...and said aur kya krte thee.._

 _Abhi: Tuje pata h Daya tu na bachpan me mere oopr so jaata tha weise mai bhi bus Papa k oopr haath pr hi sota tha jab wo chale jate the naa to mai boht roya krta tha boht zid krta tha...ek baar mai itna roya ki muje fever aa gya.._

 _Daya looked toward him with worry acha fir kya hua..._

 _Abhi: fir Papa poore ek week ki chutti lekr aa gye mere paas...aur mere saath boht sara bat ball khela_

 _Daya: clicket Abhi_

 _Abhi: coming out from his trance and says slowly haan Cricket...and he pats his cheeks..._

 _Abhi: tu papa ko miss nahi krta.._

 _Daya rubs his bro tears and said nahi Abhi...tum to muje unse bi jada pyr krte ho naa...itna ki tum muje abi bi apne oopr sula skte ho aise..and he jumps on Abhi and Abhi shouts chotu hut mere oopr se..._

 _Daya: while moving here and there on his tummy nahi hitunga yeeeee ha ha ha..._

 _Abhi: ruk tuje btata hun mai and he started tickling him and Daya laughs happily seeing his Abhi ha ha ha ha..._

 **Please read and review:)) Krittika di...:((( kahan gyi meri di...come back soon..:)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naina Mallik:thnku so much dear..enjoy nxt:))**

 **Mistic morning: hehehe thanku cutiee piee...and gud to know ki aapko itna psnd aya...aur dear mere Daya sir hn hi jerry jeise cute cute ;)) haan haan apke Abhijeet sir bi hn khush ho gye ab...thnku so much dear:))**

 **duo lovers:thanx a lot dear enjoy nxt..:))**

 **GD: Dada try kia a little bit...aap btana how is it:))thnx a lot..**

 **AbhiDaya Fan: thnx a lot dear:))**

 **Abhi-Ya fan: why no bak bak Sweety I like ur bak bak he he..thnku so much dear enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Bhumi98: thnku so much dear..hope ki tumhe ye bi psnd aaye:))**

 **priya:thnx dear...enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Nusrat: thnku so much dear:) for ur touchy review..:)) hope ki ye chap bi apko psnd aaye thnx a lot:))**

 **DA95: thora emotional tha aage aur bi ho skta h;))enjoy nxt:))**

 **shzk lucky:thnku thnku:))thnx a lot:)**

 **Nandita di:sahi kaha di pr chote bhai bhn kabi kabi unki care ko smjte ni hn..pe humara chotu to aisa ni h naa:) thnku so much di..**

 **krittika di: acha hua meri di aa gyin..missed u:(( n thnku so much di...have a look on nxt one:)))**

 **Abhijeeteye: haan chotu bi smjdaar h frnd pr boht naughty bi h deko kya kya krta h age..thnx a lot dear...:)**

 **Anshu: thnx a lot bacche..enjoy ur nxt update:))**

 **D: thnku so much here is the nxt one..hope aapko psnd aaye...thnku so much:))**

 **rukmani:so sorry for ur tears dear li apke liye smile:)) thnku so much:)**

 **km-fan: sorry dear to make u cry chlo is chapter me aap smile krna god bless u cutiee...and I suggest ki mn me rone se acha thora share kr lia kro..u will come more close to ur elders:)) love u dear:))**

 **Daya's Girl: hehe luv u too dear:)) and angel baccha to bachpan se cute h boht hehehe thnku soooooo much...and enjoy nxt effort of ur baccha..:****

 **katiiy: thnku dear:))enjoy nxt one:))**

 **artanish: thnku so much dear:)) here is ur update enjoy it:))**

 **shalu:thnku dear nd try to fulfill ur wish:))**

 **And big big thnx to all guests and viewers:))**

 **Enjoy next one:))**

 _Next morning:_

 _Both getting ready for school..._

 _Vrinda: while preparing lunch Abhi beta bahr kyu baite ho jao jaldi se shower le lo late ho jaoge_

 _Abhi: in frustration, kahan se shower le lun ye chotu bahr aane ka naam hi nahi le raha h roz ki trh pata ni kitna khelega pani se.._

 _Daya: from inside, bus aa gaya boss 2 min_

 _Abhi: tere 2 min pichle 10 min se sun raha hun mai jaldi bahr aa_

 _Daya: while wrapping towel around him and shivering lo aa gya mai and he hugs Abhi.._

 _Abhi: kya kr raha h mere sare kapde bhigo diye tune_

 _Daya:tumhe pehle hi nehla dia maine ab nahane ki jrurt ni h and he laugh out_

 _Vrinda: while coming out from kitchen ho gaya aap dono ka.._

 _Both babies quiet_

 _Vrinda: chlo Daya tyar krun tumhe aur Abhi jao aap jaldi se naha kr aao_

 _Abhi: jee maa_

 _And within half hour both got ready for school and Abhi on door step Daya jaldi aa..._

 _Daya: running from inside aaya aaya..huuf lo aa gaya le chlo muje and he forward his hand_

 _Abhi make him sit on bicycle and he too sit and both bye bye maa/mumma..._

 _Vrinda: bye beta dhyan se jana.._

 _And both move on to school Abhi silent and Daya with his continuous buk buk...Finally both reached school...aur phir pata h kya hua Abhi..._

 _Abhi: fir ye hua ki hum school pohnch gye aur sahab ab apna muh band krke cls me jayen_

 _Daya: with a sweet smile pr sahab to ye chahte hn ki unke Abhi bhaiya unko god me uthake cls tk chod k ayen..._

 _Abhi looked at him with wide eyes on which Daya forward his both hands toward him..._

 _Abhi: nodding his head in no acha chl..._

 _And he ran toward the school from parking area on which Daya yeeee yuhoooo ye ye..._

 _And the passed in stydy,masti and lots of scolds..._

 _At home:_

 _Daya while watching TV Abhi ek boht impotant baat krni h muje tumse.._

 _Abhi who was clearing the mess of kitchen smiles on him and said Chotu important.._

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi..tum suno naa yahn aao na tum_

 _Abhi: baccha mai kaam kr raha hun tu bol to sahi mai sun raha hun_

 _Daya: nahin tum yahan aao jis se muje pata kge ki tum sun rahe ho jaldi aao na Abhi_

 _Abhi come there: haan bol kya btana h tuje_

 _Daya: boss humari cls ko na picnic or le ja re hn..muje bi jana h_

 _Abhi: pr hume to aisa kuch nhi btaya_

 _Daya: are only 5 th cls tk hi le ja re hn chote bacchon ko mere jeise.._

 _Abhi teasingly: haan haan kyu ni duniya ka sabse chota aur mota baccha jö h_

 _Daya: annoyingly wo sab chodo Abhi deko tum mumma se baat kro na is baare me unko bolo ki muje picnic pr bhej den mai 1st me bi nahi gaya tha.._

 _Abhi: acha acha charges to bata kitne hn_

 _Daya: haan teacher ne kuch bataya to tha wo kitne the haan unhone kaha only Rs.800_

 _Abhi: looked at him with serious face and while thinking for few minutes thk h chotu mai maa se keh dunga tu jrur jayega..._

 _Daya happily hugs him and said yeee mere pyare bade Abhi..._

 _In the evening:_

 _Daya: Abhi ye deko meri sari notebooks and he put his whole bag in his lap..._

 _Abhi: ye kya kr raha h tu chotu_

 _Daya: bina saboot k tum kuch maante kahan ho dek lo sara homework kr lia h_

 _Abhi nodded his head in no and check one by one all notebooks and than says good boy.._

 _Daya: wo to mai hun hi acha ab mai jaun Chi Chi k saath khelne..._

 _Abhi:with naughtiness, ye sab lika h jo ise learn bi to krna h tumhe.._

 _Daya: looking at him with wide eyes and says na na Abhi poore 4 subjects ka homework kia h maine mera dimag thk gaya h mai ni pd skta aur..._

 _Abhi:laughing, tere paas h dimag kya sach me.._

 _Daya annoyingly: tum muje ye btao ki mai jaun ya ni..abi maa se bi poochna h_

 _Abhi: haan haan jaa pr dek jaldi ana aur fir learn krna.._

 _Daya: while saluting him yess boss...ta ta.._

 _Abhi smiles on him and made his way toward his mother_

 _Vrinda: also giving instructions to Daya but the Lil one ran out of house and Vrinda smiles on him..._

 _She sat on sofa and start her stitching work but stops seeing his elder son putting his head on her shoulder..._

 _Abhi always use to show his love to Vrinda in absence of his chotu_

 _Vrinda kissed on his head and asks kya kehna h mere samajdar bete ko_

 _Abhi: Maa wo chotu ki cls me picnic le ja re hn..aap use jane dengi naa_

 _Vrinda: looks at him and asks beta uski teachers boht responsible hn wo ache se khyal rakenge uska..to jane na dene ki koi baat hi ni h pr.._

 _Abhi: Maa charges 800 Rs hn aap jane dijiye use and he moves his head down..._

 _Vrinda: looking at him sternly,Abhi wo paise to apko chiye the na archery k camp k liye.._

 _Abhi: Maa wo koi aakhri camp to ni h agle saal fir ayega tab seekh lunga abi aap Daya ko jane dijiye plz maa uska boht mn h jane ka aap use mana nahi krngi naa..._

 _Vrinda: just looked at his son and nodded her head looking disappointed_

 _Abhi: plz maa maan jaiye na_

 _Vrinda: pr tumara kitna mn tha na Abhi_

 _Abhi: are maa Rahul bi to jaa raha h mai us se seekh lunga wo bi free me and he smiles on it.._

 _Vrinda: kab tk tum aisa hi kroge Abhi mai kab tum dono ki wishes poori kr paungi_

 _Abhi: holding her hand maa meri bi yhi wish h jab wo khushi se jump krega naa to sach maa mai boht khush ho jaunga aap chinta mt kriye.._

 _Vrinda looks at him and kissed him on his forehead..._

 _Abhi smiles and hugs his mother..._

 _Abhi: acha maa ab mai pdta hun nahi to chotu as gaya to fir muje pdne nahi dega..._

 _Abhi moved inside his room and took out the poster of Archery camp from his bag and tore it into pieces...with a silent tear..._

 _ **Rahul: Abhi tu bi aa raha h naa...tuje to kitna shauk h is sab ka**_

 _ **Abhi: happily haan haan mai aa raha hun maine maa se pooch lia h aur wahan bi baat kr li h wo 20% discount bi de re hn bus parso jake fees submit krni h..tu bi sath chlega naa..**_

 _ **Rahul: he also nodded happily haan haan chlunga naa..**_

 _Abhi wipe his tears and smiles seeing his bro smiling pic and engage in his studies..._

 _ **Day of picnic...**_

 _Daya wearing a white tshirt with black pant as children are allowed to wear casuals...he was continuously shouting Abhi deko ache se belt lgana muje aur cream bi laga dena mai sabse cute dikna chiye sab me..._

 _Abhi smilingly completing all his demands..._

 _Abhi: dek Daya ho gaya tu ready_

 _Daya looks at himself in mirror and said hmm thk to h or Abhi mere baal spike kr do...Aman bhaiya jeise_

 _Abhi looked at him with open mouth and said angrily Daya tu abi itna bada bi ni ho gya h chl aise hi jaa...boht cute lag ra h..._

 _Daya smiles on him and ran outside to his mom with picnic picnic picnic..._

 _Abhi smiles on him..._

 _Vrinda packed his bag and give so many instructions which Daya answers with a sweet kiss on her cheeks and says mumma aap muje chodiye Abhi ka dhyan rkiyega mai to sham ko aunga naa ye muje bada miss krega.._

 _Abhi looked at him with wide eyes and nodded his head in no.._

 _Finally Daya is been seated in bus by his bro and before leaving Abhi hugs him and says khyal rkna apna chotu thk h..aur jada idhr udhr mt jana thk h naa..._

 _Daya hold Abhi hand and bring him near his teacher and says mam ek extra seat ho to inhe bi mere sath le chliye..._

 _Teacher smiles while Abhi embarrassed..she assures Abhijeet hum paas k jungles me hi camping krne jaa re hn don't worry about him...we will take him with care..._

 _Abhi: yes mam...and he turns toward his bro who smiles cutely and hugs him Daya kissed him on his cheeks...Aa jaunga Abhi..._

 _Abhi nodded and move down from bus..._

 _And bus moves away from him..._

 _Abhi was not feeling good he was looking towards his pal continuously till the bus moves out of sight..._

 _Abhi murmers Take care chotu and come soon..._

 **Please read and review:)) aur aaj ek request to all viewers:)) dear aap sab story pdte ho I feel very happy pr kya aap apne chote chote reviews se writer ko aur happy ni kr skte...I will feel very nice if u all review...but if comfortable to u all ok thnku so much meri bak bak sun ne k liye;)) abi mai chali...meet u all in nxt chapter:))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry frns kl xam h individual reply ni de paungi...:((**

 **Priya dear plz don't say sorry ur suggestions are most welcome nd I will try to fulfill it...thnku so much..:))**

 **And Dada thnku so much apki nice advice k liye luv u fr dat:))**

 **Nd frns chap short h sorry for that law ka xam h itna hi lik payi nxt will bi long one promise nd aap log mariyega mt muje thora sad h pr ek surprise bi h;))**

 **Enjoy it:))**

 _Here Abhi returned home and sat on sofa in silence.._

 _Vrinda : beta Daya ki teacher se poocha aapne kitne time tk aynge waps_

 _Abhi: Haan maa teacher ne kaha sham ko 6-7 baje tk school aa jynge aur fir mai Daya ko wahan se le aunga..._

 _Vrinda nodded her head in yes and sat beside him while opening TV..._

 _After some time_

 _Vrinda: Abhi kya baat h beta aap preshan kyu lg rahe ho.._

 _Abhi: pata ni maa chotu akele itni door gaya h aapko to pata h naa kitna shaitan h uski fiqr ho rahi h..._

 _Vrinda: smilingly spreads hand on his head aa jyega wo beta aur fir Chetan bi to gaya h naa saath me..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in positive and lay down in his mother's lap and close his eyes..._

 _4:00pm_

 _Abhi: Maa ab to chotu aane hi wala hoga na..._

 _Vrinda in naughtiness: kyu chotu ke Abhi bhaiya ko yaad aa ri h chotu ki_

 _Abhi smiles shyly kya maa aap bi na mai to buss..._

 _He stops with a female crying voice calling his name..._

 _Chavi enters with Abhijeet Abhii..maasi_

 _Abhi holds him from hand and ask kya hua kyu chilla rahi h tu..._

 _Chavi: Abhi wo...and she starts weeping.._

 _Abhi: kya hua ab ro kyu rahi h bolegi bi..._

 _Vrinda come forward with Kya baat h beta kyu ro ri ho tum ghr pr kuch hua h kya..._

 _Chavi: teary maasi Chi Chi..._

 _Abhi: now tensed kya hua Chetan ko.._

 _Chavi:pata nahi Abhi school se call aya tha Papa k paas abi bulaya h maasi ko bi kia hoga unhone..._

 _Vrinda checks her mobile phone and haan phone to aya h silent pe reh gaya tha phone..._

 _Abhi loudly are pr kyu bulaya h.._

 _Chavi: wo sab nahi pata Abhi pr jrur kuch glt hua h humare bhai k saath.._

 _Abhi: nodding his head in no in tears nahin kuch ni hua hoga chl hum chl k dekte hn.._

 _Vrinda who was in shock..Abhi shakes her chliye naa maa.._

 _Vrinda nodded her head in yes and all moved towards school in hurry..._

 _In school:_

 _There was a big rush of parents their..Abhi looked at them with scare in his heart..._

 _Finally they reached to the principal of school..and Abhi asks mam kahan hn sab bacche DDaya kahan h..._

 _Principal with down head told to all parents: dekiye humari school ki bus ko jungle me camping k liye gayi thi jisme aap sab k bacche the pr us bus ko wahan kuch logon ne kidnap kr lia h..._

 _Abhi was stunned at his place..._

 _Principal continues: unki kuch demands hn govt se..jab tk wo poori nahin hoti wo bacchon ko nahi chodnge..._

 _Abhi started crying hugging his mother who also trying to act strong but how could she?_

 _A tough but gentle hearted officer of police come forward..._

 _Dekiye aap sab log please police pr bharosa rakhiye hum kuch bi nahin hone denge un bacchon ko ye mera promise h aap sab se.._

 _Abhi looked at him and come forward...uncle kya mai bhi aapke saath chl skta hun un bacchon ko dhoondne..._

 _Inspector looked toward that boy and says...beta aap abi bohot chote ho aap un sab ka saamna nahin kr skte..apke liye bi khara bad jyega..._

 _Abhi: with determined voice..sir mai ek army officer ka beta hun..mai kisi se nahi darta...bus apne(teary) bhai ko khone se darta hun plz sir muje le chaliye apne saath..._

 _Inspector looked toward him..his eyes were falling water droplets but there is a fire in it...he pats on his back..and sat on his knees says..my boy aapki feelings aur bravery se mai impressed hun beta pr abi aap bohot chote ho agr aap wahan gye humare sath to apke bhai k liye hi khatra bad jayega..._

 _Ye is sheher me mera akhri case h beta...Mai aapse promise krta hun apke bhai ko sahi salamat lekr apke paas launga..thk h..._

 _Abhi: nodded his head but again said holding his hands pkka naa sir.._

 _Inspector smiles and said pkka acha mere nanhe frnd ka kya naam h.._

 _Abhijeet,sir...aur apka kya h sir..._

 _Officer look at him with narrow eyes.._

 _Abhi: no sir agr kabi muje apse milna hua to dhoondne k liye..._

 _Officer smiles and says Senior Inspector_ _ **Praduman...**_

 _Abhi: thnku sir..pls mere bhai ko lekr hi waps aaiyega wo bohot chota h sir..._

 _Inspector nodded his head and look toward lady behind him..._

 _He stood up and says apka beta bohot hi bahadur h...and he put hand on his head..._

 _And move out from school with his team..and Abhi again hugs his mother but this time with hope in his eyes..._

 **Please read and review...:))keisa h surprise;)) Honey cutiee kahan gye aap:(( come soon...n no. Of reviews kum ho re hn..frnns plz kuch acha na lage to btaiye but plz review..thnku so much:))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Katiiy: thnku dear n yes ACP sir humare ladle Daya ko lekr hi aynge...:)) enjoy dis**

 **Krittika di: thnku di:))apki wishes kaam ayin awesome xam hua...thnku so much:))**

 **Nandita:thnku dear my new new frnd;)) ab ye wala chap btana keisa h ok:)) thnku so much:))**

 **Duo lovers: suspense reveal ho gaya dear...Ye raha apka update:)) enjoy**

 **Sree: thnku so much dear...enjoy dis too:))**

 **Abhidaya fan: thnku so much xam acha ho gya yr..and ye raha nxt update enjoy it:))**

 **Km-fan: hehe thnku dear pr acp sir abi fully enter ni hue hn...duo ko bada to hone do dear:))**

 **Daya's Girl : thnku di lovely xam hua...n thnku di apka chotu Daya is chappy me milega hv a look:))**

 **Artanish: hmm short tha:( xam tha na bacche ye raha long wala enjoy :))**

 **DA95: thnku so much dear...enjoy nxt:))**

 **Sweetie: thnku sweeti enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Dada: Expected tha Dada:((aap to bade smart ho...Kabi na kabi Apko unexpected jrur krke dikaungi..hehe thnku so much Dada:))luv u for dis n plz batiyega gud or bad point if any thnku dada:))**

 **Mistic morning: hii dear bohot Dino baad apse baat hui..first of all congratulations apke catering order k liye n thnku fr ur cute review:)) enjoy nxt:))**

 **Shzk lucky : ok dear I will try to show ur chotu in regular intervals ok:)) thnx a lot dear enjoy nxt**

 **Sana: haan bacche yhi hoga aage apko to sab pata h yr:)))thnku so much dear enjoy ur chapter :))**

 **Bhumi: ye lijiye dear dek lijiye apne chotu Daya ko thnx a lot:))**

 **Naina Mallik: are thnx a lot dear..lijiye apko crazy krne k liye one more chap hope u like it:))**

 **Shalu: hmm sahi kaha dear..thnx a lot:))**

 **Anshu: thnx a lot bacche...hv a look to nxt:))**

 **And bada wala thnx guests ko :))n viewers ko jö itne sare hn pr review ni kr skte...writer gussa h aap sab se:'(((**

 **Chlo no problem...**

 **Enjoy next one:))**

 _All returned home with scare in their hearts...Chavi's family also come to Abhi house to console each other for their kids.._

 _Here Abhi had locked him inside his room..Vrinda was really worried for him..._

 _Vrinda: Chavi beta tum hi jake Abhi se baat kro meri to sun hi ni ra h..bus chup sa ho gaya h..._

 _Chavi: thk h maasi mai jaati hun.._

 _Chavi knocked his room nd called him with Abhijeet chalo bahr aao deko hum sab preshan hn tum aise kroge to maasi aur preshan ho jaingi Abhi acha chl drwaja to khol kum se kum...but she found no rply from him.._

 _She again says...Abhi sun na mai yahn bahr bado k paas bait k kya krun chl mera acha bhai h na plz darwaja khol..dekh agr tune meri baat ni mani na to mai tere chotu ko sab bata dungi wo bohot nraj hoga tujse.._

 _This time she got some rply but it was a loud crying voice of her strong bro..._

 _Chavi also started crying Abhi aise ni krte naa maasi preshan ho jaingi naa chl aa ja bahr..._

 _Abhi after composing himself opens the door and Chavi hugs him both brother and sister console each other..._

 _Abhi: (teary)Chavi Daya aa jayega naa bata aa jyega na wo log kuch krenge to nahi use...his body was shivering with such thoughts..._

 _Chavi: wipes his tears nahi Abhi kuch ni krenge wo inspector uncle gaye hn naa wo lekr aynge humare dono bhaiyon ko waps dek lena..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in yes and sat on his bed with his chotu pic after hugging it tightly..._

 _On the other hand:_

 _In jungle inside a cave like place..._

 _Teachers and students are sitting in silence as so many goons are around them and all are in scare of them..._

 _Goon1: boss ne bi kya plan banaye humara consignm waps lane k liye.._

 _Goon2: sahi keh ra h tu agr wo consignment waqt pr doosri gang walon k paas ni pohcha to saara dhanda chaupat ho jaiga...maal ki supply band hi ho jani h..._

 _Boss enters with consignment to hume milega hi ye chote chote murge jö utha liye hn..._

 _And he reach near a little girl and twist her nose kyu beta ghr jana h na.._

 _Little girl started crying and said while sobbing uncle muje mummy papa k paas jana h..._

 _All kids started crying for their mummy papa..._

 _Boss take little girl in his lap chl le chlunga tuje teri mummy k paas.._

 _A kid says ruko uncle and he come forward from behind near the Boss...muje bi meri mumma aur mere bhai k paas jana h le chlo na muje bi and he forward his finger..._

 _Boss smirks and take boy in his lap chl tuje jana h naa chl and he roll the boy and hold his legs such that legs are in his hand and head was near floor and in threatening way chlun le chlun tuje..._

 _Boy started crying ni uncle chod dijiye Abhiii...and he starts crying more loudly..._

 _Chetan: plz uncle use chod dijiye wo ab kuch ni kahega and boss leave him chup kra k rk ise and pushed him toward others and Daya falls down...Chetan come forward and make him sit..._

 _Daya: in tears dekna Chi Chi mai sab Abhi ko btaunga wo sabko marega jisne bi uske chotu ko giraya na sabko marega...and Chetan hugs his innocent frnd who was unaware of the bad sins of the world as his family never make him face any difficulty..._

 _Here Abhi wakes up in sleep with a loud call of Dayaaa..._

 _Vrinda holds him and hugs him in said nahi bacche rote nahi kuch nhi hoga humare chotu ko bus ek bura sapna tha.._

 _Abhi calms down a little but still not leave his mother..._

 _Vrinda feels that Abhi is having little fever...beta chlo aap let jao chup chap sone ki koshish kro Abhi..._

 _Abhi teary,maa chotu k bina neend ni aati...Vrinda become teary hearing such tone from her Abhi.._

 _Vrinda took him in her arms and Abhi hugs him tightly...while saying maa Daya ko le aao naa papa hote to abi le ate use..._

 _Vrinda too cries and said beta wo ni hn to kya hua..hum hn naa..aur humara Daya bohot jldi aa jyega pr uske Abhi bhaiya to bohot bahadur hn naa chlo beta chup ho jao...Abhi calms down and sleep in same position..._

 _In jungle:_

 _11:00pm_

 _Goon1: chlo le chlo saare bacchon ko aur tum log(while turning toward kids ) kisike k bi muh se ek awaz bi ni aani chiye smje..ye goli uski halak se neeche hi jaigi.._

 _Daya in low voice: Chi Chi agr muje cheenk aa gyi to kya wo goli meri halka*;) se neeche bi jyegi..._

 _Chetan looked at him with frustration and signals him to be silent and just nodded his head disappointedly on his bewakoof frnd..._

 _In a scary godown:_

 _Inspector Shinde: deko tumne tumara consignment lane ko kaha ta hum le aaye hn ab bacchon aur teachers ko chod do..._

 _Boss: ha ha ha(typical goon type husi) clapping his hands waah waah inspector sahab waah kya baat kahi apne bacchon ko chod dun jis se aap log muje pkd len...and he turns his face serious...pehle consignment bacchon ki bus sahi salamat school pohncha di jayegi..._

 _Inspector: deko ye galat h bacchon ko abi riha kro tab hi tumhe consignment milega..._

 _And the convo continues on the other hand police operated it's other plan..._

 _One team reached to the hideout in the basement of the same godown and knock down the goons...and the kids happily hugs all police officers..._

 _Daya in lap of one officer sir acha hua aap log aa gye ye gunde uncle to bohot bure hn dekiye mere hath pe lg gyi...Abhi ko btaunga.._

 _Inspector smiles on little one and said acha awaz mt kro ni to..but kid in mid haan haan pta h ni to ye gunde aapki halka se bi goli utar dnge..._

 _Praduman smiles on him and said haan haan but suddenly Daya shouts sir baith jaiye nd the bullet moves over the head of both as Praduman sits down immediately and shot the goon in very nxt second..._

 _Daya separates from his chest as he scaredly hugs him..._

 _Praduman: thnku beta aap to bohot bahadur bacche ho aapne meri jaan bachayi..._

 _Daya:with a sweet smile put hands on his cheeks and says koi baat ni sir my pleasure..._

 _And the whole mission accomplish with the arrest of goons and release of kids and teachers..._

 _Daya was sitting in lap of Praduman sir and eating chips and also making him eat in regular intervals with sir ye chotu sabko apne hath se ni khilata aap lucky hn...kha lijiye.._

 _Praduman smiles on him...After some time Daya done with his food and place hands on his chin..._

 _Praduman asks from him kya hua beta aap udas kyu ho gaye..._

 _Daya: sir meri mumma bohot preshan hongi aur mera Abhi bohot roya hoga..._

 _Praduman:Abhi.._

 _Daya completed Abhijeet aur mai Daya..._

 _Praduman: Oh to aap Abhijeet k bhai ho.._

 _Daya exclaimed: Aap Abhi ko jante hn muje ni pta ta uske police bi dost hn_

 _Praduman: laughing are hum to sabke dost hn aapke bi hn beta.._

 _Daya: sacchi..acha aap Abhi se mile the wo roya to nhin na wo mujse showing from his hands itnaaa sara is bus jitna saara pyar krta h...wo dr gaya hoga naa...and his eyes become wet..._

 _Praduman was mesmerised with their love bond and wipes his tears ab to aap ja rahe ho na apne Abhi k paas hmm..._

 _Daya nodded and rest his head on his chest..._

 _Here Abhi was caught with high fever and was constantly asking for his brother..._

 _Vrinda: beta medicine to le lo Abhi.._

 _Abhi: nahin maa Chotu mila kya.._

 _Rahul: (who also come their fir his friend) Abhijeet dek medicine nahi khane se Daya jldi ni ayega...zid mt kro Abhi..._

 _Abhi: nhi Rahul tu pehle Daya ko lekr aa pehle..._

 _Daya to aa gaya hai Abhii..._

 _And everyone look in the direction of voice where Chetan and Daya were standing with Chetan's father..._

 _Abhi sat up with teary chotu..._

 _Daya ran toward him and jump in his arms...and both babies started changing loudly...their mother also hugs both of them and thrice of them shed tears on their love ones shoulders..._

 _Vrinda separates first and says to Abhi ab to khaoge medicine Abhi still hugging his bro nodded his head in yes...and Daya said mumma muje boht bhook lagi h kuch khane k liye bi le aaiye.._

 _Vrinda spread hands on his head and said abi layi..._

 _Daya again puts his head on his bro chest and says Abhi tum bimar kyu hi gye maine kaha ta na mai aa jaunga.._

 _Abhi teary,tune dara dia ta na chotu muje isliye..._

 _Daya wipes his tears and show him his hand ye deko Abhi muje chot lg gyi un gundo ne maara..and he made a sad face..._

 _Abhi in anger mai chodunga nhi use..._

 _Daya: are wo tumare dost police uncle the na unhone sabko dishum dishum kr dia.._

 _Abhi: narrowing his eyes, mere dost_

 _Daya: haan boss wo tumhe jante hn acha baaki batein baad me abi muje bohot sona h and he put his head on Abhi chest_

 _Abhi: are bed pe so na..._

 _Daya: ye hi mera bed h...and he closed his eyes_

 _Vrinda enters with Daya snacks but no one is their to relish the poor snacks..._

 _Both brother's are sleeping Daya over Abhi holding his shirt in same school dress and Abhi holding his bro hands and one hand on his head...:))_

 **Lo ho gaya long update:))Please read n review :))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Friends can't give individual reply muje to laga ta update bi ni ho payega...**

 **Mistic morning: my pleasure dear and muje acha lga ki aapko meri wishes se khushi hui thnku so much...**

 **Nd dear guest aap ache wale frnd ho mere aap pyare pyare review krte ho pr apka name nahi hota to muje pta ni lgta..so sorry and thnku so much:))**

 **Dada: thnku so much Dada ab ye new chappy batiyega howz it...love u:))**

 **Abhi-ya fan: dost aapki request jrur poori hogi...don't say sorry naa..plz enjoy nxt:))**

 **Daya's girl: di thnku so much love u ye raha new one...:*****

 **Krittika di: thnku didi thnku so much lijiye a new chappy love u:))**

 **And D: plz don't say sorry dear enjoy ur nxt update thnx a lot:))**

 **Nandita, Cracresta,anamika n all of my pyare pyare frns plz koi reh gaya ho to gussa mt hona nxt me milungi mai..thnx a lot..:))**

 **Saare guests ko bada sa thnku n viewers ko bi pr katti abi chl ri h meri aur apki :))**

 **Enjoy nxt one:))**

 _Abhi opens his eyes and see here and their but he didn't find Daya...he thought may be he was dreaming of Daya's return..._

 _His eyes become teary and he called maa maa..._

 _Daya coming inside mumma bahr gyin h Abhi market tk aur muje bol kr gyi hn tumara dhyan rkne ko( he says lil proudly)_

 _Abhi was looking him with wide eyes and open mouth.._

 _Daya: kya hua Abhi mai hi to hun_

 _Abhi closed his eyes in relief and a small smile curved on his lips..._

 _Daya: ab ye akele akele kyu muskura rahe ho acha chodo lao muje hath dikhao..._

 _Abhi: kyu mere hath me kya dekega.._

 _Daya irritatingly tumara future dekunga are fever check krna h Abhi..._

 _Abhi: teasingly acha to Chotu ab doctor bi ban gye hn.._

 _Daya: in fake anger jee nahi pr muje itna to aata hi h..chlo hath aage kro..._

 _Abhi smilingly forwarded his hand and Daya hold it for some time than leave and with extreme serious face hath to thanda h mtlab fever nahi h..._

 _Abhi: chlo ye bi acha hua ni to maa k doctor to keh re te ki viral hdo teen din ka rest chahiye.._

 _This time Daya teasingly: haan to Dr ko ye kahan pta tha ki humare boss ko viral nahi Daya fever aya tha..._

 _Abhi embarrassed on this and stood up to ran behind chotu who immediately ran away from his bro but Abhi feels a little dizziness and again sat on bed..._

 _Daya aw dis and move toward him with fast steps hold his shoulder and asked tensely kya ho gaya Abhi..._

 _Abhi: somehow smiles and says kuch nahi chotu bus thodi weakness h.._

 _Daya: to tumhe kisne kaha tha P.T Usha ban ne k liye chlo let jao chup chap.._

 _Abhi followed his orders like a good boy as given by his lil one and also he was not feeling gud..._

 _Daya: now become serious as he knew his bro is not a rest taking person..._

 _Daya remembers something...Abhi tumhe bhook to nahi lagi h naa..._

 _Abhi who was lying with closed eyes haan chotu ho skta h lagi ho subh se kuch khaya kahan h..._

 _Daya: Abhi mumma tumare aur mere liye kuch snacks rk kr gyin h mai lekr ata hun..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in yes..._

 _Daya reached to kitchen but platform height is more than his height..he was about to call Abhi but stops instantly with nahin mai khud hi kuch krta hun..._

 _Daya brings a stool from hall which is quiet heavy for him but somehow he bring it and took plate of snacks from kitchen and move to Abhi room but Abhi was not in his room.._

 _Daya listens some voice from bathroom and move tensely toward bathroom door and knocked it as Abhi had locked it from inside with kya hua Abhi...but there was no response..._

 _Daya was really in great tention after few minutes door got open and Abhi came out taking support of wall.._

 _Daya asked him kya hua Abhi.._

 _Abhi replied in a weak tone kuch ni chotu thori vomiting...Daya cut him with kyaa and he holds his hand tum let jao Abhi aur ye tshirt khrab ho gyi ruko mai lekr aata hun doosri and he make him lie down on bed.._

 _While Abhi constantly stopping him with nahi chotu mai thk hun tu rehne de mai kr lunga but stops with a scold as thori der chup nahi reh skte mai kr skta hun.._

 _Abhi stops with such tone and lie down with closed eyes..._

 _Daya again brings stool from kitchen and took out a tshirt for Abhi from Almirah and help him to wear it either in a haphazard manner..._

 _Daya called his mother from landline and tells her about Abhi condition in teary voice who consoles him and told him that she was buying vegetables and soon be back with doctor.._

 _Daya returned back after wiping his tears and come near Abhi put hand on his forehead which was lil warm now..._

 _Daya asks in a low voice Abhi kuch khaoge bhaiya..._

 _Abhi looked at him and his tensed face and nodded his head negatively with abi mn ni h aur tu kyu preshan hota h mai thk hun baccha..._

 _Daya nodded his head in no and bury his head in his bro chest and Abhi starts weaving his hairs..._

 _Vrinda enters with Doc within half n hour and quickly move towards Abhi room..._

 _Daya was pressing his forehead and Abhi was lying with closed eyes.._

 _Vrinda: Daya beta kya hua Abhi ko..._

 _Daya starts weeping seeing her and says mumma vomit bi hui aur sr ibi deko kitna garm ho raha h..._

 _Vrinda touched his head which was burning again..._

 _She tensely look towards doctor who come forward to examine him..._

 _After few minutes he speaks viral hi h ek do din ka rest krwaiye champ ko..._

 _Daya who was looking keenly at doctor's every action now speaks up tensely doc champ ko bi fever h kyaa...aapka champ kahan rehta h.._

 _Doc smiles on innocent baby while Abhi pat his own head..Doc speaks up chote champ mai apke bade bhaiya ko hi champ keh ra ta..._

 _Daya: happily oh acha..turning towards Abhi khush ho jao boss tumara new name but than again turns to doc...aap ise rest krne k liye keh re hn...ok ye aap mujpe chod dijiye mai dekta hun ye kahan jata h...and looks angrily towards Abhi..._

 _Vrinda: Daya be quite...Daya put fingers on his lips and doc hand over prescription to her and took out a syringe for Abhi..._

 _Daya's eyes size increased and he shout ye aap kya kr re hn injestion kyu laga re hn Abhi ko isko chot thode lagi h..._

 _Abhi: chotu sirf chot lgne pr hi injection ni lgta..._

 _Daya: pr Chi Chi ko to tabi lgaya tha mumma kitna roya tha Chi Chi...Abhi tum roge to nahi..._

 _Abhi smiles nd said nahi ab tu chup chap ho jaa..._

 _Daya nodded and hold Abhi's hand tightly..._

 _And finally the whole completes with cry of Daya and consoling by both his mom and his ill bhaiya..._

 _Next morning:_

 _Abhi: Maa aap kyu fiqr kr ri hn nahi mil rahi office se chutti to mt lijiye na thodi der school jane se kya ho jaiga..._

 _Daya: jada kuch nahi mumma thoda fever thodi vomiting aur fir thoda sr dard..._

 _Abhi sternly: chotu.._

 _Daya: mumma aap jaiye bolne dijiye ise...Mai aaj ghr pr hi rukta hun_

 _Abhi: haan acha bahana h school na jane kaa.._

 _Daya looked at him with teary eyes and says mai bimar hu tab tum bi mt rukna ghr pe and he moves inside his room.._

 _Abhi really become sad on this..._

 _Vrinda: ab mai kuch bolun..Abhi aap aur Daya ghr pr hi ruk re hn maine khana bana dia h aur Aman ka no. h tumare paas baat kr lena us se..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in silence..._

 _Daya come from inside and says thnx mumma and he locked the door and move inside Abhi room..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweetie dear apne review section ni pada shyd to mai apko dobara bta ri hun.. deko apko apni stories na MS word pr likni hn n uske baad jab aap apne account ko log in kroge to left side pr apko bohot sare options milnge yahan pr aap apna pen name bi chnge kr skte ho,haan to usme ek option publish ka hoga usme pehle doc manager me apko apna document upload krna pdega and than new story me jake aap apni story ko post kr skte ho after filling some requirements jö apko easily smj aa jyngi...nxt chap post krne k liye manage stories me jake apni story select krni hogi and than post new chapter ok dear ab kr dijiyega apni story post ok dear...nd thnx fr ur review..:))**

 **Mistic morning: thnku so much dear nd haan chotu ab dheere dheere bada to hoga hi tabi to cid officer banega;) here is the nxt one..:))**

 **Abhi daya fan: ok dear plz don't cry kabi na kabi to end hogi hi story dear pr abi itni jaldi ni abi to bohot kuch baaki h thnku fr ur sweet review aur pyare se new name k liye bada wala thnku dear mai bi apko doll bulaun cute si doll:)) luv u dear enjoy nxt:))**

 **Artanish: here is d update plz enjoy:))**

 **Daya's Girl: thnku cutieee didi love u:*** n ye lijiye new one thora sad bi h pr nxt me sab thk ho jaiga ok enjoy plz:))**

 **Abhi-ya fan: sorry dear is baar ka update late ho gaya naa kya krun xam me ek hi din ka leave tha ni ho paya pr abi aate hi post kr ri hun...enjoy it mt sweet frnd n apke chotu se to pyar ho jaiga muje itna pyara bhai muje bi chiye u r blessed dear thnku so much:))**

 **Nandita: nice advice dear mai further chapters me dhyan rkungi uska thnx a lot frnd:))**

 **Krittika di: thnku so much didi n abi to Abhi beemar h na isliye samjdar bn ra h wapas chotu bn jayega hehe..thnku di luv u:))**

 **Shalu: thnx dear enjoy dis one too:))**

 **Km-fan: thnku cutieee ye wala bi btana keisa h ok thnku so much:))**

 **Nusrat: hmm bada bi krungi kitna wo ni bta ri;))) hehe thoda suspense to bnta h naa dear love u:**))**

 **Duo lovers: thnku dear:)) enjoy nxt one too:))**

 **GD: ok dada mai further chapters me is baat ka dhyan rkungi n is chap me bi kuch try kia h batiyega keisa h thnku dada:))**

 **Naina Mallik: thnku dear bohot bada complement dia h apne means a lot to me:))**

 **Kattiy: kyu jee mai innocent n cute ni hun kya:(((**

 **Priya: thnku so much dear..hope ki apko ye bi acha lage thnx a lot:))**

 **Dnafan:sorry mt kaho frnd koi baat ni..thnku so much:))**

 **Rukmani: are aap emotional ho gaye deko ye chappy me bi thora twist h haan;)) enjoy**

 **RAI: thnku so much frnd:)) enjoy nxt plz n keep reviewing thnx a lot:))**

 **Bhumi: hii dear keise ho aap nd thnku so much fr the review..enjoy dis one too:))**

 **Aur bada bada wala thnx D, Anshu baccha aur Kiri sweety ko bi thnx a lot frns..**

 **Aur mere sabi ache ache guests thnku so much aur sorry koi ni bolega apme se ok :))**

 **Nd thnx to all viewers too...**

 **Enjoy nxt one:))**

 _Abhi silently move towards his bro who was sitting on his chotu bed with angry face..._

 _Abhi enters but chotu speaks abi mt mnana muje pehle thk ho jao fir ache se sorry bolna aaj k liye ok boss..._

 _Abhi smiles on his angry baby and says sorry chotu..._

 _Daya too smiles koi baat ni Abhi acha tumne wo kadvi wali syrup pee li..._

 _Abhi: bite his tongue ni wo bhul gaya.._

 _Daya pat his head tum bi na Abhi sab kuch muje hi krna pdta h..._

 _Abhi smiles nahi chotu mai le lunga.._

 _Daya: hmm lena to khud hi pdega maine gira diya to...he pouts..._

 _Abhi: haan bilkul chote sahab ab ap jra ek spoon lekr aynge mere liye.._

 _Daya: itni si baat abi laya...and he rans toward kitchen with zoooooo..._

 _Abhi shouts chotu sambhal kr.._

 _Soon Daya back with spoon and Abhi take his medicine..._

 _Daya: chlo Abhi TV dekte hn..._

 _Abhi: nahi chotu mera mn ni h..._

 _Daya make a sad face...Acha thk h fir mai bi ni dekta Abhi tumhe neend to ni aa ri..._

 _Abhi: mn to h sone ka chotu pr neend aa ni ri h.._

 _Daya exclaimed mai tumhe wo school me jö gana sikaya tha wo sunaun.._

 _Abhi looks at him and said yes with a smile.._

 _Daya starts..._

 _ **Aa chal k tujhe mai leke chlun ek aise gagan k talee...**_

 _ **Jaaan gham bhi na ho aansu bhi na ho**_

 _ **Bas pyar hi pyar pale**_

 _ **Aa chal k tujhe mai leke chalun ek aise gagan k talee**_

 _ **Jahan gham bhi na ho aansu bhi na ho**_

 _ **Bas pyar hi pyar pale**_

 _Daya: aage kya tha boss but Abhi not respond he looks at him and see him in deep sleep_

 _Daya: are ye keise so gaya lagta h meri awaz ka jadoo h...but than again become silent ab mai kya krun akele ghr me ye to so gaya h..._

 _He think something and than smiles...Haan ye sahi h...he move towards almirah and took out a family album..._

 _He start looking the pictures..._

 _Wow mumma kitni beauty beauty lag ri hn aur papa bi..._

 _Than comes a pic of Abhi with his father when Abhi was of few months are ye Abhi kitna sweet lgta ta pehle than look at the bada version of Abhi than match it.._

 _Hmm sweet to abi bi h pr mere jitna thode na..he said proudly..._

 _And after some time Daya also sleeps hugging that album..._

 _Evening..._

 _Doctor checking Abhi...nice progress champ..than he turns towards Vrinda ab ye thk h pehle se..._

 _Abhi asked instantly uncle mai ab school ja skta hun naa..._

 _Daya pat his head and Vrinda smiles on him..._

 _Doc said jee beta ab aap school ja skte ho..._

 _A voice: Chalo ye bi acha hua_

 _Abhi: are Rahul tu yahn_

 _Rahul: to aur kya tum to teen din se aram farma rahe ho mai bore ho jata hun school me..._

 _Abhi smiles_

 _Rahul wish Vrinda and she too responds and saya baito beta mai kuch doc ko chod k aati hun_

 _Rahul nodded and says to Daya while taking him in his lap aur humare chotu motu keise hn_

 _Daya smiles acha hun Rahul bhai apko pta h apke ye dost ne kitna kaam krwa ya mujse dophr me bi khud so gye muje bore hona pda nd he made a frustrated face.._

 _Abhi looks at him with open mouth and says kyu tune hi to wo gana gake sulaya_

 _Daya make an angry face and signals him to be quite..._

 _Rahul: kyu Abhi humara chotu gana bi ga leta h_

 _Abhi was going to open his mouth but stops with a slow but stern Abhi..._

 _Rahul hide his smile somehow and says Abhi lgta h koi boht shrma raha h.._

 _Abhi : haan muje bi aisa hi lgta h.._

 _Daya gives a shy smile and ran outside with some angry murmer_

 _Both buddies started laughing...and than Abhi starts his enquiry about his loss of course in 3 days..._

 _After some time Rahul asks: are yaar Abhijeet tumse jö baat krne aaya tha wo to bhul hi gaya..._

 _Abhi looked at him with confusion_

 _Rahul: Are kl wo archery camp fees submission ki last date h maine bi ni diye hn abi kl kitne baje chlna h..._

 _Abhi hiding his eyes Rahul tu chala jaa mera mn nahin h join krne kaa_

 _Rahul with wide eyes Abhi ye kya keh ra h ye to tera sapna raha h na humesha_

 _Abhi: are mai agli baar lunga na part he said while smiling_

 _Rahul looked at him with continuous stare_

 _Abhi little bit uncomfortably kya hua Rahul are tu akela nahi jana chahta kya mai chodne chlunga na tumhe nd he smiles_

 _Rahul: Abhi tum kaho to mai tumari fees.._

 _Abhi looked at him with anger: tujse kisne kaha ki fees ki problem h_

 _Rahul: to fir bta na kya problem h ab mujse to mat chupao Abhijeet tum to tayar the na chalne k liye kitni bhaag daud ki thi tumne us 20% discount k liye kitne khush the aaj kya hua fir_

 _Abhi: wo paise kisi aur kaam me lag gye ab mai maa se aur nahi maang skta_

 _Rahul sternly: acha to Daya ki picnic k paise yahan se aaye the_

 _Abhi looked at him and down his head_

 _Rahul: stood up to go but Abhi hold his hand_

 _Abhi: Rahul plz_

 _Rahul: kya plz Abhi kitni aur baar aisa kroge tum haan muje pata h tum apne chote bhai se bohot pyar krte ho usko kisi bi cheez ki kami nahi hone dete pr tum ab uske liye apne dreams ko bi chod doge_

 _Abhi: Rahul bus ek picnic hi to_

 _Rahul: haan hr baar yahi krte ho tum Abhi aaj Daya ko ye chahiye kl wo chahiye kab tk ye kroge tum bolo_

 _Abhi now comes in anger jab tk kr skta hun tab tk krunga smje tum Rahul_

 _Rahul nodded his head in disappointment and move outside the room but someone hold his hands and says in tears Rahul bhaiya Abhi ab kabi dobara aisa kuch nahi krega promich_

 _Rahul looked toward him in shock and move his eyes toward Abhi who was standing their like a dumb..._

 **Please read and review:))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sami dear apka idea bohot hi acha h pr us chap me ni ho paya sorry fr dat isme kuch aur show krna tha but for sure further chapters me jrur hoga I got ur point n apki request jrur poori hogi:)) thnx a lot dear**

 **Katiiy: thnku dear:** ab thk h ab mai khush hun hehe plz enjoy d nxt one:))**

 **Nusrat: exams to ache jaa re hn aap sab ki best wishes se nd haan jada ni rulaungi pd k dekiye keisa h..thnx a lot dear:))**

 **Krittika di : thnku di ye lijiye apke liye lik dia jaldi se batiyega keisa h thnx a lot :))**

 **Kiri: Oh dear cold hua h apko acha is chap me smile kr lena ok thnku dear:))**

 **Bhumi: ye lo bacche update kr dia ab btana keisa h ok love u nd thnx ni bol ri thk ab to no katti naa:))**

 **Artanish: here is ur update thnx a lot:))**

 **Daya's Girl: hmm di koshish ki h thk krne ki aap btana acha h ya ni thnx a lot di love u:))**

 **Priya dear ab thora sad to hoga na chotu pr is chap me shyd sab thk ho jaye;)) hv a look plz:))**

 **DA95: thnku so much dear enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Abhi-ya fan: baccha daant ta h:(( but I like ur cute dant..aaj deko kr dia update iske baad ache se pdai thk h naa baccha nd haan apke chotu ka bachpan ni khayega don't worry ok love u dear thnx a lot:)**

 **Rai: thnku dear..hope u will like dis too:))**

 **D: hehehe dear thora sa sad to h ye wala chap pr aap rona mt ye lo smile dher sari:)))))) Now read it thnx a lot:))**

 **Abhi- Daya fan: thnku swt doll nd ab deko jaldi se lik dia apke liye pd k btana keisa h ok thnku so much doll god bless u:)):****

 **Dada: hmm Dada thora slow ho gya h pr ye chap thode imp te na is chap me bi jada progression ni h but nxt me sure hogi ab duo ko bada bi to krna h after thodi more masti:)) and apka idea use krne ki koshish ki h aap btana sahi se kia ya ni thnkx a lot dada:))**

 **Mistic morning: Heya dear thnku so much nd haan muje apke hath ka khana jrur se khana h aap non veg bna lete ho I love to kuch bi bnana ni ata aap sikaoge dear...Thnx a lot...:))**

 **Km- fan: thnku so much dear enjoy next:))**

 **Sweetie: thnku dear:))**

 **And bada wala thnx sare guest nd viewers ko...Thnx a lot...n aaj jaldi update kia h bcoz shyd kl na kr sakun hehehe choti si bribe h...:))**

 **Enjoy nxt one:))**

 _Daya move towards Abhi who came out from the shock and looks down at his pal who was standing their holding his ears..._

 _Tears falls from Abhi eyes nd he bend down and hugs his bro but Daya didn't hugged him back..._

 _Abhi separates nd wipe tears falling from his chotu eyes breaking his heart into pieces..._

 _Abhi: naa baccha rote nahi isme teri koi galti ni h..._

 _Daya looked at him with angry eyes and ran away from him crying harshly..._

 _Vrinda saw this and confusingly move behind him..._

 _Abhi: looked at Rahul in extreme anger ho gayi tassali dil khush ho gaya tumara us nanhi si jaan ko duki krke..._

 _Rahul: with shame Abhi maine aisa nahi chaha tha..._

 _Abhi: tum chale jao yahn se Rahul plz go away..._

 _Rahul looked at his bestie in extreme pain and silently move away after saying a low sorry.._

 _Here in the other room.._

 _Daya sitting on bed cuddling his legs in his small hands and weeping..._

 _Vrinda tensed seeing him like this and took him in her lap...Kya hua baby bhaiya ne daant dia apko kya baat h kyu ro rahe ho aap..._

 _Daya: mumma meri wajh se Abhi apne dreams saccifice krta h naa..meri wajh se uski wishes poori ni hoti..._

 _Vrinda shocked and look toward her lil angel who even can't speak sacrifice clearly but surely understand it's meaning..._

 _She somehow speaks nahi beta kisne kaha apse aisa.._

 _Daya: mumma usne apna camp chod dia meri wajh se..and he hid his head in his mother chest..._

 _Vrinda got the reason and speaks softly mera beta meri trf deko..._

 _Daya looks toward her..._

 _Vrinda: beta aap chote ho na apne bhaiya se islie wo apse bohot sara pyar krte hn aur islie apki wishes poori krte hn..._

 _Daya: pr mumma fir apni kyu nahi.._

 _Vrinda: beta apki mumma k paas itne paise nahi hn naa ki mai aap dono ki needs ko poora kr sakun..._

 _Daya: mumma fir to hum dono ki hi wish poori ni honi chiye naa...Abhi ne aisa kyu kia mumma usne kyu ni bataya muje...kabi..wo bohot gnda h...and he starts crying..._

 _Abhi also starts weeping hearing this from his little bro as he was standing on door steps..._

 _Vrinda: aisa ni kehte beta apko pta h apke papa bi aise hi the mere aur Abhi ki needs ko poora krne k liye wo apne liye kuch bi ni krte the..iska ye mtalb to nahi ki wo gnde the hai na beta..._

 _Daya lowered his gaze.._

 _Vrinda continues apko pata h baby humare ghr k bahr jö itni sari birds aati hn wo kyu aati hn..._

 _Daya: haan wo khana khane ati hn unhe bhook lagti h naa.._

 _Vrinda smiles and says bacche wo ye saara khana apni family k liye le jati hn jis se unke chote bhai behan chote bacche jö abi ud nahi sakte unko khana mil sake...abi aap bi un birds jeise hi chote ho abi aap bi in sab ko ni smj paate isliye Abhi apne share ki cheez apko de deta h..._

 _Daya: pr mumma fir kya wo bird jö itna hard work krti h uska khana sab akele hi kha jate hn us bichari ko kuch nahi milta kya mumma..._

 _Vrinda nodded her head in no nahi beta wo sab bohot chote hote hn na unhe nahi pata ki sharing kya hoti h.._

 _Daya: angry ye to bohot hi buri baat h wo sab kitne selfish hn naa unhe sochna chiye na mumma ki wo choti chidiya bi bhooki hogi...unhe dena chiye na usko bi..._

 _Vrinda smiles hmm bilkul sahi baccha usi trh Abhi k is chotu ko bi apne bhaiya k baare me sochna chiye naa ki agr uski itni saari wishes hn to Abhi ki thodi wish to hongi naa us se kuch maangne se pehle poochna chiye naa Daya ko..._

 _Daya looked at her and down his head in shame and said sorry mumma main abse uska bi dhyan rkunga mere boss ko bi to toys,gifts sab kuch chiye hoga naa mumma pr aap Abhi ko bi daantiye usne apne chotu ko ek dum buddhu smja h..._

 _Someone smiles in tears hearing this..._

 _Vrinda: Daya buri baat bhaiya ko aise bolte hn kya.._

 _Daya annoyingly sorry mumma pr use muje kehna chiye tha naa mai ni jaata picnic aur kidnap bi ni hota aur haawww Abhi ko fever bi ni aata...huh Rahul bhaiya ne achi trh daant lgayi uski..._

 _Vrinda smiles on his baby acha ab bi chotu kya apne bhaiya se nraj h..._

 _Daya said nothing on dis just hugs his mother..._

 _Tears form in Abhi eyes and he place hand on his mouth and ran toward his room and started crying mai kabi Rahul se baat ni krunga mere chotu ko mujse door kr dia usne..._

 _But than only two little hands hugged him from his neck and says sorry Abhi bhaiya.._

 _Abhi looks at him and nodded in no smiles with happiness and hugged his bro tightly..._

 _Daya put his head on his shoulder and rub his back where Abhi let his tears flow on his lil bro shoulders..._

 _Abhi: chotu tu nraj ni h mujse naa..._

 _Daya: nahi boss koi itne pyare bacche se bi nraj hota h kya tumhe to kuch pata ni h..._

 _Abhi smiles on that and kissed his bro cheeks..._

 _Daya: pr tum mujse promich kro abse aisa nahi kroge ni to mai tumko bohot marunga..._

 _Abhi open his mouth with shock tu muje maarega.._

 _Daya nodded his head haan haan bhaga bhaga k maarunga and he threw small punch on him with aise aise aise...ha ha ha..._

 _Abhi silently bear all his beating with a wide smile..._

 _Daya: turning serious Abhi tumara bohot mn tha na wo arkery camp me jane kaa.._

 _Abhi nodded with Archery Daya..._

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi tum ruko mai aaya.._

 _Daya back within 15 minutes nd show Abhi something ye lo Abhi tum is se paise le aao fir us se fees de dena..._

 _Abhi looked at him with extreme pain and hugged his bro and says abi tu itna bi bada ni hua h chotu jö teri in cheezon se mai apni fees dun...sun meri baat and he separates him from his hug and says Daya tu bus itna samj le ki jab tk tera Abhi h na tuje kisi cheez ki kami nahi hogi pr tu bus koi aisi cheez nahi mangega maa se jö teri jrurt ki na ho..kabi bi kisiki deka deki me nahi ayega..kabi bi baaki jab muje teri jrurt hogi na mai tujse khud maang lunga..ye gold medals ye trophy ye khilone sab teri amanat hn tune apni mehnat se ye medals jeete hn tere bhai aur mumma ne apni khushi se ye khilone diye hn ye sab bechne k liye nahi h chotu samj raha h na meri baat..._

 _Daya nodded haan Abhi thoda thoda to samj hi gaya hun baaki bi samaj jaunga bus tum thodi easy hindi bolo na ye thora diffikult h..._

 _Abhi laugh on him and says acha btao fir Daya ab keisi cheez ki demand nahi krega..._

 _Daya: jö meri jrurt ki ni ho aur jö meri mumma hum dono k liye ni laa paye..._

 _Vrinda looked at his both sons with proud whereas both the babies hugged each other with wide smiles on there face..._

 _Vrinda comes to both of them and kissed on their cheeks and says ab dono rote hi rahoge ya khana bi khana h..._

 _Daya with some naughtiness are mumma hum ro kahan rahe hn ye to apki serial wali ladki jeise khushi k aansu hn..._

 _And he hid behind his bro while Vrinda looked at him with wide eyes and says ruk tu shaitan abi batati hun tuje..._

 _Daya: Are Abhi bachao na muje dek kya rahe ho mumma ka marne ka mood ho ra h chote se baby ko..._

 _Abhi: hold him and make him lie on bed and both son and mother starts tickling their lil angel and Daya Abhi mai tumhe nahi chodunga...ha ha ha mumma ha ha ha nd Abhi took him in his lap while taking rounds chl khana khane nd Daya constantly beating him for supporting Vrinda and not him with angry murmers as bus maa milte hi party change kr li tumne ab kehna muje apni side lene ko tab btaunga..._

 _Abhi: jee mere chotu motu...Chl ab jra hus de...and he take a fast round..._

 _Daya smiles and shouts aur tez Abhii yeeeeee..._

 **Please read and review:)) n mera Anshu baccha kahan gaya hmm come soon dear:))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sami dear aapki request pr plz muje bachana sab bohot marne wale hn muje hehe...**

 **Artanish: thnx dear enjoy dis one:))**

 **PURVI21: koi ni bacche it's ok nd ye deko apka nxt chap..enjoy kro:))**

 **Cracresta: dear rulaya maine aage aur ro skte ho sorry marna mt:))**

 **Anshu: a gye baccha gud nd koi baat ni baccha jab time mile tab kro review ok pr krna jrur means a lot to me:))**

 **Sree: thnx dear:))**

 **Chocolate: itne Dino baad aaye aap hmm I m angry from u:( but happy ki aapko acha laga..thnx dear..**

 **Nusrat: thnku Nusrat nd sab aap hi logo se seeka h mera apna bot km contribution h inspiration is only ff..thnx a lot dear:))**

 **Priya: thnku dear:))**

 **Katiiy: thnx a lot frnd hope aapko ye bi acha lage:))**

 **Rai: hehe thnku dear apko acha laga ab ye bi btaiyega keisa h..thnx a lot:)**

 **Abhi-ya fan:very cute cute bak bak cutiee nd thnx for ur praise aur exam bohot acha hua u know sara aata tha awesome xam:)) thnx fr ur wishes:))**

 **Daya's Girl: di aap itne swt swt hi mood khrab hi kyu krte ho hmm always happy raha kro deko ek aur chap pr end me dhamaka h mariyega mt thnkx a lot luv u:))**

 **Rukmani: thnx a lot dear enjoy nxt:)**

 **Bhumi: hmm meri swt heart ye deko nxt chappy bi aa gya enjoy it thnku:))**

 **Nandita:acha laga muje ki aapko itna influence kia chappy thnku so much my dear :) luv u**

 **Krittika: thnku didi nxt bi aa gya acha di story jada slow to ni ho ri h naa batiyega:)) thnx a lot:)**

 **Mistic morning: thnku so much apke detailed review k liye n dear pehle na aap muje easy khana sikao jö mai bana sakun easily what about ur first dish:)) Nd plz kya aap muje apna real name bta skte ho only if u feel comfortable:)) thnku:))**

 **DA95:thnku dear..enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Abhi Daya fan: thnku doll aur ab ye aa gaya nxt isme bi kuch dhmamka h request of one frnd:))deko keisa h:))**

 **Sana: thnx a lot dear:))enjoy nxt:))**

 **D: thnx a lot dear:))**

 **Duo lovers: thnku so much dear ab deko aage keisa h:))**

 **Hmm sare guests ko bi thnku aur viewers ko bi..:))**

 **Ab ye wala chap pd kr aap log mariyega mt mai pehle se hi cover kr leti hun apne ko shield se..nd isme mere Dada ka idea bi included h Dada pd k batiyega sahi h ya ni..n meri dear frnd ki request bi h..**

 **Hope u all liked it:))**

 **Thnx a lot**

 **Enjoy nxt one:))**

 _Nxt Day in the school:_

 _One boy sitting very silently and looking towards the blackboard which does not contain a word..._

 _And just behind him another boy was sitting and continuously saying something to him..._

 _Abhi bus bi na yaar maan bi jaa ab dek mai chotu ko sorry bol dunga.._

 _Abhi remain silent_

 _Rahul: Abhi sorry na yaar dek tu kitne din baad school aya h aur mujse baat bi ni kr ra h maine jaanbooj k thode kia ye_

 _Abhi turns toward him and says it's ok.._

 _Rahul looked at him with silence and yaar Abhi mai subh se mana raha hun tuje aur tu h ki mujse baat tk krne ko tayar nahin h kuch to rehem kr apne dost pe_

 _Abhi hiding his smile haan to tuje kisi ne nahi kaha mnane ko ab chup ho ja pdne de muje_

 _Rahul coming in front of him and little loudly kya pd raha h tu us khali board pr_

 _Abhi: future_

 _Rahul really annoyed from his friend sharp answers and at last hold him from his hands tu mujse baat krega ya mai chala jaun_

 _Abhi: school over hone me abi 1 hour baki h uske baad jana haan_

 _Rahul: showing him finger dek Abhi ab tu seedhi trh line pe aaja_

 _Abhi: wo to tu aa hi jyega ab and he again get busy to view his favourite blackboard_

 _Rahul matlab..._

 **A strict voice: kise line pe lana h Rahul**

 _Rahul freeze at his place and turn backwards no sir kuch nahi sir wo aise hi sorry sir_

 **Tumare parents se baat krni pdegi jao apni bench pr**

 _Rahul with downhead yes sir_

 _Abhi smiles secretly_

 _Here Chotu also fighting on something from Chetan_

 _Daya: Chi Chi tuje kuch aata bi h meri poori drawing khrab kr di ye dek cartoon ki ankhen hn ya rakshas ki_

 _Chetan annoyingly: to tu khud kyu ni bna leta_

 _Daya: with tease haan haan ab to tuje mera kaam krne me hogi hi problem tere Abhi bhaiya k instructions jö hn_

 _Chetan: dek unhone kuch nahi kaha mujse_

 _Daya: chl chl sab pta h muje unko dekte hi tu shower krne lgta h_

 _Chetan: shiver Daya_

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi tu jaldi se meri drawing dobara bana is se pehle ki mam aa jayen_

 _But the harm is already done_

 **Daya and Chetan out from the class**

 _Daya down his head and Chetan no mam we will not do it again_

 **Tum dono ne poori cls disturb krke rakhi h out from here now go and stand on the ground till the last bell rings**

 _Daya: Mam ab hum distub ni krnge cls_

 **Teacher stares on both of them and both moved out without a further word**

 _And last bell rings this time Abhi saying sorry to Rahul and Rahul jerking him bohot bade shreef ho na tum to kuch krte hi ni keise fataft seedhe ho gaye ab sir Dad se meri complain krenge_

 _Abhi: are kuch nahi hoga mai hun na tere saath..but he stops with a voice as Abhi bhaiya_

 _Abhi turns and found Chetan running towards him and was out of breath_

 _Abhi holds him kya hua Chetan haan_

 _Chetan: bhaiya wo Daya.._

 _Abhi panics kya hua chotu ko_

 _Chetan: Bhaiya wo 10 th cls k boys use preshan kr re hn aap chaliye jaldi plz_

 _Abhi in rage runs with him and Rahul too_

 _There he saw Daya was crying harshly and beating those boys who are sometime pinching his cheeks or throwing ball on him and patting on his head as they are 5 and Daya was the one alone so he can't fight with them_

 _Abhi in extreme anger stop it right now_

 _All the boys turned around and started laughing on him whereas Daya just runs toward his bro and hugs him from waist_

 _Boys: deko bhaiyon ka pyaar and they all starts laughing in them..._

 _Abhi just want to kill them but Rahul holds him and took him away where all the boys are hooting from behind_

 _Abhi: took Daya in his lap and Daya hugs him very tightly and sobbing slowly_

 _Abhi in anger: kyu roka muje Rahul tune haan_

 _Rahul: to kya krta tu marta unhe wo itne saare the aur bade bi keise ladte unse tum haan_

 _Abhi: to mai chodta nahi kisi ko bi_

 _Rahul: Abhi shaant ho jao yaar Daya ko deko wo kitna dara hua h aur tum ho ki gussa kiye jaa re ho kl chl k teacher se complain krenge unki bus_

 _Abhi calms down a bit and starts to rub his bro back and says bus kr chotu rote ni mai hun na_

 _Daya nodded but not leave him_

 _Abhi from Chetan: bags kaha hn tum dono k_

 _Chetan: bhaiya wo to class me hi hn_

 _Abhi looked at him in confusion but Chetan slipped away from his blunder of questions.._

 _Abhi: punishment mili hogi jrur kyu chotu_

 _But Rahul saves him from his buddy..kya Abhi bus bi kr ab hr waqt gussa krta rehta h abi poora din muje daant k mn ni bhara_

 _Daya smiles a little and turns while wiping his tears and putting his head on Abhi shoulder apko daant padi aaj Abhi se.._

 _Rahul with sad face haan chotu pata h poore din baat ni ki mujse isne_

 _Abhi looked at him lovingly and Daya smiles nd looks at Abhi and pat his back with very good Abhi and laugh loudly.._

 _Rahul smiles but show fake anger jaa nahi bolta tujse.._

 _Daya hold his ears sholly bhaiya.._

 _Rahul smiles and kissed his cheeks.._

 _Abhi feeling very happy after seeing his bro shiny eyes again and thanx Rahul silently..._

 _All reached home.._

 _Daya lie down instantly on couch and closed his eyes.._

 _Abhi looked at him and moves toward him kya hua chotu itna dull kyu lg raha h.._

 _Daya: Boss sr dard ho raha h aur hath me bi idhr showing his joint..._

 _Abhi: Daya ye to chot aayi h tuje_

 _Daya sadly haan wo un logo ne ball se maara tha sr pr bi maara tha.._

 _Abhi comes in extreme anger unko to chodunga nahi mai dek kl tu.._

 _Daya slowly kyu gussa kr re ho Abhi tum aa to gye the na and he hugs him bhaiya kapde change kr do.._

 _Abhi looked at him lovingly and took him in his lap with chal aaja.._

 _Daya smiles and hugs him from neck..._

 _After eating lunch Daya fall his head in Abhi lap and Abhi pressed his forehead and says chl Daya pehle medicine lgwa le chot pe fir so jana.._

 _Daya: nahi boss bohot dard hoga wo dettol lgaoge tum nahi nahi.._

 _Abhi: chotu infection ho jaiga naa chl aram se lgaunga aur tu to mera pyara sa bhai h naa..._

 _Daya get up nahi Abhi muje nahi lgwana.._

 _Abhi strictly Daya chl jid mt kar baccha..and Abhi picked dettol ad cotton.._

 _Daya : ran away from him mai nahi lgwane wala kuch bi.._

 _Abhi too ran behind him and Daya continuously shouting with paas ni ana Abhi ni lgwaunga mai.._

 _Abhi: Daya chup chap idhr aaja smja.._

 _Daya ran toward stairs nahi aunga bot hiller ho tum_

 _Abhi Hitler chotu...aur seedhiyo se utr gir jayega.._

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi aur mai ni aa ra..._

 _Abhi too ran behind him on stairs and reached at the top one where Daya was standing and was about to hold him but his foot slips and he disbalanced and fall down from top one..._

 _Daya turned after hearing crashing sound and saw Abhi rolling down from stairs and fall at ground..._

 _A loud voice echoed the house Abhiii..._

 **Sorry maarna mt aap sab log meri dear frnd ki request h:(( Please read and review:))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Itni saari demands new chappy ki to muje to likna hi tha pr kal xam h to no individual baatein ok frns sorry...:))**

 **Guest:haan to miss four smileys ab to apki pehchan pata lagni chiye lik dia apka chapter plz yr ab to bata do nd thnx a lot itne pyare review k liye:))**

 **Mistic morning: Aditi dear apka name to bohot hi acha h n apki recipe k lie bohot bada thnx abi bnayi ni h jeise hi bnaungi apko btaungi ok n chai bnana to ata h muje baaki kuch ni hehe nd aap mere Daya se gussa hongi dekiye kitna khyal rkne wala h wo apke Abhi ka huh:)) thnx a lot dear love u:))**

 **Dada: Dada apko jö btaya tha na chupke chupke wo kr dia sshh..kisiko pata ni chlna chiye sabko pdna pdega nd thnku dada apko chiriya wala idea acha laga thnx a lot:))**

 **Rai dear Abhi nd Daya me 5 years ka difference h nd Abhi 7th cls me h nd Daya In 2nd apne shuru se ni padi story shyd usme maine show kia h...:)) now enjoy dis one:))**

 **Chocolate: it's ok dear don't say sorry:)) mera bi xam h kl to mai chali ta ta:))**

 **Aur baki mere sare sweet sweet frns ko thnx doll apko bi bade wala thnx:))guests thnx a lot nd viewers ko bi:))**

 **Guest: dear haan Rahul ne sahi kaha tha but about his chotu tha na isliye nraj mt ho yaar:)) thnx alot:))**

 **Please read nd review:))**

 _Daya ran down towards Abhi and make him lie straight.._

 _Daya's head filled with sweat drops after seeing blood oozing out from his head and closed eyes of Abhi..._

 _Daya in tears Abhi kya hua Abhi AAbhi and he pat his cheeks Abhi tum ut kyu ni re...Abhi... crying harshly...plz uto na Abhi plz.._

 _Daya thinks something and ran towards fridge took out a water bottle and return back.._

 _He took water in bottle cap and splash it on Abhi face...but again there was no response..._

 _Daya really crying bitterly boss uto na boss mai kya krun..._

 _He took some more water and rubbed it on Abhi eyes...but in that his hands got blood of his bro..._

 _Daya really got scared but he somehow control himself and bring a handkerchief from his bag and put it on Abhi's wound..._

 _He again patted his cheeks Abhi uto na bhaiya plz apne chotu k liye hi ut jao plz bhaiya mai apko kabi tng ni krunga..._

 _He again sprinkle some water on Abhi face while holding hanky on his forehead..._

 _Abhi gain some consciousness and slowly started opening his eyes.._

 _Daya: Abhi boss ut jao ab ni sona...deko mai abi sorry bolta and he hold his ears..tum gussa hoke fir so jaoge...lo ye lo mera hath dawa laga do..._

 _Abhi can't understand his words but he can only see his teary face and his red nose..._

 _Abhi speaks somehow chotuu roomm.._

 _Daya immediately haan bhaiya chalo aa jao and he give him support from his shoulders to get up and Abhi sat bot hold his head...his head was spinning and paining..._

 _Daya: tensely...Abhi tum ruko haan utna nahi he make him comfortable with wall support and quickly brought a rest chair of his father..._

 _He support Abhi who was still holding his head and tears are falling from his eyes due to pain...Daya tearly Abhi ro mt bhaiya bohot dard ho ra h na he rub his cheeks bus abi thk ho jaiga chlo tum udhr bait jao..._

 _Abhi nodded and somehow stands and immediately sat on the chair which was placed by Daya just near him..._

 _Abhi: Chotu paaniii.._

 _Daya: haan lata hun and he pick waterbottle but than move toward kitchen and pour water in glass and gave it to Abhi.._

 _Abhi looked at him with amazed eyes while Daya was busy in looking at Abhi wound from every angle.._

 _ **Abhi:Daya kitni baar kaha h tujse glass me piya kr paani saari bottles juthi kr deta h...**_

 _ **Daya: are Abhi kaun jayega baar baar glass utane..pehle bottle nikalo fir kitchen me jao fir glass utao for paani dalo fir piyo itni der me muje bhook lag aayi to...**_

 _ **Abhi looked at him in extreme anger on which Daya smiles sweetly lo tum bi pee lo and he forward bottle toward him...**_

 _Daya: Abhi piyo na kya hua dard ho raha h tumko.._

 _Abhi nodded his head in no and drink water.._

 _Daya tearly Abhi isme khoon nikl raha h mai kya krun Abhi.._

 _Abhi: who was somehow stable now aisa kr first aid box le aa_

 _Daya nodded nd brings it..._

 _Abhi: ab wo jö cotton h naa wo de muje aur thoda pani bi.._

 _Daya hide cotton behind him and says nahi bhaiya aap ni muje btao kya krna h mai sab kuch right right krunga.._

 _Abhi: in pain acha to chl pani laga kr saaf kr ise cotton se.._

 _Daya nodded and dip water in water bowl and put it on Abhi wound.._

 _Abhi: aah..Daya took his hands back in fear.._

 _Abhi: kya kr raha h chotu dheere kr_

 _Daya: jee bhaiya and he again put cotton but slowly and wipe his blood with a continuous foo foo on his wound..._

 _Daya: Abhi ye cotton to khrab ho gyi aur chot to saaf nahi hui..._

 _Abhi says nahi chotu ho gyi saaf ab tu jaldi se dawa lga de.._

 _Daya: pr Abhi wo bottle to toot gyi naa.._

 _Abhi silent and says chl rehne de aise hi thk h..._

 _Daya: nahi Abhi fir intention ho jaiga.._

 _Abhi: infection chotu.._

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi tum ruko.._

 _He took the cotton with him and look at the bottle of antiseptic and saw some medicine present in a broken piece of glass..._

 _He dipped cotton in that only and come to Abhi and again wipe his wound with a foo foo..._

 _Abhi: with aahh aram se Daya kya kr raha h tere haath me kanch lg jata to aur ye to khrab h farsh me giri thi.._

 _Daya: nahi Abhi mai toote piece se laya hun khrab ni h..And again got engaged in his work..._

 _While Abhi continuously saying aram se kr Daya..._

 _Daya: tearly aram se kr raha hun bhaiya apko chot jada lagi h naa..._

 _Abhi silent seeing his little bro and let him do his work..._

 _After some time Daya finished and asks Abhi ab isme intention ni hoga naa..._

 _Abhi: haan ni hoga.._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and start searching something in first aid box.._

 _Abhi rests his head on head rest and asks tiredly kya chiye chotu.._

 _Daya: Abhi wo band chiye.._

 _Abhi asks confusingly band kya krega aur isme kahan se ayega band..._

 _Daya: with sad face pr Abhi pichle saal jab mai gira ta tab mumma ne mere pair pr band lgaya tha isi se nikal k...khtm ho gaya kya.._

 _Abhi was about to pat his head but Daya hold him and pat Abhi hand in his own head ab bolo kya glti ki maine apne sr pr mt maaro chot lagi h.._

 _Abhi smiles and says Daya wo bandage hota h..._

 _Daya:haan wahi wahi pr wo kahn h tumari chot pe lgana h..._

 _Abhi: jaa wo mumma k room ki drawer h na usme hoga.._

 _Daya: acha Abhi..and he ran inside and back with three four things.._

 _Daya shows them to Abhi who was sitting with closed eyes isme se kaun sa bandage h.._

 _He saw the things and smiles and says ye saare bandage hn chotu..._

 _Daya: pr ye to alag alga dik re hn.._

 _Abhi: hmm chl tu de to muje mai lgaun.._

 _Daya again hide those behind him and says mai lgaunga..._

 _Abhi: acha laga.._

 _Daya took a bandage and place it with extreme care on Abhi head but it falls down in next second..._

 _Daya picked it again and placed it on Abhi wound but result was again same..._

 _Daya tearly Abhi ye to lag hi ni raha h..._

 _Abhi: ho gaya na shauk poora...he took it from Daya and opens it and then says ab laga..._

 _Daya looked at the new roop of bandage with wide eyes and place it on Abhi wound..._

 _Abhi: Daya muje sona h..._

 _Daya started crying loudly kyu Abhi ab to maine dawa bi laga di tum fir se kyu so re ho.._

 _Abhi got annoyed as he was feeling pain but hold his hands and says neend wala sona h dard ho raha h naa.._

 _Daya stop crying and asks while sobbing pkka naa Abhi..._

 _Abhi hugs his scared bro and says pkka..._

 _Daya nodded and give him support and make him lie down on bed..._

 _Soon Abhi drifted into deep sleep and Daya sat beside him continuously staring at his wound and crying silently...he lie beside Abhi nd starts weaving his hairs with soft hands and foo foo on his wound..._

 _Vrinda returns home and ring the bell but no one opens the door..she again ring it but no one opens only a voice came aa raha hun mumma..._

 _Vrinda got confused on hearing Daya voice.._

 _Daya brought up a stool and opens the door..._

 _Vrinda enters and looked at the swell face of Daya and asks kya hua baccha aur Abhi kahan h..._

 _Listening Abhi's name he started crying again hugging his mother..._

 _Vrinda got tensed and asks kya hua beta.._

 _Daya while sobbing Abhi ko chot lag gayi mumma apko pata h wo so gaya ta bohot der tak maine paani dala tab uta.._

 _Vrinda understood his meaning and move toward his room with fast steps and looked at her baby sleeping peacefully with a bandage on his head..._

 _Vrinda touch his head and Abhi opens his eyes..she wipes her tears..._

 _Abhi smiles kuch nahi hua maa.._

 _Vrinda nodded and says mai tere liye haldi ka doodh lati hun bohot dard ho raha h beta..._

 _Abhi moved his head in negative and says choti si chot h..._

 _Daya cutted him nahi mumma apko pata h oopr se gira tha ghoom ghoom k poora meri wajh se and he down his head.._

 _Abhi smiles and Vrinda took him in his lap chup ho ja baccha bhaiya thk h naa.._

 _Daya starts sobbing and hugs his mother Abhi rubs his back and says bus kr ab meri maa ko chod de chot muje lagi h pyar tu le raha h.._

 _Daya smiles on this and move his head towards him and kissed his mother and says pyar to mai hi lunga mai chota hun naa..._

 _Vrinda smiles on both of them..._

 _After some time:_

 _Abhi drinking that doodh and making so many faces and Daya lying on his legs silently..._

 _Vrinda: Daya tumse pooch rahi hun mai kyu nahi lgwayi tumne dawa bhaiya se ek to punishment me khade hue fir dawa nahi lgwayi bhaiya ko jada chot lag jati to...Kya krte tum.._

 _Abhi: Maa jane dijiye naa.._

 _Vrinda: Abhi bekar ki tarfdaari muje pasnd nahi h..._

 _Abhi quites and Daya hide his face in his bro legs who silently pat his head with love.._

 _Vrinda saw this haan dikao khoob pyar dikao aur Daya chliye alag letiye bhaiya ko chot lagi h na kyu preshan kr rahe ho use.._

 _Daya lie down immediately on other side of bed and put a blanket on him_

 _Abhi:in pain Maa plz.._

 _Vrinda too stops.._

 _Abhi remove blanket from his face and become sad after seeing his wet face..._

 _Abhi: baccha mumma ne jada daant dia.._

 _Daya hugs his bro and bury his face in his chest and started sobbing..._

 _Abhi too hugs him and weave his head and after few minutes Vrinda too comes and kissed her little baby who was now in deep sleep.._

 _Daya chup bi ho jao ab kya bacchon ki trh ro rahe ho ut jayega wo..._

 _Daya: ye sab meri galti h_ _ **sir**_ _maine use aaj subh daant dia tha naa isliye wo gussa hi gaya h.._

 _ **ACP sir:**_ _really annoyed on this kid of 22 years and says Daya mamuli chot lagi h use bus sar pe lagi h isliye behosh ho gaya h..tum beaureu jao tumari jrurt h wahan_

 _Daya crying bitterly nahi sir jab tk Abhi ko hosh nahi ata mai yahn se hilunga bi nahi aur aap bi kahin ni jaaynge mere sath baitenge yahin..._

 _Acp sir: Daya doctor ne use sedatives dekr sulaya h wo subh tak hi utega beta.._

 _Daya: to hum dono yahn pr subh tk baitenge pr sir aap is bench pr subh tk wait kr lenge naa.._

 **Surprise surprise:)))keisa laga Nusrat apki wish poori ho gayi na aur Kiri ki bi:)) now happy:)) to is baar bohot sare review chiye thnku...:)**

 **Please read n review:))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hmm to bohot saare confusions hn right...**

 **To hua kuch aisa h ki humare duos ka bachpan koi flashback nahi tha...maine ek long leap lia h story me jisme maine do ek jeise incidents ko connect kia h...first one jisme Abhi Daya were small and now they are grown ups...**

 **Bohot saare frns ko dono ka bada hona psnd ni aaya...but frns childhood has to over one day...muje pata tha kuch aisa hi hone wala h..bohot hi mushkil se maine wo chapter post kia ta bcoz u people hv started to love that chotu chotu Abhi Daya...aur isilie maine directly leap lia...**

 **So sorry agr aapme se kisiko bi hurt hua...see I m holding my ears:))**

 **I will try to do good in their cid officers wala awatar too:))**

 **Nusrat:aap bohot hi shaitan hote jaa re ho kya maja aa ra h apko chote bacche ko preshan krne me:(( chalo koi ni ab mai bi apko preshan krungi roz naya suspense deke hehehe:)) hope u like dis one too..**

 **Golden Sparrow: are muje kyu bura lgega kuch bi meri miss four smileys acha acha ni bolti aise bi mt deko yaar apne itna tng kia muje to thoda to mai bi kr skti hun naa...Acha ab btana ye chap keisa tha ok..thnx a lot dear...**

 **Mistic morning:Aditi dear thnku aapko psnd aaya mai to dr hi rahi ti ye chap post krne se pehle nd sach me mere bot sare friends aur didi thoda disappoint hue but mai sabko mana lungi...thnku so much aap mere best friend bante jaa re ho..love u dear nd apka restaurant bi h very nice naa kitna mja aata hoga naa muje kab invite kr re ho;)) aur Vrinda jee to abi suspense me rahngi..hehe:))**

 **Abhi daya fan: meri little doll ko psnd aya acha laga muje to laga ta ye ab sweetu se gussa hone wali h..bach gayi mai...ab enjoy dis one..:))**

 **Dada: itni saari tareef mili dil garden garden ho gaya Dada thnku soooooo much nd mai poora try krungi ki u like further story too..:)) thnku Dada aur muje guidance dete rahiyega thori thori thnx a lot:))**

 **Daya's Girl: thnku didi apko acha laga ab ye wala keisa h batiyega..thnku so much:))**

 **Krittika di:thnku di nd plz nraj mt ho jaiyega:( hope ki apko psnd aye aage bi thnku didi:))**

 **Aur baaki saare friends ko bi thnku nd exam acha hua ab bus ek bacha h fir sabse baatein hongi...**

 **Guest: dear guest ye lijiye aapka update sorry late hun:))thnx a lot:))**

 **And sare baki guests ko bi thnku nd sare viewers ko bi love u all thnx a lot:))**

 **Enjoy nxt one:))**

 _Acp looked at him with fiery eyes and says Daya abi chalo yahan se...Abhijeet k paas Freddy ruk jaiga..Is case me tum aur Abhijeet kaam kr rahe the reports tumhe hi deni hn nd that's an order..._

 _Daya looked at him with teary eyes.._

 _ACP Praduman never melts but this hardstone person always melts in front of this young blood...but he somehow compose himself and says softly Daya tumare bhai ne tumhe yhi sikaya h naa..._

 _Daya down his head and than wipes his eyes and said with determination yes sir...Pr sir mai subh Abhi k utne se pehle yahan aunga_

 _Acp sir with smile beshak aaoge Daya..._

 _Daya smiles broadly and Acp moves forward patting on his shoulder.._

 _Daya move inside Abhi room weave his hairs and blow air on his wound with tears in his eyes..jaldi utna boss..._

 _Freddy smiles seeing him and Daya make a shy face seeing Freddy and instantly slip out from their..._

 _Freddy nodded his head in no.._

 _Here Acp mumbling inside car on passenger seat fir 10 min ho gye ye ladka muje pagl karke chodega...Than he smiles on himself only...and reminds a week before when Daya joins CID,his first day..._

 _ **Acp on phone: Abhijeet kahan ho tum itni der ho gayi h beaurau kyu ni aaye abi tk aur aaj to tumare bhai I mean Sub inspector Daya ka bi joining day h naa kab aaoge tum dono..**_

 _ **Abhi in really frustrated and tired tone mai kya krun sir mai to kabse tayar hun aur Sub inspector Daya to aaj itni jaldi ute hn ki shyd akri baar 12th k exam me ute hi ute the...**_

 _ **Acp really annoyed: to phir tum dono aaye kyu nahi abi tk problem kya h...**_

 _ **Abhi sir problem mera ye bewakoof bhai h subh se roye ja ra h...**_

 _ **Acp little softly kyu Abhijeet ro kyu raha h...**_

 _ **Abhi really smiles on the change of behaviour of his head for his bro...**_

 _ **Abhi: sir ise cid beaureu aane se dr lg raha h keh raha h mujse kuch galti ho gyi to Acp sir use bohot dantenge agr usne reports me spelling mistakes kr dia to kya hoga aur bi bohot kuch..**_

 _ **Acp sir with smile are to smjao na bacche ko...**_

 _ **Abhi mouth remained open on this 'baccha' term...this man never says him baccha even when he was under training..he make an annoyed expression and says wahi to kr raha hun sir pr ye h ki sun hi ni raha h...**_

 _ **Acp says acha meri baat krwao us se...**_

 _ **Abhi move toward his bro room who was lying holding his mother picture near his heart and sobbing badly...**_

 _ **Abhi gave him phone and says chotu Acp sir hn phone pe...**_

 _ **Daya eyes form two new tears again and he nodded his head in negative...**_

 _ **Abhi: chotu galat baat h na le phone le baccha...**_

 _ **Daya look at him and took phone and says a teary Gud Morning sir...**_

 _ **Acp want to laugh a loud hearing that tone from a brilliant and brave officer as he saw him completing his training and Daya has really outstanding skills...**_

 _ **Acp somehow controls himself and says Daya tum kyu nahi aa rahe ho beaureu itni saari training kya ghar pr baitne k liye ki h haan...**_

 _ **Daya says nahi sir muje cid officer ban ne ka bohot shauk h on which both his elders patted their head in smile while Daya continues pr sir (again teary) agr wahan pr mujse kuch galti ho gayi to (lil slowly)aap muje dantnge to nahi naa...**_

 _ **Acp nahi dantenge bus ab to aa jao jaldi deko first day late ana buri baat h naa..**_

 _ **Daya nodded his head in yes and says pr sir aap Abhi ko to bohot jor se dant te hn ghr aakr wo sara gussa bartano pr nikalta h and he smiles...**_

 _ **Acp too and says Abhijeet aur Daya me kuch to fark h naa ab...**_

 _ **Daya smiles broadly and proudly says yes sir and gave back phone to Abhi and says jaldi se mera breakfast jaldi se laga do mai late ho jaunga nahi to..**_

 _ **Abhi looked at him with open mouth and frustrated face...and says thnx to Acp sir and got engaged in sewa of his chotu..**_

 _Acp come back in present with a door opening sound of driving seat in which now a young man is sitting with swollen face and red nose.._

 _Acp in tease: acha hua aa gye aap muje to laga tha aaj poori raat yahin guzarni padegi.._

 _Daya passed a shy smile and says a slow sorry sir..._

 _Both came to beaurau and Daya started making his reports while his eyes are continuously looking at watch..._

 _Acp came out and look at Daya who was struggling in opening his eyes as he was awaken since last night and was first engaged in case and than in his big bro.._

 _Some words rang in Acp brain.._

 _ **Are sir isko subh uta k hi padana pdta h aur training bi subh hi h pati raat k 10 bajte hi iski ankhon band hone lagti hn..**_

 _Acp smiles on this soft hearted person who was doing all this just to complete his work and reach to his brother as soon as possible..._

 _Acp came near him and says Daya.._

 _Daya instantly look toward him and says in a tired voice yes sir bus almost ho gaya h..._

 _Acp: Daya tum thodi der rest kr lo fir kaam kr lena..._

 _Daya want to accept the proposal but he can't as if he will do rest he will get more late..._

 _Daya says no sir thk h..._

 _Acp nodded and come back to his cabin..._

 _Daya thinks yaar ab to ankhon ne bi sath dena chod dia h aisa krta hun do minute head down kr leta hun haan yhi thk rahega..._

 _He put his head down on files and close his eyes..._

 _After about half n hour beaurau phone rings and Acp thought Daya will pick it up but the phone is not been answered so Acp himself came out and pick up the phone.._

 _After talking he move towards Daya desk and look at his deary officer who was now in deep sleep..._

 _Acp softly weave his hairs on which Daya holds his hand in sleep only and says ache se sulao Abhi..._

 _Acp smiles on him and continue weaving his head..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Friends kl xam h to no individual reply...sorry dears kl k baad mai free hun tab khoob sari batein hongi...**

 **Mistic morning:thnku dear nd aise hi meri aadat h jab kisiko acha frnd maanti hun to unka name jrur pooch leti hun just for my memory isliye pooch lia..:))and thnx for ur invitation...wait kriye aa ri hun mai...Thnx a lot:))**

 **Nd mera new frnd** **Chotugudda:** **sorry dear last chappy me aap reh gaye the thnku for reviewing nd welcome to ff...:))**

 **Golden Sparrow: acha jee aap bade hi shaitan ho fir to nd meri trf se apka name mmm kya thaa...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ohoo yaad hi ni aata...chaliye is chap pr review kriyega nxt me apko btaungi name yaad krke ok..hehehe lov u dear:))**

 **Thnku to my sweet lil doll,my Anshu baccha nd all my sweet sweet frnds thnx a lot...nd aate guests n viewers ko bi thnku...**

 **Enjoy nxt one:))**

 _Next day morning Daya get up and look at the surroundings confusingly..._

 _Acp sir entered with rest room h Daya kl bahr so gye the tum to sudhakar se keh kr yahan shift kr dia..._

 _Daya nodded and looks here n than toward his watch...it's 7:30_

 _Daya in hurry sir Abhi ut gaya hoga mai jaa ra hun hospital and he come forward in hurry..._

 _Acp sir: Daya aram se mai bi to chal raha hun..._

 _Daya: to aapne kaha kyu ni chaliye bi sir ab..._

 _Acp looks at him with fixed gaze and Daya down his head chliye na sir plz.._

 _Acp smiles and he too move out with Daya..._

 _In hospital:_

 _Daya: kya baat kr re hn aap doctor mai itni der se jaga hua hun Abhi to mujse pehle ut jata h aur abi tk ni uta(scared) doc aap.._

 _Doc: officer plz calm down bus utne hi wale honge wo..._

 _Daya: absentmindly, mai wahin baith jaun uske paas.._

 _Doc smile softly and says yes.._

 _Daya instantly move towards Abhi and sat down on stool near him..._

 _After few moments Abhi opened his eyes and after grabbing the surrounding he looked at the two dots staring at him and he immediately closed his eyes;)_

 _Daya: with worry, kya hua boss.._

 _Abhi: slightly opened his eyes and says ajeeb pagl h tu chotu aise ankhen faad faad k dek ra h muje banda dr hi jaye.._

 _Daya: chup kro tum boss ek to itne din baad ute ho.._

 _Abhi: Daya ek din.._

 _Daya: haan wahi wahi jö bi h maine kitna intezaar kia pata h tumhe his eyes become teary kitni chot lagi tumhe ut hi ni re the tum maine kitna utaya us Raheel ki to saari haddiyan hi tod di maine kitni zor se maara usne tumhe ACP sir ni aate na to.._

 _Abhi: haan to kya krte tum he says looking at Acp sir standing at door not visible to Daya.._

 _Daya: to mai...than think something nahi mai nahi bolunga (lil slowly) Acp sir k kaan bohot tez hn sun lia to.._

 _Abhi was shocked and Acp smiles disappointedly..._

 _Daya: Abhi tumhe bi na kuch nahi aata h pata ni kisne tumhe cid officer bana dia..._

 _Abhi: kyu bhai maine kya kia h.._

 _Daya: are thoda dhyan rkna chiye naa.._

 _Acp too joines him haan bhai ye to mere jawan ne bilkul sahi kaha..._

 _Daya: deka tumne Abhi sir bi yhi keh re hn.. sir aapko pta h ye aage dek k chlta h are agr investigation kr rahe hn to charo trf dek kr chlna chiye naa ..na ye aage dek kr chlta na wo (lil angry) Raheel iske sr pe wo iron rod maarta...aur na ye sota itni der nd he down his head..._

 _Than speaks again are Abhi tum to kuch bol hi nahi rahe aur sir aap bi itne chup chup kyu hn aur aap ab tk khade kyu hn he left his place nd Acp sat down their with frustrated face..._

 _Abhi: tu chup rahega tab to hum log bolnge naa..._

 _Daya passed a shy smile and down his head..._

 _After few minutes of chit chat doctor enters with nurse..and asks...Officer how r u feeling now..._

 _Abhi: better doctor haan bus sr me continuous pain h kabi jada kabi kam.._

 _Doc: hmm bohot hi sharp wound tha apka acha hua jada kuch damage nahi hua..mai apko painkiller de deta hun aap acha feel krenge.._

 _He signals toward nurse and she prepared injection for him.._

 _Daya looked at doc with wide eyes...and says after some courage doctor Abhi kab discharge hoga..._

 _Acp looks at him with shock and Abhi nodded his head in frustration..._

 _Doc: bohot jaldi young man.._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and instantly move out from the room.._

 _Acp asks Abhijeet: ye kya tha Abhijeet tum to kehte ho ki Daya tumhe doctor k paas hi rkta h jab tk tum khud daant k ni le chlte use.._

 _Abhi smiles sir mera treatment normally mera friend Rahul hi krta h wo khud ek doc h aur Daya ko bachpan se janta h isliye kabi uske samne muje syringe wagairh nahi deta..pr abi doc sahab k injection ko dek kr sahab ne muje disharge krne ko kaha h...yahan se niklte hi muje Rahul ki sewa me pesh kr dia jyega.._

 _Acp smiles on the whole bilkul baccha h ye..._

 _Abhi: haan sir tabi to bacche ki trh hi iski hr jid maan ni pdti h..._

 _After some time Daya enters with same sad face and says chlo Abhi tumara disharge krwa dia h maine chalo yahan se jaldi.._

 _Abhi nodded and get up Daya supports him,make him wear casuals and took him to car with extreme care..._

 _Acp had already left for beaureu with Freddy and ordered Daya to take care of Abhi and give leave for one day to both of them..._

 _Here Daya make Abhi sit on back seat.._

 _Abhi: Daya ye peeche kyu bithaya h muje..._

 _Daya: kyuki peeche wali seat ne kl mujse complain ki thi tumari ki use tumari yaad aa rahi h..isliye tumhe aaj wahan bithaya h..._

 _Abhi looked at him with fiery eyes and Daya makes a super innocent face...and says let jao bhaiya..._

 _Abhi with anger lie down on back seat.._

 _After some time:_

 _Abhi: Daya ye ghr ka rasta kyu nahi lag raha muje.._

 _Daya: kyuki ye ghr ka rasta h hi nahi to lgega keisa kya Abhi tum.._

 _Abhi says sternly mai Rahul k paas nahi jane wala hun_

 _Daya : mai apko k paas le ja raha hun Rahul bhaiya k paas nahi..._

 _Abhi: Dayaa_

 _Daya: boss plz.._

 _Abhi become silent..._

 _Soon they reached to Rahul house and Daya supports Abhi took him out of the car and knocked the door..._

 _Rahul opened the door and looked toward both in confusion..._

 _Rahul while eating bread which was in hand are bhai aaj dono cid officers humare ghr subh subh kya baat h bhai..._

 _Abhi: ander bulayega ya nahi.._

 _Rahul: are to aao na maine kya roka h.._

 _Abhi: to kaha bi to nahi.._

 _Daya: are aap dono bus bi krenge ate hi ladna shuru...Rahul bhaiya Abhi ko chot lagi h sr pe.. dressing to ho gayi h pr wo doc acha nahi tha.._

 _Rahul: kyu bhai sahi se treatment nahi kia kya.._

 _Abhi:teasingly nahi yaar wo intention wala doc tha naa.._

 _Daya:angrily Abhiiii.._

 _Rahul hides his smile are yaar Abhi ab to humara Daya bada ho gaya h naa Daya.._

 _Daya nodded his head proudly.._

 _Both his bros smiles on him_

 _Rahul checked Abhi and says chotu tumare bhaiya ab thk hn bus ek din aram karwa do jis se ki ghaw sookh jaye aur dard bi km ho jaiga..._

 _Daya: thk h bhaiya mai khayal rakhunga Abhi kaa..._

 _Rahul: are chale mt jana tum log nashta tayar h aaj kl maa yahan nahin hn khud hi banata hun jada hi ban jata h mai lata hun..._

 _Daya nodded happily haan bhaiya mere liye thoda jada laiyega aur thoda milk bi chocolate daal k aunty ne rakha hoga mere liye..._

 _Abhi stares at him...Daya stopped and says slowly haan to bhook lagi h tumari wajh se kl bi ni khaya h kuch..._

 _Abhi continued looking at him_

 _Daya made a face and says mt laiyega milk bhaiya mera mn ni h peene ka..._

 _And the Lil kid sits with foola hua face.._

 _Abhi smiles seeing his angry baby..._

 _After all done both returned to home and Daya makes Abhi sleep than move to his mom pic and says cryingly deka apne mumma muje pyar bi nahi kia isne ye na muje bada samjne laga h mai kitna roya kitna preshan hua kuch nahi poocha oopr se muje chocolate milk bi ni peene dia wo to Rahul bhaiya ne de dia...but he stops with a soft touch on his shoulder.._

 _He turns back and instantly moves his face to other side and says soye nahi tum..._

 _Abhi: nahi bus apne bacche ka bachpana dek raha tha..._

 _Daya starts sobbing and Abhi hugs him and kissed him on his head bus kr chotu mai thk hun naa ab.._

 _Daya nodded his head and says dhyan kyu nahi rkte tum apna Abhi kum se kum mere baare me to socha karo...jab deko lohe k bed pe jake let jate ho..._

 _Abhi smiles on this..._

 _Daya hugs him more tightly..._

 _Abhi says bus kr acha ab rona bnd kr chl...Daya ek cid officer ki life me ye sab to chlta hi rehta h naa tu to bahadur baccha h mera..._

 _Daya nodded wo to mai hun hi acha tum yahan kya kr re ho chlo room me jao aram kro jake chlo chlo.._

 _Abhi kissed him on his head and Daya smiles..._

 _Evening time:_

 _Daya watching Doremon on TV and Abhi was really annoyed with this.._

 _Abhi irritatingly: kya h Daya hr time ye neeli billi dekta rehta h.._

 _Daya in anger uska naam doremon h aur wo ek robot h... uske paas bohot sare gadget hn tumare paas bi ni hn itne tumare pet me pocket h btao btao..._

 _Abhi: chup kr tu dek apni billi bada aya gadget wala..._

 _Suddenly Abhi's phone rings and he picks it up...good evening sir..jee sir mai bilkul thk hun...jee nd his face expressions change to a serious one than to a tensed one...jee sir mai pohonch jaunga time pe ok sir...and call cuts..._

 _Daya asked kya keh rahe the sir Abhi..._

 _Abhi: Daya wo muje mission pr jana h to usiki..._

 _Daya threw the remote on floor and move in his room and closed the door with bang..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in no and moves outside the house to bring some necessary items which will be needed in his absence..._

 _Door bell rings..._

 _Daya came out with teary and swell face..he opens the door as Abhi was not back still..._

 _Daya look at the visitor and instantly hugs the person...;)_

 **Please read n review:))Nusrat- suspense..hehehe...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mai ni kr ri kisi se baat itne kam reviews... Frns kuch acha ni lag raha to btaiye but at least review to kriye...mai bi now sitting with foola hua face...**

 **Haan pr kisi ka new name rkna tha wo ab yaad aa gaya muje to miss four smileys apka new name h Blue squirrel and here blue means naughty in japanese language:)))**

 **Thanx to all who reviewed d krittika di thnx a lot:))**

 **Enjoy next one:))**

 _Are waah humare aate hi is shaan se humara swagat hoga waah bhai dil khush ho gaya..._

 _But than he realise that the later one is not going to leave him..._

 _Are Daya chodega bi ab itna yaad kia tune...little dramatically meri to ankhen bahr aayi_

 _Daya instantly leaves him and give him a little push with a smile..._

 _Chetan: bus aa gaya apne pe itni hi der ka pyar tha tera..._

 _Daya:ye to jada de dia tuje chl aa ander..._

 _Chetan enters inside and sat on sofa observing Daya keenly..._

 _Daya: bol kya lega chai ya cold drink..._

 _Chetan: apne dost ka thoda sa time chal formalities chod aur yahan se baith mere paas_

 _Daya looks at him and sit near him in silence_

 _Chetan:place hand on his shoulder kya hua Daya kya baat h..._

 _Daya eyes become teary:Chi Chi Abhi mission pe jaa ra h..ye jante hue bi ki mai yahan akela ho jaunga fir bi jaa raha h..tuje pata h na muje uske bina acha nahi lgta.._

 _Chetan: Daya Bhai ek cid officer hn ek senior cid officer ye unka kaam h Daya...tu bi ek cid officer ban chuka h ab..ab to ye bachpana chod de Daya..._

 _Daya looked at him with fiery eyes and says mai apne bhaiya ka chotu hun.._

 _Chetan: smiles haan bhai aur wo ti humesha rahega pr tu ek responsible cid officer bi to h naa aur Abhi bhai ko to tu janta h wo kabi apne farz se peeche ni hut te..._

 _Daya: wo sab muje pata h Chi Chi pr kum se kum mummy k wapas aa jane k baad chala jata mai akele keise..._

 _Chetan: are to mai jö aa gaya hun ab mai jab tk maasi haridwar se wapas nahi aa jatin ya Abhi bhai wapas nahi aa jate mai tere sath hi rahunga thk..._

 _Daya: Chi Chi tu muje keise handle krega..._

 _Chetan irritatingly: mai sab kr lunga samja tu ab jaa mere lie juice le kr aate hi saara dimag khali kr dia.._

 _Daya: to poocha to tha pehle hi maine lata hun..._

 _Chetan: nodded his head in smile and says to himself baat to sahi kahi is bewakoof ne mai keise handle krunga ise..._

 _ **Daya:Abhi kya training k liye itni door jana jruri h..**_

 _ **Abhi:chotu keise bacchon jeisi baat kr ra h bus 1 mahine ki to baat h aur jruri h isilie to Banglore bulaya h naa..**_

 _ **Daya: pr Abhi saari training to yahan pr hui h fir iske lie Banglore kyu...aur phir mere 1 st year k exams aur tum ja rahe ho..lil sadly muje kaun pdayega...**_

 _ **Abhi: Daya tu college me aa gaya h kab bada hoga...**_

 _ **Daya hugs him muje ni hona bada...Abhi mai bi tumare saath tumare hostel wahin apni pdai bi kr lunga...**_

 _ **Abhi strictly:Daya tu kahin nahi jayega aur chl hut muje jane ki tayari krni h kl subh hi niklna h muje...**_

 _ **Daya looked at him with wide eyes and slowly those two eyes become teary...nd he remove himself from hug and moved inside his room...**_

 _ **Abhi from behind chotu...kya krun mai is ladke ka**_

 _ **Vrinda: Abhi tum jane do use kl niklna h na tumhe jao apna saman pack kr lo jakr...**_

 _ **Abhi nodded nd signals her to see his angry baby...**_

 _ **Vrinda smiles and move in his lil angel's room who was sitting with his books on table but his concentration was somewhere else...**_

 _ **Vrinda like a mother kitni pdai ho gyi mere bete ki...**_

 _ **Daya coming out from his thoughts and hiding his eyes from his mother jee mummy thoda bohot reh gaya h...wo Abhi se pdna tha pr ab keise..**_

 _ **Vrinda: Dayaa Abhi bhaiya ko jana to hoga naa...tu ab bada ho gaya h Daya...**_

 _ **Daya nodded and hugs his mother crying silently...**_

 _ **Daya: mummy mai Abhi ki help krwa dun jake packing krne me...**_

 _ **Vrinda smiles haan bilkul jao jaldi jao...**_

 _ **Daya: jee mummy...**_

 _ **Next morning:**_

 _ **Abhi: chlo maa Daya ko bi utha do meri 7 baje ki train h..**_

 _ **Vrinda:wo to kab ka utha hua h bahr garden me baitha h..**_

 _ **Abhi: ye ladka bi na mai jata hun sahab ko mana k lata hun...**_

 _ **Daya sitting on the grass with his self made album having pictures of his childhood...he was looking at them again and again lovingly..**_

 _ **Abhi come and sit near him kya baat h mere bhai kya deka ja raha h..**_

 _ **Daya: chotu ki cuteness..**_

 _ **Abhi glares at him..acha jee...Daya chuckled...**_

 _ **Abhi: acha baat sun ab pdai pe poora dhyan dena h koi match ni khelna h Chetan k saath..**_

 _ **Daya: Abhi kya Sunday ko bi nahi..**_

 _ **Abhi: Dayaaa**_

 _ **Daya: acha acha ok aur aage ka mai btata hun mimicking Abhi hmm maa ko bilkul preshan nahi krna,waqt pr khana khana h aur roz Abhi ko phone krna h...**_

 _ **Abhi: very good aur mere bhai ko muje jada miss bi ni krna h thk..**_

 _ **Daya looked at him and down his head some precious drops fall down from his eyes...**_

 _ **Abhi: hey chotu pgl chl jaldi se muje ek Daya style hug de aur mai jaun...**_

 _ **Daya hugged him tightly and put his head on his shoulder with miss u bhaiya...**_

 _ **Abhi eyes too become teary nd he says miss u too mera baccha chl ab chup kr ja muje aise ro k bhejega...**_

 _ **Daya nodded in no and says chalo ni to train miss ho jaigi...**_

 _ **And he move inside before Abhi..**_

 _ **Abhi smiles painfully with pagl...**_

 _Chetan remembers the way Daya cried the whole night hugging him when Abhi left for Banglore..._

 _And the day when Abhi return back Daya left his half exam to pick up Abhi from station and completely eats the mind of station master..._

 _ **Keise itni der train late ho sakti h yahan koi barish ho rahi h apko pata h mera bhai ek cid officer ban ne wala h mai aap sabko jail bhej dunga us se keh kr...**_

 _ **Station master(SM):deko bacche barish yahan ni ho ri h pr train jahan se aa rahi h wahan ho rahi thi islie late h...**_

 _ **Daya: are to driver ko speed me leke aani chiye na train keise log hn aap kis trh k drivers rkhte hn kahan h apke driver bulaiye mai unhe btata hun keise speed me chlayi jati h...**_

 _Chetan opened his eyes with a jerk and got really angry kya kr raha h paani kyu daal raha h mujpe..._

 _Daya with tense face Kya hua tha tuje Chi Chi tu ankh band kr k hus raha tha fits ki problem to nahi ho gayi tuje..._

 _Chetan hits him lightly pagl krke chodega tu muje aane de Abhi bhai ko teri complain krta hun mai.._

 _Daya: kyu jee maine kya kia h.._

 _Abhi enters with kya ho raha h ye itni tez chilla rahe ho dono bahar tk awaz aa rahi h..._

 _Chetan and Daya: sab isne kia h maine nahi bhai/Abhi...but one of them stops and move inside his room again with foola hua face..._

 _Abhi nodded lo ho gaya kaam...fir se daura pd gaya sahab ko...and both Abhi and Chetan laugh on this..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Katiiy: thnku dear n yes apki Vrinda jee aa gyin...Pr only flashback me present me kab ayngi;) wait n enjoy:)**

 **Chocolate: haan dear offscreen bi is se jada pyr hoga duos me :)) n aap bi jhgda krte ho mai bi krti hun dear apni sister se:)) thnx a lot:)**

 **Kiri: are aap kyu ni kroge acha jee lijiye mai kaan pkdun abi sorry:)) ab to kroge naa:))**

 **Madhu: yr idea to bohot hi sundar h apka mai apply krungi further chapters me thnx a lot:))**

 **Nusrat: hmm thnku dear nd haan yr tumne guess kr lia mera first suspense poora plan flop:/ koi baat ni aage aur bi aane wale hn ready rehna beta;))**

 **Krittika: hehehe thnku di:)) thnx a lot:)**

 **Mistic morning: haan Adi aap na yahan pe mere kuch frns kabi kabi review ni krte weise sab bohot ache hn pr kabi kabi ni krte hn un sabko wo wala vada khila dena by the way I love that teekha vada to pehle muje khilana...nd haan Daya sir to sabse cute hn hi..thnx a lot..**

 **DA95: thnku dear ab nxt wala enjoy kriye:))**

 **Priya: thnx a lot dear:)**

 **Daya's Girl: koi ni di don't say sorry di:** mere Daya sir to hn hi sabse cute cutr:)) love u di:))**

 **Nandita: haan aage k chaps me long dalungi poora leap cover bi to krna h naa:)) thnx a lot:)**

 **Artanish: aa gaya update apka enjoy it dear:))**

 **Blue squirrel: are nahi dear mai likna kyu band krungi wo to frns ko choti si threat di ti hehe nd ye to apne bilkul correct bola jab koi bada hota h paas to hume chote rehna hi acha lgta h pr mere ghr mai hi sabse badi hun huh pr meri sis aise hi h nd I too like ur company lil bird chlo ta ta miss 4 smileys :p cholly:))**

 **Naina malik: thnku so much dear...enjoy nxt:)**

 **Dada: are dada no sorry plz aap mt sorry bolo nd Happy Ramjan Dada..nd me bohot happy bacche ko itni sari tareef mili sari bag me rakh lin hn save krke means a lot to me Dada...Thnx a lot:))**

 **Shalu: thnku so much dear enjoy nxt:)**

 **Abhi daya fan: thnku lil doll ab nxt bi btana keisa h ok luv ya:)**

 **Rai: hmm yhi to muje bi sochna h lik to dia h hehehe thnku so much dear:))**

 **Rukmani: thnkx a lot dear enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Bhumi: haan Bhumi manana to pdega hi naa bhai ka sawal h...enjoy nxt dear:)**

 **D: are aapse thode hui nraj wo to baki sabke lie threat thi hehehe thnku der enjoy nxt:)**

 **Anshu: are ni baccha aap sab to muje senti kr re ho maine to choti si threat di ti nraj to kisi se bi ni hun dear...chlo enjoy dis one:))**

 **Sana: nahi baba ni hun apse nraj kisi se bi ni hun dear thnku so much:** enjoy nxt:))**

 **Nd bda wala thnx to all Guests and viewers :)**

 **Enjoy nxt one :))**

 _Muje koi daura nahi pada h tumhe hi pdta rehta h daura muje chod kr jane ka..huh_

 _Abhi: are kaun chilla raha h ye ander se Chetan jara dekna kahin koi bhoot to nahi ghus aya humare ghr me..._

 _Daya coming out with bhoot lagta hun mai tumhe..._

 _Abhi: are Daya tum ho muje laga koi.._

 _Daya: Abhii ye mat bhulo ki mai tumse naraj hun..._

 _Abhi: Ohoo aur is narajgi ki wajh jaan skta h ye nacheej_

 _Daya: kaun si cheej..._

 _Abhi : abey nacheej bewakoof pata nahi kis din hindi thk se seekega.._

 _Daya: to tum itne tough tough word kyu bolte ho.._

 _Abhi: acha ab btayega kyu naraj h mujse..._

 _Daya: with lil nakhra kyu btaun tum to jaa rahe ho na mission pe sir se ye nahi keh sakte ki mummy k wapas aane k baad jaunga..._

 _Abhi seriously: Maa k waps ane tk agr wo mujrim faraar ho gaye to iski jimmedari tu lega.._

 _Daya silently down his head.._

 _Chetan looks at his best buddy and speaks in mid to save him.. bhai..._

 _Abhi stern: Chetan_

 _Nd he become silent immediately and think it better to concentrate on his juice..._

 _Abhi: bol na chotu tu lega humare desh k logon ki jaan khatre me daalne ki jimmedaari.. bol..._

 _Daya: Kab nikalna h boss.._

 _Abhi smiles and says kal shaam ko_

 _Daya nodded and hugs his bro I m sorry bhaiya..._

 _Abhi: patted his back koi baat nahi baccha...mere paas ek gud news bi h tere lie.._

 _Daya while separating wo kya..._

 _Abhi: Maa parso subh wapas aa rahi hn..._

 _Daya exclaimed in happiness kyaa chalo acha hua ek mahine se unki aur maasi ki teerth yatra khatm hi ni ho ri h...hai naa Chi Chi_

 _Chetan: also in happiness sahi keh raha h tu Daya ye pehli baar h jab mai chuttiyon me ghr aya aur... with some sad shade, maa nahi tin yahan..._

 _Daya put hands on his shoulder..._

 _Abhi: chalo ab bnd kro dono dramebaaz ho..Chetan tumari computer engineering keise chl rahi h.._

 _Chetan: ek dum first cls bhai ab bus 6 mahine ki baat h placement to ho hi gayi h aur company bi bohot achi h agr wahan job lag gayi to settle ho jaunga mai.._

 _Abhi proudly pat his back and give him side hug ..._

 _Daya become lil jealous and he too place Abhi hand on his back with mai bi to cid officer bana hun naya naya...1 week hi to purana hua hun..._

 _Abhi hold him from his neck and Chetan laugh loudly on him..._

 _Next day morning:_

 _Daya jaldi kr muje headquarters bi jana h mission ki details lene aur new sim cards bi lene hn...bohot kaam h Daya..._

 _Here Daya enters with a bag and put it on the center table..._

 _Abhi: ab ye kya le aaya h tu Daya mai keh raha hun na bohot kaam h tu..._

 _Daya: thodi der khamoshi se baitoge tum..._

 _Abhi in frustration sit on the sofa and says bol..._

 _Daya picked out some things and placed them on table..._

 _Abhi smiles broadly and looked at Daya in proud..._

 _Daya: huso mt dhyan se deko in cheezon ko maine kl sham ko Acp sir se pooch lia tha ki tumhe kya kya jrurt pd skta h sab kuch kl hi le aya tha..._

 _Abhi nodded and immediately turned to a cop awtar.._

 _Daya: ye kuch disguise stuff h jo wahan tumare kaam aa skta h...Ye sim cards hn...sare no k sequence bi alag hn aur operators bi alag hn...Ye sim cards registered nahin hn..._

 _Abhi looked at him with shock..._

 _Daya: muje pta h boss itna to...mere bi kuch khabri ban gaye hn ab...kaccha hun to kya hua hun to tumara hi bhai na he says lil proudly ..._

 _Abhi spread hand on his head and Daya irritates on dis kya Abhi kitni baar kaha h mere baal kyu khrab kiye tumne ab khud deko apna saman mai inhe thk krke ata hun...huh kaam bdate rehte ho bus..._

 _Abhi looks at him with open mouth and jerks his head in frustration..._

 _After checking all the stuff both moved towards beaureu and Abhi drop Daya their nd he himself move towards HQ..._

 _Daya move inside beaureu and silently sat on his desk..._

 _Freddy come near him and asks kya baat h sir kuch preshan lag re hn.._

 _Daya: na na nahi Freddy aur tumse kitni baar kaha h muje Daya bulaya kro mai sirf post me senior hun tumse experience me..._

 _Freddy smilingly cutting him haan sir muje pta h pr ye meri duty ka hissa h sir..._

 _Daya nodded his head in no and says acha bhai thk h jo mn kre wo bulao bus..acha Freddy ye tum me se koi pehle bi kisi mission pe gaya h kya..._

 _Freddy nodded haan sir Abhijeet sir se pehle yahan pr Jayesh sir the mai ek baar unke sath gaya tha as a junior..._

 _Daya: kya mission bohot khatarnak bi hote hn..._

 _Freddy: sir ho bi skte hn aur nahi bhi ye to case pe hi depend krta h..._

 _Daya nodded acha aur Freddy kab tk khtm hote hn ye mission_

 _But this querry session disturbs with a phone call on beaureu landline..._

 _A case was reported and all move toward the crime site..._

 _Abhi enters beaureu with all his necessary stuff to pick Daya for home and than airport.._

 _But Daya was nowhere in beaureu...he moved inside Acp's cabin and wish him..._

 _Acp: haan Abhijeet sab dek lia na ache se all set..._

 _Abhi: yes sir..._

 _Acp: ok officer than all the best for mission poore concentration se apna kaam krna mission kitna dangerous h aur kitna ho skta h ye tum ache se jante ho Abhijeet pr muje apna jawan theek thak wapas chiye mission ki kamyaabi ki news k saath..._

 _Acp stops with a low crashing voice and both move their eyes toward cabin door where DAYA was busy in picking up clues and reports fallen on the floor..._

 _Abhi closed his eyes in tention as he really knows that now he have to do some more hard work for comforting his pal.._

 _Acp understood but ignoring all he says a firm come in Daya..._

 _Daya too return back in his cid officer attitude and show all evidence to Acp gives details about the case and receive orders for their next step..._

 _Daya was about to move outside when Acp says Daya tumara bhai ek honhar cid officer h wo hr dangerous mission ko asani se handle kr skta h sahi keh raha hun na mai..._

 _Daya smiles proudly and says a determined yes sir with a broad smile pat Abhi's back...Than move out.._

 _Abhi come out of shock with a low laughing sound from his boss who says this boy is outstanding..._

 _Abhi: annoyingly kya sir aap bi meri peeth to aise thok k gaye hn jeise ye mere bade bhai hn..._

 _Acp: are tum pr garv h bacche ko Abhijeet he says hiding his smile.._

 _Abhi in chewing tone haan haan sir bilkul.._

 _Acp smiles sweetly and than says acha Abhijeet chalo tum niklo ab and All the best my boy..._

 _Abhi: in smile thnku sir..._

 _Abhi moves out from cabin where Daya was telling Freddy about what Acp says about his bro..._

 _Abhi: sahab jee chlne ka kasht krenge agr apka ho gya ho to..._

 _Daya: kyu nahi boss bilkul saare nasht krenge apke sahab..._

 _Abhi: abey nasht nahi kasht chal tu rehne hi de..._

 _All wished Abhi all the best and both bros moved toward home..._

 _Daya: Abhi sab dek lia naa aur ye lo maine Chi Chi se tumare lie khana banwa lia tha.._

 _Abhi: are kyu preshan kia bacche ko..._

 _Daya: kya presahni h isme ghr pr hi to h wo tum na rako ise..._

 _Abhi: Daya mai plane se jaa raha hun mere bhai wahan keise khaunga ye bata..._

 _Daya: Oh haan boss to ab kya karen.._

 _Abhi: kuch nahi karen fridge me rakh ise tum dono kha lena raat ko weise Chetan h kahan..._

 _Daya: are boss wo na apne college frns se milne gaya h..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in yes..._

 _Abhi: chal Daya aaja jaldi se kya krne laga h ab..._

 _Daya back with cans of juice ye to le jao mission me pee lena aur ye bi le jao..._

 _Abhi: ye toffees ka kya krunga mai..._

 _Daya: are bore hona to kha lena naa..._

 _Abhi: acha de jaldi kr ab chotu..._

 _Daya nodded his head and pick up all his stuff and place in car where Abhi was busy in taking blessings from his father..._

 _Daya smiles in tears seeing him..._

 _Abhi turns toward him and Daya instantly hide his eyes and says chlo Abhi bags rk diye hn..._

 _Abhi hold his hand and pulled him into tight hug apna khyal rkna mera baccha aur bilkul preshan mt hona thk h naa..._

 _Daya:teary, haan bhaiya tum bi apna khyal rkna aur jaldi se waps aana contact me rehna mujse..._

 _Abhi says yes and kissed his forehead chl ab jaldi se..._

 _Both bro moved out and whole way passed in silence...becoz the chatter box was in his silence shell..._

 _Soon flight arrived and Abhi after comforting his lil bro and consoling him a lot flew away for his duty..._

 _Daya returned home and move inside in his brother's room,sat down on his bed hugging his picture and burst out in tears..._

Where on other side of country someone saying:

CID Mumbai humare peeche lagi hui h aur ye usi team k ek officer...other one cut him in mid chup aiysta bol yahn bohot khatra h apne kaam ko bohot hi sawdhani se krna h kisiko khabar nahi honi chiye...other one nodded with a smirk...:/

 **Please read n review:)nd all readers jinhone meri new story read ki h all of u thnx a lot u all...us story ki updates regular nahi hongi frns bcoz pehle mai ispe jada dhyan dungi wo two to three days ka gap hoga...is story k end hone k baad uski regular updates ok ab mai badi jor se bhagne wali hun is se pele ki aap log bhgayen ta ta no more bak bak..:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Friends aaj kahin jana h so no jada bak bak nd lil doll abi itni jaldi ni kr ri end dear:))don't worry:****

 **Blue squirrel: aap muje bi lil bacche jeise hi lgte ho apki itni sari baton me bada sara innocence h dear:)) thnku so much:))**

 **Thnku too all my frnds, guests nd all viewers thnx a lot:))**

 _Here Chetan enters inside the house from spare key nd move towards Abhi room...as he knew his frnd..._

 _Chetan knock the door but the door was open...he slightly opened the door and look at his frnd sleeping in haphazard way hugging his bro pic and yes the TIE..._

 _Chetan nodded his head in disappointment and move near him look at the face of his charming bro wet with tears..._

 _Chetan slowly rub his wet face and make him lie comfortably without disturbing his sleep..._

 _He first decide to prepare food than wake him up...but the food was already ready in the fridge...he easily understood that Abhi did not took it with him..._

 _He says smilingly: jab maine subh kaha tha tab to suna nahi..._

 _ **Daya: dek Chi Chi agr tu nahi banana chahta to seedha mana kr de muje mai khud kuch kr lunga...**_

 _ **Chetan in anger: dek Daya tu bohot bol raha h ab Chavi didi ki shadi na hui hoti na to unse teri complain krta wahi thk krtin tuje...**_

 _ **Daya: chl chl mai darta nahi hun Didi se tu bus ye bata Abhi k lie khana banayega ya nahi...**_

 _ **Chetan: are chotu raja Abhi bhai plane se ja re hn wahan keise le jaynge wo ye khana...**_

 _ **Daya: wo mera bhai h wo kuch bi kr skta h smja tu aur pta ni kitne din rehna h use mission me ghr ka khana pata ni kab milega dobara...**_

 _ **Chetan: acha bus ab shuru mt kr apna emotional drama mai bana ta hun...**_

 _ **Daya happily hugs him ye hui na baat ab mai tuje bata deta hun kya banana h...**_

 _ **Chetan: haan bol**_

 _ **Daya: dekh paneer ki sabzi,bhindi,rayta kuch meetha bi bana hi dena aur..**_

 _ **Chetan come out of shock nd stops him chup kr tu ye sab lekr jaynge bhai raste me..**_

 _ **Daya: aur kya boss ka favourite khana h ye..**_

 _ **Chetan: tu na bahr nikl mere ghr se mai khud dek lunga muje kya banana h tu chl yahan se...**_

 _ **Daya: acha acha jata hun pr boss ko koi shikayt nahi honi chiye haan..**_

 _ **Chetan: jee sir jee aur kuch...**_

 _ **Daya: haan raat ko ghr aa jana kyuki muje to kuch ata h nahi to mere lie bi bana dena ok cu at night...**_

 _ **Chetan: jahil insaan nikl mere ghr se..**_

 _ **Daya came out laughing loudly..**_

 _His thoughts disturbs with a door opening sound and he saw his frnd coming out with dull face..._

 _Chetan in jolly tone: are ut bi gaya tu chl Daya aaj na raat ko long drive me chlte hn Bhai k samne to jaa ni pate hum log abi to koi bi nahi h..._

 _Daya: nahi Chi Chi mera mn ni h..Abhi ka koi phone aaya kya..wo pohncha ya nahi..._

 _Chetan: nahi phone to nahi aaya..weise gaye kahan hn bhai_

 _Daya: kuch pata nahi h Chi Chi mere samne to Delhi ki flight book krayi thi pr wahn se jrur use kahin aur hi jana h warna wo Delhi ki tickets bi mere samne book nahi krta.._

 _Chetan: Hmmm..ab tu apna mood to thk kr yr apne is dost cum bhai pr thoda to taras kha.._

 _Daya: kya chiye tuje kya krun tere lie ab kya dance krke dikaun.._

 _Chetan: kuch mt kr baitha reh ye sooja hua muh leke..he says angrily and cross his arms on his chest..._

 _Daya smiles slightly and says acha Chi Chi teri engineering me to projects bi bohot bnte hn na..._

 _Chetan looks at him with corner of eyes..and says haan to.._

 _Daya: to kya muje dikayega nahi tune kya kya banaya h..._

 _Chetan nodded happily abi aaya mai apna laptop lekr...do min haan tu mood mt chnge kr lena..._

 _Daya: tu yahan se jane ka kya lega agr tu jaldi wapas ni aaya to mera irada bdl bi skta h..._

 _Chetan ran out from house after giving n angry glance to him on which Daya reply with a dull but cute smile..._

 _Chetan back after 10 min and was breathing heavily..he enters the house nd look for Daya n become shocked..._

 _Daya sitting on the floor holding his head and a glass was broken on the floor..._

 _Chetan ran towards him and hold him from shoulders kya hua Daya haan kya...but he instantly took his hand away and touch his forehead tuje to bukhar h Daya..._

 _Daya: haan subh thoda thoda tha abi mai pani pee raha tha wo sr ghum..._

 _Chetan: acha chup kr tu chl yahan baith pehle...he was really annoyed with his frnd who was really missing his big bro.._

 _Chetan first make him lie down on couch and than give him thermometer and he himself got busy in cleaning the glass pieces..._

 _Daya:ummmm mmmm_

 _Chetan: kya h kyu chilla raha h..._

 _Daya:pointing towards thermometer mmmm_

 _Chetan: really with irritation took out the thermometer from his mouth tu ek thermometer nahi nikal skta khud..._

 _Daya: boss to khud hi nikalta h..._

 _Chetan look at him for a second and jerk his head Hmmm fever to h pr jada nahi ruk mai koi light medicine de deta hun tuje..._

 _Daya: Chi Chi boss ko phone kr na yr..._

 _Chetan: Daya Bhai mission pe hn hum unhe phone ni kr skte baar baar..._

 _Daya:Chi Chi plz his eyes gone teary but than got wide in excitement as the phone bell rings he hurriedly ran inside room.._

 _Chetan: Daya sambhal k_

 _Daya pick up the phone without even looking at the caller I'd...Boss kabse wait kr raha hun tumne itni der me phone kia ye bi koi baat hui bhala wo plane ka pilot kya pichle janm me bailgadi chalata tha..._

 _Voice: bacche kabi kabi bhai ko chod k maa ko bi yaad kr lia kr_

 _Daya's tongue came out nd he says shyly mummy aap wo sorry muje laga Abhi h..._

 _Vrinda: haan wo to mai smj hi gayi hun aur Abhi pohnch gaya h beta shyd tuje bi phone kr raha hoga..._

 _Daya: to mummy aap jaldi jaldi boliye na aur muje pyr kriye phir boss wait kr raha h naa..._

 _Vrinda: Dayaaa.._

 _Daya: stops acha boliye aram se boliye.._

 _Vrinda: kl subh 7 baje humari train Mumbai pohnch jyegi tu aa raha h na lene aur agr kaam hi beta to chabi pados me deke jana thk h..._

 _Daya happily are haan kl to meri mummy aa ri hn mai aunga na lene maa don't worry acha ab bye gud nyt luv u mummy ta ta.._

 _Vrinda: luv u son..._

 _Daya cuts the phone nd within two seconds phone again rings..._

 _Daya: Abhi kitni der se phone kia tumne mai kabse wait kr raha tha teary pta h muje fever bi aa gaya..._

 _Abhi:chotu tu kyu preshan ho raha h mai pohnch gaya hun baccha aur jaldi hi waps bi aa jaunga apne bacche k paas chl hus de ab aur fever ko kyu bula lia tune..._

 _Daya: maine kahan bulaya bhaiya wo to khud hi aa gaya...bin bulaya mehman..huh_

 _Abhi: acha acha to proper medicine le tu Chotu aur khayal rkh apna smja...Chl ab muje jana hoga..._

 _Daya: boss nxt kb phone kroge_

 _Abhi: lovingly jaldi hi chotu pr abse mera ye no off h thk..._

 _Daya: ok bhaiya...sadly jao ab tum bye bye all d best Abhi..._

 _Abhi: thnku mera baccha chl rkta hun khyal rkh apna thk bye..._

 _Daya: bye boss.._

 _And the call cuts Daya face has a lively smile.._

 _Chetan: ho gayi na tassali_

 _Daya: Chi Chi khana laga bhook lagi h nd he came out patting on Chetan's head who was standing there in anger and irritation..._

 _Next day morning:_

 _Daya shouting on station authority in extreme anger apki train me se passengers keise gaya ho skte hn kl raat meri_ _ **Mummy**_ _ne isi train se muje phone kia tha aur aaj subh wo hn nahin yahn meri maasi bi gayab hn yehi management h yahan ki..._

 _SM: sir shyd wo kahin raste me hi utr gayi hon..._

 _Daya now full of anger meri maa ka ghr yahan h Mumbai me to wo kahin aur kyu utr jayengi...abi k abi muje poori details chiye ki is coach me kitne log baithe te aur us ek ek insaan ki poori details chiye muje..._

 _SM nodded jee sir bus...abi_

 _Chetan put hand on Daya's shoulder whose eyes now turned teary..._

 **Ha ha ha(nice naa)... please read n review:))**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jyoti:hii dear to I think aap starting se pd re ho story right..thnku so much dear nd enjoy nxt one:))**

 **DA95:thnx a lot dear:))enjoy nxt:)) abi to bade twist baki hn..**

 **Shalu:thnku so much dear...ab ye bi btana keisa h:))**

 **Nandita: thnx a lot dear:)**

 **Daya'sgirl: thnku didi aul ye nxt bi aa gaya hehe ab btaiyega keisa h bada sara mja ane wala h di:))**

 **Mistic morning:Misti meri jholi ka surprise bus aa hi gaya samne thoda thoda ruk jao aur aaj na apka wala Veg Paratha banaya tha maine sabko psnd aaya bus na maine usme tomato daal dia tha to dough thoda wet ho gaya aur muje na veggies cut krni bi ni ati thk se to wo bi badi badi cut hui to na mera paratha na dil k butterfly k shape ka bana hehe but it was yummyyy mja aa gaya dear:))luv yaa**

 **Nusrat: u r waiting fr nxt haan nd suspenses are waiting fr u hehehe mje aaye:****

 **Katiiy: bus dheere dheere pta lg jyega apko dear:)) enjoy nxt**

 **Blue squirrel:are dear mai bhul gayi ti hmm apki aur chotu ki aadatein same keise hoti hn yr deko chotu na bada hi innocent aur charming h mai uske character ko likte time ek aise hi bacche ko imagine krti hun may be aap bi weise hi ho islie aap aur wo same same ho jate hoge hai na n kya surprise h btao btao plz mai jada wait ni kr skti jaldi jaldi:******

 **Abhi Daya fan:lil doll Daya to bohot ache hn tabi to mere favu hn thnku doll fr itna cute review thnx a lot:)**

 **Rukmani: saans to le ladki aa gaya nxt chap pd k btana keisa h ab ok thnku:))**

 **D: wo to apko pd k hi pata chlega dear thnx a lot:))**

 **Bhumi: hii Bhumi chlo pd k deko keisa h ok:****

 **Dada: Dada aa gaye yee:))Nd thnku dada aur haan maine wo pt miss kr dia thoda kacchi hun na abi hehe dhyan rkungi aage se:))thnx a lot:****

 **Anshu:thnku baccha thnx a lot Enjoy nxt:****

 **Nd baaki sab ko innaaa bada wala thnku sare guests ko n viewers ko..:)) thnx alot:))**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _Daya sab thk ho jaiga tu preshan mt ho maa aur maasi mil jynge wo log thk honge yr.._

 _Daya hugs him and crying... Chi Chi Abhi..._

 _Chetan:bus bus Daya ro mt sab thk ho jaiga yr bus chup ho ja tu..._

 _SM: backs with all details and till then Acp sir and team also reach at the spot.._

 _Acp: haan Daya kya pta chala..._

 _Daya: sir ye sare passengers ki details hn aur sir maine pichle sabhi stations Haridwar se leke Mumbai tak k sab pe mummy aur maasi ki photos bhijwa din hn agr kisine unhe wahan dekha hoga to hume pata chl jaiga..._

 _Acp: great work Daya...Haan in details ko ache se examine kro koi bi suspect chootna nahi chiye..._

 _Daya: sir.._

 _Acp puts hand on his shoulder and Daya looks at him with pleading eyes...kuch nahi hoga Vrinda jee ko..._

 _Daya nodded...Sir Abhi ko pata ni chlna chiye wo preshan ho jaiga.._

 _Acp: nahi chlega Daya..._

On the other side a dark room few people are sitting in masks and a person is seated on Chair...no tied with chair..

Peraon: kyu laye ho hume yahan..

Bus kuch khaas kaam h islie apko yahan laye hn ho jaiga tab chod denge...

Previous one again: tumhe pata h mere dono bete CID officers hn wo tumhe chodenge nahin...

Goons started laughing are aunty jee ye CID k naam se kisi aur ko daraiyega...humara to bada purana rishta h unse...

Soon their boss enters and asks sab kuch theek thak h yahan Vrinda looks at him keenly his face was covered with mast but those eyes how could she forget those eyes...

She immediately asks and in loud tone TUM..

BOSS: pehchan lia kitne bhi bhes badlun mai pehchan hi leti hn aap kyu hai naa and he smirks a lil...

Vrinda: kyu kr rahe ho tum ye sab...

BOSS: bus ek sabak sikana h ek CID officer ko uske lie ye sab to jruri h aur aap ab khamoshi se baith jaiye mai apke sawalo ka jawab dena jruri nahi samjta...

Vrinda look at him with hate...

BOSS turned toward other goons and says khyal rkna bohot chalu cheez hn...

He came out and dial a number pehchan lia muje aage ka kya plan h...

Other side: koi baat ni uske pehchan lene se humare mission pe koi fark nahi padega jö socha tha wo krna hi h kisi bi qeemat pr...kisike bi kadam dagmagane nahi chahiye...

BOSS cuts the call..and move outside completely...

 _Here Daya was making all efforts but everything in vein..he was really very tensed as in absence of his half soul he was unable to deal with the situation..._

 _His phone rang and when he saw the number he was really shocked..._

 _He pick up the phone after changing his voice a little hii boss..._

 _Abhi: Daya maa pohnch gayi dek maine bohot mushkil se phone kia h mai yahn gang k sath mil chuka hun ab pata ni kab phone krunga pr ye log kuch CID officer ko barbad krne ki baat kr rahe the muje ghabrahat ho rahi h yr maa thk hn naa..._

 _Daya was really in extreme shock but somehow managed to say haan haan Abhi maa bilkul thk hn tum tum yahan ki fiqr mt kro yahan sab thk h..._

 _Abhi: chotu tu mujse kuch chupa to nahi raha h naa..._

 _Daya: nahi boss wo fever tha naa islie thodi thakan h..._

 _Abhi: acha Daya koi aa raha h mai rkta hun bye Daya take care..._

 _Daya: haan haan bye boss..._

 _Call cuts and Daya steps shambles somehow he hold table and sat down on chair hold his face in his hands and started crying loudly ignoring the place..._

 _Acp and team enters and Freddy immediately runs toward him and rub his back kya hua Daya sir..._

 _Daya with broken words: sir mummy mumm...Abhi bhi...khatre me...sir...Freddy hugs him and Daya gone unconscious in his hands..._

 _Freddy shouts sir Daya sir..._

 _All run toward him and Daya was immediately taken to hospital..._

 _After few hours Daya came out from unconscious stage and hugs Acp crying loudly..._

 _Acp calm him down nd asks the whole..._

 _Daya told what Abhi says and says sir muje lgta h Abhi jis mission pr gaya h unhi logo ne mummy aur maasi ko bi kidnap kia h aur shyd Abhi ki bi jaan khatre me h sir wo log maa ko uske khilaf use krenge...Sir kuch kriye sir(crying bitterly) plz mera bhai meri maa..._

 _Acp holds him from shoulders Day CID officer aur police officers aise bacchon ki trh rote nahi wo fighters hote hn tum ek fighter ho Daya mere jaabaaz sipahi ho tum bachaoge apni maa ko tum aur apne bhai ki madad kroge uske mission ko poora krne me now stop crying c'mon stop now..._

 _Daya nodded and rub his tears mai launga apne Abhi ko waps sir unhe kuch nahi hoga na sir.._

 _Acp: hum sab hn na Daya kuch nahi hoga ok kuch nahi...Daya smiles..._

 _In beaureu:_

 _Daya roaming here and there in total off mood nd rage..samaj me ni aata kahan reh gaya ye itni der pehle kaha tha aane k lie abi tk koi phone..._

 _Suddenly his phone rings.._

 _He pick up the call nd shouts instantly kitni der se wait kr raha hun kr kya raha tha ab tk..._

 _Chetan: are yr kaam hi kr raha tha maine mausaji k sare records deke hn unka kaam sirf border security tk ka tha baaki unki personally kisi se dushmani nahi ti yahan unke ek bohot purane retired General se bi mulaqat hui unka bi yahi kehna h Daya..._

 _Daya: acha chl tu waps aa jaa..._

 _Freddy maa maasi ka phone activate hua kya.._

 _Freddy: nahi sir unki last location Tanaar namka koi station h aur unhone akhri baar apko hi call kia tha..._

 _Daya: kuch kuch haath me ni aa ra h un sare logo se poochtaach krne pr bi kuch pata nahi chala..._

 _Freddy: haan sir un logo ka to ye kehna h ki 12 baje tk wo dono sath thi humare uske baad sab so gaye the aur subh wo dono nahi thin.._

 _Daya: samjh me ni aata aisa keise ho sakta h kisine kuch deka keise nahi...Freddy un sare stations ko check kr raha h na Sudhakar..._

 _Freddy: haan sir.._

 _Daya: bus ab kisi bi trh se ek clue hath lg jaye bus bohot chinta ho rahi h Freddy aur Acp sir ko bi abi hi Banglore jana tha..._

 _Freddy: haan sir saara kaam aapke oopr aa gya h aur aunty jee bi ni mil rahi hn..._

 _Daya nodded...and put hand on his head meri samaj me to kuch nahi aa raha h Freddy maine kabi deal nahi kia is sab se pata ni sir aur boss keise krte hn..._

 _Beaureu phone rings..._

 _Freddy pick up the phone...and exclaimed in happiness kyaa acha thnku thnku..jee_

 _Daya: kya hua Freddy_

 _Freddy: sir ek achi khabar h sir wo Raigarh k station k paas ek aurat jakhmi halat me mili thi aas paas k log use hospital le gaye..aaj uski pehchan hui h sir wo apki maasi hn sir.._

 _Daya:Sach..Ye bohot achi khabar h Freddy chlo hum log jaldi se chalte hn..._

 _Other side_

Vrinda:kyu kr rahe ho tum aisa bolo kya plan h tumara..kaun kaun shamil h isme...

BOSS:mai apko kuch bi btana jruri nahi smjta...

Vrinda:mai jaan k rahungi akhir mere bete ko takleef deke kya milega tumhe...

BOSS:KHUSHI...

 **Please read n review:))bot sare frns kahan gaye krittika di,Cracresta,Love Daya ,Chocolate aur bi sab gayab hn hmm jaldi wapas aaiye ok thnku so much:))**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry frns baat ni kr skti kl out of station jaa rahi hun fr 10 days shyd regular updates bi ni ho payen:) thnx a lot plz read nd review**

 **Nd dis is a suspense revealing chappy aap sab mil k mariyega mt muje:))**

 **Thnx to all:))**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

Vrinda:koi tumhe kabi maaf nahi karega..

BOSS looked at her and move out without saying a word...

 _Here Daya with Freddy and Chetan reached the hospital..._

 _Daya: yahan pr kuch log ek aurat ko lekr aaye the parso kahan h wo..._

 _Receptionist:sir wo Room no.12 me h wo aap kaun..._

 _Daya: mai unka..jee mai Inspector Daya CID MUMBAI_ **(an:changing Daya sir designation from sub inspector to inspector)...**

 _Receptionist:Oh I m sorry sir this way sir..._

 _Daya:thanx.._

 _In the room:_

 _Two voices at the same time Maasi/ Maa_

 _Doc looks at both of them with big eyes and signals them to be quiet.._

 _Both Daya and Chetan down there head in embarrassment and than Daya asks slowly kya hua h inhe..._

 _Doc came outside nd says inke sr pr aur hathon pr chot lagi ti choten bohot mamuli thin aisa lga nahi ki inhe train wagairh se fenka gaya h inke blood me hume chloroform k traces mile hn..._

 _Daya shocked mtlab ye chot ki nahi chloroform ki wajh se behosh hui thin..._

 _Doc nodded...and continues with ab initial treatment se to yhi pta chla h ab ye thk hn thodi weakness h bus.._

 _Chetan: hume inhe ghr kab le ja paynge Doc_

 _Doc: inke hosh me ane k baad ek baar mai check up karunga fir aap inhe le ja skte hn..._

 _Daya: Doc kitni der me hosh ayega inhe inse kuch poochtaach krni h..._

 _Doc:bus thodi der me aa jayega..._

 _Scene again shifts into room...now she has gain consciousness..._

 _Chetan:with teary eyes,maa aap thk hn na maa hum sab kitne preshan ho gaye the.._

 _Daya puts hand on his shoulders.._

 _Daya: maasi maa kahan hn..._

 _Naina(maasi) with wide eyes kyu Vrinda nahi mili mere saath hum dono ko hi kisine behosh kr dia tha..._

 _Daya:maasi exactly kya hua tha..._

 _Naina was about to speak but stopped as Daya's phone ring up and Daya move outside to attend it due to network problems..._

 _Naina : Chetan kya chl raha h ye sab..._

 _Chetan: hiding his eyes kuch nahi maa Abhi bhai bi nahin hn aur maasi bi.._

 _Naina: ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi h..._

 _Chetan: Maa sahi waqt ane pr sab pata chl jayega pr plz abi Daya ko..._

 _Daya enters and Chetan stops instantly..._

 _Daya asks haan maasi kya hua tha..._

 _Naina looking at Chetan beta Vrinda washroom gayi thi bohot der ho gayi pr wo wapas nahi aayi..._

 _Kareeb 1:30 baje te aas paas k log so rahe the muje ghabrahat hui to mai saman ko wahin chod k use dekne chali gayi tabi Mo... looking at Chetan, mere muh pr kisine peeche se ake rumal laga dia aur uske baad ka muje kuch bi yaad nahi..._

 _Daya: maasi apne un logo ki koi baat to suni hogi kuch to suna hoga aapne...aur aap wahan station k paas keise milin jab ki mummy abi bi un logo k kabze me hn..._

 _Naina: beta muje kuch bi yaad nahi sach me..._

 _Freddy: aunty aapko kisi pe shaq h.._

 _Naina: nahi beta kisipe bi nahi.._

 _Daya: keise ho skta h ye Abhi plz waps aa jao aaj bohot jrurt h tumari and he helplessly move outwards..._

BOSS: on phone kuch haath laga use

Other side: nahin abi tak to kuch nahin bohot preshan hn sab

BOSS **in pain:** sab usike liye to kr rahe hn hum **maa** bi muje galat samj rahi hn **sir...**

Other side: tum preshan mt ho hum jö kr rahe hn ek officer ko kabil banane k lie kr rahe hn jis se aage ane wali aisi mushkilon ka wo samna kr sake

BOSS: sir chotu bohot dukhi hoga sir use sach pta chlega to wo muje kabi maaf nahi krega

Acp: Abhijeet tum ye sab usike lie to kr rahe ho use thodi takleef deke tum use aage ane wali takleefon se bacha rahe ho tum kuch galat nahi kr rahe ho...

Abhi:sir wo smjega na muje

Acp: hum sab samjhayenge use ab use clue dene ka waqt aa gaya h...

Abhi: yes sir mai Mohit se beaureu phone krwata hun...

Acp: haan Abhijeet pr bohot sawdhani se...

Abhi: jee sir nd call cuts

Abhi murmers muje maaf kr dena chotu...he remembers the origin of this plan...

 _ **Two days after Daya joining:**_

 _ **Room of Abhi where Abhi was trying to work but Daya was annoying him nd asking silly questions from him...**_

 _ **Abhi in anger: Daya tu yahan se jayega ya mai tuje dhakka dekr nikalun bahar...**_

 _ **Daya: boss mai to fir bi nahi jane wala tum jab tk muje mere sawalo ka jawab nahi de dete mai hilunga bi nahi yahan se...**_

 _ **Abhi:put his file aside and asks bol kya poochna h tuje**_

 _ **Daya happily pull his cheeks on which Abhi made an irritated face and looks at him angrily...**_

 _ **Daya: are pyar kr raha hun bhaiya chidte kyu ho...**_

 _ **Abhi: tu mt hi kr pyar jaldi bol kya jaan na h...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhi ye jö cases hote hn inka file work krna kyu jruri hota h pata h kitna boring kaam h kl sir ne mujse teen case k file work krwaye huh mai to poora boreazam ho gaya h...**_

 _ **Abhi: kya boreazam kya hota h**_

 _ **Daya: are jeise mughaleazam hota h weise hi...**_

 _ **Abhi: chup kr tu ye fazool ki bakwas mt kr yahan baith k**_

 _ **Daya also in anger mai bakwas kr raha hun ab to mai bilkul bi nahi jaunga with this he lie down in Abhi's lap**_

 _ **Abhi: Daya kya kr raha h tu jaa yahan se Abhi**_

 _ **But Daya not moves an inch but holds Abhi's legs and bury his face in it..**_

 _ **Abhi feels something wrong he asked softly kya hua baccha...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhi tum papa ki trh kabi muje chod k to nahi jaoge naa...**_

 _ **Abhi: Daya ye keisa sawal h**_

 _ **Daya: boss mai jab wo case files bana raha tha tab maine ek case history padi thi humare cid department me kuch saal pehle ek officer hote the Inspector Karan...wo ek high profile mission pr kaam kr rahe the..un logo ne unke poore pariwar ko unke hi ghar me jinda jala dia bus unka ek chota bhai bacha jö boarding school me padhai kr raha tha...tumhe pta h wo apne state ka rank holder tha...Karan is baat ko seh nahi paye aur akele hi chale gaye us gang ka samna krna un logon ne unhe itni goliyan mari ki unka chehra bi pehchan na mushkil ho gaya...tumhe pata h unke bhai ka kya hua...**_

 _ **Abhi: kya hua Daya**_

 _ **Daya:usne adaalat le jate time us gang k boss ka khoon kr dia aur usi waqt khud ko bi goli maar li...**_

 _ **Daya sat down Abhi plz tum kabi kisi mission pr mt jana kabi muje chod k mt jana Abhi mai tumare aur maa k bina jee nahi skta he hugs him and started crying mai kya krunga Abhi btao...**_

 _ **Abhi: hey chotu chup chup kr tu aise nahi rote baccha dekh humari naukri me kab kya ho jaye kuch pta ni hota...**_

 _ **Daya: muje kuch nahi pata Abhi tum bas kabi muje chod kr nahi jana plz Abhi plz...**_

Abhi came out of the trance and looks toward sky papa maine sab uske lie kia h us se kahiyega muje maaf kr de maa kehti hn muje maaf ni krega wo...wo nahi samaj rahi hn...mai use takleef uske acche k lie de raha hun...

Two precious drops fall down from his eyes...

 **Please read n review:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Finally lik dia individually bak bak ni kr skti sabko inna bada wala thnx frns love u all nd miss u all...Thnx a lot**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 **Chapter:26**

 _Daya in beaureu: Freddy Acp sir ka phone laga ya nahi_

 _Freddy: sir unka phone lagataar switch off bata raha h pehle bi sir conference me jaya krte the pr aisa kabi nhi hua aur wo khud bi beech beech me phone krke poochte the yahan k baare me pta ni kyu is baar koi phone bhi nahi aaya..._

 _Daya: sir se baat ho jati to shyd boss k mission k baare me kuch pata chl jata..._

 _Freddy: haan sir...Sir ek idea h..._

 _Daya: kya freddy.._

 _Freddy: sir ye mission bhi to Abhi sir ko HQ ki trf se hi dia gaya hoga naa..._

 _Daya: haan boss gaya to tha ek din HQ_

 _Freddy: sir to wahan se pata chl skta h mission k bare me_

 _Daya:haan Freddy pr wo log aasani se aisi information hume denge hi nahi...fir bi freddy maa ki kidnapping ka btaynge unhe to shyd wo hume information de den...mai aaj hi jata hun wahan..._

 _There talks disturbed with a sudden phone call on Freddy mobile..._

 _Freddy:sir pata ni kiska phone h unknown number h..._

 _Daya: baat kro Freddy_

 _Freddy pick up the call and put it on speaker: Hello_

 _Voice:(a heavy voice with tease tone)hello inspector Fredericks keise hn aap.._

 _Freddy: kaun bol raha h.._

 _Voice: mai ek awaz hun tumari madad krne aaya hun..._

 _Freddy:kya mtlab h tumara saaf saaf bolo_

 _Voice: tumare pyare Daya sir ki pyari mummy mere paas hn aur unka pyara bhai mere jaal pe poori trh fusa hua h bichare ko to ye bi nahi pata ki hum use na pehchan pane ka natak kr rahe hn..._

 _Daya shocked he took the phone in anger and says in high pitch tum mere bhai aur meri maa ko kuch nahi kroge smjhe_

 _Voice: na na na na bacche awaz neeche wo kya h naa jada shor muje psnd nahi agr tuje apna bhai aur maa waps chiye to muje apne beaureu se case no.7610 k saare witness ki file lake de jinki pehchan badal di h tum logo ne..._

 _Daya:mai aisa kuch nahi krne wala..._

 _Voice: aram se inspector Daya abi Naye Naye aaye ho jara aram se soch samj kr jwab dena yaad rkna baazi pr tumara bhai aur maa lage hue hn...ta ta mai fir phone krungaa...call cuts.._

 _Daya was standing there stunned...Freddy place hand on his shoulder and Daya moves his face downward tears started falling down from his eyes.._

 _Freddy was feeling very sad he make him sit on chair and pat his back make him drink water..._

 _Daya was crying with low sobs..._

 _Freddy hurriedly bring a thing which Daya wraps in his arms near his heart and compose himself..._

 _Daya remove his tears from that and smilingly says pata h Freddy boss bohot gussa hota tha jab mai bachpan ne uski tie se khelta tha...muje bohot achi lagti thi ye boss kehta h mai ise pkd k soya krta tha...he hold his hands freddy mera pariwar mil jayega naa..._

 _Freddy: haan sir aap itne bahadur hn aap sab kuch thk kr denge sir..._

 _Daya nodded.._

On the other side:

Mohit: Abhi bhai kitna mushkil kaam dia aapne..agr wo muje pehchan lete to...

Abhi: aise keise pehchan jayega uske bade bhai ka plan h...

Vrinda: haan kyu nahi mere bete ki maasumiat ka bohot sahi faida utha raha h uska bhai...

Abhi: Maa mai uske bhale k lie kr raha hun...

Vrinda: Abhi bhalayi krne ka ye koi tareeka nahi h...tumne socha h jab use pata chlega to kya hoga kitna pyar kitna bharosa krta h wo tum pe...

Abhi:use pata nahi chlega kabi...and he move outside...

Vrinda from behind mera beta itna bi bewakoof nahi h..

Abhi heard that but ignores...

 _Daya:Freddy mila ya nahi.._

 _Freddy: pata nahi sir yahan wale computers me 1999 se records hn shyd ye uske pehle ka case h..._

 _Sudhakar: sir hum record room me check kr lete hn.._

 _Daya: haan Sudhakar tum wahan jao mai HQ hokr aata hun..._

 _Freddy: Daya sir.._

 _Daya stops: haan Freddy..._

 _Freddy: sir aap kl dophr se lagataar kaam kr rahe hn maine Chetan ji ko phone kr dia h aap unke saath jakr thoda rest kr lijiye..._

 _Daya: nahi Freddy mai thk hun muje abi HQ jana h..._

 _Freddy: sir plz aap muje dost maante hn naa.._

 _Daya looked at him in anger and says jata hun..._

 _Freddy smiles secretly..._

 _Daya sat down in qualis and a person enters from other door..._

 _Daya: to tum yahin the.._

 _Chetan: hmm intezaar kr raha tha apne bhai ka_

 _Daya ignites the car and asks maasi ki tabyt keisi h..._

 _Chetan: behtar h Daya...he put hand on his shoulder tu thk h naa..._

 _Daya do not answers..._

 _Chetan: tu dekna Daya sab thk ho jaiga.._

 _Daya: tu itne yakeen se keise keh sakta h.._

 _Chetan shocked with this sudden question but manages are Abhi bhai k hote hue maasi ko kuch nhi ho skta..._

 _Daya: pata nahi_ _ **Chetan**_ _muje kuch ajeeb lag raha h pta nahi ye keisi feeling h pr kuch to h jo mai dek nahi pa raha hun..._

 _Chetan throat got dry with Daya's attitude as dis_ _ **Chetan**_ _makes him worried about coming danger..._

 _At home:_

 _Daya yr kya soch kya raha h..._

 _Daya: sab kuch ajeeb ho raha h Chi Chi...Acp sir ka achanak Delhi jana aur kisi bi trh ka contact na krna ,maasi ka is trh mil jana aur kisi bi trh ki koi serious chot na hona kyuki agr us kidnapper ki dushmani humse h to wo maasi ko bi nahi chodta,koi clue na milna aur achanak ek phone call aur to aur boss ka ek bi phone na aana kuch to ajeeb h Chi Chi..._

 _Chetan wipes his sweat and says Daya ab mai kya keh skta hun ye to tumara kaam h..._

 _Daya looks at him pata ni aisa kyu lgta h tere paas mere bohot sare sawalo k jawab hn..._

 _Chetan pick up his laptop and says tu thodi der k lie bhul ja aur ye dek ye meri banayi hui short film dek ise maine mere dosto k saath mil kr bnayi h...hum logo ko first prize mila tha..tab tk mai jra khana dek leta hun.._

 _Daya with no interest starts to watch him but his mind was at other place..._

 _Suddenly his eyes reacted he look at the laptop and rewind the video..._

 _A voice echoed in his ears he listen it for about ten times and his eyes become red in anger..._

 _Chetan: le Daya meri banayi hui noodles..._

 _Daya looks at him and again rewind the video and increased the volume...kiski awaz h ye Chetan..._

 _Chetan freezed at his place..._

 _Daya loudly kiski awaz h ye..._

 _Chetan: ye ye pata nahi Daya.. mmai nahi janta..._

 _Daya while moving toward him tera project h na tere dost hn naa Chi Chi kya h ye sach sach bata muje..._

 _Chetan: Daya tu kya keh raha h meri kuch samjh me nahi aa raha...mere sath kuch aur groups k boys bi the ho sakta h unme se koi ho aur weise bi ye first year ki baat h muje kuch thk se yaad nahi h..._

 _Daya looks at him in disbelief pick his car keys and move toward the main door..._

 _Chetan holds his hand kya hua kaha jaa raha h tu..._

 _Daya: video is dated with 13th March 2015..._

 _Chetan left his hand and Daya threw an angry glance to him and move outside completely..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter:27**

 _Daya was very angry on Chetan..he hit his hand on car's bonnet hardly.._

 _Wohi awaz h ye wohi poora yakeen h muje aakhir uska kya lena dena ho skta h humse...aur ye Chi Chi ye bi jhoot bol raha h ho kya raha h ye sab..._

 _Kahin ye sab Abhi nahi nahi ye keise khyal aa re hn muje..Abhi to khud problem me h..muje HQ jana hoga abi..._

 _He sat inside the car and ran the qualis in bullet speed toward HQ..._

 _After 1 hour he came out of the HQ in extreme anger he directly called Freddy and says Freddy Delhi HQ ka no muje msg kro..._

 _Freddy send him.._

 _Daya called the no and what he heard from other side make him stunned at his place..._

 _All the incidents are roaming in his mind..._

 _ **HQ official: Inspector Daya apko koi galatfehmi hui h humari trf se Officer Abhijeet ko koi bi mission nahi dia gaya h aur jab mission hi nahi h to keisi details...**_

 _ **Daya coming out of shock aisa keise ho sakta h sir dekiye sir muje pata h ye sab secret rakha jata h pr kiski jindagi ka sawal h sir..**_

 _ **HQ official:jee nahi officer apko galat info mili h humari trf se Abhijeet ko to kya CID Mumbai ko pichle 2 mahine me koi mission nahi dia gaya h aap humare records dek sakte hn...**_

 _ **Daya: ok sir tthankuu..**_

 _ **He moved out with red teary eyes having extreme fire in them...they are looking like a furnace having fire of pain in them...**_

 _Sir ye aap kya keh re hn plz check it again..._

 _Other side person: Inspector Daya Delhi HQ me only 15 date ko hi conference hoti h chahe wo jab bi ho it's a rule officer aur aap dek skte hn 15th abi aayi hi nahi h..._

 _Daya was shocked and he immediately cut the call..._

 _He sat down in the car and move to his next destination.._

Abhi: ye tum kya keh rahe ho Chetan kiski awaz thi wo aur Daya ne aisa react kyu kia...

Chetan: Bhaiya wo apke plan me apke sath jö mera dost h na **Mohit** ye usiki awaz thi..

Abhi: Chetan ye kya kia tumne..

Chetan: kya hua bhaiya..

Abhi very tensed Chetan maine Mohit se hi cl krwaya tha beaureu kyuki wo apni awaz ko bakhoobi change kr skta h..

Chetan: o no Bhai Mohit ne to us skit me bi ek villian ka part kia tha to shyd usne ek hi trh ki voice ka use kia...O no bhai ab kya hoga...

Abhi: tu bol dena tuje nahi pta tu Daya ko kuch bi bol dena Chetan wo maan jaiga..

 _Jee nahi Sr .Inspector Abhijeet apka chota bhai itna bada bewakoof bi nahi h jitna tum logo ne use samaj rakha h.._

Abhi stunned at his place he was feeling that his heart has stopped working he is not able to breath further...

 _Daya teary meri maa ko waps le aaiye Inspector please..._

 _Abhi felt himself faint at any time hearing that heart broken_ _ **please**_ _...line got cut and Abhi sat on the ground with a thud...he knew that he has hurt his pal his baccha a lot and now his Chotu is lost by him..._

 _A hand pressed his shoulder and Abhi instantly hugs the person maa us se kahiyega muje maaf kr de(crying badly) maa us se kahiyega ye sab maine uske lie hi kia h plz maa maa plz.._

 _Vrinda was just silently weaving his hairs and waiting for the coming storm..._

 _Here Daya was also crying badly sabne dhoka dia mere Acp sir ne mere dost ne mere bhai ne sabne vishwas toda mera..._

 _Chetan put hand on his shoulder but Daya jerk it harshly and slapped him hard.._

 _Chetan just crying with down head...and Daya continuously beating him harshly kyu kia tune aisa Chi Chi tu to mera best friend tha na kyu kia tune kyu...bol he hold his collar bata kyu kia tune jawab de muje kiska kiska plan tha ye Acp sir ka tha naa...bol unhi ka tha naa.._

 _Chetan: hhaan Daya unhi ka and with this he again received a tight slap fir jhoot fir jhoot tu mera nahi Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka dost h mera nahi..._

 _Chetan looked at him with pleading eyes Daya shant ho ja ye sab bhai ne tere lie kia h baat ko samaj Daya..._

 _Daya: mere lie kia muje bewakoof bna k kyu kya chahta tha wo kya maksad tha uska muje neecha dikane ka ye btane ka ki Daya kitna bada bewakoof h bol islie hi tha na ye sab..._

 _Chetan moves his head in no Daya plz sun to ek baar meri baat..mai tuje sab batata hun.._

 _Daya show him his hand to stop him and says jitna jaan na tha jaan lia maine ab bus aur kuch nahi jaan na muje ab mai jö bi sununga Abhijeet k muh se sununga..._

 _He moves out of the house and Chetan just standing there in fear..._

 _He came out of his trance with a phone call..._

 _He picked it up and says with shambling words bbhai Daya.._

 _Abhi: in soggy tone kaha h wo Chetan.._

 _Chetan: chla gaya wo bhai crying slowly mera dost chla gaya mujse door..aap aa jaiye bhaiya plz aa jaiye..._

 _Abhi: controlling over his tears mai aa raha hun Chetan subh tk aa jaunga maine Mohit aur tumare baaki College friends ko pehle hi bhej dia h Daya apna gussa un bicharo pr nikalega..._

 _Chetan: bhai usne meri ek bi baat ni suni wo sab kuch apse jaan na chahta h bhai..._

 _Abhi: mai aa raha hun tayar hun mai uske sawalo ka jawab dene k lie tum Acp sir ko bi bula lo yahn mai unse baat nahi kr paunga..._

 _Chetan: jee bhai aap khyal rakhiye apna..._

 _Abhi says nothing just cut the call...and let his tears flow down he was fearing yes the sharp shine was fearing with his own bro..fear of loosing his angel his pal his chotu..._

 _He just sat down and closed his eyes..._

 _ **Abhii Abhii deko na ye drawing mujse ban hi ni rahi h kl exam h drawing ka mai kya krunga and his shiny eyes filled with tears...**_

 _ **Abhi took him in his lap laa mai help krta hun teri...**_

 _ **Daya: pr kl tumara bi to h exam...**_

 _ **Abhi: mai sab kr lunga tu dika muje apni drawing...**_

 _ **Daya shows him and Abhi hold his hand and make him made that drawing while telling important techniques while making it he let Daya practice five times two with his help and rest by Daya himself and as a result Daya become perfect in it...**_

 _ **He got highest marks in class in that exam...**_

 _ **He come home and just hug his bro who was sitting on sofa facing his back towards him...**_

 _ **Daya hugs him from behind and says bhaiya muje sabse jada marks mileeee...thnku and he kissed his cheeks...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled and says bus kar abi kum marks mile hote na to maar raha hota muje...**_

 _ **Daya: nahi boss muje pata tha muje highest marks hi milenge mere Abhi ne jö sikaya h...wo muje kabi galat sika ni sakta...and he hugs him again..**_

 _ **Abhi looked at him with love in his eyes for his innocent bro who trust him a lot...**_

 _Abhi opened his eyes with a jerk and says tu is baar bi samjhega na muje Chotu...maine tod dia mere bhai ka bharosa...he make himself prepare for coming danger..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Divyansh: uhun naraj nahi hun bus kl time nahi tha thoda islie direct chapter aur deko jaldi update bi kr dia bag me to abi bohot kuch h hehe:))thnku dear fr reviewing:)**

 **Krittika: are di dariye mt here is the nxt update:)) thnx a lot**

 **Rai: thnku dear hope u like dis one too..thnx a lot:))**

 **Tina: hii dear dekiye kr dia update enjoy dis one:))**

 **Mistic morning: are Misti meri itni himmat ki mai apke Abhi sir ki shamat bulaun aap meri shamat kr doge hehehe thnku dear missed u a lot:)**

 **Nusrat: are yr out of station thi kisike ghr pr ab wahan time hi nahi milta tha likne ka sara time ghoomne me nikl jata tha ab aa gayi hun waps to home:))here is the nxt one enjy:))**

 **Rukmani: thnkx dear hope u like this one too thnx a lot:))**

 **Duo lovers: are Fari itni preshan kyu ho rahi ho ye lo kr dia update chlo chlo pd k btao keisa h:))**

 **Abhidaya fan: hii lil doll keise ho..and itne saare questions maan na pdega bohot intelligent ho aap sabke jawab milenge dear dheere dheere don't worry frnd..aur year deko update bi kr dia hope u like it:))**

 **Bhumi: hmm pdni to chiye hi daant usne acha nahi kia naa...bdw keise ho aap dear:))**

 **Blue squirrel: Oo my dear maine bi apni shaitan frnd ko bohot miss kia mai out of station thi na islie ni kr pai anyways ab to mai aa gayi hu waps aur update bi kr dia ab happy:)) acha mera surprise wo kahan h:(( jaldi do ab muje:))thnx a lot**

 **Chocolate:thnku so much dear:))**

 **Daya's Girl: aww didi muje bi bura lg raha h mere bi to pyare Daya sir hn acha ye chappy pdiye fir btaiye keisa h thnx a lot :))**

 **Dada: itni saari tareef yeeeeeeee thnku dada love u mai badi happy ho gayi itni sari tareef se ab ye chap keisa h ye bi btaiyega thnx a lot:)**

 **And thnx to DA95,katiiy,artanish,priya and all the guests and viewers thnx a lot :))**

 **Enjoy next:))**

 **Chapter28:**

 _Abhi back home with his mother at 6'o' clock morning..._

 _Both come down from cab and they look toward there angel who was sitting on the stairs in front of house..._

 _As soon as he saw both of them he come toward his mother running and hugged her tightly..._

 _Vrinda too wrap her little angel tightly and rub his back.._

 _Tears formed in the eyes of Abhi but there was not a single drop in the eyes of his lil baby..._

 _Daya leaves his mother and picked her suitcase hold her hand and took her inside..._

 _Abhi eyes fall so many tears at one time..._

 _His lil one has not given even a dry look to him he left him alone outside the house which was giving him a feeling that now Daya has also threw him out of his heart...he was continuously shedding tears he want to ran away from this world but he can't as he has to face his bro..._

 _Abhi rubbed his tears harshly and entered in the house where Vrinda was sitting on sofa and Daya was sitting on floor lying his head in his mother's lap..._

 _Vrinda: baccha rote nahi naa mai aa gayi hun na wapas..._

 _Daya: maine bohot miss kia aapko mumma pata h kitna dr lgta tha muje yahn akele ghr me apko pata h maine kitne din bahr khana khaya aur kabi kabi to khaya hi nahi apko to pata h na muje kuch banana nahi aata..._

 _Vrinda: nodded while weaving his hairs.._

 _Daya continues mai apke bete ko kabi maaf nahi krunga bohot bura h wo mumma bohot bura apne deka na usne kya kia mere saath aap daantna use pata h Acp sir ne bi jhoot bola aur Chi Chi wo bi...he buried his head in his mother's lap and started sobbing..._

 _Here Abhi also sat on the floor with wall support and started crying with low voice..._

 _Vrinda was in tears seeing his both sons like this she wraps the feared angel and says Abhi ka Chotu Abhi se naraj h naa..._

 _Daya: nahi mumma mai us se nraj keise ho jaun wo kabi kuch galat ni krta aur mere lie to bilkul bi nahi_

 _Abhi was shocked and stunned at his place..._

 _While Daya says pr mumma usne bohot hurt kia h muje mai baat bi nahi krunga us se tab pata chlega use jab use bi apne Chotu se door rehna pdega..._

 _Now Abhi can't resist himself he just move toward them and sit beside Daya.._

 _Daya sensed his presence and he immediately pushed him so that he can't touch him but Abhi hold his hand and forcefully wrapped him inside his arms..._

 _Daya struggles a lot pushing him punching him but Abhi was not ready to leave him and somehow Daya also not want to leave his bro..._

 _After sometime Daya become calm and hug his bro tightly and burst out loudly where Abhi was also crying silently.._

 _Vrinda was not able to see her both sons like this she just left from there in tears.._

 _Abhi: bus kr Chotu dekh aise royega na to muje bilkul acha ni lgega.._

 _Daya jerked him and speaks while sobbing haan haa ttumhe acha nahi...muje keisa llga ssocha tumne..._

 _Abhi rubbed his tears socha tha Chotu tere baare me hi socha tha chl tu gussa kr le muj pr pr ro mt ab chup ho jaa chl apne Abhi ki baat nahi manega.._

 _Daya nodded and hugs him again lying his head on his chest where Abhi sat down with the support of sofa..._

 _Daya: tumne kyu kia boss.._

 _Abhi: Tuje strong bnane k lie_

 _Daya: tareeka galat tha Abhi_

 _Abhi: haan chotu I m sorry_

 _Daya left him jao mai nahi bolta tumse and he crossed his arms on his chest.._

 _Abhi look at him lovingly and pat his cheeks aur kyu nahi bolna tuje_

 _Daya: tum bade ho bhaiya tum sorry kyu bol rahe ho.._

 _Abhi: acha baba nahi bolta bus khush.._

 _Daya: uhun kaan pkdo pehle aur sr jhuka k kaho ki ab nahi bolunga_

 _Abhi pat on his head lightly chup kr_

 _Daya annoyingly rubbed his head and again lie down on his bro chest and closed his eyes..._

 _Abhi opened his eyes and saw himself sleeping with wall support..he look here and there and no Daya was there whole house was empty...Abhi understood that he was seeing a dream he closed his eyes and two fresh tears escaped from his eyes..._

 _He feel a gentle touch of fingers rubbing his tears he instantly opened his eyes and look at the worried face in front of him.._

 _Abhi smiles in pleasure and Daya says kya hua Abhi tum ro kyu re the aur ab hus kyu rahe ho..._

 _Abhi kuch nahi and he pat his cheeks lovingly and ruffle his hairs..._

 _Daya: kya h Abhi khrab kr die mere baal huh jalte ho mere lambe ghane balo se.._

 _Abhi laugh loudly and both got up.._

 _Abhi hold Daya's hand tu mere ye sab krne ki wajh nahi jaan na chahta.._

 _Daya: nahi Abhi tumne mere acche k lie hi kia h Abhi bus utna hi boht h mere lie..._

 _Vrinda:chlo chlo dono yahn aao breakfast ready h.._

 _Daya:aaya mumma chlo na Abhi badi bhook lagi h.._

 _Abhi moved behind him with a murmer Chotu bi apna gham chupana seekh gaya h..._

 _They are done with their breakfast and than both moves to beaurau.._

 _Abhi felt that Daya was much silent from before and Abhi was feeling sad on this..._

 _Both reached beaureu..._

 _Till now everyone come to know about Abhi's mission reality but no one knows about Acp sir part in it..._

 _Acp sir: are Freddy waqt hi nahi mila phone karne ka khair btao progress kya h..._

 _Freddy was about to start when a cold but determined voice says Good morning sir...Abhi also says same but in low voice..._

 _Acp turned toward him and unintentionally his eyes moves a little down he can feel pain,anger,tease all in one single wish of_ _ **Good morning**_ _..._

 _But than turned in his Acp avatar...good morning Daya keise ho..he put hand on his shoulders and that touch was saying sorry and expressing love for him.._

 _Daya moves his eyes down for his stern wish and says theek hi hun sir..._

 _Acp patted his shoulder and says chalo boys kaam pr lg jao..._

 _Abhijeet in my cabin.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and pass a smiley glance to his bro who too reply with the same..._

 _Inside the cabin:_

 _Acp: naraj h wo_

 _Abhi: nahi sir hurt hua h bohot pr kuch keh nahi raha strong ban k dika raha h muje_

 _Acp : wajh btayi tumne_

 _Abhi: nahi sir wo sun na nahi chahta_

 _Acp: pr tumhe btani chiye_

 _Abhi: haan sir..Sir wo aapse bi naraj h.._

 _Acp: jaanta hun pr maine to mana lia use..._

 _Abhi smiles haan sir muje abi aur mehnat krni h..._

 _Acp: all the best.._

 _Afternoon:_

 _Abhi alone in beaureu as rest of them have moved to crime site and he remains in beaureu to complete his pending files..._

 _His phone rang and he smiles seeing the caller..._

 _He picked the phone and asked keisa h.._

 _Other one: theek tum btao tumare chotu ne maaf kia tumhe.._

 _Abhi shocked Rahul tuje is sab k baare me..._

 _Rahul: bhai hum bi sari khabar rakte hn aapne to btane ki jrurt nahi smji..._

 _Abhi: yr wo.._

 _Rahul: haan haan bta dete to mai apko rok jö leta..._

 _Abhi: ab nraj to mt ho yr.._

 _Rahul: kl mila tha muje beach pr mai hospital se waps aa raha tha tab maine use beach pr kisi se jhagda krte hue deka tha.._

 _ **Daya: dekh mera dimag ghooma hua h tu jata h ya nahi yahn se..**_

 _ **Other person:abey jaa jaa bohot deke tere jeise..**_

 _ **Daya: acha bohot dekhe and he was about to hit the person when two hands hold him and he turned to look the person..**_

 _ **Rahul to other person chlo jao yahn se tamasha mt kro aur tu chl mere saath**_

 _ **Rahul bring him his home and in whole way Daya didn't speak a single word...**_

 _ **Rahul make his sit on sofa give him water and than ask kya hua h..kya kia Abhijeet ne...**_

 _ **Daya burst out in tears hiding his face in his palms...**_

 _ **Rahul become tensed and hug his Chotu..**_

 _ **Daya: bhaiya apka dost bohot bura h bhaiya bohot bura usne muje dhoka dia mujse mujse jhoot bola mujhe maa se khud se door rakha...**_

 _ **Rahul: chotu aram se shant ho ja bta kya baat h...**_

 _ **Daya told him the whole in tears and Rahul become really angry on Abhi..**_

 _ **Rahul says Daya usne galti ki h mai maanta hun pr tumara aisa sochna ki usne tumhe neecha dikane k lie aisa kia ye galat h Chotu...tuje pata h na wo kabi tera bura nahi kr skta..**_

 _ **Daya stubbornly haan pata h bhaiya pr kya yahi ek tareeka tha uske paas aur to aur wo Chetan wo bi mila hua tha uske saath use to chodunga nahi mai...**_

 _ **Rahul: Daya dekh usne jo bi kia tere lie hi kia hoga tu use maaf kr dena kyuki wo tujse door nahi reh skta janta h naa tu aur is trh tum dono ki takleef kam hogi gussa rehne se dono hi ek doosre ko hurt kroge...**_

 _ **Daya nodded understandably...**_

 _ **Pr bhaiya thoda sa gussa chlega...**_

 _ **Rahul smiles and ruffle his hairs haan chlega..**_

 _ **Daya annoyingly says aap dono ki problem kya h dono k dono mere baal khrab krne pr tule rehte hn..**_

 _ **Rahul just nodded his head in disappointment...**_

 _ **Daya: bhaiya kuch khane ko h kya..**_

 _ **Rahul smiles abi laaya..**_

 _Abhi smiles and says thanks Rahul.._

 _Rahul: bkwas band kro samje mai bohot naraj hun tumse ek to mujse baat chupayi oopr se thanku..huh_

 _Abhi smiles acha bhai sorry nahi bolta kuch.._

 _Rahul: ab sorry chlo niklo yahn se baat hi kyu kr raha hun mai tumse and he cut the call in anger and Abhi smiles broadly on him..._

 **Please read and review:))**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to all who reviewed and friends at least jö regular reviewers hn wo to review kren as anyways thnks to all:))**

 **Mistic morning: are are maine to mjak kia tha aapse apne to bada saara dant dia muje maine aisa thoda kaha ki u nt like Daya sir:)) Nd miss ka means maine itne din update ni kia na to tumse baat nahi ho pai that's why I miss u hehe love u enjoy nxt:))**

 **Blue squirrel: are sorry kyu dear itna pyara to surprise h gift jitna late mile utna jaada yaad rehta h and Congo fr new phone and thanku ki apne muje itna accha frnd banaya aur sad kyu the aap meri rolu polu frnd sad to acchi ni lagti problems ka to kaam h aana they will come nd go by themselves hmm chlo ab no tention lena only chappy enjoy krna ok thnx a lot:))**

 **Abhidaya fan: nahi lil doll Abhi ko bus feel hua ki wo dream dek raha h kyuki when he sleep Daya was near him and when he woke up there was no one ok..ab to no confusion naa nd haan saza to milegi pr nxt chappy me ok thnx a lot:))**

 **Bhumi: are sister apko keise bhul sakti hun aap to meri little little sister ho :** kyu laga apko aisa hmm :))thnku dear nd love u a lot:))**

 **And baaki sabko bi bohot bada wala thnx love u all thodi padai krni h to individual baat ni kr skti sorry haan thnku so much:))**

 **Enjoy next:))**

 _Duo returned to home..._

 _Daya still in his silent shell only talking a little..._

 _Vrinda: aa gaye dono chlo jldi se haath muh dho lo mai dinner lagati hun.._

 _Daya: mumma muje bhook nahi h_

 _Abhi: kyu bhook nahi h tabyt thk nahi h teri haan_

 _Daya: nahi bhaiya bus mn nahi h tum kha lo mai sone jaa ra hun_

 _Vrinda come near him and place hand on his cheeks kyu nahi khana h mere bete ko chl thoda sa kha le_

 _Daya: nahi maa bilkul mn nahi h aap kha lo...and he moved towards his room_

 _Abhi: pta nahi humesha apna gussa khane pr kyu nikalta h..._

 _Vrinda becomes sad seeing his deary son like this and move inside with same sad face.._

 _Abhi sighed heavily dard maine dia h dawa bi mai hi krunga..._

 _After some time Abhi enters Daya's room who was lying on bed with closed eyes.._

 _Abhi sat beside him and started weaving his hairs...chotu kapde to change kr leta.._

 _Daya: bossss_

 _Abhi: kya kehna h tuje_

 _Daya opened his eyes look at him and nodded his head in no and says kuch bi to nahi kehna Abhi mai change krke aata hun and he instantly move inside washroom with his clothes otherwise he will loose control over him..._

 _Abhi shake his head helplessly and says bolna to pdega hi tuje muje mera Chotu wapas chiye..._

 _Daya back after 10 minutes his eyes were still red..._

 _Daya: are tum yahin ho Abhi_

 _Abhi: kyu mai yahn nahi reh skta_

 _Daya: nahi nahi wo bus aise hi pooch raha tha muje laga dinner krne gaye hoge_

 _Abhi: wo to mai tere saath hi krunga_

 _Daya: nahi boss muje bhook nahi h_

 _Abhi move toward him and hold him by shoulders chl khana kha le baccha uske baad saari complains sununga mai teri_

 _Daya hiding his eyes from him nnahi Abhi muje to koi baat kehni hi nahi h tumhe aisa kyu lag raha h..._

 _Abhi hold his hands and take him out of room and make him sit on dining table..._

 _Daya move his head down and started taking his dinner in silence.._

 _Vrinda: are Daya tuje to tomato psnd nahi h naa tu kyu kha raha h..._

 _Daya: nahi mumma thk h accha lag raha h.._

 _Abhi really looked him in pain and Vrinda passed a stern glance to Abhi.._

 _Abhi moved his head down..Daya ate very little and than without saying a word he move inside his room..._

 _Vrinda too didn't ate much and move inside kitchen to complete her chores..._

 _ **Mumma maine apko kitni baar kaha h muje ye salad wagairh psnd nahi h aap roz roz meri plate me rakh deti hn**_

 _ **Abhi: Daya sab kuch khana chiye**_

 _ **Daya: kya sab kuch khana chiye deko mai koi ladki to hun nahi jö apni figure maintain krne pe dhyan dun**_

 _ **Abhi: haan ho jaa fatty ulta seedha kha kr hume healthy food khana chiye Daya**_

 _ **Daya listening his whole lecture with lots of attention and at last speaks up mumma thoda butter milega..**_

 _ **Abhi looked at him with open mouth and nodded his head in no with disappointed face...as iska kuch nahi ho skta...**_

 _ **Daya heard that murmer and smiles**_

 _Vrinda wipes her tears and started doing her work as she knew that her both sons will sort out all matters very soon..._

 _Abhi moved inside Daya's room who was standing near his father's photograph and doing silent complaints of his bro to him.._

 _Abhi: chotu papa se meri itni shikayat krega wo mujse naraj ho gaye to..._

 _Daya turned immediately nahi Abhi jada nahi ki bus thodi si aur maine unhe keh dia h ki wo tumse naraj ni hon..but he feels what he says and stopped instantly and again move his face toward the photo.._

 _Abhi:bacchaa apne bhai ko maaf nahi karega.._

 _Daya: kabi nahi karunga_

 _Abhi: to gussa kyu nahi kr raha mujh par..._

 _Daya: nahi mai apne bhaiya k kaam ko adhoora nahi chodna chahta tum yahi chahte the na ki mai bada aur strong ho jaun mai wohi kr raha hun.._

 _Abhi: Daya mai tuje ek strong CID officer bnta dekna chahta tha apne chotu ko badalna nahi chahta tha.._

 _Daya really annoyed akhir chahte kya ho tum.._

 _Abhi smiles and says baith smjata hun..._

 _Daya sat down_

 _Abhi starts Daya pata h tuje kisi bi insaan k lie sabse mushkil kaam kya hota h..._

 _Daya: hmm tedhi medhi baton ka sahi meaning samjhna..._

 _Abhi smiles accha seedha seedha btata hun...sabse mushkil hota h apne kareebi logo se door hona wo jinse hum sabse jada pyar krte hn unhe apne se door jate dekna unke chale jane ka dar hume kamjor bana deta h.._

 _Daya nodded understandably_

 _Abhi continued jab us din tune mujse kaha ki mai tuje kabi chod k na jaun us din muje bohot dar laga Daya...maine socha ki agar kabi muje kuch ho gaya Daya hold his hands tightly on which Abhi pat his cheeks and says to mere Daya ka kya hoga wo apne farz ko keise poora krega mai tuje ek accha aur strong officer banana chahta tha tere mn se ye khauf nikalna chahta tha...agr kabi hum me se koi problem me ho to mera bhai sirf royega nahi lekin ek acche CID officer ki trh dimag se kaam lega kamjor nahi padega.._

 _Daya: to iske lie tumne muje maa se aur khud se door kia.._

 _Abhi: haan ye plan usi din mere mind me aya mai chahta tha ki tu khud apni kabliyat se maa ko dhoonde apni feelings ko side me rkh kr..islie maine Acp sir ko bi apne saath shamil kia jis se unki trf se bi tuje koi help na mil sake..._

 _Daya: aur Chi Chi I mean Chetan.._

 _Abhi smiles on his anger over his buddy...Haan us din jab tune kaha tha ki wo apne college friends se milne gaya h tab wo mere plan ko hi unhe samjhane gaya tha.._

 _Daya shocked_

 _Abhi: dekh ek saath gussa kr lena mujh pr abi sun..._

 _Daya nodded his head in frustration_

 _Abhi: un sab ko ye nahi pata tha ki jiska kidnap kia ja raha h wo meri maa hn unhe bus ye lag raha tha ki mai tujhe ek training de raha hun..._

 _Daya: kyu un sab ko kyu nahi btaya_

 _Abhi: jis se wo ye na sochen ki CID me kaam ko mjak me lia jata h ek trh se jö maine kia wo mere farz k khilaf tha maine apne kaam ka majak banaya pr ye jruri tha aur jab Acp sir ne haan kr di to mera guilt bi km ho gaya..._

 _Daya: nahi boss tum kabi apne kaam ka mjak nahi bana skte mera bhai bohot acha officer h and with this he lie down in his lap..._

 _Abhi started patting on his head_

 _Pata h unke samne muje maa ko bi ek baar chalu cheez bulana pada bohot bura laga muje...Daya pressed his hands_

 _Maa bohot gussa krti thin mujpe mai unke saamne tabi jata tha jab koi paas na ho pehli baar me hi pehchan lia unhone fir mai jaldi se wahan se aa gaya jis se maa un sab k saamne hi muje dant na na shuru kr den.._

 _Daya laugh a bit accha hota dant detin tumari pol khul jati sabke samne..Abhi wo jisne beaureu phone kia tha wo sab kuch jaanta ta naa.._

 _Abhi: haan chotu use btana jruri tha kyuki agr ye plan leak nahi hota to main kidnapper ka part use hi krna tha..._

 _Daya: Abhi maasi ko chot keise_

 _Abhi: Daya un logo ko kuch pata nahi tha islie wo kuch jada he character me aa gaye the aur maasi se criminals ki trh behave kr rahe the jis wajh se wo dr gayin aur mauka milte hi bhag gayin wahan se.._

 _Muje pta chla to mai unke peeche gaya..maine mask pehna tha jisko dek k wo aur tez bhagne lagin aur ped se takra kr gir gayin..mai dr gaya chotu maine unhe maasi keh kr bula lia aur wo bi muje pehchan gayin pr kuch keh nahi payin behosh ho gayin aur gaon wale unki trf aa gaye..._

 _Muje majbooran wahan se bhagna pada..._

 _Daya laughs haan Abhi bana criminal_

 _Abhi pat on his head on which Daya laugh more loudly_

 _But than become sad maasi ne bi muje kuch nahi btaya Abhi_

 _Abhi: are wo to btane hi wali thin pr is se pehle ki wo btatin Chetan ne Aman bhaiya ko msg kr dia ki tuje un se kuch baat krni h aur sahi time pr Aman bhai ka phone aa gaya aur Chetan ne maasi ko chup rehne ka keh dia use pata tha ki tu maasi k samne bhai ka phone nahi uthayega jis se unhe kuch pata na chale..._

 _Daya angrily is Chi Chi ka bi bohot dimag chlne laga h mai chodunga nahi ise dekna tum..._

 _Abhi: ab maaf bi kr de use chotu..._

 _Daya hugs him from his waist nahi Abhi mai itni asaani se maaf nahi krunga use aur tum mujse promise kro dobara aisa kuch nahi kroge jö bi sikana smjana h muje wo aise hi sika dena ye plan banane ki koi jrurt nahi h..._

 _Abhi: ok baccha ab nahi krunga kabi le kaan pkde maine ab hus de Daya teri ye khamoshi acchi nahi lagti muje and Abhi down his head..._

 _Daya got up from his lap and wipes his tears and hugs him Abhi too hugged him tightly and both bros console each other in silence as silence is much more louder than words..._

 **Please read and review:))**


	30. Chapter 30

**Big big thanx to all my friends and guests and all viewers thanx a lot:))late update k lie sorry so no more bak bak...:))**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 _After few minutes both brother's seperated..._

 _Abhi kissed Daya on his forehead and says chl ab so jaa tu bohot ho gya rona dhona.._

 _But Daya again lie down in his lap..._

 _Abhi: are chotu uth na chl sona nahi h subh beaureu jana h fir aankh nahi khulegi sahab ki..._

 _Daya: naaaa tumhe kya laga bade dada tum pata loge aur mai itni asaani se maaf kr dunga chlo chlo pehle acche se manao muje_

 _Abhi smiles acha mere chote sarkar kya krna hoga muje bata..._

 _Daya got up and says smilingly Abhi tum ghora bano mai tumhe chalaunga..._

 _Abhi looked at him in shock nd hit on his head lightly sahab ka dimag jgh pr aa jaye to behtar h sahab k lie mai yaad dila dun ki ab janab ka weight unke bhaiya k weight se bi jada ho gaya h..._

 _Daya make an annoyed face and says haan thk h thk h sirf 6 kg hi to jada h..itna weight to tum utha hi skte ho boss.._

 _Abhi: Daya dekh tu chup chap jaldi koi dhang ki punishment de aur muje free kr..._

 _Daya: accha Abhi fir na tum muje dance krke dikao he said with naughtiness wo bi bina music k jitna jada muje husi ayegi utni tumari saza km ho jayegi..._

 _Abhi looked at him in great anger and starts tickling him ruk bohot masti soojh rahi h naa sahab ko abi batata hun_

 _Daya laughing madly Aaa Abhi chodo ha ha ha Abhi but his laughing voice suddenly convert into a low painful scream.._

 _Abhi instantly left him and look at his face which was showing pain..._

 _Abhi: kya hua chotu haan kya hua tujhe lag gayi kya bol_

 _Daya: haan Abhi bhaiya bohot jor se lagi_

 _Abhi:kahan lagi dika muje_

 _Daya showing the point make Abhi look at him in great anger and a broad smile curved on Daya's lips..._

 _Abhi got up and was about to move outside but Daya caught him accha accha sorry bhaiya naraj kyu hote ho..._

 _Abhi: bhalu hi rahega tu ye gudgudi ki tummy me aur sahab ko dard pairon me ho raha h.._

 _Daya smiles and says haan to kyu nahi ho skta mai kitna kaam krta hun aaj kl he says proudly..._

 _Abhi scarstically haan bilkul kyu nahi..._

 _Daya: accha Abhi chlo mai na tumhe asaan sa punishment deta hun tum kl beaureu se chutti loge fir muje ghumane le jaoge fir 5 star hotel me..he looked at the angry eyes of Abhi acha 3 star khush...Abhi still stare on him_

 _Daya: to ab kya dhabe me khaunga mai khana_

 _Abhi nodded his head in no in frustration_

 _Daya continues haan to muje acche se hotel me khana khilaoge fir muje waterpark bi le chaloge aur fir hum shopping krenge playstation bi jaynge aur fir ghr aynge keisi rahi.._

 _Abhi: bohot acchi pr ye sab Sunday ko mai koi chutti nahi lene wala.._

 _Daya: kyaaaa... Abhi punishment h aur tumhe maan ni hi hogi.._

 _Abhi: mere pyare bacche ye mt bhoolo ki mai tumara bada bhai hun aur tumhe meri baat maan ni padegi...sunday means sunday.._

 _Daya: Abhi aaj to Monday h abi poora week bacha h aur kise pata Sunday ko bi important kaam aa gaya to chle jaoge tum hum kl jaynge bus final..._

 _Abhi strictly Daya chup chap so ja ab jid mt kr aur weise bi Acp sir allow nahi krenge..._

 _Daya: tum le jana hi nahi chahte ho muje bus bahane hn tumare jao niklo yahn se cancel poora plan kahin nahi jana muje and he lie down on bed and cover himself with blanket..._

 _Abhi just smiles on him and try to open his baby's face but Daya held the blanket tightly..._

 _Abhi smiles on him and says baccha baat to sun meri.._

 _Daya: mai so raha hun_

 _Abhi: accha to ye kaun bol raha h_

 _Daya: mere bade aur khadoos bhai jö bol bol k bacche ki neend khrab kr rahe hn..._

 _Abhi:chotu sun to meri baat_

 _Daya: haan ya naa_

 _Abhi: are do do officer ek sath chutti lenge keisa lagega_

 _Daya again: haan ya naa_

 _Abhi: accha baba kl Acp sir se baat krunga agr wo permission denge to chlenge bus..._

 _Daya instantly jump from his place and hug his bro due to which both fall down on floor in haphazard manner whole blanket was on floor..._

 _Vrinda heard the loud thud sound so she worriedly came inside the room and just nodded her head in disappointment..._

 _Abhi was lying on floor with his both hands spread on either sides and Daya's head was on his tummy with blanket over him..._

 _Vrinda says strictly kya ho kya raha h ye chote bacche ho tum dono jo uchl kood kar rahe ho yahan haan..._

 _While this she moves forward and make Daya out from his blanket covering who was till now peeping out from the blanket like a turtle lying comfortably on his brother's tummy..._

 _Vrinda make him stand and than help Abhi who was till then sitting on floor like waiting for his mother to make him stand..._

 _Both the boys stand in front of there mom like scared kids..._

 _Vrinda: Abhii kya ho kya raha tha ye..._

 _Abhi: Maa maine kuch nahi kia ye bhalu yehi kooda mere oopr apne blanket k saath aur mai disbalance ho gaya aur neeche gir gaye dono.._

 _Vrinda moved her gaze to her lil baby who was standing with most innocent expressions and finally speaks up mumma mai kya krun bhaiya muje sone hi nahi de rahe the neend me ho gaya hoga aisa chliye mumma sula dijiye muje ab to neend bi ud gayi kl muje jana bi to h fir agar mai late utha to bhaiya kitna dantenge na muje..._

 _Vrinda smiles on him while Abhi looked at him with wide eyes..._

 _Vrinda come forward and hold his ears on which he shouts aaa mumma chodiye naa aap kabse Abhi ki party me chali gayin..._

 _She pat on his head and says dono k dono on their beds chalo chalo jaldi..._

 _Both kids kissed their mother's cheeks and quickly lie down on same bed and Vrinda switch off the room light...After wishing good night to her babies..._

 _Next Day in beaureu:_

 _Abhi outside and Daya in Acp's cabin..._

 _Abhi: pkka muje daant khila k rahega bohot confidence se gaya h na ki Acp sir ne bi use jhoot kaha h to unhe dena hi padega holiday abi pata chlega wo Acp Praduman h Acp Praduman..._

 _After few minutes Daya came out nd says with down head sir tumhe bula rahe hn..._

 _Abhi: bus class lagwa di na meri bola ta muje baat krne de ab ho gaya naam mt lena ab tum Sunday se pehle smja...and with all this murmers he moved inside cabin..._

 _Acp looked at him angrily and says Abhijeet kya kya aur bata rakha h tumne mere gusse k baare me Daya ko jö wo ek chutti maangne me itna dar raha tha..._

 _Abhi: sir maine_

 _Acp: bano mt tum ab pata h kitna dr dr k bichare ne mujse aadhe din ki chutti mangi keh raha tha ki tumne kaha h poore din ki maangega to mai use suspend kr dunga ek din k lie.._

 _Abhi eyes popped out of there axis and says sir maine.._

 _Acp stopped him by his hand and says maine tum dono ko aaj ka off dia h now go...kl beaureu me milte hn.._

 _Abhi nodded and says yes sir...and with same frustrated face he came out from his cabin and here Acp smiles secretly...;)_

 _Daya: kya bhai keisi rahi..._

 _Abhi: chal tu neeche batata hun keisi rahi.._

 _Daya was scared now but he knew he will handle his bro easily..._

 _After lots of scolding session of Abhi Daya finally make him smile and both moved towards their next destination..._

 _Abhi: are Daya maa ko phone kia.._

 _Daya took his tongue out nahi bhul gaya.._

 _Abhi looked at him in anger and dial her number.._

 _Abhi tried two three times but no answer.._

 _Daya: kya hua boss phone nahi lag raha kya_

 _Abhi: nahi chotu maa phone utha nahi rahin hn_

 _Daya: waps cl kro_

 _Abhi nodded and dial but again same response they dial for about 10 times but she didn't pick up the call_

 _Now both the brothers become tensed_

 _Abhi: Daya gaadi ghr ki trf le_

 _Daya without any further talks just take u turn and move qualis in bullet speed.._

 _Both come inside the house and Daya hurriedly move toward her room and Abhi toward kitchen they found her lying on floor near bed..._

 _Daya instantly started crying and called loudly bhaiyaaaa..._

 _Abhi in extreme fear move toward her room and stopped seeing her he was really scared while Daya crying continuously Abhi kya hua mumma ko deko Abhiii..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bhumi: abi pata lag jayega lil sissy nd aap naraj to ni ho mujse yaar time km milta h thoda that's why chlo mai bilkul karungi msg apko thk :** ab ye chappy pd k batana keisa h:))**

 **Duo lovers: Fari bus abi pata lagne wala h kya hua unhe nd another shock is waiting dear..:)) chlo no more bak bak pdo ab ok:)**

 **Priya: ok priya try krungi ki kuch jada na krun unke sath thk:)) thnx a lot:))**

 **Mistic morning: accha to tumne danta nahi tha accha promise promise ab nahi bolungi aise aap sach me mat dantna thk:)) hmm maine husaya apko glad to know this nd shock to abi aane wala h dear wait n watch thnx a lot dear:))**

 **Artanish: thnku so much dear enjoy nxt:)**

 **Abhi-ya fan: thnku dear aur ye lo tumara wait bi khtm hua aa gaya chapter plz read aur batana keisa h ok thnku so much:)**

 **Nusrat:tum aur choti wo bi bholi si bacchi na jee naa muje to aisa bilkul nahi lagta aage aur bi shocks hn enjoy Nussi hehehehe:))thnku frnd**

 **Katiiy: hope apki wishes bhagwan jee sun len thnx a lot dear:)**

 **Rai: are abi to bohot sare shocks lagne hn...I hope that u all will like it..thnx a lot:)**

 **Abhidaya fan: thnku lil doll nd mai naughty nahi hun kya only Daya sir ki tareef not fair:)) Nd ye lo kr dia update enjoy:)**

 **Rukmani: are saans to le lo aap bus pdo ise sab pata lag jayega ok chlo enjoy:))**

 **Chocolate: thanku dear ye lo aa gaya next...enjoy it:)**

 **Daya's Girl: didi jada nahi rulaya aapke Daya sir ko weise wo mere bi hn pr koi ni apko bi de die thode se...thnku di:)):****

 **DA95: bus abi pata lag jayega twist weise abi aur twist bi aane hn so seat belt tight krke baithna;-))**

 **Blue squirrel: are choti time nahi tha kal islie rply ni kia maaf kr do gudiya:)) and aapka name to bada hi accha h hehehehe sorry haan pr meri husi ruk hi nahi rah sure ki aap bade hi cute hoge tabi apke bhai aapko wo bha...accha nahi bolti top secret ssshhh...nd itni tareef bi mt kro ab see my cheeks turned pink now... aur ye to muje bi nahi pata keise pata lag jata h muje ab aap ho hi itne clear hearted:))hehe u r so sweet squirrel aur deko aage aur bi shocks hn to maarna mt chlo enjoy choti...love u dear:****

 **Divyansh: bhaiya longer nahi kr skti apko ek secret batati hun mai na mobile phone se update krti hun nd ghar me na koi nahi janta ki mai stories likne lagi hun FF pe to sab sochnge mai jada phone use krti hun ab unhe keise btaun ki stories likni hn apne friends k lie accha possbl hua to I will try to make it longer and thnx for ur fb thnx a lot:))**

 **Naina malik: are nahi nahi itna sad nahi krungi story ko don't worry enjoy it:))**

 **BT: are are daro mt sab thk hoga apni frnd pe trust rako hehe enjoy nxt:)**

 **Dada: are Dada itni tareef bi mat kriye meri ankhon me aansu aa gaye..aap itne acche writer hokr aise keh re ho mere lie goosebumps ho re hn muje...and thnx for detailed reviews Dada aap chapter k almost hr ek point ko cover krte ho give me lots of happiness apka review pd k mere face pr ye badi wali smile aa jati h thnku dada nd next bi aa gaya ab aur shock lagne wala h enjoy it Dada:))thnx alot:))**

 **Guest: my dear friend plz aap Daya sir ko mental patient mt kahiye maine aisa kabi bi show karne ki koshish nahi ki h...the title of the story is My Stubborn brother so Daya sir will always remain like this in front of his family yes agar wo apni professional life me aisa behave karen than aap aisa kahiye..nd wo apni mom ko aise dek kr agr overreact kr re hn so koi bi apne dear ones ko dek kr aisa krega hi...sorry u didn't hurt me by any of ur words except that mental problem word...sorry if u feel ki I m rude but I say what I feel thnx a lot:))**

 **Nd baaki saare mere pyare friends and guests ko bada wala thnx and viewers ko bi thnku so much...**

 **Chapter short h thoda kyuki muje ise suspense pe chodna tha..thnx a lot:)**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 _Abhi was shocked at his place and come out of shock after hearing Daya..._

 _He move toward Vrinda and started patting her cheeks but soon he noticed something red on her belly..._

 _He instantly checked it and yes it's blood..._

 _Daya sobbing badly Aabhi...khoon..Abhi ye.._

 _Abhi: pata nahi kya hua h ye Maa ne dressing krne ki koshish bi ki h dekh..._

 _Daya too looked at the wound Abhi jaldi chalo..._

 _Abhi nodded and both bros took their mother in car Abhi on backseat with his mother's head in his lap_

 _And Daya on driving seat and just move the car in full speed..._

 _Hospital..._

 _Daya:shouting stretcher laiye plz jaldi he was continuously removing his tears harshly whereas Abhi was totally silent and just looking at his mother's face in scare..._

 _Vrinda was taken immediately into emergency..._

 _Abhi saw his mother until she was totally out of sight and he feels that his legs are not supporting him so he shambles a bit Daya held him and make him sit on bench..._

 _Abhi with shambling words bbhai Maa wo theek..._

 _Daya too crying but controlled on himself seeing his brother's condition...Abhi bhaiya kuch nahi hoga Mumma ko hum kuch hone hi nahi denge hai na Abhi_

 _Abhi nodded and both hugged each other tightly soothing and consoling each other..._

 _Daya: Bhaiya Acp sir ko.._

 _Abhi: haan maii.._

 _Daya: mai bta dun_

 _Abhi looked at his growing kid and says yes by head movement and gave him cellphone_

 _Daya called Acp sir who become shocked after hearing this nd immediately move from beaureu with team..._

 _Daya dialled another number after composing him a bit..._

 _Other side voice: hello haan bhai_

 _Daya: Chi Chi_

 _Chetan: Daya tu tu kahan chala gaya tha itna naraj tu_

 _Daya: Chi Chi baat sun_

 _Chetan: haan bol kya hua tu ro raha h Daya_

 _Daya: Maa Chi Chi ...tu jldi se XYZ hospital aa jaa..._

 _Chetan now understand that there is something very serious...he nodded and says abi aata hun tu darna nahi mai aaya bus ok..._

 _Here Abhi was time to time looking at the OT light...tears were falling continuously from his eyes..._

 _Daya back and look at his bro.._

 _He was really feeling sad after seeing his big bro In such condition..._

 _ **Daya: Abhi deto maa ko kaa hua**_

 _ **Abhi: kyu chilla raha h Chotu but than he looks toward Vrinda who was sitting holding her head in her hands...She has a cut on her head...**_

 _ **Abhi ran towards her maa kya hua maa kya hua apko ye chot keise lagi maa haan**_

 _ **Daya wohi to mai poosh la hun kabche bata hi ni lahin maa**_

 _ **Abhi: Daya jara pani lekr aa tu pehle**_

 _ **Daya nodded and brings the water bottle from Fridge...**_

 _ **Abhi glares at him**_

 _ **Daya:he move his tongue out..Oh laaya bhaiya...**_

 _ **Vrinda: kuch nahi hua h Abhi bus halki si chot h..**_

 _ **Abhi:halki si chot hi lagti h aapko maa saari...**_

 _ **Daya back with glass of water...**_

 _ **Abhi make her drink water and says chaliye maa aap late jaiye mai jaldi se Rahul k papa ko phone krta hun**_

 _ **Vrinda nodded as she also was feeling pain in her head...**_

 _ **Daya tu jaa maa k paas baith mai phone krke aata hun..**_

 _ **Daya says thk h Abhi..chaliye maa...**_

 _ **Abhi called Rahul...but than heard a crashing sound and instantly run towards the room...**_

 _ **Daya trying to make Vrinda stand but how can he he was too small to handle his mother...**_

 _ **Abhi quickly come forward and make Vrinda stand**_

 _ **Abhi in extreme anger alag ho ja chotu ek kaam nahi hota tujse nahi le ja pa raha tha maa ko to muje pehle hi bol deta...**_

 _ **Daya move his head down nd Abhi says maa kya hua tha aap thk hn naa...**_

 _ **Vrinda: haan beta thoda chakkar aa gaya tha aur tu Daya ko kyu dant raha h wo itna chota h keise dekta muje...**_

 _ **Abhi now feel sad on his act and says sorry maa wo gusse me ho gaya aap let jaiye maa haan maine doc ko bula liya h bus abi aate honge...**_

 _ **And than he move towards Daya who was standing at the corner of the room...chotu baby naraj ho gaya mujse...**_

 _ **Daya smiles nahi bhaiya and he hugs him from his waist...**_

 _ **Doc treated her and that day Abhi prepared all food do all dusting and make her mother take medicine in which chotu was helping him as per his approach...**_

 _ **Abhi: chotu chal dinner ho gaya na ab jaldi se saare glasses aur plates dhoond dhoond k le aa jö idhr udhr dali hn tune..**_

 _ **Daya passed a shy smiles and says twooo minutch me laaya Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi smiles and with Daya's help wash out all utensils than again move to his mother and make her ate her medicines...**_

 _ **Vrinda: beta Abhi ab so jao aap kl school bi jana h na apko...**_

 _ **Abhi bus maa chotu ko sula dun fir so jata hun aap batiye aap ki tabyt thk h naa dard to nahi ho raha na ab..**_

 _ **Vrinda smiles and says jiska itna accha beta ho use kabi kuch ho sakta h...**_

 _ **Daya: mummaa kya mai bula beta hun..who was standing at the door with angry face**_

 _ **Both looked at their chubby angel and laugh aloud and Abhi took him in lap and says tu to mera sabse accha baccha h aur maa ka sabse pyara beta..hai na maa...**_

 _Tears fall down from Daya's eyes and he place hand on Abhi's shoulder..._

 _Abhi hold his hand tightly like he was gaining his energy back from his chotu..._

 _After half n hour doctors came out till than team and Chetan with family also reach there..._

 _Doc: I think kisi sharp cheez se chot lagi h unhe...blood loss bohot hua h aur unhone khud ka treatment karne ki koshish ki h jisme wound aur infected ho gaya h hume abi blood ki jrurt h...Pr problem ye h ki unka blood group AB NEGATIVE h jo abi humare blood bank me nahi h..._

 _Acp says koi problem nahi h doctor unke dono bete hn yahan kisi ka blood group to apni maa se match ho jaiga hi tab tk doosre hospitals se blood bi aa hi jaiga..._

 _Doc nodded sahi kaha apne sir plz officers jaldi aiye mere sath blood jitni jaldi dia jaye utna accha h..._

 _Both came back after sometime and after few minutes doctor also comeback in disappointment..._

 _Acp: kya hua doctor.._

 _Doc: ka blood group to match nahi hua pr aap mujhe ye batiye ki ye treatment koi majak h kya aapne time waste krwane k lie apna blood test krwaya..._

 _Daya in anger: ye aap kis trh baat kr rahe hn Abhi se...saaf saaf boliye kya baat h..._

 _Doc:..._

 _All shocked..._

 **To kya kaha doctor ne hmmm;))**

 **Please read n review:))Krittika di kahan gayi meri nd Anshu baccha n carecresta hmm jaldi aiye come come:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bhumi: thanku my lil doll aap naraj nahi ho nd chota sa shock h dear no need to worry enjoy;))**

 **Abhi-ya fan:Awww thanku so much dear nd wo to aapko chapter pd k hi pata lag jayega mai kuch nahi bata ti hmm ssshhhhh:)))hehehe thnku so much:)**

 **Priya: are priya tention mt lo all will bi well hmm don't worry enjoy nxt one dear:)**

 **Chocolate: are ek thode h bohot sare suspense hn choco dear no need to worry enjoy it:))**

 **Rai: are aa gayi aa gayi ye lo kr dia update ab btana jö bi hua wo keisa h thnx a lot:)))**

 **Nusrat: are Nussi accha laga apko fir mai apko yahi bulaun if u don't mind hmm...nd kahan sataya maine tumhe abi to shuruat h satane ki abi to satana baki h;))hehe chlo dekte hn tumara guess kahan tk sahi h hv happy reading thnx a lot:))**

 **Shalu: here it is enjoy it:))thnku:)**

 **Naina malik: Oh hehehe ab to lik dia maine jö likna tha ab kuch nahi ho skta btana keisa h thnku:)**

 **Mistic morning: aap aoge sacchi pr bus blood dene mujse milne ni hmm:(( chalo mai gussa hun aap mujse milne ni aa rin na chalo manao muje nd muje medical ka itna pata ni h na to ye point aaya ni mind me hehehe:)) aage se will take care thnku :****

 **Divyansh: hii bhaiya**

 **Glad to know ki aapko accha laga so from now I will call u dis only ok:). nd bhaiya itni saari tareef thanku so much:))). nd ur shabashi bi mili thnku so much nd blood kyu keise wo bi pata lag jayega abi abi isi me...aap btaiyega how is it...thnku so much:)**

 **Abhi daya fan: kr dia update doll aur itne sare questions btaun answer ya nahi mmm samaj nahi aa raha h bataun accha chlo bata hi deti hun are chap me btaungi yahan kyu dhoond rahi ho hehehe...nd mai bi badi happy hun ye sun k ki I make u smile :)) keep smiling thnku doll:)nd love u too:)**

 **DA95: are koi ni sorry mat bolo pr wapas jaldi aana ok :)) here it is enjoy:)**

 **Blue squirrel:hmm bilkul sahi kaha choti me dil ka hi connection h humara nd mera nickname h naa Guddan hehe:) keisa h pr mai jaan na chahti hun ki apne kya rakha h mera nickname batana haan aur tum tention kyu leti ho ye story khtm bi ho gayi to mai new story me baat krungi tumse don't worry ok chlo bye bye milte hn nxt me:)**

 **BT: hehehe are mumma ki tention ho rahi ti apko chlo ye update enjoy kro aap fir btana keisa h ok thnku:))**

 **And big thnx baaki sabko bi::))**

 **Thnx a lot:)**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 _Abhijeet was shocked at his place while others were also in same state except one..._

 _Abhi:ye keise ho skta h doctor..._

 _Doc: plz officer ab ye mt kahiyega ki ye sab aap jaante nahi hn..._

 _Doc looked at all of them in disbelief...yes officer this is true apke blood me kuch aise compounds continuously bante rehte hn jiski wajh se aapke blood vessels me clotting ho jati h nd aisa blood kisi bi patient ko nahi dia ja sakta..._

 _Abhi: pr doc mujhe to apne me koi bi problem feel nahi hoti.._

 _Doc: glaring towards Daya who was from lots of time counting the tiles of hospital room...yes officer kyuki apki is bimari ka pata initial stage pr lag gaya h aur apko regular medication dia jaa raha h..._

 _Abhi: medication?_

 _Nurse:doctor blood bank se blood aa gaya h nd inke officer Freddy ka blood group bi match ho gaya h.._

 _Doc: ok I m coming...plz excuse me officers..._

 _Abhi was still confused while Daya slowly slipped out from the scene..._

 _After few minutes Abhi nodded his head in disappointment and murmers under his teeths..._

 _ **Are pr maa muje samaj me nahi aata ye hr do mahine baat medical checkup kraane ki jrurt kya h...**_

 _ **Daya: are boss tumhe itna bi nahi pata hum log cid officers hn hume fit rehna chiye naa..**_

 _ **Abhi in tease haan haan ye cheese bread kha kr khoob fitness bada rahe ho tum..**_

 _ **Daya gave him annoyed look**_

 _ **Vrinda: to tuje kya problem h test krane me haan aur tu akela to kara nahi raha hum dono bi to kara rahe hn...**_

 _ **Abhi make a face and started eating his breakfast**_

 _ **Daya: mumma mai samj gaya Abhi ki problem...**_

 _ **Abhi and Vrinda: kya**_

 _ **Daya: mumma Abhi ko na injection se dar lagta h wo blood lene k lie injection lagate hn naa ye usi se darta h kyu Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi: haan bhai wo to aaj pata chal hi jaiga injection se dar kisko lagta h aaj tu akele hi karana test koi ni ayega tera hath pkd k baitne k lie na mai na maa kyu maa...**_

 _ **Vrinda: haan bilkul**_

 _ **Daya slowly: ye to sab ulta pulta ho gaya isile kehta hun chotu control kr apna muh ye tera bada bhai bohot tez h pr nahi ho gayi na chutti ab...**_

 _ **Abhi and Vrinda smiles secretly...**_

 _Abhi: Oh to ye dono maa aur bete mile hue hn isilie hota tha wo test...ek baar maa aap theek ho jao is chotu ki class to mai lagunga mujse itni badi baat chupayi huh..._

 _Here Daya was really scared now no not for Vrinda as after blood transmission she was declared fine by doctor..._

 _He was scared from his big bhaiya..._

 _Chi Chi kya haal krega mera Abhi tu soch bi nahi skta ye doctor bi na yehi keh dete blood group match nahi hua ye kehne ki kya jrurt thi ki...shit kya hoga ab..._

 _Chetan: to tuje bata dena chahiye tha na bhai ko Daya..._

 _Daya: tu to chup hi kr Bhai k chamche...bohot Abhi bhaiya hone laga h tera..._

 _Chetan smiles on him and hugs him_

 _Daya too hugged him and rub his back..._

 _Chetan wipes his tears and says a low sorry to him on which Daya gave a light punch..._

 _Abhi smiles in happiness seeing them but than again convert his face into a serious one as ab chotu ki shamat aane wali h na.._

 _Nurse: patient ko hosh aa gaya aap log mil sakte hn unse..._

 _Both her sons ran inside the room and Vrinda smiles on them..._

 _Daya hugs her from waist and started sobbing slowly while Abhi sat down on other side with her hand in his and tears flow down from his eyes..._

 _Vrinda:are kya hua mere sher jeise beton ko keise bacchon ki trh ro rahe ho tum dono haan..kuch nahi hua h mujhe..._

 _Daya teary: mumma hum dono bohot dar gaye the..._

 _Abhi: Maa aapko jjada ddard to...his voice choked due to tears..._

 _Vrinda: mera beta idhr aa mere paas Abhi too hugs her and started crying with voice..._

 _Daya in tention just left Vrinda come to Abhi side hugs him from back with are mere bhaiya chup ho jaiye hum bacchon pr kya asar pdega...while Vrinda in teary smile weave his hairs..._

 _Abhi: Maa ise keh dijiye muje preshan na kare..._

 _Daya smiles in tears says are mumma dekho to keise bacchon ki trh ro raha h ab btao chota mai hun ya ye..._

 _Abhi got up and hold him from his neck on which Vrinda smiles and pat his back..._

 _Daya: aaaa ouch deko na mumma keisa jalim beta h aapka..._

 _Acp in strict voice kya ho raha h ye_

 _Both boys stand straight with serious face..._

 _Acp: Daya Abhijeet kya laga rakkha h tum dono ye hospital h tum dono ki mummy yahan samne hn tumare aur tum dono bacchon ki trh jhagda kr rahe ho..._

 _Daya: sir isme sari galti Abhi ki h...yehi dekiye muje maar raha h ye..ye na apne bade hone ka bohot faida utha ta h...aur ye..._

 _Acp: Dayaaa_

 _Daya stops and down his head and says sorry sir..._

 _Acp: Abhijeet doc bula rahe hn tumhe Vrinda jee ki reports dene k lie aur baaki sab discuss krne k lie...aur Daya ye lo prescription jao medicines lekr aao mummy k lie...chalo move fast..._

 _Nd both bros slipped quickly from the scene..._

 _Vrinda smiles sir aap mere dono beton ko pita ki kami feel nahi hone dete hn..._

 _Acp:aapke dono ladle mere bi to bete jeise hn...jitne acche CID Officers hn us se jada acche insaan hn dono...khair aap kaisi hn ab aur ye sab hua keise..._

 _Vrinda: sir mai market gayi thi kuch saman lane wahan pr ek aadmi apni biwi ko beech road pr bohot buri trh maar raha tha mere dekhte hi dekhte achanak usne chaku utha lia pr is se pehle ki wo use apni biwi ko ghayal krta mai beech me aa gayi aur chaku muje lag gaya usne ye jaanbooj k nahi kia aur chaku bi poori trh laga nahi mujhe...Ye sab hote dekh aas paas k log bi wahan aa gaye aur unhi me se ek muje paas k nursing home me le gaya...chota sa nursing home tha sir wahan pr doc us time the nahi nurse ne normal sa first aid kr dia mai ghr aayi aur chakkar aane ki wajh se pair fisal gaya ghav me se khoon aane laga maine koshish ki blood ko rokne ki pr wo ruka nahi phir kya hua muje nahi pata...dobara aankh yahin pr akr khuli h..._

 _Acp sir: aap bohot bahadur hn Vrinda jee...apke jeise sab log agr is trh sochne lage to shyd humari jrurt hi na pade...thnku mam..._

 _Abhi and Daya smiles proudly on there mother as they both are standing at the door..._

 _In the evening:_

 _Abhi: Maa aapse ek baat poochun_

 _Vrinda: haan Abhi pooch na kya baat h beta_

 _Abhi: aap dono ne mujse meri bimari ki baat kyu chupayi maa..._

 _Vrinda look at him in shock_

 _Abhi: haan Maa pata chal chuka h muje aap bataiye naa kyu chupayi aapne..._

 _Vrinda took at deep breath tumare chotu ne mana kia tha..._

 _Abhi in frustration haan pata tha muje wo to weise kyu kia sahab ne aisa..._

 _Vrinda: smilingly tumare sahab bohot pyar krte hn na tumse islie..._

 _Abhi smiles maa bataiye bhi is se pehle ki wo shaitan aa jaye yahan aur apko bolne bi na de..._

 _ **Teary: Maa kya hua Abhi ko ye bol kyu nahi raha h uth kyu nahi raha h ye...**_

 _ **Vrinda: beta maine bula lia h Rahul ko wo bus do min me aa jayega tu shant ho jaa haan baccha kuch nahi hoga humare Abhi ko...**_

 _ **Rahul: mai aa gaya hun aunty aap log plz tention mt lijiye don't worry kuch nahi hoga ise...**_

 _ **After checking him Aunty ise fever h pr mild fever h itna nahi ki ye behosh ho jaye...BP bi kaafi low h muje test krne dijiye sham tk sahi reason bata paunga maine injection de dia h thodi der me uth jaiga...**_

 _ **Daya: Rahul bhaiya aap plz reports muje dijiyega I mean Abhi ko kuch...**_

 _ **Rahul smiles mai samjh gaya chotu tuje hi btaunga ok ab hus k dikha...**_

 _ **Daya smiles...**_

 _ **In the evening Daya returned home while Abhi has gone somewhere to meet his informer after scolding Daya scolding Daya as he was not letting him go anywhere due to his health but Abhi is Abhi...**_

 _ **Vrinda: kya hua Daya Abhi kahan h...**_

 _ **Daya: wo bhaisahab gaye hn apne informer se milne kitna mana kia maine pr nahi...**_

 _ **Vrinda: tuje to pata h na kitna jiddi h wo apne kaam ko leke tu aane de use waps mai daantungi use bus chl bata ab reports me kya tha Chotu sab thk h naa..she was scared...**_

 _ **Daya give her reports...**_

 _ **Vrinda: chotu ye...koi ghabrane ki baat to...**_

 _ **Daya: nahi mumma initial stage h regular dawaiyan khata raha to theek ho jaiga thode time me bus Rahul bhaiya ne kaha h ki hr do mahine me blood test krate rehna jis se pata chlta rahe disease ki stage ka...**_

 _ **Suddenly he hold her hands mumma mujse promise kriye aap Abhi ko kabi nahi batayengi uski is bimari k baare me aur medicines to use doodh me mix krke dene ko hi kaha h Rahul bhaiya ne jö ki wo roz leta h to koi problem nahi hogi plz maa...**_

 _Abhi: to Rahul ko bi pata h sab...sab mile hue hn...Pr maa aisa kyu kia usne..._

 _Vrinda: ye mai jaanti to hun pr tum us se pooch lo to jada accha rahega..._

 _Abhi: kya maa...usko to bataunga mai..._

 _Daya really take a big sigh before moving inside room..._

 **Please read n review:))**

 **Nd friends wo maine is disease k baare me suna h pr name nahi pata maine Google pr search kia but kuch galat likne se accha name mt liko hai naa so plz bear it thnx a lot:))**


	33. Chapter 33

**Aa gaya aa gaya update aa gaya happy na all of u pr mai rply ni kr sakti naa naa hehe:)**

 **Blue squirrel: yes dear my name is Akanksha and I love the nickname given by u thanku:))**

 _Daya: bhagwan bacha lena..._

 _Abhi: aa gaye chotu jee beaureu ka kaam jaldi nahi khatm ho gaya aaj..._

 _Daya: nahi kaam to bacha tha Abhi wo mumma...he move his head down...to mai Acp sir se permission lekr aa gaya..._

 _Abhi smiles on him but than again wear a mask of seriousness and says hmmm kyu mai maa ka khyal nahi rakh sakta..._

 _Daya also in lil anger to tum to subh se yahan mumma k paas baithe ho tumne khtm kar lia h apna saara kaam..._

 _Abhi: jee haan meri saari files waqt pr complete hoti hn apki trh aakhri din tak bacha k nahin rakhta mai..._

 _Daya annoyingly ab to mai aa gaya hun aur ab mai yahin rahunga kl subh tk tumhe jada tention ho rahi h to tum jakr meri files complete kr do..._

 _Now Abhi really comes in anger afterall he is a big bro..._

 _Abhi: tujhe nahi lagta bohot jada bolne laga h tu...sahab k dimag thikane pr aa jayen to behtar h nahi to agli baar jaban se baat nahi krunga mai..._

 _Daya irritatingly to kyu tum dante ja rahe ho jabse aaya hun mai meri maa nahi hn kya wo mera mn nahi ho sakta unse milne ka seedhe seedhe danto na jis baat se gussa ho baatein kyu bana rahe ho..._

 _Abhi: little loud Dayaaa tu..._

 _Vrinda now saw his elder son in anger so she decides to speak in mid kya laga rakha h aap dono ne ye hospital h aap logo ka ghar nahi h...chalo chup kro dono bhi...aur Abhi baad me daantna aap use poora din kaam krke aaya h wo baithne to do use chlo baby aap yahan aao mere paas baitho nahi baithnge aapke bhaiya yahan theek..._

 _Daya nodded his head innocently glancing at Abhi while Abhi looking other side as he was feeling his mistake but he was elder bro naa so how there must be some ego naa;))_

 _Daya quietly sat down beside his mother while Abhi sat down on couch reading magazine..._

 _After sometime Vrinda dozed off due to medicine effect...Daya smiles on her and set her blanket..._

 _Daya look at Abhi who was showing himself too busy in magazine..._

 _Daya look him from corner of his eyes Abhi noticed this but ignores him..._

 _Daya smiles sweetly and move forward just to sit beside his angry bro..._

 _Abhi make an extreme serious face and turn another page of the book..._

 _Daya peep from his back inside and broke into loud laughter...while Abhi fumed in anger...kyu daant nikl rahe hn ye...koi joke suna h..._

 _Daya while controlling his laughter and says naahi Abhi mai ye dek raha tha ki tum apne budhape ki tayari khoob kar rahe ho Dadi k nuskhe padh kr...hahaha_

 _Abhi now pay emphasis on what he was reading and just slap himself in his mind and close the book and close his eyes while attaching his head on head rest..._

 _After sometime he feels a soft touch on his forehead...he instantly opened his eyes and saw Daya pressing his head in small smile..._

 _Abhi: kyu sewa ho rahi h bade bhai ki maa ki sewa nahi karni ab janab ko..._

 _Daya: come on Abhi ab tum mumma se to jealous mt ho..._

 _Abhi: chal bey_

 _Daya: aur nahi to kya maine thoda jada pyar kya dika lia mumma ko tum to ukhd hi gaye..._

 _Abhi removed his hand from his head and make him sit in front of his face...and holds his hand Daya tujse ek baat poochni h sach sach jawab dega tu..._

 _Daya: mai batata hun Abhi...yaad h tumhe class 12th Best Player Award Basketball match..._

 _Abhi smiles painfully wo mai keise bhul sakta hun pr uska is se kya connection Chotu..._

 _Daya holds his hand smjata hun tum jö mujhe buddhu samjte ho naa mai utna bi nahi hun..._

 _Abhi: ab tu bolega_

 _ **Abhi Abhi Abhi yeeee u can do it come on Abhi...Rahul bhaiya cheer kro na Abhi ko...but Rahul was keenly looking at Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Daya pinch him again kya dek rahe hain bhaiya cheer kriye na use...**_

 _ **But Rahul stand up suddenly and move toward the court...Daya kept looking at him confusingly...he say something in ears of coach sir...**_

 _ **Coach sir request to stop the match for a while and call Abhi outside...**_

 _ **Daya panics as he thought Abhi was out of match due to foul or anything else...**_

 _ **He too ran away toward the court...where he saw his bro was moaning in pain and coach sir was checking his legs...**_

 _ **Coach: Abhijeet jab tumare leg me pain ho raha h to kyu khel rahe ho tum wo to Rahul ne bataya muje...**_

 _ **Abhi threw an angry glance to Rahul...which Rahul ignores completely and says sir abi ye gira tha khelte time usi time hua hoga ye...**_

 _ **Abhi: nahi sir is Rahul ko to kuch bi pata nahi h practice match k dauran chot lagi ti usika pain h ye...**_

 _ **Daya too come there till now and says panickly kya hua Abhi ko sir...**_

 _ **Coach: I think Daya ur brother is injured and in this condition I can't allow him to play match...**_

 _ **Daya become sad while Abhi started requesting sir please don't do this I have done lots of hard work for this match and I want to play it please sir look at me is not I m playing well aur mai sach keh raha hun sir this pain is since practice session...usi time lagi ti ye chot...**_

 _ **Daya too joins him either he didn't know a single thing about practice match but he still says sir Abhi ne mere samne hi wo match khela tha he is not lying sir please allow him to continue...Rahul looked at him in anger and disbelief...chotu tu...**_

 _ **Abhi shoot an angry glance to him...**_

 _ **Coach: theek h Abhijeet pr agar koi problem hui tumhe to don't make me responsible for it... u get that...**_

 _ **Abhi: sure sir thanks a lot...**_

 _ **Daya too smiles seeing his bro smiling...and return to his place with his Rahul bhaiya...**_

 _ **After the match gone over Abhi was declared as "best player" among all...**_

 _ **Daya was very happy and he ran forward to hug his bhaiya but Abhi instantly falls down in pain...**_

 _ **Rahul hold him firmly in anger while Daya panicked...**_

 _ **Somehow they reached home...**_

 _ **Vrinda in extreme tention calls doctor...**_

 _ **Doctor after examining him told that he has broken his ankle bone and hair comes between his knee ball and bone...**_

 _ **Vrinda in teary tone says doctor ka tak accha ho jaiga ye...**_

 _ **Doc: Mam to be very honest his ankle position is badly dislocated...he will be able to walk in about one month but I think he has loosed perfection in walking...**_

 _ **Vrinda eyes become wide kya kya mtlab apka doctor...**_

 _ **Doc: he will not be able to walk with perfection now...**_

 _ **After some advices and medicines doc walk out while Vrinda moves toward Abhi where Daya was sitting and sobbing slowly seeing his leg...**_

 _ **Vrinda enters and placed hand on his head who was sleeping peacefully...**_

 _ **Daya: Maa ye sab meri galti h maine Abhi ka saath dia use khelne dia Rahul bhaiya ne kaha tha chot lagi h use pr maine j..jhoot bol kr use support kia maa...maa kya Abhi ab chal nahi paiga...wo but he stops with a loud scream as nahiiiii...**_

 _Daya place hand on Abhi's shoulder who look at him in jerk as he moved back in same era Abhi looked at him and Daya wipes his tears..._

 **Please read n review:))**

 **Friends mujhe pata h jada accha nahi h ye but plz bear it bohot mushkil se likh pai ye bi...hehehe:))**


	34. Chapter 34

**Are sab k sab aise mt ghooro mujhe aa to gayi mai waps pr deko abi mere ghr wale ghoor rahe hn muje all time phone phone unhe kya pata ki mai what's app ni FF pr story lik ri hun to chlti hun haan possbl hua to nxt me milungi;)))**

 **Aur plz mere saare frnds review kren...thanks a lot**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 _ **Flashback continued...**_

 _ **Abhi: nahii nahii maa ye kya keh raha h Chotu nd tears welled up in his eyes...maa boliye na kya mai ab kabi bi basket ball nahi khel paunga mai kabi chal nahi paunga haan maa...**_

 _ **Mother in tears just hide her son in her shell and console the injured soul...**_

 _ **2 weeks passed now Abhi can move a bit to a short distance but his steps are no more firm and proper...this had made him a very aggressive person...he was a very strong kid since his childhood it was really difficult for Abhi to accept his weakness...but the change in his nature had made a distance between his lil one...**_

 _ **An evening:**_

 _ **Daya silently doing his homework in lounge and Vrinda cutting vegetables on dining...**_

 _ **Both attention got disturb with a knock on door...**_

 _ **Vrinda: Daya jara dekna kaun h...**_

 _ **Daya: jee mumma and he silently approach towards the door...**_

 _ **Daya: mumma Rahul bhaiya aaye hn...**_

 _ **Rahul:are mere chotu motu aaj no shaitani no uchl kood kya baat h...humara baccha to bada ho gaya h...**_

 _ **Daya with silence smiled and that smile and those little eyes make Rahul shiver to core...he just look at Daya in pain who after closing the door got engaged in his previous work...**_

 _ **Rahul move toward Vrinda and take her blessings...**_

 _ **Vrinda put upon a genuine smile and says keise ho beta padai keisi chl ri h...**_

 _ **Rahul: sab theek h aunty pr Abhi k bina sab soona lgta h...kya doc ne ab bi use permission nahi di h school jane ki...**_

 _ **Vrinda: beta doctor ne uspe aisi koi restriction nahi lagai hai pr wo khud hi nahi aana chahta jab bi school jane ki baat karo uth kr apne room me chala jata h yaa baat ko taal deta h...ab to Daya se bi jada baat nahi krta...**_

 _ **Rahul glancing at Daya wo to dik hi raha h muje in sab ka chotu pe asar pd raha h aunty kahan h Abhi...**_

 _ **Vrinda: wahi roz ki trh apne aap ko room me band krke baitha h...**_

 _ **Rahul sighs and moved toward his room...**_

 _ **Abhi sitting on bed with a book of self medication and actions to move a part of body...**_

 _ **His mind disturbs with knock on the door...**_

 _ **Abhi: Maa muje abi bhook nahi h...**_

 _ **Rahul: Ander aa sakta hun**_

 _ **Abhi jerked his head in disappointment and move to open the door...and instantly burst out tujhe Sunday ko bola ta na roz roz mt aya kr kyaa krne aata h yahan tamasha dekne meri lachari ka...**_

 _ **Rahul came inside ignoring him and sat down on the bed...pick up the book and says smilingly waah Abhi tune apna future aim change kr lia kya police ki jagah doctor ban na h...**_

 _ **Abhi shouts at the peak of his voice hus tu bhi hus mujh pr kya khaak kuch kr paunga mai is jindagi me police me kaun select krega muje ek apahich ko...**_

 _ **Rahul slaps him hardly with just shutup...**_

 _ **Abhi down his head and Rahul first close the door and within a minute hugs him tightly...**_

 _ **Abhi burst out in tears and started crying loudly...**_

 _ **After few minutes his crying voice turned into low sobs and Rahul make him sat down on bed...**_

 _ **Rahul: Abhi bus kr tu ab chup ho ja kyu kehta h tu khud ko aise kyu takleef de raha h khud ko apni maa ko aur sabse jada us nanhi si jaan ko jiski jindagi tere ird gird ghoomti h...Abhi do hafte hi hue hn abi jindagi khtm nahi ho gayi tu theek ho jaiga mere dost**_

 _ **Abhi: Teary kahan se theek ho jaunga Rahul wo doctor kitni high fees mang raha tha maa ne to Daya ki FD todne ki aur apne jewar tak bechne ki tayari kr li thi mai ye keise dekta maine saaf mana kr dia kisi bi trh ka ilaz krane se mai to lachar ho hi gaya hun apne bhai ki jindagi khrab nahi kr sakta mai apne papa ki akhri nishani ko bikte nahi dek sakta mai...doc ne kaha h agar ek maheene me proper ilaz nahi kia gaya to mai humesha k lie aisa hi ho jaunga...tu bata mai kya karun apne bhai ki ankhon me jab guilt dekta hun na to bohot dukh hota h wo bewakoof apne aap ko is sab ka responsible maan raha h...mai kya krun...**_

 _ **Rahul holds his hands tujhe kya lagta h tera dost kya hone dega ye sab...ek baar mujse nahi keh sakta tha kaun si izzat kum ho jati teri bohot self respect h na teri mujse nahi keh sakta tha...**_

 _ **Abhi down his head**_

 _ **Rahul: kya sar kyu jhuka rakkha h...teri maasi ne help krne ki koshish ki unhe bi mana kr dia tune kyu kislie tere apne nahi hn wo...Chl ab khush ho jaa mere papa ilaz krenge tera...**_

 _ **Abhi look at him..**_

 _ **Rahul: haan haan pata h free me nahi kr rahe mere papa jitna bi kharch ayega aadha papa ka aadha aunty ka aur wo bi aunty dheere dheere wapas kr dengi ab mai tuje chod k kahan bhaag raha hun...**_

 _ **Abhi smiles broadly and hugs him very tightly but somebody started crying loudly outside the room...**_

 _ **Rahul ran toward him and hid the little angel in his arms...but he does not stop crying...**_

 _ **Abhi slowly come toward them took him in lap from Rahul hands and slowly sat down on nearby chair hugging him very tightly...**_

 _ **Vrinda come forward and kissed Rahul head...She spread hands in his hairs...her tears were giving lots of blessings to him...**_

 _ **Rahul hold her from shoulders and signals her to watch her sons...**_

 _ **Daya sobbing slowly and Abhi bus chup mera baccha ab mai jaldi theek ho jaunga hai naa...**_

 _ **Daya cryingly haan bhaiya pr aage se mai tumare lie kabi jhoot nahi bolunga kabi tumari baton me nahi aunga...**_

 _ **Abhi smiles tearly and kissed his head mera baccha chup kr jaa aise nahi rote naa...**_

 _ **Daya still sobbing tum kitne gusse wale bhaiya ho gaye the Abhi...bohot rulaya tumne apne chotu ko...**_

 _ **Abhi holding his ears accha sorry ab ro mt mera accha baccha h naa...**_

 _ **Daya nodded his head in no remove his hands and kissed his cheeks...**_

 _ **Rahul while making an angry face lo bhai saara pyar Abhi ko dia ja raha h...huh**_

 _ **Daya smiles...instantly come down from Abhi's lap and jump towards Rahul who took him into his lap...Daya kisses him too and says thanku bhaiya I love u...**_

 _ **Rahul laugh loudly...and with rest of them also laugh in happiness of getting something back...**_

 _Daya smiling and Abhi silently looking at him..._

 _Abhi: Dayaa mai ab itna kamzor nahi hun..._

 _Daya: mai janta hun Abhi tum bohot strong ho aur isile apni kisi kamjori ko sehan nahi kar paate...mai dr gaya tha Abhi bohot dr gaya tha kahin tum phir se usi trh dukhi na ho jao isile tumhe kuch nahi btaya aur gud news pata h kya...Doc ne kaha a h regular medication se tumne bohot jaldi recover kia h do teen mahine me bilkul theek ho jaoge..._

 _Abhi looks at him lovingly and spread hands in his hairs tu sach me bada ho gaya h Daya..._

 _Daya while setting his hairs in irritation says waah 22 saal baad akhirkaar yakin aa hi gaya tumhe ki tumara Chotu ab bada aur handsome ho gaya h..._

 _Abhi chuckles with hamdsome nahi bada aur mota ho gaya h tera naam change krna pdega chotu se motu keisa rahega..._

 _Daya fumed in anger haan haan tum to bade slim drim ho na...meri sehat se kyu jalte ho...mera charm accha nahi lagta na tumhe..._

 _Abhi: ohooo sahab ka charm...sahab ka saara charm to is motu pet k ander hi rehta h and he punch his tummy on which Daya gave him an angry glance and says theek h mai ab khana hi nahi khaunga...bhooka rahunga tab pata chlega tumhe..._

 _Abhi: hmm reh bhooka mai to chala pizza order krne..._

 _Daya mouth got watery..._

 _Abhi pick up his phone nd order one onion pizza...when he heard a voice low but audible aur ek mere lie Double burst..._

 _Abhi smiles broadly...and Daya passed a shy one..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry frns sabse baat ni kr skti pr meri ek pyari gudiya h jo mujse bohot naraj h are deko deko muh bi foola hua h... meri squirrel ko us gande doctor ne injection laga dia na bohot bure hn na wo unki pitai krungi mai...Are chutki rply nahi kia na maine Ash bi gandi h naa...Pr ash apni chutki ko mnayegi chlo c'mon hus do deko Ash ne kaan pkde hn maan bi jao ab meri squirrel deko to kitne nakhre kr rahi h meri bhalu oops nahi nahi wo to pyari guriya h feathers wali white white chubby doll abi to smile kro...yeee love u my squirrel ab...hath keisa h meri doll ka hmm tell tell...:*****

 **New Guest: thanku fr ur appreciation...nd accha idea h I will try to write a sequel of it pr in dono ongoing stories k finish hone k baad ok thanks a lot...:))**

 **Nd baki sab ko bi bohot boht thanx aap sab review kum krte jaa re ho plz aisa mt kriye frns they encourage a lot to me plz good or bad jeise bi lage btaiye muje thanx a lot...**

 **Is me bada wala shock wait kr raha h aur meri Bhumi k lie surprise bi h...**

 **Enjoy next:)) Nd keep wishing for my frnd...thanku...**

 _Days are passing... now Vrinda is alright and returned home...She has been given "bravery award" from police department on the special request of Acp sir to show women's power...her both sons are proud of their mother..._

 _One normal day in beaureu..._

 _Abhi reading a file while Daya was sitting on computer checking some databases...all officers are busy when all of a sudden beaureu phone rings..._

 _Freddy pick up the call..._

 _Voice: Is this CID beaureu..._

 _Freddy: yes.. who is this?_

 _Voice: My name is Akshara Thakur...shall I speak to Inspector Daya..._

 _Freddy gaze at Daya who was silently doing his work on computer..._

 _Freddy: yaa sure...Daya sir apke lie phone h..._

 _Daya nodded and asks casually kiska h Freddy..._

 _Freddy: sir koi Akshara Thakur hn..._

 _Abhijeet looked at Daya while Daya face colour changed from yellow to red and he almost run and took the phone from Freddy's hand..._

 _Daya: hey Aksha...keisi h tu kahan h tu...mai milna chahta hun tujse abi..._

 _Akshara smiles and says mai yahin hun Daya Mumbai me..._

 _Daya's eyes doubled it's size...kab aayi tu...aur btaya kyu nahi mujhe..._

 _Akshara: tum sunoge tab to bolungi na mai...abi abi land kia h Mumbai airport pr..first call tumhe hi kia h...tumara phone no. Change ho gaya tha...Daya I want to meet u..._

 _Daya: haan mai abi...but than only he felt a sharp gaze of his bro towards him...so he changed his words...mai abi beaureu me hun Aksha mai tumse sham ko milta hun tum kahan pr ruki ho Aksha..._

 _Akshara: mai...mai ek hotel me ruki hun Daya Hotel Blue Spark and Room no.123_

 _Daya: Hotel me pr_

 _Akshara: Daya abi mujhe jana hoga tum mera no. Save kr lo my no. Is 98********* tum milo mujse mai sab btati hun..._

 _Daya felt seriousness in her voice so he doesn't asks further and bid her Goodbye..._

 _Daya puts the receiver down and his lips curved a small smile..._

 _Freddy asks with little naughtiness..._

 _Daya sir ye Aksha kaun hh..._

 _All other smiles on this..._

 _Daya hide his smile and says kaun h kya mtlab dost h meri...college friend..._

 _Freddy: Oh accha accha college frnd h oh hoo..._

 _Daya feels shy and his cheeks turn red deko jeisa tum log soch rahe ho woes kuch nahi h...wo bus meri dost h..._

 _Freddy: aare sir humne to kuch socha hi nahi aap kya baat kr rahe hn sir...he said with innocence..._

 _Daya looks at Abhi with pleading eyes as if saying "Bhaiya plz save me from him"_

 _Abhi smiles a bit and says with little strictness chlo chlo sab kaam kro apna kl Acp sir ko saari files submit krni h naa chlo...no more Fun..._

 _With the name of Acp sir all again got engaged in their work and Daya smiles broadly and started doing his work in smile..._

 _Abhi was noticing him that after that phone call Daya was looking happy and excited...and he was hiding that from Abhi which he had never done before..._

 _ **7:30pm:**_

 _Daya: Abhi ab almost sara kaam ho gaya h mai jaun Aksha se milne wo mera wait kr rahi hogi..._

 _Abhi looks at Daya...his ever shining eyes are twinkling like pole star...his face has a different type of happiness...Abhi was astonished with that change and also a bit afraid of that..._

 _Abhi: haan mera bi saara kaam ho gaya h chl mujhe mere khabri se milne jana h tujhe drop kr dunga aajaa..._

 _Daya happily tum bi chlo na Aksha se milne..._

 _Abhi: wo teri frnd h Daya chl accha pehle yahan se to chl baaki baatein raaste me krenge..._

 _Daya nodded nd move down forgetting his cell phone and gun..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in disappointment and move behind him after arranging his and his lil baby stuff which he left as it is on his desk...he gave some orders to rest and after that move outside..._

 _Abhi come down and saw Daya sitting on passenger seat...Abhi sat down on driving seat and instantly slap lightly on Daya's head ..._

 _Daya really annoyed kya h Abhi abi abi baal bnaye the maine tumhe pata h na mai kisi se milne jaa raha hun kr die na khrab huh..._

 _Abhi come in little anger hearing this he out his hand on his head and messed up his hairs..._

 _Daya looked angrily toward his big bro...his hairs are falling on his eyes...and his angry face was looking very cute..._

 _Abhi can't resist himself but laughed aloud..._

 _Daya fumed in anger and he too mess up all hairs of Abhi with his hand...he quickly took out the comb from car's dashboard and hide it behind...and started laughing loudly..with ab hunso bade bhaiya hunso...hehehehe_

 _Abhi set his hairs with hands in small smile and gave him his phone nd gun sahab ko itni jaldi thi ki ye sab bhul aye the beaureu me..._

 _Daya took out his tongue...and says isilie is nateek ko itna khoobsoorat tohfa kalool kia apne..._

 _Abhi looked at him in confusion and says while again concentrating in driving he says Ain..ye kaun si language h bhai..._

 _Daya: are Abhi tum bhool gaye parso tumhi ne to maa ko bola tha jab unhone tumare kaan kheeche the jab tum mujhe TV nahi dekne de rahe the..._

 _Abhi embarrassed_

 _Daya: yahi to kaha tha tumne mimicking him is chotu k lie is nateek ko ye tohfa kalool fanaa rahi hn aap..._

 _Abhi closed his eyes in frustration and said abey maine kaha tha nacheej ko ye tohfa kabool farma rahi hn aap jab nahi aati to bolta kyu h..._

 _Daya while combing his his hairs areee bade bhaiya ko follow krna chiye naa..._

 _Abhi nodded annoyingly and grumbling under his teeth on his bewakoof brother..._

 _Daya: are Abhi tum le kaha jaa rahe ho mujhe tumhe hotel ka naam pata h..._

 _Abhi: jee kanthast ho gaya h mujhe subh se dus baar bol chuka h tu mujhe Hotel Blue Spark jana h..._

 _Daya: kiska asth ho gaya Abhi ye asth kya hota h..._

 _Abhi: abey memorise ho gaya h chup chap baith jaa Daya nahi to bohot pitega mujse..._

 _Daya put fingers on his lips...but kitni der tk chup baitenge bhala..._

 _After sometime he says boss jaldi chlo naa dekho 8:00 baj gaye Aksha mera wait kr rahi h..._

 _Abhi looked at him and says kya chakkar kya h chotu_

 _Daya stammering chak...chakkar kya chakkar koi chakkar nahi h...Kya baat kr rahe ho tummm mujhe to kuch samjh hi nahi aa raha hehehe..._

 _Abhi passed a cold look..._

 _Daya down his eyes and started cursing him in heart do minute chup nahi baith skta h tu chotu ab dekho bade bhaiya ko ho gaya na shak ab khair nahi sahab ki ullu huh..._

 _Abhi looked at him he was moving his head like cursing someone..._

 _Abhi: kya kr raha h tu ye..._

 _Daya coming out from trance kkuch nahi Abhi...arey wo dekho while controlling his broad smile somehow Hotel aa gaya tum tum chod do yahan mai chle jaunga haan..._

 _Abhi nodded and says ghr jaldi aana ok aur late hona ho to phone kr den sahab balance kl hi dalwaya h smajh gaye..._

 _Daya while coming out from Car yess boss bye boss..._

 _And he move toward Hotel with fast steps..._

 _Abhi biting his lower lip kuch to chl raha h...he smiles on himself and ignites his car..._

 _Here Daya inside the lift and waiting impatiently for it to stop..._

 _Finally lift stops at 3rd floor..._

 _Daya came out and he find out room no.123_

 _He can't resist his smile growing bigger and bigger...his heart pounding out from his chest..._

 _Finally controlling himself he knock the door..._

 _A girl in white complexion...with black eyes opens the door and she too passed a mature smile to him and hugs him instantly..._

 **Joote chappal ki baarish wo bi itni saari...are ruk jaiye maine kya kia h sab thk ho jaiga wait fr next chapter...and don't kill my Akshara us bichari ne kya kia h...galati to humare Chotu ki h na usne kuch nahi btaya aap logo ko...accha accha thoda bta ti hun ur stubborn chotu will not turn into a lover..I promise baaki baad me btaungi ta ta...meri Roohi di kahan chli gayin hn :((**

 **Please read n review:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ta raaa...Aa gaya update happy ho naa aap sab :))**

 **Blue squirrel: are meri guriya ne maaf kr dia mujhe thanku bacche...aur accha hua aapka hath theek h nahi to us Doctor ko mai dhishum dhishum krke bhaga deti...aur samajh nahi aayi apko bi chotu ki trh wo line accha mai samjati hun..."nacchej ko ye tauhfa kabool farma rahi hn aap"here nacheej refers to jö ye baat bol raha h...taufa yani present and kabool yani accept krna ya dena..samjhe bacche means Abhi keh rahe the apni maa se ki aap Daya k lie mujhe maar rahi hn...ok my choice sissy...nd choti chotu ki gf bana dia apne use uhun bohot twist h kahani me aur maine reveal bi kr dia h ab mje bi apna secret btana haan I will wait...nd haan thodi busy hun aaj kl sweety..chlo abi bye bye milte hn nxt chapter me...:)**

 **AbhiDaya fan: :/ no sweetu:((( doll apne first time sweetu nahi bulaya aap bhul gaye na mujhe :'( hehehe sorry thoda busy schedule h na baat ni kr pati...accha weise ye deko ek din me update dia ab to khush naa...enjoy it:))**

 **Mistic morning: hello misti keisi ho nd haan Akshara k raaz ka parda aaj faash ho jaiga hehehe enjoy it Misti luv u dear...:))**

 **Bhumi: Oh itni tareef I luv u too choti:)) thnx a lot:)**

 **Nusrat: thanku Nusrat keisi ho tum bohot din ho gaye na bat kre hue...:)) Nd ab aur suspense aane wala h hehehehe dedicated to u only hehehe...thnku enjoy nxt:))**

 **Dada: thanku Dada itne saare appreciation k lie pr is chapter me aap gussa ho gaye are ye Akshara buri h dekiye is chappy me hi iska secret reveal ho jaiga pr poora nahi to plz read it thanku Dada:))**

 **Mahimahal: hello my new frnd thankkeww fr ur review and keep reviewing hope u like this too thanx a lot:))**

 **Nd now my dear guest jinhone bohot hi beautiful language use kari so first I want to tell u ki plz u may read something new...if U don't like it use well mannered language to express ur criticism...I will surely work on it but better u put these words upto ur tongue only ok...thanku for ur review:))**

 **Aur mere baaki saare friends aur acche acche guests ko bada wala thanku...:))**

 **Enjoy nxt :))**

 _Daya smiles and they seperates after a quick hug ..._

 _Akshara: hmm humesha ki trh aaj bi late..._

 _Daya with a shy smile while entering in the room are nahi wo beaureu me kaam tha Aksha oops sorry Aksha_ _ **Bhabhi...**_ _and he smiles broadly_

 _Akshara look at him in silence...and says Daya baitho mai paani lati hun_

 _Daya was feeling weird on her strange behaviour...he decides to ask later..._

 _Aksha forward him water and biscuits..._

 _Daya took it quietly and asks Aksha koi problem h kya...deko ho to muje batao mai tumhara mood do min me theek kr dunga...are boss ko bi yahin bula lunga aur.._

 _Akshara: Daya I m married..._

 _Daya shocked but than manages to say tum ab Abhi se..._

 _Akshara smiles Daya wo sab bohot purani baat ho gayi h haan tha ek time jab mai Abhijeet ko psnd krti thi pr ab sab badal chuka h...wo sab one sided tha nd college time ka craze truth is this ki now I m married with someone else..._

 _Daya nodded understandably and says little sadly mai to bohot khush hua tha tumare wapas aane ka sun kr muje laga tum apni Foreign ki padai khtm krke wapas aa gayi ho ab mai tumhe apne...chlo chodo weise hain kahan tumare husband...aur kab hua ye sab..._

 _Akshara: 4 years pehle jab mai London gayi padai krne wahin pr meri Sameer se pehli mulaqat thi...wo humare college k English Department ka head tha...he was my teacher..._

 _Daya was sad a bit but still manages well and says oh to wo saath nahi aaye..._

 _Akshara: Daya I don't know where is hee.._

 _Daya confused: matlab kya kehna chahti ho tum..._

 _Akshara with teary eyes and little soggy tone he is missing from last two months..._

 _Daya: what? Pr keise Aksha plz calm down aur mujhe theek se batao baat kya h..._

 _Akshara calm down a bit and tell him the whole and says isilie mujhe tumari help chiye Daya...Rita yaad h...usine mujhe btaya tha ki tum ab CID officer ban chuke ho...isilie mai seedhe Mumbai aa gayi...Daya plz help me...plz...She was crying a lot..._

 _Daya pat her shoulders a little and says don't worry Aksha hum tumare husband ko dhoond lenge tumare paas unki koi photograph h..._

 _Aksha: haan h mai abi...ek min...She took out her cell phone and show him the pic..._

 _Daya transferred that to his cell and says Aksha tumara yahan rehna theek nahi h tum apne ghr pr kyu nahi reh rahi ho..._

 _Akshara: nahi Daya maine Papa k against jaakr shadi ki thi...usi din se Papa ne mujhe apne ghr se aur dil se nikal dia tha mai wahan nahi jaa sakti..._

 _Daya: Oh theek h to tum mere saath raho humare ghr me..._

 _Akshara: nahi Daya plz tum muje yahin rehne do I promise koi bi khatra laga to I will call u pr tum plz mere husband ko dhoondo...mai bohot preshan hun..._

 _Daya: theek h Aksha mai mera address aur apna,Abhi ka aur Acp sir ka no tumhe SMS kr deta hun tumhe kabi bi koi jrurt ho call kr lena ok mai kl beaureu me Acp sir se baat krta hun theek h don't worry Sameer jee mil jaynge ok..._

 _Akshara smiles a bit and thanked him..._

 _Duo home:_

 _Abhi in his angry awatar and Vrinda in tense shade..._

 _Abhi: aane do aaj khair nahi iski bola tha late ho to ek baar cl kr lena pr nahi cl to door phone bi band kia hua h...Aaj ane do ise dimag sahi krta hun sahab k..._

 _Vrinda: Abhi tu chillana band kr aur dek kr aa kahan reh gaya aisa to kabi nahi krta h..._

 _Abhi: Maa aap humesha uski side mt lia kro aaj mai chodne nahi wala apke bete ko..._

 _Vrinda in frustration tu na Abhi bilkul apne papa pr gaya h khade khade chilla raha h bus yahn pr kab bada hoga tu...smaj me nahi aata muje...itni der se ladka ghr nahi aaya h aur tu islie lad raha h ki mai side le rahi hun uski chl ye pkd apni bike ki chabi aur dek k aa kahan reh gaya wo bewakoof..._

 _Abhi now in silence and foola hua face took the key from angry mumma, wear his jacket and ran toward the door he was about to start his bike when he saw a car entering from the main door..._

 _Abhi murmers under his teeth move inside the house and lock the door..._

 _Daya saw this and instantly wipes sweat from his face...Aaj to khair nahi meri maa beta dono hi Laal hokr baithe honge bacha lena bhagwan..._

 _Daya knocks the door...two three times but no one opens the door..._

 _Daya really become annoyed are mumma kholiye na...ander to aane dijiye fir jitna mn kre daant lijiyega..._

 _No response!_

 _Daya again Abhii plz bhaiya kholiye na muje bohot bhook lagi h...mumma he was knocking again nd again..._

 _Theek h aap logo ko nahi kholna to mai jaa raha hun huh..._

 _Mai sach me chla jaunga!:(_

 _Maa bhaii...uff kya musibat h kya Daya tu bi na kr hi deta ek phone pr krta kaha se phone hi off gaya tha ab inka kya krun...idea:)_

 _Maa deko na aap bi Abhi ki baaton me aa rahi ho muje itni chot lagi h ander to aane dijiye naa..._

 _This time some murmuring voice come outside the door...Daya put his ears on door..._

 _Vrinda: Abhii ander to aa jane de na dek chot lagi h use..._

 _Abhi: kuch nahi hua h us motu ko sab natak h..._

 _Daya nodded his head in frustration like ise keise sab pata h;)_

 _Vrinda: Abhi beta maan jaa baat ek baar ander aane de chot na lagi ho to fir bahr nikal dena bus..._

 _Abhi really got disappointed theek h le aiye apne ladle ko ander...huh and he himself move towards kitchen..._

 _Vrinda smiles and open the door..._

 _Daya: thanku mumma...and he place a soft kiss on her cheeks_

 _Vrinda pat lightly on his head bohot laparwah h tu Daya dek Abhi kitna pareshan hi gaya tha..._

 _Daya place hands around her shoulder and says are maa kya krta Aksha thodi preshan thi aur ye deko phone hi band ho gaya h battery ni h call keise krta...raste me bohot traffic bi tha deko kitna thk gaya h aapka beta..._

 _Vrinda look at his face which was really looking tired accha theek h tu baith mai paani lati hun..._

 _Abhi comes out and says haan maa chot dek li aapne iski..._

 _Vrinda with tensed face haan Abhi pair pr aayi h halki si..._

 _Abhi: lao jara mai bi to dekhun..._

 _Vrinda: are Abhi tu thk gaya hoga jaa aram kr..._

 _Abhi look at her with fixed gaze..._

 _Vrinda: Abhi beta wo...Jane de na..._

 _Abhi move inside his room..._

 _Daya look at him with sad face...and Vrinda too become sad..._

 _Both maa beta sat down on sofa with their face in their hands..._

 _After some time:_

 _Vrinda: Abhii chl aa ja khana kha le..._

 _Abhi from inside : muje bhook nahi h maa aap kha lijiye..._

 _Vrinda place food in plates and took the tray inside...and knock the door..._

 _Abhi: Maa maine kaha na bhook nahi h..._

 _She again knock the door_

 _Abhi make an annoyed face nd opens the door..._

 _He look at her and than sat down on bed taking a book in his hand..._

 _Vrinda move toward him with baby steps and says chl na aaja khana kha le aaj hum dono sath khaynge tere bhai ko nahi khilaungi chl aaja..._

 _Abhi move his face to other side..._

 _Vrinda sat down on his bed and says dekh to tere psnd ka khana banaya h meri to medicine ka time bi nikl gaya h bina khaye keise khaun dawaiyan aur mera beta nahi khayega to mai keise khaungi..._

 _Abhi smiles sweetly on his cute nd actor mother...he smilingly took bite and place in her mouth and she repeats the same..nd says sorry inspector jee aapse jhoot bola is nacheej ne..._

 _Now he can't resist but broke down in loud laughter...In which slowly two more voices merged..._

 _Abhi stops feeling someone else and called darwaje k bahr jö khada h wo yaa to bahr jaaye ya room k ander aa jaye..._

 _Daya took out his tongue and slowly move inside the room...and says slowly sorry Abhi..._

 _Abhi looked at him in extreme anger koi responsibility h ya ni sahab ki bola tha na phone kr dena ya jaldi aana haan kyu nahi kia tune hum dono insaan pagl hn maa kitni preshan thin pata h tuje kuch bus humesha apne chote hone ka faida utha ta h tu kitna bi smjha lo koi asar nahi hota is bhalu pr aur iski pyari Maa bi iske lie jhoot bolti hn hai naa.._

 _Dika jara kahan chot lagi h dika na.._

 _Daya come forward and hug him tightly sorry Abhi galti ho gayi aage se mai khayal rakunga ab bus bi karo na deko itna gussa nahi krte...Tum bilkul bi handsome nahi lagte gusse me..._

 _Abhi smiles a bit and kissed on his forehead chl aa ja khana kha le pr dek Maa aaj bus mere lie hi plate layi hn he says while smiling proudly..._

 _Daya says jee nahi meri plate to bahr rakkhi h jisme in dono plates se bi jada khana h...aur tumse pehle muje dia tha maa ne khana huh..._

 _Abhi looked at Vrinda who gave a puppy look to him...and place a bite in his mouth saying to kya hua mai to apne bete ko apne haath se khilaungi tujhe nahi..._

 _Daya: kyu muje kyu nahi ek minute...he bring his plate inside the room and says ab to aap dono milke khilaoge mujhe tabi khaunga mai aaaaaa..._

 _Both his elder places big bites inside mouth of their little angel and all three smiles whole heartedly..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	37. Chapter 37

**Blue squirrel: are guriya bata do naa itna bi kya chupana nd haan apko wo wala secret kisiko nahi btaungi mai theek h naa...nd apne meri frnd k lie wish kia dekho wo theek ho gayi...:*..aur tumne chod dia muje maine tumhe wo bh...bulaya..hehehehe so sweet of u...ek baat bataun aapko mai na job dhoond rahi thi..are pata h mai na CA student hun to na usme na hume training krni hoti h 3 yrs ki CA k under wohi dhoond rahi thi islie hi buzy thi kl mera interview tha...nd muje mil gayi job...yeeee 3rd se joining h..ab apki Ash aur busy ho jaigi pr tumse jrur baatein krungi meri guriya...love u baccha:))) chlo abi k lie ta ta milte hn next chapter me...:))**

 **Aur baaki frnds ko sorry deko baat ni kr skti ye meri guriya h na muh fula leti h...hehe;))**

 **Thanku aap sab ka nd all viewers too...**

 **Enjoy nxt:))**

 _After dinner Vrinda orders both to take sleep..._

 _And both following her orders move to their respective beds...After some time someone knocks the door of a room..._

 _Aa jao khula hua h aapke lie hi..._

 _Other person peeping from the door...tumhe keise pata ki mai aane wala hun..._

 _Abhi: tu pehle ander aa maa ut gayin to bohot dant padegi..._

 _Daya quickly get inside the room and says ab batao keise pata chala tumhe..._

 _Abhi: teri shaql dekh kr...ab bata chote se dimag me kya chal raha h.._

 _Daya undeliberately: Aksha_

 _Abhi with wide eyes kyaa ab tk tere dimag me wo ghoom rahi h aur use leke preshan h kya chakkar kya h ye chotu haan...dekh saaf saaf bata tu psnd krta h use..._

 _Daya in shock: kyaaaa Abhi kya baat kr rahe ho tum..._

 _Abhi: dekh Daya jhoot mt bol beaureu me bi jab se uska phone aaya tha tu uchl raha tha bina mtlab k...saaf saaf bata kabse chl raha h ye...maa se dr raha h...mai baat krun teri trf se uske parents kya krte hn tu bol na chup kyu h..._

 _Daya with irritation tum shant rahoge tabi to bolunga...pata ni kya anab shnab bake ja re ho wo meri dost h bus...mai koi psnd wasnd nahi krta use..._

 _Abhi: dekh Daya jhoot mt bol tu aise hi khush nahi hota itna kisi baat se jrur kuch to h..._

 _Daya: mere bade bhaiya mai khush islie tha ki muje laga meri bhabhi mil jayegi ab mujhe..._

 _Abhi confused mtlab..._

 _Daya: matlab ye ki wo Akshara kisi jamane me mere bade bhai ki diwani thi..._

 _Abhi: Aman bhaiya ki...pr wo to kafi bade hn us se..._

 _Daya: kabi kabi sochta hun ki tumara naam sharpshine kisne rakkha investigation ko chod k baki kamo me to dumbo ho tum..._

 _Abhi: with fake anger... ayee bade bhai ko dumbo kehta h...marunga tujhe..._

 _Daya: ho tum dumbo...are bade bhai matlab tum Abhijeet jee aap..._

 _Abhi: mai mai kykyaaa keh raha h tu Daya mai to mila hi nahi us se kabi..._

 _Daya : haan Abhi wo kabi tumare samne nahi ati thi...Door se dekti ti tumhe...hum sab bohot mjak udate the uska...tumhe pata h tumare birthday pr gift bi bheja krti thi aur kehti ti ki apni trf se de dena..._

 _Abhi: oh accha tabi ek baar tu mere lie red rose lekr aya tha..._

 _Daya started laughing hmm haan tumhe yaad h..._

 _Abhi: aur kya shyness covered his face..._

 _Daya: are are deko to boss ko ha ha... tum kyu sharma rahe ho boss..._

 _Abhi: chup kr ab tu chota h chota hi reh smja naa..._

 _Daya naughtily kyu bade bhaiya shrm aa ri h kyaa..._

 _Abhi: kaam ki baat kr..._

 _Daya become serious haan Abhi btata hun...yaar Aksha college k baad London chali gayi thi apne parents k kehne pr...aage ki studies k lie wahan pr usne kisi Sameer se shadi kr li..._

 _Abhi took a sigh of relief...Daya noticed this and smile sheepishly..._

 _Abhi: are aage bata husna band kr..._

 _Daya: haan haan suno to...Uska husband do mahine se lapata h isilie use hamari help chiye..._

 _Abhi nodded understandably but asked pr Chotu wo to London me missing hua h na to wo yahan India me use dhoondne kyu aayi h..._

 _Daya: Abhi 2 months pehle jis raat se wo gayab h us raat ye dono club se wapas aa rahe the...tabi use achanak ek phone call aya aur usne Aksha ko ghr jane ko kaha..._

 _Abhi: to Akshara ne poocha nahi ki kiska call h..._

 _Daya: poocha tha usne kaha office se h...pehle wo Aksha k college me Education Department ka head tha uske baad use kahin aur job mili..._

 _Abhi: kya kaam kya krta tha wo.._

 _Daya: ajeeb baat to yahi h Abhi ki Aksha ko theek se pata hi nahi h ki wo kaam kya krta tha...Sameer k according uska Transportation ka kuch kaam tha...Pr kis cheez ki use kuch pata hi nahi hh..._

 _Abhi: kamaal h apne pati k kaam k baare me pata nahi h wo bi London me rehte hue bi...Baat h to thodi ajeeb...akhir wo educated h..._

 _Daya: hmm ye baat to mujhe bi khatak rahi h...khair jab do din wo wapas nahi aya to usne uske office k number pr call kia jahan pr use btaya gaya ki us naam ka koi office yahan nahi h...un logo ko wo jgh 1 mahine pehle kisi agent k through bech di gayi thi...usne wahan ki police ko inform kia un logo ne bi aas paas poochtaach ki pr sab ne Sameer ko pehnchan ne se mana kr dia..._

 _Abhi: to un logo ne uske call records check nahi kiye..._

 _Daya: kiye the Abhi...us din ka call record bi dekha wo Amsterdam naam k ek Island se aaya tha...ek aisi jgh se jahan phones ka koi network hai hi nahi aur wohi call nahi usko hr roj bohot saare calls aisi hi jahghon se aate the jö ya to private number hota tha ya fake sim card..._

 _Abhi: hmm mamla gadbad h...pr fir bi muje ye samjh nahi aa raha ki is baat ka yahn se kya taluk h..._

 _Daya: Abhi wahan ki intelligence reports ye kehti hn ki jin numbers se Sameer ko calls aa rahe the kuch weise hi numbers k calls kuch time se India me bi kiye jaa rahe hn...aur wo bi yahan Mumbai me..._

 _Abhi: what? Matlab ye jö kuch bi iski jaden yahan India me bi hn..._

 _Daya: haan Abhi aur ye koi serious chakkar h koi chota mota kidnapping ya missing ka case nahi h...aur to aur Aksha ko ek call aya tha jisme kisi aadmi ne us se kaha ki Sameer wapas aa jayega kisi ko kuch batane ki jrurt nahi h aur apni report wapas le lo..._

 _Abhi: to kya kia usne...dhamki di kisine..._

 _Daya: nahi Abhi us aadmi me normally hi baat ki pr dobara aaj tk is no pr call laga hi nahi...police k hisaab se wo call MUMBAI se aaya tha...uske baad uske office me ek dhamki bara call aya ki foren London chod do...islie wo yahan aa gayi wo bi ek private plane se..._

 _Abhi: use yahan nahi ana chiye tha Daya...agar is sab ki jaden Mumbai se judi hn to uski jaan ko bi khatra ho skta h...jin logo ki pohnch itni badi h unke lie uski location ka pata lagana mushkil baat nahi h..._

 _Daya: hmm maine kaha use pr wo mani hi nahin kl beaureu me Acp sir se baat krke case ko age badhate hn..._

 _Abhi: hmm correct...Daya London ki police se is sab ki details mangwa lete hn kl subh hi case ki shuruat hi jaigi..._

 _Daya: hmm theek h mai Laptop lekr aata hun...nd he was about to move outside when Vrinda entered in the room and lookat them with fiery eyes..._

 _Daya always says to Abhi that he adopted his eyes from there mother..._

 _Both sons downed their head..._

 _Vrinda crossed her hands on her chest and says tum dono ko koi fark nahi padta na meri baat ka haan...rat k 2 baj rahe hn kr kya rahe ho tum dono...Daya tu yahan kya kr raha h tune hi uthaya hoga na Abhi ko haan..._

 _Abhi come forward to rescue his bro...are nahi maa ek case ki discussion kar rahe the bus maine hi bulaya tha ise yahan..._

 _Daya first looked at him with wide eyes but than he got his approach and nodded his head in a big yess..._

 _Vrinda in extreme frustration says chalo dono k dono abi leto mere samne..._

 _Duo do some silent talks and Daya says maa mai apne room me jakr sota hun..._

 _Vrinda: jee nahi chote sahab aap kabse apne bhai k saath sone se inkaar krne lage...chaliye dono letiye..._

 _Both are left with no choice both lie down on bed..._

 _Vrinda put a blanket on them...And weave in the hairs of both..._

 _Daya become drowsy and as usual put hand on his bhaiya's chest and he undeliberately placed hand on his head..within few minutes both go into dreamland..._

 _Vrinda smiles and kissed on both heads...switch off the lights and move to her room..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	38. Chapter 38

**Aaj to sabse baat krke hi jaungi mai hehe...**

 **Chocolate: thanku dear..here is the nxt one...hv a look:)**

 **Shalu: thanku dear nd here is the update plz enjoy:))**

 **Shani: thanku dear:) Enjoy nxt:)**

 **AbhiDaya fan: hii doll nd thanku dear...hope tumhe ye chappy bi accha lage..thanx a lot love u too:****

 **Bhumi:thanku choti...Here is the update..thnx a lot :))**

 **Priya: thanks priya...enjoy next:)**

 **DA95: thanks a lot dear:) here is the nxt one:)**

 **Naina malik: thanku sooooooooooooooo much for such lovely complement:)**

 **BT: hmm mumma ka thoda strict hona to bnta h naa...nahi to hum log to sunen hi na kisi ki hehe:)) thanks dear:)weise cn I ask something? Kya aap hi mao ho?**

 **Blue squirrel: meli guriya sad h...apki frnd k saath accha nahi hua god unhe aur unki mother ko situation ko face krne ki himmat den...nd may the soul of the Lil angel rest in peace...pata nahi God nanhi nanhi jaan ko kyu le jate hn apne saath...aur ab sad nahi hona theek h apni frnd ko support kro tum theek h naa...ab chlo hus do guliya chlo chlo meri bhalu..hehehe mai to bolungi don't beat me my bear...aur meri job k lie thanku so much pata h aaj mera result aa raha h pata nahi results kyu aate hn huh kitna dr lag raha h...pray ki accha ho ok thnx a lot ta ta meri nanhi squirrel...meet u in next one ok tab tk smile plzz:))))))**

 **D: are hurt kyu kroge aap...nd na na gussa mt hona deko mai baat kr rahi hun naa...abi to happieee...nd thanx fr the review...means a lot to mee:))**

 **Rai: thanku dear nxt wala bi btana keisa h...:***

 **Rukmani: thanku dear...enjoy nxt one too:))**

 **Anshu: thnku baccha ab nxt wala pado thnkx a lot:)**

 **Nusrat: koi baat ni Nusrat it's all right aap jab bi free hona tab review krna ok thnx a lot nd no sorry nxt time:***

 _Next day in beaureu:_

 _Abhi discussing case with Acp sir and Daya entering in with Akshara..._

 _Daya: Good morning sir..._

 _Acp little bossy Gud morng..._

 _Glancing toward the girl to aap Akshara hn..._

 _Akshara nodded_

 _Acp sir : Mai Acp Pradyuman, hum log apke husband k case ko deal kr rahe hn..._

 _Akshara: thanku sir please dhoondiye mere Sam ko please sir..._

 _Acp: dekhiye plz pehle aap shant ho jaiye aur humare sawalo ka bohot soch smajh k jawab dijiyega..._

 _Akshara nodded while wiping her tears..._

 _Acp sir: kya aisa pehle bi kabi hua h ki Mr. Sameer kuch time k lie gayab hue hon..._

 _Akshara: nahi sir aisa pehle kabi nahi hua h...aur agar jata bi tha to bata kr jata tha wo bi kisi official work se hi is trh kabi nahi..._

 _Acp sir nodded understandably and says akhri baar kab baat hui thi apki us se..._

 _Akshara: usi raat sir jab hum club se waps aa rahe the...Uske baad mai car se ghr wapas aa gayi aur wo cab se chla gaya..._

 _Daya: tumne use cab se jate deka tha..._

 _Akshara: haan jab mai car parking se nikal rahi thi tab maine use cab me bait kr jate dekha tha..._

 _Abhi: koi aur bi tha us cab me..._

 _Akshara not looking at him jee nahi maine kisko nahi dekha..._

 _Acp: hmm ok fir kya hua..._

 _Akshara: sir fir kya.. fir mai apni car se ghr wapas aa gayi...jab der raat tk Sam wapas nahi aya to maine use call kia pr call laga hi nahi...aur us din se aaj tk Sam ka phone band aa raha h...and she started sobbing with low voice..._

 _Daya make a sensitive face and Abhi a humble one..._

 _Finally Abhi speaks up: sir us last call k baad Sameer jee ka phone band h us phone ka last location wahi h jahan pr wo cab me baith kr gaye the..._

 _Daya: sir ye case Mumbai k saath saath London se bi juda hua h mere khayal h ki hum logon ko wahan jakr mamle ko samjhna chahiye..._

 _Abhi: hmm sir mai bi kuch aisa hi soch raha hun..._

 _Acp nodded and says theek h Abhijeet tum,Freddy aur Asha ko apne saath le jao...hum log yahan dekte hn..._

 _Daya restlessly sir mai jata hun na Abhi k saath Freddy ki jgh aur Freddy aur Asha akele bhi...cut by Acp sir...In his specl bossy tone Inspector Daya I m ur Acp nd mera khayal h ki tum abi itne senior nahi hue ki mai tumare orders manu..._

 _Daya with down head sorry sir..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in disappointment glancing over his pal who was standing there with latka hua face..._

 _Acp turned to Abhi...Abhijeet aaj raat ko hi nikl jao aur Akshara ko sath le jana sahi nahi hoga islie pehle inse wahan k baare me saari details le lo..._

 _Abhi nodded with right sir..._

 _Acp turned towards Daya...London ki police ne jö bi information di h wo saari lekr aao in my cabin..._

 _Daya with slow voice sirr..._

 _Daya enters with laptop nd some printouts..._

 _Sir ye h Sameer...iske bare me wahan ki police ne pata lagaya jeisa ki Aksha ne btaya h ye pehle uske college me Education Department ka head hua krta tha aur fir kisi Mentor and Transports me kaam kia krta tha...Police ki investigation k hisaab se is naam ki ek company 15 saal pehle hua krti thi pr ab is company ka koi bi wajood nahi h..._

 _Acp: iska matlab ye h Daya ki ye log is company ka naam use krke kisi galat kaam me lage hue hn...aur ya to ye baat Sameer ko pata nahi h ya fir wo khud bi is sab me shamil h..._

 _Daya koi bi company jab band hoti h to uska ek procedure hota h jiska record wahan ki Registering Authority k paas hona chahiye..._

 _Daya: haan sir wahan ki police ne bi pata kia Registering Authority se pr is company k band hone ka koi bi record nahi h...is company me long time tk koi kaam na hone ki wajh se wahan ki court ne notice dia tha is company ko pr uske baad koi bi action nahi lia gaya..._

 _Acp: aur is company ka asli malik_

 _Daya: uski maut ho chuki h sir road accident me aur uski family kahan h is baare me kisiko kuch nahi pata h...Uska purana ghr salon se khali pada hua h..._

 _Acp: ye sab bohot soch smajh k kia gaya h Daya...koi bohot bada chakkar h...khair Abhijeet wahan jaa raha h to kaafi sawalon k jawab mil hi jaynge hume..._

 _Daya nodded with a low and sad haan sir..._

 _Acp look at his deary officer and smile sheepishly seeing him..._

 _Here Abhijeet took all general details from Akshara in which he was feeling something fishy but was unable to name it..._

 _In the evening:_

 _Maa please thoda jaldi kriye naa meri flight miss ho jaigi..._

 _Vrinda: are laa ri hun beta...ab akele hi kr ri hun na tera wo bhai to muh latka kr ander leta hua h..._

 _Abhi in frustration ye chotu bi naa ye nahi ki maa ki help kra de mai packing nahi kr raha hota to khud hi kra deta...kab bada hoga ye ladka..._

 _He shouts from his room door Daya Daya bahar aa jaldi samjh nahi aata tuje maa ki help nahi krwa skta kya kr raha h ander..._

 _Daya come out quickly with a gloomy face and took fast steps toward kitchen without looking at his big bro...Abhi looked at him going but this time with love in his eyes..._

 _Daya: Maa aap Abhi ki medicines de dijiye use jakr wahn to aap nahi hongi na...mai ye khana serve krke le aunga...all he says in one go and with down face..._

 _Vrinda looked at him and pat his head with baccha bhaiya jaldi aa jaynge aise preshan kyu ho raha h..._

 _Daya nodded his head in no and make him busy in setting the plate..._

 _Vrinda came outside and made her way to Abhi's room with his medicines...Abhi ye tumari dawaiyan hn...chlo do min wo sab chodo mai tumhe poora schedule smja deti hun..._

 _Abhi making faces looked at the tablets and put his ears to his mother's words who was explaining all with great care nd details..._

 _Vrinda: samajh gaye na tum..._

 _Abhi smilingly jee maa jee and he kissed on his mother's cheeks...who pat lightly on his cheeks and says yahan pyar bad me dikana pehle apne laadle k paas jao muh latka kr baitha hua h..._

 _Abhi: haan bus wahin jaa raha tha aap ek baar mera bag dek lijiye na maa kahin kuch reh na gaya ho mai use dek kr aata hun..._

 _Vrinda nodded_

 _Here Daya put all elements on plate while time to time clearing his wet eyes...murmering with pata nahi kyu akele bhej rahe hn sir kitna khatra h wahan mai chala jaunga saath to kya aasman neeche aa jaiga pr nahi huh ab pata ni kitne din me kaam khtm hoga kab wapas aayega...aur khud bi to janab ne ek baar bi mana nahi kia ulta muje hi ghoorne lage...huh...Theek h theek h jao akele jao mujhe kya..._

 _Abhi smiles softly and placed hands on his shoulders who jerked that away nd says khana lag gaya h tumara khao mai ja raha hun..._

 _He was about to move when Abhi hold his wrist and make him face toward him..._

 _Daya look at him for a second and than become busy in counting tiles of kitchen..._

 _Abhi: Dayaa meri trf dekh chotu..._

 _Daya looked at him and two fresh tears escaped from his eyes..._

 _Abhi: areee baccha rote nahi kyu itna preshan h tu..._

 _Daya hugs him and says boss wahan bohot khatra hi sakta mai kyu nahi jaa sakta tumare saath haan mere sath chlne se kya ho jaiga...mera kya double ticket lete hn airlines wale..._

 _Abhi pat his back and says Daya hum dono seniors hn na to dono ek saath agr chle jaynge to team ko kaun handle krega bata aur sir ko bharosa h ki wahan koi aisi tough situation abi nahi aayegi islie tuje saath nahi bhej rahe baccha nahi to humesha saath hi bhejte hn naa..._

 _Daya still in hug haan tik h tik h tum to humesha unhi ki side loge naa...Theek h jao pr mujse promise karo ki tum apna khyal rkkhoge aur jaldi waps aa jaoge mai wait krunga na tumara yahan..._

 _Abhi smiles and says bikul chote sarkar aapka hukm sar ankhon pr..._

 _Daya smiles and says Tathastu baccha..._

 _Abhi glared at him on which he passed a sweet smile and both bros burst out in loud laughter..._

 _..._

 _After some time Abhi says chal Daya muje Airport drop kr de aur sun waps aate time Akshara ko security area me bi chodna h naa...bhul mat jana..._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and says chalo jaldi se mai gadi nikalta hun..._

 _Abhi nodded and quickly go to take blessings of his father than touch feets of his mother who embrace him...and finally took passenger seat beside his bro who move the qualis out from the home..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	39. Chapter 39

**Blue squirrel: sorry baccha mai baat nahi kar skti aapse office start ho gaya h naa...time hi nahi mil pata poora week...update bi aaj hi lika bohot mushkil se sorry agli baar try krungi bhalu mmuuuaaahh love u baby and tumne meri story nahi padi...aur apna secret bi nahi btaya...btao na...aur story h "Tu bi naa" friendship day special story pdna pd k btana ok byee...**

 **BT: thanku dear aapne itna kuch btaya muje is chapter me un sab baton ko laane ki koshish ki h maine...Thanks a lot...aur haan mai bohot CID dekti hun hehe...weise kya mai bi apko Mao bula sakti hun bohot sweet lgta h ye...thanku ta ta love u...**

 **And too much thnx to alll...**

 **Enjoy next:))**

 **Shayd next bi Sunday ko hi kr paun update try krungi pehle krne ki thanku bye:)**

 _Abhijeet left India with Freddy and Asha at night at 7 PM..._

 _Daya went to Hotel in which Akshara was residing and took her to a secured place..._

 _Next Day in beaureu:_

 _Daya working on pc and so many papers are scattered around him..._

 _Acp entered and look at his deary officer who was looking quite dull as his energy is long miles away from him..._

 _Acp jerked his thoughts away nd turned himself in his role...Daya call records jö London se aaye hn unse kya pata chala..._

 _Daya: sir abi tracing me laga hi hua hun...Aaj subh hi records mail kiye hn wahan ki police ne jabki kl hi mail kr dia tha maine he said all this little annoyingly..._

 _Acp sir: Dayaa it's ok foreign countries ki police itni asani se records nahi dete aur nahi apni investigation k baare me btate hn...ye sab k lie special permission chiye aur sath hi wahan k apne kuch procedures bi hn...Abhijeet kl permission letter hi lekr gaya h wahan...isilie ye mails aaj subh aye hn tumare paas..._

 _Daya nodded his head in understanding...and says in a complaining tone pr kya sir ye sab krne me itna time lagta h ki do min koi phone bi na kr sake..._

 _Acp nodded his head in disappointment and says Dayaaa wo records check kro jakr aur jaldi chalo lag jao kaam pr..._

 _Daya nodded while grumbling under his teeth...Haan haan aap kyu kuch kahenge aap to usi ki side rehte hn humesha...ane do phone mai baat tak nahi krunga...and he got engage in checking the records..._

 _Here in London:_

 _Abhi: yahi wo jagh h jahan pr Sameer ko aakhri baar deka gaya tha...chalo pehle aas paas pata krte hn..._

 _Asha: pr sir do mahine poorani baat kise yaad hogi..._

 _Abhi: while thinking hmmm Asha baat to sahi h pr kahin se to shuruat krni hi h naa...yahan ki police ne bi poochtaach ki thi unhe kuch pata nahi chala dekte hn hume kuch pata chlta h ya nahi..._

 _He asked from the vendors and street sellers of the Taxi stand and also talked to drivers but the result was same..._

 _Asha: sir ye driver abi abi aaya h jabki baki sab kaafi time se yahan hn is se pooch kr dekte hn..._

 _Freddy: Asha yahan ki police ne bi to poocha hi hoga is se tab kuch pata nahi chala ab keise chlega..._

 _Abhi: in a flow ab to is se poochna hi pdega Freddy bhai akhir izzat ka sawal h kyu Daya...but he stops in a second and smiles softly..._

 _Asha and Freddy too smiled back..._

 _Abhi pat his shoulder and the driver turned toward him..._

 _Abhi looked at him keenly and says Are u an Indian..._

 _Driver: little haphazardly no no I belong to London...I live here..._

 _Abhi nodded his head and a tight slap welcomes for him...they took the Driver aside who was struggling hard to move out from his grip...but Abhi is Abhi..._

 _He says Viru haan yahi naam h na tera...bol yahi naam h naa..._

 _Asha: sir aap ise keise jaante hn..._

 _Abhi: smuggling k case me teen saal pehle ander hua tha Acp Sir ne arrest kia tha ise aur iske sathiyon ko...tab chota mota khiladi tha isile 1 saal ki saza hui thi pr sudhra nahi haan akal thikane pr nahi aayi...bol kya kr raha h yahan_

 _Viru: kuch nahi saab mai to yahan kaam krta hun sahab bus kaam krta hun taxi taxii chlata hun saab..._

 _Abhi: taxi chalata h sach bol... sach bol nahi to pata h naa yahan ki police humse bi acchi khatir krti h sach bol..._

 _Viru: saab sach bol raha hun mai..._

 _Abhi hold him from collar and says ye dekh is aadmi ko pehchanta h..._

 _Viru look at the pic and his face colour changed a bit but he managed well and says nahi sir mai isko nahi jaanta..._

 _Abhi: nahi jaanta ohh theek h jaa fir India me tere maa baap se baat hum kr lenge..._

 _Viru stops and look at him..._

 _Abhi: jaa chal tere karnamo ki saza to wo log bhuagat hi rahe hain thoda aur sahi..._

 _Viru fall down on his knees and says nahi Abhijeet sahab mai batata hun sab unko kuch mat krna...mai fus gaya hun saab fus gaya hunn...and he started sobbing a bit..._

 _Abhi: chal gaadi me baith..._

 _ **India**_

 _Daya: sir ye jitne bi number hn in sabse kie jane wale calls ya to London me trace hote hn ya Mumbai me...Mumbai k area me jö cl kiye jaa rahe the wo showing Map yahan is area me hi kiye ja rahe hn..._

 _Acp sir while scratching his head Daya ye case jeisa dik raha h weisa h nahin..._

 _Daya: mtlab sir_

 _Acp sir: deko Daya is case ke taar ya to Mumbai se jude hn ya fir London se...agar ye kisi international racket ka kaam hota to in do jagahon k alawa aur bi jagh pr phone kie jaate ya u know kuch to connection milta hi is sab me pr aisa kuch nahi h...sirf do jagh k naam samne aaye hn ek London jahan pr ye Akshara rehti thi aur ek Mumbai jahan se ye belong krti h...aur to aur ye jö call kiye gaye ye bi Mumbai k ek hi area me..._

 _Daya: apka matlab h sir jitna bada hum is case ko samjh rahe hn itna bada ye shayd hai nahi..._

 _Acp sir: haan Daya ye case itna bada nahi h pr uljha hua h iski ek ek kadi ko samjhna h hume aur suljhana h..._

 _Daya sabse pehle un sari jagh pr jao jahan pr ye numbers trace hue hn aur dhoondne ki koshish kro kya pata chlta h...Daya kya jin logo ko phone kia gaya h unke baare me kuch..._

 _Daya: nahi sir wo saare sim unregistered hn isilie bus unki location trace ho payi h..._

 _Acp: bohot chalaki se kaam kia h in logo ne koi baat nahi tum aur Sudhakar jao wahan kuch na kuch to jroor pata chlega..._

 _Daya: sir and he move out with Sudhakar..._

 _He was looking his phone in regular intervals..._

 _Sudhakar: kya baat h Daya sir kisike phone ka wait kr rahe hn aap..._

 _Daya in anger haan us busy officer k phone ka wait kr raha hun maa ko phone krke bata dia pr muje ek phone tak krne ki fursat nahi h mere bade bhai k paas...Phone to door ek msg bi nahi kia h sahab ne theek h mai bi nahi krunga and he ignite his car with a foola hua face..._

 _ **London**_

 _In hotel room_

 _Abhi: dekh Viru agar tu sach sach batayega to hi hum teri help kr skte hn..._

 _Viru: sahab mai sab sach batata hun aapko maine to jail se aakr ek watchman ki naukri dhoond li ti sahab mai to sudhrna chahta tha pr bhagwan ne muje phir se usi daldal me daal dia saab..._

 _Abhi: saaf saaf batao hua kya_

 _Viru: saab mai roz subh se sham tk apni duty krta tha aur raat ko apne ghr wapas aa jata tha...Aai aur Baba ne to muje rehne hi nahi diya to ek aur kiray ki kholi me rehta tha...ek raat ko waps aane me thodi deri ho gayi saab aur us raat..._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Viru at the local paan shop**_

 _ **Are Raju ek paan lagana to**_

 _ **Raju: mai aaj koi paan nahi dene wala tujhe pehle purana hisab chuka...uske baad hi kuch milega yahan se...**_

 _ **Viru: are yaar tere bi bhaw chad gaye hn jaa khana hi nahi h muje paan ab to paise dekar hi khaunga tujse...jisko deko paisa paisa...**_

 _ **One man come nd place hand on his shoulder sahi keh ra h bhai aaj kl to paise ki duniya h chal aaj mai tuje paan khilata hun...towards paanwala chal bey laga do paan...**_

 _ **Viru: kya mai tumhe jaanta hun...**_

 _ **Other person: nahi bilkul nahi pr yaar dosti ki shuruat to aise hi hoti h naa jaan pehchan to hoti hi rahegi...weise mera naam Heera h aur tera...**_

 _ **Viru mera naam Viru h...weise bhai tuje pehle to yahan nahi dekha naya h kya idhr...**_

 _ **Heera: haan kuch aisa hi samjh le tabi to dost dhoond raha hun...**_

 _Aur saab is trh hum dono ki dosti hui..._

 _Abhi: teri dosti ka puran nahi sun na h muje mudde ki baat pe aa..._

 _Viru: saab ek din Heera mere ghar aya bohot dara hua tha keh raha tha ki uski jaan khatre me h...aur saab usne muje ek box dia aur kaha ki use mai uske bhai ko de dun...maine poochne ki bohot koshish ki us box k baare me pr usne muje kuch nahi btaya saab..._

 _Uski haalat dek kr mai chala gaya uske btaye hue pate pr wo box dene pr wahan mujse raha nahi gaya box dene k baad maine uske bhai ka peecha kia...usne wo box ek gaadi wale babu ko dia aur us gaadi wale k driver ne uske bhai ko goli maar di saab meri ankhon k saamne mere muh se dr k maare cheekh nikl gayi saab...smuggling bohot ki pr kabi kisi ki jaan nahi li saab un logon ne muje pkd lia...wo log muje bi maar dalte pr Heera ne muje bacha lia aur kaha ki mai unke kaam aa skta hun...un logo ne muje ek ship ship me yahan bhej dia aur yahan ek aadmi ne muje Taxi driver bana dia...hr hafte weise kayi box mai yahan se wahan krta hun saab...aapne jin saab ki photu muje dikayi unko aksar mai ek jagh choda krta tha jahan pr koi aur muje wo box deta tha pr kuch do mahine se un saab ko deka nahi maine..._

 _Abhi got up from the chair and while thinking something make a call to Daya who cut it in frustration...Abhi smiles and shook his head in disappointment...he called Acp sir and tell him about the whole who orders him to visit the place told by Viru..._

 _Abhi: Asha Freddy ise police custody me chod kr aao..._

 _Both: sirr_

 _Abhi after both departure took out his phone and dials a number which was as expected disconnected from the other side..._

 _He in smile took the phone of his room and dials the number again this time call got connected and a firm voice hello who is this..._

 _Abhi: little dramatically Senior Inspector Abhijeet CID Mumbai..._

 _Daya grumbles under his mouth and about to cut the phone when he heard a cute sholly chotu...and a single word melts the gentle bhalu...but still he stubbornly muje kyu bol re ho sorry mai hun hi kaun tumara ek phone nahi kia subh se are ek message hi kr dete pr nahi mai to hun hi pagal wait krunga poora din baith k kabi na kabi to aa hi jaiga na mere bade bhai ka phone..._

 _Abhi: are bus bus mere volcano bus kr are mera chutku munna... Daya smiles broadly on this...yaar subh se saans tk lene ki fursat nahi h...maa ko nahi btata to maa meri parade krwa detin...muje laga tha mera bhai samjhdar h pr wo to abi tk poora buddhu h meri koi baat smjhta hi nahi he says all this little sadly..._

 _Daya immediately nahi nahi bhaiya mai samjh gaya abse kabi zid nahi krunga are bhaiya aapki bohot yaad aa rahi h kya krun kuch bi accha nahi lag raha..._

 _Abhi become sad hearing this as he has trapped his pure heart bro so he says softly chotu baccha mai jaldi ghar aa jaunga tu tention kyu leta h accha bata mere bete ne kya khaya subh se..._

 _Daya: kuch nahi khaya bhaiya abi to mai wahan hun *******( I don't know places of Mumbai) un call records k baare me pata krna h...naa...tumhe kya pata chala Abhi..._

 _Abhi: he tells the whole to him and says accha chal ab tu kaam kr ghr pohnch kr muje phone krna theek h..._

 _Daya: ok boss luv u bhaiya_

 _Abhi: luv u too mera baccha..._


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry guys replies type nahi hua h aur update weise hi late h meri Blue squirrel mai kl separate note post krungi apni guriya se aur saare friends se baat krungi...ok cholly**

 **Abhi-ya-fan: sorry sorry bohot bada wala sorry kya kru yaar office ki wajh se time hi nahi ho pata likne ka sorry accha promise mai try krungi jaldi update krne ki cholly meli pyali dost ho naa maaf kr dogi naa ye update sirf tumare lie jaldi se liki h...Aaj bi na ghoomne gayi thi pr waps aakr sabse pehle lika tumare liye ab to maafi mili naa:))**

 **Thanku so much sabko kl sabko reply mil jayega guriya meri I promise Ash se gussa nahi hogi naa meri guriya :))**

 **Enjoy next:)**

 _Daya went to the places where the numbers were tracked but unable to get some meaningful information about those phone calls..._

 _Daya called Acp sir and tell him as sir kuch khaas haath nahi laga sir un numbers ki pehchan nahi hone ki wajh se kuch bi haath nahi aaya sir..._

 _Acp sir rubbing his forehead theek h Daya koi baat nahi kisi doosre tareeke se shuruat krni pdegi khair kl subh dekte hn abi bohot raat hui h tum ghr jakr aaram kro ok..._

 _Daya: jee sir gud nyt sir_

 _ **Here in London:**_

 _Abhi with Asha and Viru reached the place told by Viru..._

 _Abhi:hmm to yehi h wo jagh...abadi kam hone ka bohot faida utaya h un logo ne...khair exact jagh bata jahan pr Sameer Ko chodta tha tu..._

 _Viru: aiye sir sir ye purana bridge dek rahe hn isike paas apni Taxi rokta tha mai...Sameer sab ko lene koi aadmi aata tha aur wohi aadmi muje wo box deta tha...mujse kaha jata tha ki us box ko peeche ki seat pr rkh do aur chle jao...sahab uske baad ek k baad ek muje passenger milte jate the jö thodi thodi door pr utr jate the aur 1 ghante baad hi wo box gayab hota tha..._

 _Abhi: tune kabi khol k nahi deka uske ander kya h...Haan_

 _Viru: hiding his eyes from him sahab ek do baar koshish ki pr khula hi nahi wo ek baar to dr se aage bi rk lia tha box muje dar tha ki kahin koi public ka aadmi dek na le mai to pkda jata sahab pr us din ek memsaab gadi me baithin aur kaha ki box ko waps peeche rk dun aur apna dimag na lgaun us pr..._

 _Abhi: to kya wahi ladki wo box lekr gayi..._

 _Viru: nahi saab wo nahi pata nahi kaun le gaya weise to mai dhyan deta tha pr kabi bi dekh nahi paya ki box kaun le ja raha h..._

 _Abhi biting his lips hmmm theek h us ladki ka chehra yaad h..._

 _Viru: nahi saab bohot purani baat ho gayi kuch theek se yaad nahi..._

 _Abhi: theek h Asha tum us trf poochtaach kro aur hoshiyari se kisiko shak nahi hona chiye ki hum jaan na kya chahte hn..._

 _Asha nodded_

 _Abhi: going toward street vendor selling some handmade toys...hello...( showing photo of Sameer )do u have seen this man nearby...making a sad face actually he is my brother...he has been missing from few days...but the street vendor refuse to identify him..._

 _Finally after asking from some more persons he decides to made his way toward bridge..._

 _There was an old low locality restaurant across the bridge...Abhi make Asha to wait outside only as there are many low class drunken men inside the restaurant...he took Viru with him and started observing the surrounding keenly...suddenly Viru held his hand and show him a person...saab ek do baar is aadmi ko apun ne deka h Sameer saab ko le jane aata tha...haan saab ye wahi h..._

 _Abhi made his way toward the person and sit in front of him...he put the picture on table and says Do u know him?_

 _Person look him with wide eyes and says no I don't know him..._

 _Abhi: try to remind my friend?_

 _Person getting angry now who r u to ask me u **** leave my table..._

 _Abhi smiling sternly what about Mentor and Transports..._

 _Person: who r u..._

 _Abhi: CID India_

 _He was about to run when Asha entered with some cops of London police...Police arrest the person and handcuffed Viru and both were took to police lockup..._

 _ **In India:**_

 _Daya returns home extremely tired...Vrinda gave him water and spread hand in his hairs...thak gaya mera beta aaj hmm..._

 _Daya: haan maa aur koi kaam bi nahi hua...Abhi hota na kuch na kuch rasta nikl hi aata abi to aisa lg raha h jahan se case shuru kia tha wahin pr ruka hua h..._

 _Vrinda: to jroor tune shuruat ko theek se smja nahi hoga..._

 _Daya making a face haan haan saari akal to apne bade bete ko de di h...huh..._

 _Vrinda: are mera baccha accha baba nahi kehti kuch tu chal jaldi se fresh hokr aa mai dinner lagati hun..._

 _Daya nodded and asks maa Abhi ka phone aaya kya..._

 _Vrinda: nahi phone to nahi aya..._

 _Daya sadly ok maa..._

 _Vrinda smiling bus bhai na ho to janab k chehre ki hunsi bi chali jati h...kitna shant h aaj tumara bander Abhi...and she smiles on her own words..._

 _ **London**_ _:_

 _Abhi standing beside the police officers of London as they were interrogating the person..._

 _After sometime an officer speaks up translating the whole said by the person..._

 _Officer: sir wo aadmi ka naam Joseph h...yahin London ka aadmi h...wo keh raha h ki use Sameer k baare me kuch nahi pata aakhri baar isne Sameer ko apne ek saathi k saath usi restaurant me dekha tha..._

 _Abhi: us se poochiye ki us restaurant me hi us box ka len den hota h kya I mean exchange..._

 _Officer asks the same while Joseph replied as:_

 _Nai sir wahn to only meeting hota tha aur wo box month me ek baar hi yahan wahan hota tha...wo boxes Mumbai jaate the aur Sameer apne kuch sathiyo k saath us company k naam pr un boxes ki nilami krta tha...wo boxes usiki transport company k jariye transfer kiye jaate the yahan ka kaam bus itna hi h...kyuki jada kuch London me krna aasaan nahi h jitna ki Mumbai me..._

 _Abhi looked at him with fiery eyes and came out in extreme disappointment..._

 _Asha: kya baat h sir aap itne gusse me kyu hn..._

 _Abhi: kuch nahi Asha...Tummm...tum ek kaam karo officers se kaho ki jitne bi admiyon ko ye janta h jo is sab me shamil hn un sabka sketch bnwayen is se aur sabko pehle apne records se match kren aur pkdne ki koshish kren jö batchen un sab ko hume mail kr den...Asha muje lgta h ye case London se jaada Mumbai se juda hua h...kal hum wapas jaa rahe hn...Viru ko bi saath lekr chalna h...permission le lo..._

 _Asha nodded understandably and move to accomplish the assigned task..._

 _ **India:**_

 _Daya move inside his room while staring at his phone...huh abi tk bhai saab ko fursat nahi mili yahan raat ki subh ho gayi h huh...aane do btaunga ise to mai..._

 _But big bro was lucky as he called instantly to save himself from his bhalu..._

 _Daya happily attend the call and says kahan the bhai deko tumare lie mai aaj 5 baje uth gaya kabse wait kr raha hun..._

 _Abhi: are yaar busy tha kaafi kuch pata chal gaya h sab kuch email kr dia h tuje beaureu lekr jaana case aage badane me help hogi...tu bata tuje kya pata chala..._

 _Daya: kya khaak kuch pata chala kuch bi haath nahi aya dekte hn ab jö tumne send kia h us se case kuch aage badhe to..._

 _Abhi: abey to itna gussa kyu ho raha h koi baat nahi waqt lag jata h kabi kabi aur weise bi is case me Mumbai ka role jada dikai pd raha h muje..._

 _Daya: pata nahi aur pata h maa kya keh rahin thin ki maine shuruat theek se nahi ki huh maa ab bi muje buddhu Daya samjhti hn..._

 _Abhi: hiding his teeths are chotu isme galat kya h..._

 _Daya in anger u r the worst bhai and he make an angry cute face..._

 _Abhi:chal accha nahi krta tuje tang ab hus k dika mere nanhe munne bhalu...Daya smiles ...weise Daya muje lagta h maa theek hi keh rahi hn shuru se shuru krte hn..._

 _Daya: kya matlab_

 _Abhi: kuch nahi dhakkan tu jaa jö mail kia h use dekh mai chala sone yahan to ab raat hui h...chal jaa_

 _Daya: haan haan ja ra hun_

 _Abhi: accha sun kl aa raha hun mai tere paas_

 _Daya: sacchii_

 _Abhi: sacchii baccha_

 _Daya:luv u Abhi gud nyt bhaiya_

 _Abhi: gud nyt_

 **Please read and review:)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Taaraaa...jaldi update kia na maine to muje bohot saare review chahiye aur ye poora chapter duo based I m sure saare readers jö startling se pd rahe hn wo bohot khush hone wale hn ise pd kr to please bohot saare review kriyega...itne sare views dete ho aap aur kum kum review not good na...Angel baby sad sad:'(**

 **Hehe no sad friends bus request h kr paiye to jroor kriye nahi to views to hn hi itne saare...:))**

 **Gorgeous purvi: thanx a lot dear:)**

 **Nandita: haan dear gadbad to hone hi wali h hmm dekte raho bus :)**

 **Adi: hello my new dost:) thanx fr reviewing here is the nxt update:)**

 **Abhina:hello dear thanx for reviewing...Here is the nxt one...enjoy:)**

 **Priya: thanku priya enjoy nxt:)**

 **Abhi-ya-fan: dis update is before time only aapke lie aap itna pyar jö krte ho story ko story ne mujse kaha jaldi se aage liko to lik dia hope u will like dis one:)thanx a lot nd mai apko keise bhul sakti hun my cute frnd ho aap:)**

 **Chotugudda: gudda lovely tha pehle wala ab ye wala btana keisa h ok love u my chotu baby :)**

 **DA95: thanku so much dear nd here is the nxt one plz read thanx a lot:)**

 **Bhumi: thanku so much choti oops accha na ghooro mt no thanx only kissy lo:** khush abi dantogi to nahi naa:)) love to tease u choti:)**

 **Abhi Daya Fan: lil doll didi aap itna mt tarso angel baby ne update kr di h jaldi bi kari h now I deserve a tight u hug naa hehehe...aapko jroor accha lgega thanx a lot didi:* love u so much :)**

 **D: thanx a lot dear ye raha next enjoy:)**

 **Artanish: thanku bacche here is the nxt plz read it:)**

 **Shalu: kr dia jaldi update happy na me too happy :) thnku stay blessed:)**

 **Rukmani: ha ha ha mere Daya sir ko buddhu kaha aur apko mja aaya hmmmm bichara chotu...:)thanx a lot enjoy nxt:)**

 **Shruti: apko duo scene chiye the na ye wale chap k baad aap bohot happy hone wale ho dekna I promise thanku chlo chlo aage kuch nahi h story pado :)**

 **Daya's Angel: Mishi thanku meri pyari si dost abi nxt update bi kiya h enjoy haan:)**

 **Masoom: aap to bohot hi innocent baccha ho thanx fr reviewing enjoy kt:)**

 **Mistic morning: thanku meri Misti abi ye nxt read krna nd btana keisa h ok thanku so much nd take care of urself:)**

 **Guest: boring ho rahi h story :(aap skip krna chahte ho to its on u maine first time investigation try kia h may be it is not good all upto u...Thanx for reading and supporting..till now :))**

 **Dada:inni saari tareef jab mere Dada krte hn to mai sabse jada wala happy hoti hun innnaaaaaaa saara happy hoti hun thanku Dada for giving me nice tips and help...aur aur ye wala chappy pd k bataiyega keisa h accha ya bula:( hehehe love u Dada a lot :)**

 **Haan haan pata h bohot scroll krwa lia bhalu ko aa gayi tumare paas khush kesi h meri guriya aur deko chapter bi jaldi update kr dia aur tumhe pata h flower Meri ek aur dost h loveukavin(aisha) wo bi tumse friendship krna chahti h deko to kese khush ho rahi h meri chidiya chalo aaj no jada baat Ash thak gayi h chutki are nahi wo baat nahi h phone ki battery down h bacche ichlie meri pyari si bhalu I love u so much meri acchi si rajkumari chalo story pado ab...:)**

 **Nd baaki saare guests n viewers ko bohot bada wala thanku ab mai bhagti hun read ur story...**

 **Missing Nusrat,Anshu baccha,Roohi di nd Krittika di apke lie h ye chapter Didu dedicated to u hope u like it...:)**

 **Enjoy nxt:)**

 _Daya put the phone down in broad smile bhaiya u r the best...yesss nd he lay himself on bed in smile and closed his eyes..._

 _But within some time someone knocks the door and murmers in frustration...kabi aisa ho ki ye ladka waqt se pehle uth jaye...ab jagao jake janab ko...pata nahi kab bada hoga ye school ki trh abi bi utane aana pdta h... and with all this she entered the room and look at the scene as expected..._

 _She angrily pat his hand Daya chal uth jaldi beaureu nahi jana h kya tuje kyu uthana pdta h ab tak kab sudhrega tu Chotu..._

 _Daya did some ummm annn and again drift into deep sleep changing his side...Vrinda nodded her head in disappointment...and started her lecture while putting her hand on her waist tuje na tere bade bhai ne bigad k rakkha h laad pyar se mere hath me hota na tu to time se pehle tyar ho jata jeise Abhi ho jata h..._

 _Dayaaa sunayi nahi de raha h tuje abi late hoga na to poore ghr me bhookamp aa jayega mere joote kahan hn meri shirt kahan h mera jel kahan h...annoyingly chal uth jaldi..._

 _Daya now get much irritated so he got up and sat down on bed with one eye close and one open rubbing his hairs with one hand looking like a stubborn kid who is been sending to school forcefully by his mother..._

 _Daya: kyaaa maa kitni acchi neend aayi thi poora sapna tod dia mera..._

 _Vrinda: kyu sapne me kahan ki rajkumari ko dek raha tha tu haan..._

 _Daya looked down in embarrassment and his cheeks become red...he instantly slipped from the scene and ran toward the washroom while Vrinda smiles secretly on this..._

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Daya entered home totally out of breath and hide himself in Vrinda's anchal...**_

 _ **Vrinda who was sitting on sofa as there was a gusted holiday in her office so she was at home today waiting for her angels...She become tensed seeing Daya like this and says while weaving his hairs kya hua mere bacche ko kisine dant dia kya Daya...bhai ne kuch kiya...**_

 _ **But Daya didn't answered and bury his head more in his mother's lap...Soon Abhi also appeared in the scene with Rahul having big smiles on their faces...**_

 _ **Vrinda look at both of them suspiciously...kya hua h Abhi Daya itna dara hua kyu h...Kya kia h tum dono ne**_

 _ **Abhi: with pout humne kuch nahi kia maa...yahi to roz aakr baith jata tha meri class me ab humare class ki girls ko ye itna cute laga to mai kya krun...**_

 _ **Daya peeping out from his mother's shell says muje chab pata h Aa..bhii ye tumali hi playing(planning) h umhii ne un didi ko muje tng klne ko bola hoyega umhii ne bola...coming out from his mother's shell mumma ichne hi bola hai maa...ichko maalo**_

 _ **Vrinda looked at Abhi who was looking at his bro lovingly and speaks up in a little strict tone kyu Abhi tune kia ye sab...**_

 _ **Abhi making the most innocent face nahi nahi maa maine kuch nahi kia h...**_

 _ **Daya: hooo nahi mumma Aabhii jhoot...loz to mai jata ta ichki clash me roz to wo didi mele gaal nahi kheechiin thi aapko pta h mumma unhone jor jor se gaal kheeche aul wo wo wo with down head pyar bi kia wo aise wala she kissed his mother's cheeks aise bi aul unki wo choti choti bacchiyon ne bi kia he jerk his head and stand with foola hua face while crossing his arms on his chest...while Abhi and Rahul with difficulty stops their laughter blast...**_

 _ **Vrinda smilingly and in confusion asks Abhi ye choti bacchiyan kaun hn...**_

 _ **Abhi: Maa uski baki dost jinki height us se kam h nd this was enough for both of them and they started laughing loudly on the Lil one...who look at both of them in with angry eyes and shyness on his face and ran inside his room while saying mumma Aabhi ko maine loom se nikal dia h ichko andel bi mt ane dena mai is se hungry hun...while Abhi too followed him and instantly took him in lap while saying chotu hungry nahi angry while Daya beating him with his little hands and says haan wahi wahi...**_

 _Her thoughts disturb with Mumma meri towel de dijiye mai bhul gaya lane ko..._

 _She nodded her head in disappointment and says ruk deti hun...kab sudhrega pata nahi tu..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya eating breakfast while checking mails on laptop..._

 _Vrinda: Daya dhyan khane pr rkh kitni baar kaha h tujse kabi T.V kabi mobile kuch nahi to Laptop kya kr raha h usme ab..._

 _Daya: are Maa Abhi ne kaha tha mails check krne ko maine ab tak nahi kin beaureu jakr Acp sir ko dikani hn kyuki bade bhaisaab ne to apne pyare Acp sir ko raat ko hi sab bata dia hoga jaate hi parade hogi meri..._

 _Vrinda: to kyu nahi ki tune raat ko check haan..._

 _Daya cutely are mumma nini aa gayi thi naa..._

 _Vrinda in fake anger pata h teri nini muje pagl chal abi chod laptop pehle breakfast kr fir check krna mails..._

 _Daya: are Mumma but he started coughing loudly while Vrinda come and started patting his back...chal pani pee pata nahi kitna bolta h tu chup kr k nahi kha skta tu haan...Daya looked at him with sad eyes while his eyes started shedding tears with red eyes and red nose..._

 _Vrinda: accha accha theek h nahi dant ti aram se kha na sunta nahi tu naa bus tabi dant ti hun tuje..._

 _After sometime he calms down a bit and after finishing his breakfast he move to beaureu with sad face and scare in his heart for not checking the mails..._

 _He entered beaureu with slow steps and peep inside beaureu from door and his lips form a broad curve with twinkling eyes as his saviour was standing in front of his eyes but soon his face expressions changed to an angry one...and he entered in beaureu with tough face...and says a dull Good morning to Acp sir..._

 _Acp sir looked at him in surprise while hus saviour gives a tense smile to him on which he passed a cold look..._

 _Acp sir: Daya mails ka kya hua..._

 _Daya look at him with tense face but Abhi instantly says sir wo to maine check kr lin hain aur sari observations ko note bi kar lia h ab bus unhe use krke case aage badana h..._

 _Acp give him a stern look on which he down his head and Daya face glow like 1000 volt bulb just received current after long time..._

 _Acp ordered Freddy to took details of the sketches sent by Abhi from current records...and says in a tough tone aur Abhijeet tum abi k abi ghr jao aur jakr aaram kro sham ko milte hn..._

 _Abhi: pr sir_

 _Acp: that's an order aur Daya tum ise ghar chod kr aao wapas aate time Akshara ko beaureu lekr aana in sketches ki pehchan krni h..._

 _Daya: become happy but controlled and says a firm sirr..._

 _Abhi: sirr bi na...chal Daya jaldi se ghr le chal muje nahi to Acp sir kaccha kha jaynge...he expect some naughty reply from him bro but his lil one defeats his thoughts by giving a cold look to him...and came out of beaureu taking his luggage with fast steps and his bade bhai behind him with class lagne wali h meri ab..._

 _Both brothers sat inside the car and Daya put Abhi luggage on backseat..._

 _Journey was going ahead in silence which irritated Abhi a lot and finally he speaks up kya h chotu jabse muh fulaye baitha h are tuje surprise dena tha islie nahi btaya ki raat ko hi flight h...ek to tuje surprise dia Acp sir ki daant se bachaya aur tu h ki kabse gussa kr raha h huh and he fold hands on his chest with angry face..._

 _Daya controlled his smile on his big bro antiques and says wo sab to theek h pr seedhe beaureu kyu aaye ek to muje btaya nahi aur surprise tha to pehle ghar aate beaureu kyu aaye...huh mera surprise tha na to Acp sir ko kyu dia jake muje dena tha na aur mumma bi kitni khush hotin tumhe dek kr pr nahin Senior Inspector Abhijeet jö thehre huh..._

 _Abhi smiles and says mere chotu duty bi to jroori h naa aur ab chal to raha hun ghr chal ab hus de aur maa dono ko saath dek k jada khushi hongi samjha mera baccha..._

 _Daya smiles cutely on this and says haan papa..._

 _Abhi glared at him and he started laughing loudly...After some time Abhi too joined him..._

 **Please read & review:)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Meri squirrel k baare me muje sab pata hota h humesha tumhi ne to kaha tha dil se dil ka connection hai aur tumara name A se strt hota h btao naa squirrel sorry baccha itne din baad bi jada baat nahi kr skti padai bi strt ho gayi h job k saath bohot stress h pr mai is baar jaldi update krungi aur khoob baat krungi ok I m sorry meri choti si gudiya aur tumari lines bohot acchi tin aur tum ho hi itni sweet islie sab tumse baat krna chahte hn tum mere review me hi unse baat kr lia karo ya apni I'd create kr lo na kitna accha rahega na jab bi mn tab hi baat luv u baccha...gud nini**

 **Baaki sab ko bi bohot thnx meri doll didi k lie update aur Nandita k idea pr chappy...thnx Nandita a tribute to u nd ur sweet sisi...**

 **Enjoy nxt plz:)**

 _Abhi descend from car and says ab tu jaa ander aakr maa ko tng krega jaa kaam kr jake stretching his arms mai chala aram krne..._

 _Daya:making faces haan haan theek h jaata hun...jalim bhai_

 _Abhi smiles and Daya move qualis away from him..._

 _Abhi just look at his way until his car become out of sight nd feels something different...A past memory flashes in his mind when he was looking at his chotu picnic bus...his internal feeling was creating a fear inside his heart but he can't express it...Abhi jerks his head and move inside the house..._

 _ **Evening**_

 _Abhi coming out of his room after a long nap...first querry he asked maa chotu ka koi phone aaya kya..._

 _Vrinda answered casually nahi Abhi koi phone to nahi aaya kyu tuje kuch kaam h us se..._

 _Abhi himself not understand that why he asked this to his mother as it was only 6 PM but he says nahi maa aise hi poocha..._

 _Vrinda: accha theek h tu baith maine tere lie kheer bnayi h teri psnd ki tuje bhook bi to lagi hogi naa baith mai laati hun..._

 _Abhi nodded merely_

 _He was feeling something weird but it was out of his understanding level...his heart was filled with a strange scare but his mind was saying there is nothing to worry..._

 _He about 5 times checked his phone call register inbox and even mail box too like he was waiting for someone to make a call to him or even a small message but nothing was there..._

 _He saw a childhood photograph of him with his bro and unintentionally his mind move back to a past aura..._

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Abhi was continuously changing his side in his sleep...he was waking since 3AM from morning due to exams and still at night he was unable to sleep...**_

 _ **He got up and sit with irritation kya problem h sab kuch to learn kr lia h fir in ankhon me aaj neend kyu nahi h kl subh college ka exam dena h training pr jana h koi Sunday to h nahi kambakht neend h ki aa hi nahi rahi raat k 1:00 baj gye hn...**_

 _ **Shayd muje pyaas lagi h haan yhi hoga mai paani pee leta hun...he came out from his room and move toward Fridge but he saw one light is also on which is of the room of his chotu bro who occasionally sleeps in his own room as his bhaiya bed and room was his permanent destination...**_

 _ **Abhi: ye ladka abi tk jaag kyu raha h...are kl to sahab ka boards ka first exam h ye to abi tk jg rahe hn...he bite his lip and move toward his chotu room without drinking water...**_

 _ **Door was as usual open as there were strict instructions of Abhi to Daya about not locking his room...**_

 _ **Abhi enters in his room and after seeing his bro he shook his head in disappointment...**_

 _ **Lil angel was sitting at the corner of the bed with books in his hand and tears in his eyes...he was learning something and also sobbing in between...**_

 _ **Abhi moved toward him and place hand on his shoulder and called him softly Daya**_

 _ **The Lil baby instantly hide himself inside his bro shell and started sobbing badly...**_

 _ **Abhi: ssshh chup kya hua mere bhai ko aise kyu ro raha h**_

 _ **Daya:teary bhaiya muje ye bara wala lesson yaad nahi ho raha h...**_

 _ **Abhi: kyu yaad nahi ho raha h...mera bhai to kitna intelligent hai...chote se lesson se dr raha h...haan**_

 _ **Accha muje bata baaki sab learn ho gaya mere chote se bhai ko...**_

 _ **Daya while rubbing his tears haan bhaiya sab learn ho gaya ye hi nahi ho raha kl kya krunga mai...with scare... mai fail ho gaya to...**_

 _ **Abhi lovingly chal pagl aisa kuch nahi hoga tune pehle se learn nahi kia ye lesson...**_

 _ **Daya in anger kia ta bhaiya pr pata nahi aaj kya hua h lg raha h kuch aata hi nahi h muje...**_

 _ **Abhi understood the whole matter well and took notebook from his hands and hug him caringly from shoulder...sun chotu tu na bus boards ka naam sun kr dr raha h meri trf dek...Daya look at him with wet eyes...tere Abhi bhaiya tuje learn kraynge to hoga na learn...**_

 _ **Daya:haan bhaiya aap kraoge to pkka learn ho jaiga...**_

 _ **Abhi: chl aa ja phir mere paas pehle muh dho kr aa aur pani bi lekr aana...**_

 _ **Daya: abi laya bhaiya**_

 _ **Daya come back with bottle and forward that to Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi looks at him with fixed gaze and the other one smilingly move outside and back with a glass...**_

 _ **Abhi: jab pata h to kyu Karta h tu...**_

 _ **Daya: jis se mere bhaiya muje apni pyari eyes se ghooren...**_

 _ **Abhi glared at him and the Lil one laugh...**_

 _ **Both brothers start there padai karo nd karao session...**_

 _ **Finally at 3PM Daya got satisfied with his revision and slept on his bhaiya chest...who too feel immense peace in his heart and his eyes started closing as sleep is also waiting for his bro to sleep first...**_

 _Abhi's thoughts disturb with Vrinda voice who was calling him on dining table..._

 _Abhi absentmindly started eating the kheer and suddenly his phone started ringing..._

 _His heart filled with different kind of peace nd he hurriedly moved toward phone his spoon to fall down but he first preferred to pick up the call...but seeing the number he got disappointed and pick up tha call with a dull Gud evng sir..._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet Daya ghr pr aaya kya_

 _Abhi become alert hearing name of his chotu..._

 _Abhi: nahi to sir Daya to...Sir wo to beaurau hi gaya tha naa..._

 _Acp sir: Daya beaureu nahi aaya h Abhijeet na wo khud aaya h na hi Akshara yahan pohnchi h..._

 _Abhi: ss..ssirr aapne muje ab kyu bataya itni der ho gayi h sir subh se sham ho gayi h sir...cchotu kahan h sir..._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet hum tum logo ko pareshan nahi krna chahte the islie pehle apne level pr investigation ki jab 1 baje tk Daya nahi aya wapas to hum logo ne phone kia use contact krne ki koshish ki pr contact hua hi nahi...fir hum log us hideout pr gaye jahan Akshara ko rkkha ta wahn guards ne btaya ki Daya use lekr 12 baje k kareeb hi nikl gaya tha..._

 _Abhi with scare sir mmai beaureu aata hun ssir..._

 _He cuts the call and instantly left home leaving bewildered mother behind..._

 **Please read n review:) muje yehin pe chodna h chapter frnds for suspense sorry agr short lage:))**


	43. Chapter 43

**Priya: thanku dear here is the next one:)**

 **Shruti: cholly deko angel baby ne kaan pkde hn kya krun yaar offc me khadoos boss dant ti hn phone use krne se :'( hehehe deko kr dia na update hope aapko accha lage thanku:)**

 **Doll didi: doll didi cholly apko wait klna hi plega kya krun is choti si cheez ko koi likne hi nahi deta ye pyala pyala Sunday aata h na tabi lik pati hun nd thanku so much hope apko ye bi accha lage thanku meri acchi didi luv u loads:))**

 **Bhumi: choti bohot intelligent bn ri h sab kuch bata dun mai aise hi na na na na chapter pado chapter...nd a big big big than...accha nahi bolti meri choti ki nose jö red ho jaigi :)) luv u...:))**

 **Shalu: try kia yaar ek baar lika bi pr mai satisfied nahi hui us se chlte firte lika accha nahi tha bekar :( islie usko delete krke fir se lika ye ab btana kesa h:))**

 **Rukmani: thanku dear nd ab ye btana ki kesa h ok:)**

 **Krittika didi: yeeee maafi mili meri badi wali didu se mja hi aa gaya yee ye ye ye ye thanku didu an year btaiyega kesa h:) nd haan extra short to tha uske lie apko chocolate hehehe bribe h di ;)**

 **Rai: bura kia maine means mai buri hun :-o ab yahi sun na baki tha :'( hehehehe are sorry pr thodi bohot shaitani to chlti h na ye sab Nusrat k lie tha pr wo aaj kl thora busy h naa...never mind nd thanx a lot BTW apne btaya nahi ki apko apki story me idea dene wali wo K factor meri didu hi thin ya ni pkka unhone chupake rkne ko kaha hoga hmmm:)**

 **Anshu: are koi baat nahi baccha it's fine no issues ab to aa gaye na aap waps...aur blue squirrel kuch seeko deko baccha kaan pkd kr maafi maang raha h wo bi apne aur ye chutki mere hi kaan pkd kr sorry bolti h pgli :)**

 **Thanks a lot dear:)**

 **Misti: haan haan tumko bi sab review k reply me jaan na h pr mai kuch bi nahi btane wali chappy pado khud jaan jao aur haan yaar sahi kaha bohot din se acche se baat nahi hui aur maine suna h ki mere guriya squirrel ne tumko bohot acchi technique btayi h hai na meri squirrel intelligent...deko tareef kar di tumari :))))Thanku Misti nd enjoy nxt:)**

 **Push di: thanku didi nd enjoy nxt one:))**

 **Smita: welcome dear friend nd thanks for liking it...hope u like it further too:))**

 **Nandita: shaitan bacchi ho skta h grbr ho Akshara ho skta h nahi bhi ab muje kya pata ye to CID team ko pata lgana h naa...;) enjoy nxt:) aur sorry Sunday tk tention me rkka kya krun time nahi mila :)) cholly**

 **DA95: thanku so much dear hope apko ye bi accha lage...enjoy it:)**

 **Dada: haan Dada wo actually me muje Abhi ko baad me is news ka pata lgwana tha koi idea aaya hi nahi is khali dabbe me to ye stupid reason daala I m also not satisfied with it Dada:( nd dada wo connect aise ki Abhi ko nini nahi aa rahi thi na bcoz his chotu beta was tensed aise hi present me he was not feeling good due to his bro...yehi try kia...gdbd ki kya dada :( lemme no...aur aa gaya na next chappy abi btaiyega kya kya gdbd kari investigation dobara leni hi nahi h maine huh:))) Thanku Dada:))**

 **Aa rahi hun tumare hi pas aa rahi hun deko uchl uchl kr poora ghr sr pr utha lia gilehri ne deko to jara isko...hehehe aur haan pata h muje meri chiliya ki site problem tha pr fir bi tum late huin chlo mere kaan chod kr apne pkdo chalu bhaluu aur koi nahi aiga tumhe bachane sab meri side hn smjhin meri squirrel hehehe :)aur Tabyt kese khrab kr li jaroor kuch ulta pulta khaya hoga tumne ya fir bahr ghoomi hogi fudkti rehti h saare din ye squirrel ye nahi ki thodi der aram se baith jaye shaitan kahin ki :/ aur Chotu ko waps lane k baare me jara sochungi :))) aur suspense khol bi do naa kitna tng krti h na muje pata nahi kya maza ata h isko aur meri Squirrel ka name angelic barbie rkka h Mishi ne very nice bohot accha h baby aur haan ye to sahi h bohot gehra relation h tumara A se pr secret kyu nahi btati tum apna haan shaitani ki bi hdd h bhalu bta degi to kya jaiga...**

 **Accha pata h tumhe muje meri first salary mil gayi yeee kitne din se ro rahi thi mai salary k lie hehehe aur ok agr tum yahan I'D banana nahi chatin to koi nahi ye raha mera mail ID Chupke se btaungi aage k msg me kahin bi lik dungi ok dhoond lena theek aur meri guriya ko watch mili h pretty si bohot accha meri chutki h hi itni acchi...nd hmmm kuch logo ki aadat hoti h doosro ki cheezon se jealous hona koi baat nahi tum use theek kra lo na..part wears nahi rahega pr apne papa ka gift ghr pr to pehn skti h na meri pari aur sirf meri pari ko hi nahi uski Ash ko bi uske reply ka bohot sara wait rehta h...nd hmmm shaitan ab ye kese btaun ki hum dono me sevkaun kis se jada pyar krta h pyar to bus kia jata h naa jö dil ko accha laga jis se pyar krne ka mn kia usi se pyar ho jata h naa...weise ek secret btaun wo jö story thi na wo meri real story h ssshh kisiko btana mt ok..smileahope ..hehe gussa mt dikao naa btane hi wali thi mai tumhe chidiya aur hmm fare complexion deep brown eyes very nice haan aage ka bi jaldi btao naa can't wait aur muje tumara name jaan na h haan jaan na hi h btao naa pllzzzzz...ab jaun mai chutki story post bi to krni h tabi to tum pd paogi na reply hehehe chlo milte hn agle episode me tab tk meri guriya smile krti rahe always luv u meri squirrel:)))**

 **Guest: nahi dear mai lucknow se nahi hun pr usike paas ek jgh h Kanpur wahan se hun...ab Delhi me rehti hun aapne kyu poocha weise :)**

 **Nd a bada wala thanx to all my guests and viewers thanku for supporting me instead of late updates tooo...thanx a lot**

 **Enjoy next:))**

 _Abhi came inside beaureu with fast steps kahan hai Daya sir kuch pata chala kya uska..._

 _Acp sir: nahi Abhijeet kuch pata nahi chala ab tk smjh me nahi aata kahan gayab ho gaye hn dono k dono..._

 _Abhi: Sir Daya ka number trace krte hn naa pata chal jaiga kahan h wo aur wo us Akshara ka bi trace krte hn sir sab pata chl jaiga...he says all this in extreme tention_

 _Acp sir looks at him in disappointment and stares at him for long..._

 _Abhijeet can't understand that glance for the first time in the history of his career the sharpshine is unable to understand the meaning behind the look of his boss...as his mind is overcomed by his heart which is now only thinking only about his bro nothing else..._

 _Acp sir:control ur emotions Abhijeet ...tumhe acchi trh pata h na hamari tehkikat ka pehla step yehi hota h ki hum culprit k phone ki details check kren aur yahan to baat Daya ki h..._

 _Abhi down his head and says yes sir muje pata h in helpless tone pr mai kya krun sir wo mera chota sa bhai h showing from his hands itna itna sa tha jab pehli baar god me lia tha use...uske sath kuch kuch...he stops with a lump in his throat..._

 _Acp sir helplessly placed hand on his shoulder..._

 _All of a sudden Abhi's phone rang..._

 _Abhi in hurriedly took out the phone and instantly pick up the call..._

 _Before Abhi speaks the other side person speaks something in a low tone..._

 _Abhi's face expressions changed a bit replied theek h mai aata hun..._

 _Acp sir: kiska phone tha Abhijeet_

 _Abhi: mai btata hun aapko sir nd he rushed out of beaureu..._

 _Acp sir kept looking at his way..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nahi nahi tu bol na sssab saab theek ho ho jaiga na maine jaanbooj k thode na kia h hai hai na Chi Chi...bol naa..._

 _Chetan took him out of his shell and says tu chup kr Daya Daya pehle rona bnd kr tu aur mere saath doctor k paas chl dek bohot bohot khoon beh raha h naa..._

 _Daya again hugs him tightly nnnahi nahi mai nahi jaunga bbhai bbhai ko ptta chl jaiga tuje pata hai naa woo kitna kitna serious rehte hn apni duty ko lekr mmai nnahi pr Chi Chi mai to unka chotu hun na mai to unhe yun mana lunga na bol haan bol..._

 _Chetan: haan Daya bhai ne kabi teri baat taali h aaj tk..._

 _Daya smilingly haan mai mana lunga unhe dekna tum mere bhaiya mujse kabi rrooth hi nahi skte..._

 _Hai hai naa Chi Chi_

 _Chetan somehow nodded his head in yes and tense shade covered his face..._

 _Chetan: Daya tu baat sun muje ek bat bata tuje pata tha ki wo bhagne wali h wahan se...haan_

 _Daya with downhead haan Chi Chi pr pr holding his hands Chi Chi us us ne mmuje dhooka dia na Chi Chi usne kaha ki wo pro... problem me h_

 _Maine uski baat maan maaan li pr pr..._

 _He stops with a door opening sound nd a man in full rage enters house and started slapping the beary heart..._

 _Only two voices are roaming in the house bhai bhai plz chod dijiye use..._

 _Maa maa mummaa...Chi Chiiii nd a total blackout..._

 _Lil angel fall down on sofa due to weakness nd his big brother harsh slaps..._

 _Abhi stops...he was breathing heavily and after sometime he realise the situation and give a glance to Chetan who was in stunned face and trying to wake up the Lil baby..._

 _Abhi come near his bro with slow steps near his lil bro and sat down on his knees and started caressing his chotu hairs at the same time rubbing his cheeks with soft hands as trying to remove all the pain from his chotu cheeks given by him only..._

 _After few minutes of silence and pampering of lil angel Abhi somehow speaks and look toward Chetan Nd speaks in broken language Am..bu..la_

 _Chetan in mid kr di h call maine bhai...he hurriedly bring water for Abhi who drank the whole in one go...and again started pampering his lil soul whose head was now inside his brother's shell and the big one eyes were falling so many tears absorbed by his baccha hairs..._

 _ **Mumma mumma Abhi maala...**_

 _ **Maaa**_

 _ **And lil angel hide himself behind his mother...**_

 _ **Abhi: chotu bahr aa aaj mai tuje nahi chodunga nikl bahr maa aap hut jaiye...**_

 _ **Vrinda: pr beta hua kya**_

 _ **Abhi: Maa main apko bata dunga aap muje abi is se baat krne dijiye...**_

 _ **Daya: naiiii mumma showing by finger ye jö bhaiya h naa ye pele muje danyenge fil mayenge fil mai guccha ho jaunga to muje bole klenge mana mana kl aul mai thk jaunga guccha kl kl kl mumma mai bole ni hona chana naa...**_

 _ **Abhi literally smiles on his lil baby chalu mind...**_

 _ **Where as lil baby face flashes a whole heartedly smiles...**_

 _Pr is baar mai tuje bilkul nahi manaunga teri koi help nahi krunga baccha tuje ab bada hona h naa...tu lakh galti kr preshan kre muje pr apni duty k saath laparwahi krega na to ek jid nahi manunga teri...he was continuously rubbing his tears and caressing hairs of his lil baby..._

 _Chetan: bhai ambulance aa gayi h..._

 _Abhi looked at him and Chetan gives him a nod..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Hospital:**_

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet tumne muje pehle kyu nahi btaya media se ye baat muje pata chal rahi h..._

 _Abhi: kya btata aapko sir yehi ki ek CID officer jö mera apna bhai h usne jajbaaton k chalte ek criminal ko faraar hone me help ki h..._

 _Freddy: pr sir ho skta h Daya sir khud kisi problem me fuss gye hon islie hi aisa...aur akhir hum me se kisine bi Akshara pr shk nahi kia...thoda bohot doubt tha pr itna bada kuch hoga ye andaza to hume bi nhi tha sir..._

 _Acp sir: Freddy wo sab theek h pr us gang k peeche STF ka wo officer bi laga hua tha...hum log to sirf is case ko Akshara k husband k missing hone ki wajh se handle kr rahe the is gang k baare me pata to baad me chala h...aur wo STF officer jisne khud ye kaha h ki Daya ki wajh se hi wo log uske hath se nikl gaye...uske bayan ki wajh se Daya k lie problem jada Bdh gya h..._

 _Abhi who was till than hearing everything in silence speaks up in anger problem to bdega hi sahab ka dimag jö hawa khane chala jaata h..._

 _Acp looks at him angrily who simply down his head stubbornly..._

 _Acp sir: itne thappad lagakr abi dil ko tassali nahi mili h tumhe..._

 _Abhi: childish tone to aapko pata h wo kya keh raha tha Chetan se ki mai gussa nahi krunga uspr use kuch nahi kahunga in short wo gadha ye maan k baith gaya tha ki ye itni badi galti school ke homework na krne jesi glti h ya fir beaureu ki files na complete krne jis se mai use asani se bacha lunga maine wo raasta hi band kr dia ab use in saari problems ko khud hi solve krna hoga..._

 _Acp sir: aur jese us sab me tum uski madad nahi kroge khamoshi se khade hoke sab dekte rahoge...Hai naa...kya khoob tareeka h samjhane ka are wo ab koi chota baccha nahi h jise maar peet k baat smjayi jaye aur uske baad khud baith kr afsos kia jaye aur apne hathon ko chot pohnchayi jaye..._

 _Abhi instantly hide his hands back as they were red and swell due to hitting them on wall of hospital's washroom...and lowers his eyes but murmers slowly mere lie to wo humesha mera chota sa baccha hi rahega naa jisko baat smjane k lie aaj bi muje ye tareeke nikalne pdte hn..._

 _Acp sir nodded his head in disappointment..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Doctor came out of the room and threw an angry glance toward a person who turned his face to other side after receiving that glance..._

 _Acp sir: abi kesa h Daya_

 _Doctor: behtar hai...hath ki chot se khoon bohot beh gaya tha weakness aur stress ki wajh se behosh ho gaya..._

 _Kab tak hosh aiga mere bete ko Doctor..._

 _Abhijeet looked toward the source of voice instantly try to slip from the scene...but Abhiii..._

 _His steps stopped automatically with that call and he move toward his mother in head down mode..._

 _Doctor: bus thori der me hosh aa jaiga aur aunty yahan logo ko smjha dijiyega ki uske theek hone k baad apni interrogation shuru karen us se pehle nahi..._

 _With this he moved away with fast steps..._

 _Abhi jerks his head in frustration and murmers slowly ab apne bhai ko dantne k lie bi in sahab se ijajat leni pdegi huh..._

 _Vrinda: Abhi jaa jakr Daya ki medicines lekr aa Rahul se prescription le lena jaldi jaldi me wo dena bhul gaya hoga..._

 _Abhi looked at her with guilt in his eyes for beating her chota sa beta so harshly...but the mother figure just showed a calm face and an assurance in her eyes which somehow heal up the wounds of Abhi's heart for hurting his lil baccha..._

 _Abhi: jee maa mai Abhi lata hun..._

 **Please read n review :))**


	44. Chapter 44

**Late hun na ek din yaa I know but chappy complete nahi hua tha...sorry**

 **Blue squirrel aaj baat nahi kr skti so sorry mera baby jaldi hi aaungi nd before Sunday I promise...**

 **Doll didi: cholly h apka baby aapse baat nahi kr pati naa time management nahi ho pata didu sorry nd here is ur update enjoy...**

 **Abhina: sorry apka name reh gaya tha...thanks for ur review love u loads...**

 **Dada:dada thanku as always aap humesha rehte ho aas paas whenever I need u...u r the most caring nd loving person...**

 **Ye chappy Dada k lie h unhi ki help se bana h so dedicated to mere chocolate wale Dada...**

 **Big big thanx to all of u thanks a lot...**

 **Enjoy next:)**

 _Daya slowly regains consciousness and opened his eyes to look himself surrounded by his whole family..._

 _Every person standing there has mixed emotion in their hearts some are relieved some are sad seeing him like that some are scared of coming danger but one person was standing with blank face or a mask of blank face so that his bro can't read any sign of assurance from his face which make feel his lil bro that yes there is someone who will took secure me..._

 _Daya kept looking at the person who remain standing like that without looking at his lil baby..._

 _Daya took his eyes away from him and his mother spread hand on his head while Abhi somehow controlled his tears and a strong urge to comfort his baby..._

 _Daya want to cry that time but did not let anyone saw his tears especially his bro..._

 _Acp sir: keise ho Daya..._

 _Daya in low tone and down eyes haan sir..._

 _Acp sir: Akshara kahan h Daya...Tum jaante the wo is sab me mili hui h..._

 _Daya: hh..haaan sir_

 _Acp sir straight: kabse_

 _Daya looked at him in disbelief and Abhi too became shocked but manages well..._

 _Daya: sir ye aap kya keh re hn muje pehle se pata hota to mai apko batata sir..._

 _Acp sir in same tone Dayaa ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi h..._

 _Daya looked at Abhi with hopeful eyes but Abhijeet moved out from the room and Daya looked him going..._

 _He managed his emotions nd speaks sir mai Akshara ko lene gaya tha..._

 _Wahan pohncha to uski table pr ek notepad rkka hua tha aur wo khud wahan nahi thi...uspr kuch lika hua ta_

 _Akshara ko humesha se poems likne ka shauk raha h...islie maine bina pooche wo notepad pd lia..._

 _Acp sir: kya lika tha usme.._

 _ **Flasback:-**_

 _ **Sab kuch theek chal raha h bus thoda waqt do muje yahan se niklne ki tayari ek baar poori ho jaye fir dekte hn aage kya krna h yahan to mai quaid hokr reh gayi hun...dobara contact jaldi hi karungi...**_

 _ **Daya become stunned reading that iska mtlab Akshara is sab me mili hui h usne jhoota natak kia majboor hone ka...**_

 _ **Akshara came back and about to took the notepad she saw it already in the hands of Daya who was looking at her in anger...**_

 _ **Akshara: aaree DDaya tum yahan koi phone bi nahi kia...**_

 _ **Daya: haan haan phone kr deta to ye note yahan nahi hota right...**_

 _ **Mai soch bi nai skta tha ki tum is trh se dhoka dogi muje,CID ko chlo beaureu mere saath isi waqt...**_

 _ **Akshara: Daya tum jesa soch rahe ho wesa nahi h Daya...**_

 _ **Daya: muje kuch nahi sun na h tumari baat pr aur bharosa nahi kr skta mai...**_

 _ **Akshara: Daya wait please agr tum aaj muje beaureu le gaye to bohot kuch aisa ho jaiga jö nahi hona chiye h Daya...**_

 _ **Daya just turned his face in annoyance nd says bus bi karo yaar tum aur kitna jhoot bologi...**_

 _ **Akshara: jhoot nahi h Daya plz plz accha tumhe muj pr bharosa nahi h na tum chalo mere saath...Daya mai majboor hun bohot fus gayi hun and she break down crying...**_

 _ **Daya: pehle tum mere sath beaureu chalo uske baad jahn kahogi wahan chlunga...**_

 _ **Akshara: nahi Daya tum smjh nahi rahe ho mera Sameer uski jaan khatre me h aur bi bohot sare logo ki jaan aur tum ho to mere sath plz Daya believe me for one more time plz...**_

 _ **Daya nodded**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ye kaun si jagh h kaha jaa kaha rahe hn hum...**_

 _ **Akshara: wo to muje bi nahi pata wo log call krenge tabi pata chlega kahan jana h...**_

 _ **Daya: Akshara wo message kiske lie tha...**_

 _ **Akshara: Daya mai sab btaungi tumhe is time mai bohot tention me hun...**_

 _ **Daya: smiles scarstically tention wo to dik hi raha h baat talne ka accha tareeka h...koi baat nahi kuch ghante baad to btana hi pdega tumhe sach...**_

 _Daya stops for a while...as he was feeling pain in his hand nd head too..._

 _Acp sir: Daya tum chaho to thodi der aram kr lo fir..._

 _Daya speaks in between nahi sir mai theek hun eyeing at the door in a hope that someone will come there nd says_ _ **nahi kya Daya tu aram kr uth kr batein krna chal chup chap mera accha sa bhai h naa...**_

 _Daya took a deep breath and continued..._

 _ **Daya un logo ka phone aa raha h...**_

 _ **Daya: phone uthao Aksha aur phone ko speaker pr dalo...**_

 _ **Akshara nodded**_

 _ **She pick up the call and says hello hello plz bolo hello hello...**_

 _ **Daya: kya hua**_

 _ **Akshara: Daya shyd signal nahi aa raha h ek second...She quickly came out of the car...Daya wants to stop her but signal light become green nd due to the car behind him he drive the car further and finally after 4-5 minutes he park his car in a corner and came out of it to fetch Akshara but she was nowhere...**_

 _ **Daya moves in the same direction in which she had gone and all of a sudden he saw her on the other side of road...She was going to sit in another car...**_

 _ **Daya crossed the road but there was a lot of traffic so that was quiet difficult for him...and in that process his hand gone scratched from the divider's fence...**_

 _Mai us car ka no bi note nahi kr paya sir...meri galti bus itni h ki maine us pr bharosa kia...aur usne..._

 _Acp sir: Daya baat bus itni si nahi rahi h ab...wo ladki ek gang ki member h STF already jiski chanbeen kr rahi h...us STF officer ne tumhe deka h wahan tk use late hue..._

 _Daya nodded helplessly_

 _Acp sir: is sab ka mtlab samjhte ho Daya..._

 _Daya: haan sir ab bohot saare sawalon k jawab akele hi dene honge muje..._

 _Abhijeet body little jerked with this statement of Daya as he was standing on door onlyq...a small but so painful it was..._

 _Abhi just calm down himself and enter inside the room...sir doctor keh rahe hn ki patient ko ab aram ki jrurt h..._

 _Daya looked at him with teary eyes on that_ _ **patient...**_ _Abhi ignored that look and just moved out...while Vrinda look sadly to his both the sons..._

 _Daya in heart boss u r very bad bhaiya...I hate u..._

 _Abhi in heart: I m sorry mere chotu..._

 _Daya lie down and closed his eyes tightly...and let his tears fall down..he was feeling extreme pain in his head...he just want his bro near him but his bro was not seeing the condition of his baby as per his thoughts..._

 _Here Abhijeet was really restless...dard ho raha h sahab ko pr ye nahi ki maa se keh den...mai hi keh deta hun maa se..._

 _He says something to Vrinda on which she said aur jese tera bhai mujse apni sewa krwa lega..._

 _Abhi: Maa aap jaiye to ek baar aise to so bi nahi paiga wo..._

 _Vrinda entered in his lil angel's room..she not even remember clearly when in the early age of Daya she took care of him when he was ill..._

 _It doesn't mean that she not love him...A mother always love her baby..but she do not get that much time due to her daily busy routine..._

 _His elder son always play role of her,a father, a brother,a friend for her lil baby...but today the circumstances are not allowing his to play his part..._

 _She smiles softly and put her hand on Daya's head on which Daya opened his eyes in jerk..._

 _Vrinda: aram se baccha..._

 _Daya look at her in confusion but after sometime smiles softly and says in a cute tone bhaiya ne bheja h na..._

 _Vrinda just want to smile broadly on his cuteness but manage and says kyu tera bhai kahega tabi aungi kya mai apne bacche k paas..._

 _Daya in complaining tone aap bi jhoot bolne lagi ho mumma...us se kaho na wo akr sr daba de bohot dard ho raha h..._

 _Abhi wipes his tears his heart is saying just run and took his bro in his shell but how...!_

 _Daya: kaho na bhai ko mai use tang nahi krunga chup chap so jaunga kahiye na mumma..._

 _Vrinda: tu mera beta nahi h kya mai nahi daba skti tera sr ek din haan..._

 _Daya: pr muje neend nahi na ayegi maa..._

 _Abhi now can't control himself he entered and says maa maasi ka phone aya h...unhe kuch kaam h aapse...aap Chetan k sath ghr chali jaiye..._

 _Vrinda understood and says pr Daya..._

 _Abhi: mai dekta hun aur wese bi chot hi to lagi h mai dek lunga thodi der k lie...subh to aap aa hi jayngi wapas..._

 _Daya just kept looking at him..._

 _Vrinda nodded and kissed on Daya's temple and moved out..._

 _Abhi sat on couch and started reading magazine..._

 _Daya kept looking at him and after some time sat on bed..._

 _Abhi saw this and bang the magazine on table..._

 _Daya: neend nahi aa rahi h..._

 _Abhi felt immense love splashing out from his heart but he says baith k neend nahi aati h..._

 _Daya: muje let k bi nahi aati h_

 _Abhi with annoyed expressions move near him and make him lie down..._

 _Daya lie down silently and kept looking at his bro..._

 _Abhi surrenders and close his eyes from his hands and started pressing his head and patting his chest..._

 _Daya smiles and became calm and slowly went in his dreamland...holding his bro hand..._

 _Abhi stopped and smiles on his cute bro antiques kitna bi maar lo sahab ko koi fark nahi pdta dheet kahin ka..._

 _He kept rubbing his head and after sometime he too sleeps near him..._

 **Please read n review:)))**


	45. Chapter 45

**Late hun! Pata h sorry kya krun ab is se jada kuch nahi keh sakti ye bol bol k bi thak gayi hun...please read nd please review:))**

 **Late hone ki punishment de re hn kya itne kam reviews:((**

 **And welcome back Nusrat:) missed u a lot dost:))**

 **Aur Blue squirrel mai tumse bohot jada naraj hun aaj mai koi baat nahi krungi tumse kisi aur ki wajh se mai apni itni pyari dost k itne pyare reviews delete kr dun haan krna bi mat tum review I m really upset us guest ki baat ka itna feel nahi hua jitna tumne sad kia...i m really angry from my chiliya...**

 **but still love you take care of urself nd be with me like this...:((**

 **AbhiDaya fan: dollu didu naraj to nahi hn na angel sorry h deko kaan pkd k uthak baithak krun kya cholly :*****

 **Please baki sab bi read nd review:))**

 **Enjoy next:))**

 _Daya opened his eyes and look around he saw his big bro sleeping near him...his one hand is still on the head of Daya...while Daya saw himself holding Abhi's hand..._

 _He smiled on this and a cute smile spread on his face...he think mere bhaiya apne chotu se kabi naraj nahi ho skte muje pata tha...he slowly took out his hand from Abhi's hand in which Abhii's sleep disturbed a bit and he got up in jerk...kya hua Abhi asked Daya..._

 _Abhi first look here and there and grasp the situation...he in a second stand up from the stool and came out of the room..._

 _Daya become sad plus this time he was hurt tooo...Theek h tumhe nahi karni h naa baat mat kro mai bi nahi krunga fir aynge apne aap hi mere paas sorry sorry krte hue huh_

 _Here Abhi was watching him from door step and heard all the murmuring of him with a small smile on his lips is baar nahi aunga chahe kuch bi ho jaye mai bhi tera bada bhai hun tujse jada jiddi..._

 _With this he moved to doctor to enquire about Daya's health who satisfied him from his side and permit for discharge..._

 _Abhi again went to Daya's room and saw him lying in sitting posture watching outside the window his face was clearly showing his tention..._

 _Abhi just want to comfort his baby who was tensed as well as scared but he can't...after composing himself he speaks up jaldi se ready ho jao doctor ne tumhe discharge kr dia h...yahan se nikl kr beaureu jana h hume..._

 _Listening name of beaureu he turned his face toward Abhi...Abhi was feeling helpless seeing that face...A lot of tention on the face and eyes were full of scare...just saying to his big bro to save him like he always do..._

 _But Abhi not let his emotions came out he started collecting Daya's personals and handed over his clothes to him..._

 _Daya sadly saw those clothes and rushed inside the washroom..._

 _A silent tearfall from the eyes of big one but he ignore that and wipe out it..._

 _Here Daya inside washroom wearing the whole in hurt and anger...he did not let any drop of water fall down from his eyes the soft heart is turning a lil strong now..._

 _Duo in corridor:_

 _Daya feeling little pain in his head and hand...he never felt so alone and exhausted because every time the man in his right took over all the burden of his heart on him and make him light but this time!_

 _Both sit inside the car Abhi on driving seat while his chotu on passenger one with a foola hua face but this time that face was not so cuter one..._

 _Abhi ignored it and ignites the car but after sometime stops it in corner and said in a teasing tone seat belt bandhna nahi aata kya...kitne jerk lag re hn..jakhmi ho tum..._

 _Daya look straight in his eyes koshish ki thi hua nahi ab kya krun kisiko kuch samjh hi na aaye to..._

 _Abhi shiver to the core seeing those eyes...his ever smiling eyes were looking so blank so dull..._

 _Abhi without a word move out from the car came to Daya's side and tie up his seat belt...while Daya just kept looking at him...Abhi not let his eyes met with him those eyes will make him weak..._

 _Whole journey to beaureu was passing in silence...Daya's phone rang up...haan mumma...ghr nahi mumma ghr nahi beaureu jaa raha hun..._

 _Jeee...ek min_

 _He forwarded phone to Abhi with_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _maa baat krengi..._

 _Abhi took phone from his hand and said maa is waqt Daya ka beaureu jana jaroori h...plz samjhiye aap Maa..._

 _Vrinda: khyal rkna uska..._

 _Abhi: jee maa..._

 _Call disconnects_

 _Abhi stop the car at a place and hurriedly come down opens seat belt of Daya and signals him to come out..._

 _Daya holding his hand to protest hum from opening the seat belt with muje bhook nahi h..._

 _Abhi: with fiery eyes..n pr muje h_

 _Daya left him and silently came out as he can't say anything against those eyes...and said a low Hunh..._

 _Abhi intentionally ordered all the favourite food of Daya as he knew His chotu is stubborn enough and not eat anything else in his anger..._

 _Daya saw all the food items and feel so many rats playing football in his tummy...he cleared his throat and call up the waiter..._

 _He orders same food items himself and for single person and eat them only..._

 _Abhi was looking him in shock..._

 _Where Daya was busy in eating_

 _Abhi murmers under his teeth kitni bi tention ho sahab ka khana nahi choot ta ulta tention me to aur bhi jada khate hn...nd than he smiles on his own thoughts..._

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Nahi nahi mumma mai hilunga bi nahi yahan se jab tk Abhi ghr nahi aata...nooo**_

 _ **Vrinda: are chotu wo apne dost ki birthday pr gaya h aa jayega isme itna pareshan hone jesi kya baat h...**_

 _ **Daya: nahi mumma ye Abhi na pkka kahin aur gaya h nahi to apne munne se chotu ko chod k jata kya nahi na mumma...**_

 _ **Vrinda just want to cuddle her small baby as he was looking so innocent and cute...but says strictly kl tuje bukhar raha na poore din islie aaj tuje jagaya nahi usne...aur dek ab chup chap TV dek Abhi aa jayega...**_

 _ **Daya shut his mouth and started looking at the watch in regular intervals...he was continuously looking at the watch and eating popcorns...**_

 _ **Vrinda gone free from all the chores after 1 hour and saw Daya still sitting at the same place yawning and eating popcorn...**_

 _ **She speaks up angrily yahan kya kr raha h tu aur khana khane k baad ye popcorn kyu kha raha...nd she stopped instantly seeing the scenario and just pat her head in disappointment...**_

 _ **Here Abhi entered in the house and dash with the Lil baby who has hugged him from his waist...**_

 _ **And after few minutes pushed him a bit and said angrily kahan chale gye the muje akela chod kr...**_

 _ **Abhi: are Tarun k birthday pr...**_

 _ **Daya: to Arun bhaiya k birthday pr mai kyu nahi chal sakta...**_

 _ **Abhi: aye bhagwan Arun nahi Tarun kabb yaad hoga tuje uska naam...**_

 _ **Daya: wo sab chodo ye batao mera cake kahan h...**_

 _ **Abhi: abey ab kya tere lie cake maang k laata...**_

 _ **Daya: Hawwww to tum sara accha accha khana akele akele kha gaya...aur muje ye sade hue moongfali k gubbare khane pade...**_

 _ **Abhi smiles cutely on this and have a look at the floor where his mother was busy in cleaning up all the packets...**_

 _ **Abhi eyes came out of his orbit Daya tu itne sare packs akele kha gaya...**_

 _ **Daya carelessly to nention me to ho hi jata h kabi kabi...hunh**_

 _ **Abhi: tention Chotu...**_

 _ **Daya: haan wahi wahi...**_

 _Abhi came out of his trance with sahab bill..._

 _Abhi: hhaan kitna hua...aur wo jö yahan baitha tha wo kahan gaya..._

 _Waiter: sir wo to khake kabke bahar chale gaye...unhone kaha ki bill aap denge..._

 _Abhi angrily haan haan sahab ki jid aur gusse ka bhugtaan to main hi krunga naa...:))))_

 **Please read n review :))**


	46. Chapter 46

**Again itne kam reviews:((**

 **Friend agar acchi nahi lag rahi so tell na pr don't do this...itne saare views and itne kam reviews aise to likne ka bi mn nahi krta...**

 **Plz give ur feedback:(( nahi to Angel baby naraz ho jaigi huh...hehehe**

 **Blue squirrel: meli squirrel itni baar sorry bole aur mai naa manu aisa ho sakta h kya kabhi...meri cutiee si squirrel...aur sad nahi hote kisi bi baccha kitni baar kaha maine purani batein jö sad karen unhe yaad nahi krna chiye theek na meri Ammu...love u...aur haan ye h meri ID**

 **Smileahope123**

 **Aur mishi ki I'd bi gmail pr hi h theek naa...meri gulabi chiliya meri acchi s bhalu...ab bi to kitni sari baatein jama kr lin hongi na tumne chalo chalo batao muje chalo...meri pyali si chiliya deko tumare lie jaldi jaldi update kia baat ni ki thi naa islie...chlo ab tum bi jaldi se aao waps hehe bye bye meet u in next:)))**

 **Nd mere baaki sare friends ka bi bohot bohot thanku ab na mai blackmail krunga next update after 990 dekte hn aap sab kr pa ho ya ni...hehe just kidding time milte hi update krungi p plz review friends aur haan story is now moving toward it's end aap sab ready rehna no sad hona ok:))))**

 **Enjoy next:))**

 _He entered inside the Car and saw his lil baby sitting peacefully attaching his head to head rest and with closed eyes..._

 _His face also become calm and satisfied seeing his lil bro like this..._

 _He ignites the car and again way to beaurau in silence..._

 _Duo entered inside with Abhi followed by Daya..._

 _Both wished a low gud morng to Acp sir...Acp sir looked at both of them...Tention and scare is clearly visible from both the faces...where the big one has hidden it well behind the mask of anger and lil one was trying to show himself strong due to his big bro negligence toward him as per his thinking..._

 _Acp sir called both of them in interrogation room...Daya's feets stopped...his mind was alarming some past memories ..._

 _ **Dayaaa tumara hi intezaar tha jao aur us aadmi ka muh khulawao...**_

 _ **Chotu itna gusse me kyu aa jata h tu kisi ko interrogate krte time...haan**_

 _ **On which he had replied islie Abhi jis se saare mujrim Inspector Daya ka naam sunkr thar thar kapen...**_

 _ **Abhi glared on which he had laughed so much...**_

 _His thoughts disturbed with call of Freddy who said in a soggy tone Chaliye sir plz..._

 _Daya nodded and move ahead whereas his big bro was watching him behind the door...he released a painful sigh and pray something silently in his heart..._

 _He was really afraid of the next step of destiny for his lil baby..._

 _In interrogation room:_

 _Three four persons were sitting with really serious and angry face...while Acp sir was sitting with tensed face and now Abhi too joined him on the next empty seat..._

 _Daya entered with down head and sat down on the confession chair itself..._

 _All eyes were looking at him in anger or scare and the one was feeling very uncomfortable from that environment..._

 _And within few seconds questioning begins..._

 _Daya was silently answering all the questions...Abhi was not expecting such calm behaviour from his side...even he too getting angry from their few out of the box questions but his lil one was looking ready for all..._

 _After one hour...All the four members give the final decision..._

 _ACP Praduman no doubt aapke officers bohot hi kabi aur honhaar hn aaj se pehle Inspector Daya ne bohot se cases ko intelligence aur bravery se face kia h aur solve bi pr is baat ko bilkul bi najarandaj nahi kia jaa sakta ki unki wajh se ya yun kaha jaye ki inki galti ki wajh se inke ek galat faisle ki wajh se STF officer ki jaan khatre me pad gayi uski itne mahino ki mehnat khaak ho gayi...I m sorry to say pr Inspector Daya ko 2 weeks k lie CID se suspend kia jata h...Abhi close his eyes in hurt and pain...while Daya's eyes filled with tears he instantly down his face not to show them to anyone..._

 _Iske saath hi CID se is case ko hutaya jata h..._

 _Abhi: pr sir ye to unfair h humse galti hui h hum maante hn pr at least case ko handle krne ka ek mauka..._

 _Official: mauka already dia jaa chuka h apko officer..._

 _Abhi looked down..._

 _ACP sir signals him to be quiet and he himself said sir hum is case ko is baar sahi dhang se handle krenge...Sir we will manage..._

 _Official: sorry Acp Praduman decision already hum logo ne aapko bata dia h...ye case STF k paas jaiga aap log kal sham tk is case se related saare documents and clues with explanation HQ ko submit kara dijiyega...HQ directly STF se deal krega...is that clear..._

 _Acp sir nodded his head in yes while Abhi was looking very disappointed..._

 _Official: Acp Praduman Inspector Daya ko suspension letter dijiye abi...he has to leave CID beaureu now only..._

 _Acp sir nodded sadly and forward suspension letter to Daya who was standing in head down mode while Abhi was standing behind Acp sir and looking toward his lil one keenly..._

 _Daya took the letter glancing at his big bro in extreme hurt...and about to move away when..._

 _Daya tumari gun aur tumara batch..._

 _Daya controlling hard not to break down forward all the personals says a low sorry to Acp sir and moved out in hurry..._

 _Abhi was really tensed this time so he silently messaged Freddy to drop Daya at home..._

 _Freddy took Daya forcefully with himself who was sitting on the stairs of parking looking lost..._

 _He drops Daya at home who directly made his way toward his room...Freddy told all to Vrinda..._

 _Vrinda: thanku beta ise ghr chodne k lie nahi to Abhi ko bohot mehnat karni padti ise dhoondne me...chinta mt karo thoda preshan h aur dard me bi h...theek ho jaiga..._

 _Freddy nodded and says is baar Abhijeet sir bi to sakht ho gye sir k saath sach aunty muje bilkul acchi nahi lagi ye baat..._

 _Vrinda smiles and says beta apne se chote ko sahi rasta dikana k lie kabi kabi sakht hona pdta h...pr muje poori umeed h mera ye jiddi baccha apne bhai ki acche se khatir karega jara wapas to ane do use..._

 _Freddy: low accha h..._

 _Vrinda: kuch kaha kya beta..._

 _Freddy: nnnahhi mai chalta hun aunty..._

 _Vrinda nodded in smile_

 _She look at the closed door and says ho gaya kaam...ab Abhi k aane se pehle nahi khulne wala ye darwaja...pata nahi mai kabi ye jagh kyu nahi bana pai iske dil me...poora buddhu h ye..._

 _In evening:_

 _Abhi entered in the home with heavy heart...he know about the current scenario as he had called his maa in afternoon who tell about the bad mood of the Lil angel..._

 _Vrinda was sitting in lounge with tensed face..._

 _Abhi: kya baat h maa aap pareshan lag rahi hn..._ _ **chotu**_ _kahan h..._

 _Vrinda: pata nahi Abhi...darwaza hi nahi khol raha kabse...jabse aaya h kuch khaya bi nahi h...na kuch bol raha h...kitni baar knock kr chuki hun...she hold Abhi's hand tu keh na use..._

 _Abhi feel the fear of a mother with that touch on which he says softly kuch nahi hua maa mai dekta hun..._

 _He knocks the door and said softly Chotu darwaja khol baccha dekh maa kitni pareshan h..._

 _Lil one speaked for the first time from inside...is ghr me koi chotu nahi rehta h...smjhe_

 _Abhi can feel the anger and hurt of his lil baby in that one line..._

 _Baccha please ek baar khol to door...mujse baat nahi krega apne Abhi se..._

 _Daya's eyes filled up with tears mera koi Abhi nahi h..._

 _Abhi's heart tore into pieces hearing the teary tone of the Lil giant and says tu naraj h na apna Abhi se hona hi chahiye maine danta na tuje kitna pr ab nahi dantunga pkka tu aa to ek baar bahar..._

 _Daya in extreme rash opened the door and said jee nahi mai kisi se naraj nahi hun...naraj hon k lie koi wajh honi chaiye mere paas to koi wajh hi nahi h kyuki tumne kuch kia hi nahi kuch bi to nahi kia na danta na maara na pyar...his voice choked..._

 _Lo aa gaya bahar maa khana lagaiye wo bi kha lunga uske baad up shanti se akele rehne dena...preshan mt krna muje aur na khud hone ki jrurt h...mere paas to koi kaam nahi h...pr tum to senior officer ho CID k tumare paas kitna kaam hoga naa...merr li apna waqt barbad krne ki jrurt nahi h...and with this he barged toward his room but didn't locked it...leaving Abhi in shock extreme shock..._

 **Please read and review:)))**


	47. Chapter 47

**Long one hai...sabki complain thi naa short chappies k lie enjoy a long one...:)))**

 **Blue squirrel baby abi bilkul bi time nahi h aur ab to hum kabi bi kr sakte hn naa baat bacche hai naa...**

 **Chlo chlo hus do...meet u in mail theek h meri pyari si gudiya:)))**

 **And baki sabko lots of thanx Nusrat fir se gayab haan chlo isme waps aa jana haan waiting for u...**

 **Thanx a lot guys for ur precious support :))**

 **Enjoy next :))**

 _Abhi came out of his shock phase with the touch of his mother...who pressed his shoulder lightly to console him..._

 _Abhi with shaky voice...Maa Chotu...ise_

 _Vrinda: bohot takleef me h Abhi...asani se nahi kum hogi..._

 _Abhi: Maa wo wapas..in fear...to aa jaiga na mere paas..._

 _Vrinda: haan beta tu pareshan mt ho uske jakhmo ko bharne ki koshish kr...smjha_

 _Abhi just nodded understandably_

 _Here Daya sitting really in angry mood...he was hurt extremely but in a deep corner of his heart he was feeling guilty for saying all this to his bhaiya...but that guilt was seeming so small in front of all the pain he has beared or bearing..._

 _Vrinda entered with his food and Daya ate little but silently with no nakhra nd stubbornness..._

 _Where Abhi was standing outside nd looking at both of them with alertness so that his lil baccha not see him...as he know well about the further results..._

 _Vrinda kept looking at her lil baby who was looking hesitated to face her so he was eating his food in head down mode...and took the tray to place it in the kitchen himself after his meal..._

 _ **Daya kitni baar bola h tere khali dabbe me kuch jata hi nahi...**_

 _ **Daya: deko na Mumma ye mere sharp mind ko khali dabba keh ra h**_

 _ **Abhi: kya khaak sharp mind khane ki plate to jagh se hut ti nahi jahan khata h wahin chod deta h...aur khata bi h saare ghr me ghoom ghoom k...aaapko pata h Maa do din pehle iski plate garden me mili thi...softly kab bada hoga tu**_

 _ **Daya:hugging him from back jab aap chahoge ki mai bada ho jaun tab...**_

 _Abhi who instantly hide himself to another room thought maine aisa to nahi chaha tha chotu ki tu bada ho jaye...nd with this a precious pearl fall down from his eyes having lots of emotions...may be with all this he has lost his bro...this man is not his Chotu...not his baccha...this feeling was really painful for him..._

 _Here Daya again went to his room where his mother was prepared with his medicines he silently took all without a word and lie down..._

 _Vrinda started running her fingers in his hairs...Daya once look at her and than again close his eyes tightly and said his mother to switch off the lights..._

 _Vrinda after confirming his sleep remove his tears from his face which he want to hide from her...and move out..._

 _Here Daya again opened his eyes and two fresh tears escaped from his eyes...and he said in a soggy tone sorry maa aapke hatho me Abhi jesa jadoo nahi h jo saara dard khtm krke in ankhon ko aram de sake...I hate u Abhi kabi baat nahi krunga tumse kabi nahi..._

 _Morning comes in there way nd Daya listens the hustle bustle in his home...Aaj Sunday h ghr pr hi hoga Abhi pr itna shor to kabi nahi hota...dekta hun..._

 _He was surprised to see Chetan and his maasi in his home in early morning..._

 _Chetan saw him and moved toward him place hand on his shoulder...his one touch always give him a friendly support and encouragement..._

 _Daya tried to smile and says kya baat h Chi Chi itni subh subh..._

 _Chetan: haan Daya meri chuttian jö khtm ho gayi hn aaj waps jaana h to tujse milne aa gaya aur maa aur masi bi sath jaa rahi hn..._

 _Daya: Maasi mtlab meri mumma kyu ja rahi hn tumare saath..._

 _Chetan: are kl maa ko unke kisi rishtedaar ka phone aaya tha...wo thoda bimar hn islie maa aur masi unko dekne jaa rahi hn un logo ko mujse do station pehle hi jana h to sath hi jaa rahe hn...Maasi packing kr rahi hn apni..._

 _Daya feel sad as his mother presence make him feel a bit relaxed in this situation but now she is also leaving from there..._

 _Daya: mai maa se mikr aata hun_

 _He move toward his mother's room but stop seeing Abhi inside the room..._

 _Abhi: Maa jana jroori h kya.._

 _Vrinda: haan beta islie hi to ja rahi hun_

 _Abhi: pr maa is waqt Chotu ko apki jrurt h...mujse khafa h wo aap se thoda relaxed rahega aap bi jaa rahi hn pata nahi kesa react krega wo...meri pata nahi ab sunega bi yanahi.._

 _Here Daya murmers in his mind haan haan tumse to mai sambhala hi nahi jaunga na ab...and he in anger enters inside the room with Maa aap meri bilkul fiqr mt kriyega mai itna bada ho gaya hun ki apna khayal rkne k lie_ _ **kisi**_ _ki bi jrurt nahi h..._

 _Abhi: strictly Daya kisi ki batein is trh se chup chup k nhi sunte hn aur doosri baat mere kehne ka wo matlab nahi tha jö tum smjh rahe ho..._

 _Daya: pehli baat to ye Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki doosro ki sikana se pehle khud ko bi dekh lena chiye aur muje kisi ko smjhne ki jrurt nahi h maine wo kaha h jo sach h...aur weise bi mai maa se baat kr raha tha tumse nahi so plz be out of it..._

 _Abhi embarassed_

 _Vrinda: Dayaa bade bhai se is trh baat ki jati h...haan_

 _Daya had never argued from his mother so how today he silently came out of room in anger..._

 _Aur tu tujse kisne kaha tha use dant ne ko janta naii h ki wo bahane dhoond raha h tujpe narajgi dikane k...apna gussa dikane k...tum dono bhai school k baccho ki trh jhagda krte rehte ho..._

 _Abhi smiles a bit and said accha na meri pyari maa ab aap apna BP high kyu kr rahi ho...chlo chlo train ka time ho gaya h naa chliye mai apko chod deta hun..._

 _Vrinda: bilkul nhi tu yahan reh kr apne bacche ka khayal rkh Chetan h hum logo k saath aur mere aane se pehle apna jhagda suljha lena smjhe naa..._

 _Abhi nodded in smile..._

 _Both the babies bid bye to their mom...One from door and lil one from terrace...Vrinda pat her head in disappointment with jid ki bi hdd h is ladke ki ab sath khade hokr bye bi nahi keh skta..._

 _Daya after leaving of his mother felt himself lonely very lonely...and says like a kid maa bi chali gayin jana jroori tha kya ab mai keise rahunga...bade bhaisaab to abi beaureu nikl jaynge...mai to suspended hun naa...he sat down their only with closed eyes..._

 _Abhi after departure of his mother make himself busy in household chores..._

 _Daya after feeling sunlight eating up all his remaining energy he decides to go downstairs..._

 _He was on staircase when he heard a crashing sound...his mind for once forgot about all and he in extreme tention ran toward the source of sound..._

 _And saw Abhi sitting on floor with all his clothes on his head..._

 _Daya tried but can't help and burst out into a loud carefree laugh..._

 _Abhi look at him in extreme anger and get up in rage to hit him but instantly fall down as clothes were scattered in the whole room seeing which lil baby started laughing at the top of his voice...with kya boss kitni baar kaha h tumhe meri Almirah theek krte raha kro ab ek hafte me ek baar kroge to yahi hoga naa...and than he realise the situation while Abhi has started his scolds without looking at his silent gesture as haan haan mai to tera personal servant hun na abi pichle Sunday ko poore kapde saleeke se lagaye the pr deko sahab ne fir wahi halat kr di..._

 _Daya: tumhe chuna nahi tha meri Almirah ko_

 _Abhi realising the cold tone and attitude of him understood that all the reaction of Daya was unintentional..._

 _He says smilingly kyu tune ab apni almirah theek krne k lie sach me koi servant rk lia h kya..._

 _Daya: nahi maine apni jimmedaari nibhana seekh li h..._

 _Abhi look at him in hurt while Daya make him busy in setting his cupboard..._

 _Abhi just kept looking at him and after sometime Daya heard a loud bang..._

 _Daya just look at the place where his big bro was standing before sometime and he feel pinch in his heart seeing his fold clothes totally unfolded by Abhi..._

 _But he ignored his inner feelings nd wear again the mask of anger..._

 _Night:_

 _Abhi prepared all the favourite dishes of Daya by himself to please his bro...he also ordered his favourite ice cream and prepared a sorry card for him...as he know it well that how much his lil baby loves such small gifts..._

 _Daya came out of his room in casuals with his helmet and bike keys..._

 _Abhi narrowed his eyes and said kahan jaa raha h itni raat gaye chotu..._

 _Daya's feets stopped and he said in a calm tone dinner krne bahar jaa ra hun..._

 _Abhi in shock but said are to bahar jane ki kya jrurt h ye itna sab kuch banya h maine tere lie dekh to ake ek baar...he says in happiness sab teri psnd ka h chotu..._

 _Daya looks at the dining and smiles strangely aaj mai jakhmi nahi hun jö khana khud nahi kha sakta ya bahar nahi jaa sakta...smjhe tum..._

 _Abhi hurt but says in smile accha na baba tujhe nahi khana ye mat kha chal hum dono bahr chlte hn sath me khaynge...chal mai do min me tayar hokr aaya..._

 _Daya look him going in his room..._

 _Abhi quickly wear his shirt and pant but just than heard a sound of bullet...he hurriedly ran toward door and look at his small baby going far very far from him...he felt no more strength left in his legs...so he sat down with door support and close his eyes in pain..._

 _Here Daya riding bike with great speed...he was feeling extreme anger and discomfort in himself...he finally stops the bike and move toward the beach with fast steps and let his tears flow down..._

 _Bohot bura bhai hun mai bohot bura mere Abhi ko bohot takleef di h maine aaj mai bilkul accha nahi hun bohot bura hun mai...use...use kitna bura laga hoga...subh se bina kuch khaye piye mere lie itna sab kuch kr raha h aur mai chota hokar bi use takleef de raha hun...he rub his tears harshly...kya kia h usne thoda sa door hi to raha naa...pr maine kya kia bachpan se aaj tk jisne itna pyar kia uski thodi si galati pr itni saza de di..._

 _Mai abi abi jata hun uske paas haan abi abi jata hun...haan_

 _He ran toward his bike and took way toward his home..._

 _He was feeling happy nd excited that soon he will be in his bros loving shell...for which he was waiting from a long long time..._

 _ **Kab aayega maa Abhi ye training bi na Abhi ki..kisne kaha tha isko itna door admission karane k lie mahine me ek baar milne aata h aur wo bi deko dophr ho gayi h ab tak nahi aaya...huh ye bi koi baat hui bhala...**_

 _ **Vrinda: Daya subh k 11 hi baje hn koi dophr nahi hui h...**_

 _ **Daya: mumma aap bahar deko pehle kitni tez dhoop h...dhoop hoti h tabi to dophr hoti h naa mumaa...**_

 _ **Vrinda: Daya ab tu thodi der chup hokr baithega...**_

 _ **Daya sealed his lips like an accha baccha...**_

 _ **Vrinda smiles on him...**_

 _ **Evening:**_

 _ **Someone is looking very angry and impatient...**_

 _ **Chetan looking at him with fixed stare and speaks finally tera bi ajeeb h Daya itni jaldi me muje phone krke bulaya maine apna tution tak skip kr dia aur ab tere muh se ek awaz tak nahi nikl rahi...kabse muh sil kr baitha h...kuch bolega bi ab haan...**_

 _ **Daya: in irritation apni maasi aur bhai se jakr poocho tum...subh aane wale the apke poojya Abhijeet bhaiya subh se sham ho gayi ab tak darshan nahi die hn sahab ne...hostel se kabke nikl chuke hn...pata nahi train me baith k aa rahe hn yaa peeche peeche bhag rahe hn ki ab tk pohnch hi nahi paaye huh...aur tumari maasi ne muh sil k baithne k lie kaha h kuch mt bolo bus yahan baith kr intezaar karo...**_

 _ **Chetan really suppress his laughter as he was well known the result of his teeth modelling...**_

 _ **Daya again mai jaa raha hun apne room me nahi milna muje kisi se bi hunh...aur tu bi chal mere sath chal uth...he dragged Chi Chi with him...**_

 _ **After 1 hour:**_

 _ **Vrinda: kabse aafat kar rakkhi h is ladke ne bhai kaha h pohncha kyu nahi ab tk kahan reh gaya tha tu...**_

 _ **Abhi: are Maa train late ho gayi weise sahab hn kahan ab tk to gubbare jesa muh fool gaya hoga sahab ka...**_

 _ **To kyu na foole tum kyu aye itni der se...and he look toward his angel who was shouting in anger and also coming toward him in fast steps...**_

 _ **Abhi smiles lovingly on him and instantly hide himself in his loving shell...mera baccha itna intezaar kr raha tha mera haann...**_

 _ **Daya in hug to aur nahi to kya kabse muje tumara ye mota sa chest chiye tha sr rkhne k lie aur tum ho ki aa hi nahi rahe the...**_

 _ **Abhi: patting on his head lightly Oye mota kisko bola...**_

 _ **Daya annoyingly tumko aur kisko aur kr die na mere baal kharab chidaku Abhi mere balo se jalta h...**_

 _ **Abhi: chidia k ghonsle ko tu baal kehta h...he said while setting his hairs...**_

 _ **Daya: tum na chup raho aur chalo mere sath muje tumse bohot sari batein krni h...maa hum dono khana apne room me hi khaynge aur aaj Abhi mere sath hi soyega to aap uske room me Chi Chi ko sula dijiyega...**_

 _ **Chetan looked at him in shock pr abi to tune kaha tha ki hum dono sath me movie dekenge uska kya...**_

 _ **Daya: to tab to Abhi aya nahi tha na tu bi kuch hi smjhta nahi h chalo Abhi hum ander chalte hn...**_

 _ **And he almost drag his bhaiya with him while Abhi was smiling continuously...**_

 _Daya happily drove down from his bike and was about to enters the house when he saw something and become stunned..._

 **Hehehehehe;))))) please read n review :))))**


	48. Chapter 48

**Lo aa gayi mai yeeeeeeee khush ho naa aap sab ab...chlo chlo mai office me hun aap log pado mai bhagti hun ta ta :)))**

 **Enjoy next :))**

 _His forehead started sweating and he with shambling steps run toward the door...and place hand on his chest...yes it was beating...his mind was so scared that he first thought it right to check the beats...tears form in his eyes...Abhii Abhi kya hua Abhi ky...kyaaa hua tumhe aankhen kholo na please bhaiya mujse itna bi naraj na ho...mai kabi aisa fir nahi krunga Abhi plz utho na Abhi...Aabhiiii..._

 _He was not understanding what to do..._

 _He lift Abhi from floor and make him lie on couch bring water nd sprinkle that on his face...while continuously patting his cheeks...Abhi aankhen kholo plz...his eyes are dropping tears in full speed..._

 _Abhi start to gain consciousness but his breathing was heavy...he was taking long breaths like he is unable to get oxygen...Daya become extreme panick seeing him like that...while Abhi being in such stage hold Daya's hands and try to speak something...but he can't_

 _Daya: Abhi tum kuch mat bolo hum hum abi chalte hn doctor k paas theek...teary kkuch nahi hoga tumhe...Now crying kkuch nahi..._

 _Daya hurriedly took him in his arms who was breathing heavily and was now in semiconscious state..._

 _Daya place Abhi on backseat with care nd locks the door as quick as he can and ignites the car..._

 _He was crying harshly and also looking back toward his life in regular intervals..._

 _Finally he reached his destination...he almost ran toward the door and started knocking the door in great tention...he was continuously patting the door and pressing the doorbell without break..._

 _Are bhai aa raha hun itna kya shor machaya hua h..._

 _And the person inside the house opened the door and nd look at Daya in complete messy condition...he held his hands in worry and asks kya hua Daya ye kya halat banayi hui h kya baat h..._

 _Daya: bhhaiya...Abhii wo Abhi ko kuch ho gaya h bhaiya kuch kuch...his hands and voice was trembling..._

 _Rahul become tensed and asked kahan h Abhi Daya..._

 _Daya: gaadi me_

 _Rahul become shocked seeing his condition and instantly sat on backseat after taking his medical kit and telling his mother to lock the house..._

 _Daya: kya hua bhaiya aap kahan chale rahe hn..._

 _Rahul: Daya gaadi hospital ki taraf lo jaldiii..._

 _Daya sensed something wrong with the seriousness of his tone so he didn't asked further and ignites the car..._

 _Here Rahul continuously rubbing Abhi's chest and head to make him calm in such condition...his nose too start bleeding till that time...unknown by Daya..._

 _Car stops in front of Hospital and Daya with help of Rahul lie down Abhi on stretcher which was already prepared as Rahul had already instructed to his hospital staff after seeing condition of Abhi..._

 _Here Daya become shocked seeing blood from Abhi's nostrils he was in great tention and scare..._

 _Abhi was taken into emergency...while Daya was not ready to leave his bro..._

 _Daya crying harshly Rahul bhaiya muje rehne dijiye na Abhi k paas plz na bhaiya muje rehna h uske paas...aap btate kyu nahi kya hua h use... apko to pata h naa wo kitna strong h...In scare use kuch kuch hoga to nahi h naa bhaiya...plz aap bolliye na kahi..kahiye na bhaiya mera Abhi theek ho jaiga naaa...sab sab meri wajh se hua h...sab plz bhaiya (in teary tone) wo na rooth gaya h mujse...islie aise kr raha h hai naa hai naa bhaiya ..._

 _Rahul: in strict and concerned tone Daya chup bilkul chup mai jaa raha hun na tumare bhai k paas...he hold him from his shoulders kuch nahi hoga use samjhe pr tumhe shant rehna hoga nahi to hum treatment kese krenge uska haan...mai hun na kuch nahi hone dunga apne dost ko...theek_

 _Daya nodded_

 _Rahul pat his back and move to Abhi's room..._

 _Here Daya was very scared...he was feeling helpless...he felt no strength left inside him...his soul was lying inside the operation theatre...he was very tensed and angry on himself...he just want to punish himself...beat himself..._

 _Between all those thoughts suddenly his phone rang up...he absentmindly pick up the call and listen a tough tone from other side..._

 _Kahan ho kahan tum dono bhai kabse phone try kr raha hun mai...Abhijeet ko phone kia to uthaya nahi tumhe kia to bi wahi haal...chal kya raha h haan..._

 _He just got silence from Daya's side_

 _Acp sir very angry ab kya saap soongh gaya h bolte kyu nahi kuch..._

 _Daya: ss..ssir Abhiii_

 _Acp sir felt something fishy in that one word his voice automatically become soft nd calm and he asked with concern as well as worry kya baat h Daya...Abhijeet to theek h naa..._

 _Daya teary sir wo hospital me hai...meri wajh se nd he started sobbing badly_

 _Acp sir missed a beat with that teary nd broken tone...he said softly kaun se hospital me ho Daya..._

 _Daya: in same tone ssir Life Line Hospital sir...aap jaldi aa jaiye sir maa bi nahi h sir mai mai akela hun sir bohot bohot dr lag ra h sir..._

 _Acp sir in convincing tone while signalling all to move down said kuch nahi hua Daya hum log sab abi aa rahe hn tum sambhalo apne aap ko theek h naa pareshan nahi hona hum sab bus abi aate hn theek h..._

 _Daya nodded understandably as Acp sir can't see his nod so he says hello but it's of no use as call was already disconnected from other side..._

 _Acp sir in hurry Freddy jaldi se Life Line Hospital chalo..._

 _Freddy hearing such tensed tone don't ask further and do as per order..._

 _Here Daya after call sat down on floor taking wall support nd hide his head between his knees he was looking like a scared kid afraid of loosing something very close to him..._

 _He was murmuring continuously Abhi aa jao na plz muje muje dr lagta h Abhi tumhe khone se..._

 _Face of his Abhi in such dreadful condition was coming again nd again in front of his eyes...sab sab meri galti h maine mere bhaiya ka ye haal kia h...mai bura bhai hun bura hun mai bohot bura bhai hun...bhaiya please apne chotu ko chod k mat jana koi koi kuch bata bi nahi raha kya hua h aapko...mmuje bohot dr lag ra h aapko pata h naa aapka bhai kitna darpok hai...aapki jrurt h muje...bhaiya please jaldi aa jaiye naa bhaiya...chota tha jab mai tab aap jada pyar krte the mujse mere ek baar bulane pr aa jate the pr ab nahi aate dekte nahi apka bhai kitna ro raha h kitna preshan h aa jaiye na bhaiya mai aapko Abhi bi nahi bulaunga bhaiya bulaunga...he was crying bitterly when two strong hands wrap him inside his secure shell...and Daya forgetting all the surroundings start crying loudly...sir dekiye na muje koi kuch nahi bata raha h...itni der ho gayi h muje bohot bohot jada dr lag raha h sir...bohot jada..._

 _Acp sir was continuously rubbing his back and Daya place his head on his shoulder while crying bitterly...his heart beat was so fast that Acp sir can feel it he was getting worried for Daya too..._

 _..._

 _Whole team was looking at them with sad and tensed expressions..._

 _All know about the bond between their Daya and Abhijeet sir they are not only real brothers their souls lie in each others body...mixed emotions are visible from the faces of all..._

 _Acp sir after sometime separates Daya and saw his face fully red and wet with tears...his eyes are swelled and he was in extreme messy condition...his sinus was getting fast..._

 _Acp sir: Freddy jara pani lekr aao..._

 _Daya placed his head on back wall and close his eyes while sobbing slowly..._

 _Acp sir said in a soft tone Daya pani piyo chalo..._

 _Daya: nahi sir jab tk Abhi nahi ayega muje kuch nahi chiye muje bus mera Abhi chiye bus mera bhai chiye..._

 _Acp sir in strict tone: Dayaaa Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga samjhe naa...wo bohot bahadur hai...is trh pani nahi piyoge kuch khaoge nahi to use jada takleef hogi naa..._

 _Daya nodded but says in soggy tone fir wo aata kyu nahi mere paas...and tears again fall down from his eyes..._

 _Acp sir: Day CID cop...act maturely...aise bacchon ki trh rota hai kya mera jawan..._

 _Daya: while standing mai koi cop nahi hun mai apne Abhi ka baccha hun aur muje Abhi chiye mere paas waps...jab tak Abhi nahi ayega mai kuch nahi khaunga kuch nahi piunga...bus_

 _Acp sir: Dayaa ek baar kaha smjh nahi aata kya tumko..._

 _Daya become silent and down his head but did not take a sip of water...on which Acp sir shake his head in disappointment while others unwillingly smiled on the cute bonding of a father and jiddi son..._

 _After some more minutes Doctor came out of the OT and all of them fire questions on him while Daya was looking at him in scare and teary eyes..._

 _Finally Rahul speaks up he is fine now..._

 _All really took a sigh of relief and Daya close his eyes with a deep sigh..._

 _Acp sir: pr Rahul use hua kya tha akhir...ye Daya to kuch bata hi nahi raha h..._

 _Rahul: sir use khud bi nahi pata h...wo aapko kese btayega..._

 _Daya started looking down in shame as first time in his whole life he was unaware about the his Abhi..._

 _Sir actually aap sab log to ab jante hi hain Abhi k blood me regular clotting hoti hi rehti h jo ki medicines ki wajh se kaafi hdd tk heal up ho chuki thi...pr shayd kuch din se na hi Abhi ne apni medicines li hn aur na hi proper diet...Daya looked at him in shock he was feeling guilty for not taking proper care of his bro after knowing about his disease..._

 _Rahul continued agar regular medication chalti rahe to aise patients ko koi problem nahi hoti pr in kuch dino ki laparwahi ki wajh se Abhi k blood me bane hue clots heal up nahi hue aur veins k raaste uske lungs tk pohnch gaye..._

 _All were shocked like hell while Daya was stunned..._

 _Is stage ko_ _ **Pulmonary Embolism**_ _kehte hn...isme patient ki major blood vessel clots k through block ho jati h...aur proper amount of oxygen aur blood lungs tak nahi pohnch pata...ye clots agar chote hn to medicine treatment se theek ho skte hn jesa ki Abhi k case me tha pr agar ye clot large size ka hota to shayd..._

 _Daya: nahi Rahul bhai..._

 _Rahul also does not have the courage to speak such about his best friend so he just move to Daya nd hug the beary hurt to comfort him and himself too..._

 _All really thanked God for saving life of their precious jem and Daya was in complete hurt and was sitting in silence after placing his head on his Rahul bhaiya's shoulder..._

 _After some minutes he asked bhaiya agar mai Abhi k paas jaldi nahi pohnchta to kya hota bhaiya..._

 _Rahul become tensed with such querry and says in a convincing tone kuch nahi hota baccha kyu nahi pohnchta tu time pr aaj tak kabi hua h aisa ki tere Abhi bhaiya ko teri jrurt ho aur tu unke paas na ho haan..._

 _Daya: nahi...he left him stand up silently and started taking back steps nahi Rahul bhaiya maine apne Abhi ko bohot pareshan kia h...meri wajh se hua ye sab...tears appeared in his eyes...mai bura bhai hun mai accha chotu nahi mai bura hun..._

 _Rahul continuously trying to hold his hand...but Daya was in complete messy condition and jerking his hand with same words..and after sometime he put all his weight on Rahul where Rahul in panick call ward boys..._

 _Whole team was shattered seeing such condition of Daya..._

 _Acp sir was trying to wake him up but he was no ready to listen anybody..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rahul: stress ki wajh se behosh ho gaya h...bohot dara hua h...shayd kuch hua h in dono k beech me..._

 _Maine seditation dekr sula dia h..._

 _Abhi k hosh me ane k baad hi uthe ye to behtar h...nahi to shant nahi hoga kisi se bi..._

 _Acp sir: sahi keh re ho Rahul...Abhijeet ne bohot jada laad se rkka h ise isilie itna jiddi aur emotional hai..._

 _Rahul: are sir ab to fir bi theek h bachpan me to chodta hi nahi tha ek minute k lie hi Abhi ko...bohot shaitan tha ye sir...he said all this in smile and dreamy tone..._

 _All faces smiled on this..._

 **Looo lik dia itne sare request baap re kr dia na update ab angel baby ko dher sare reviews chahiye hn nd dekiye 1000 reviews ho gaye aap sabke itne jada pyar ko bada wala thanku...thanks a lot mere sare pyare pyare friends ko...luv u all...:)))**

 **Please read n review :))**


	49. Chapter 49

**Aa gayi mai as per my promise:))**

 **Chlo chlo pado aap log mai bhagti hun:))**

 **Ta ta everybody nd love for my sweet friend Sariya...plz don't say sorry baccha...ur reviews make me feel spcl about this story...thanks a lot dear..**

 **Khtm hua apka wait...**

 **Here is the next one:)**

 **Enjoy next:)**

 _Abhi gained consciousness on next day..._

 _He opened his eyes slowly to look himself surrounded by tensed faces...but one face was missing..._

 _First word which escaped from his mouth was Chotu...Rahul Rahul aaah...he grabs his head on which Rahul nd Freddy come forward to give him support while Acp sir scold him..._

 _Itni jaldbazi dikane ki kya jrurt h aram se nahi uth skte..._

 _But Abhi asked again ssir Daya Daya kaha h sir...wo bewakoof bohot roya hoga naa...kaha h wo sir...looking toward Rahul...Rahul tune smjaya na use uski koi glti nahi h is sab me..._

 _All were shocked while Rahul smiled and said itna hairan mt hoiye aap sab Abhi apne Chotu ko bohot acche se janta h..._

 _Abhi angrily kya daant dika raha h meri baat ka jawab dega bi ya nahi..._

 _Rahul in low tone behosh h Abhi..._

 _Abhi panicked behosh behosh kese ho gaya...kya hua usko haan_

 _Rahul: bohot roya tha aur bohot stressed bi tha islie hi behosh ho gaya...maine sedatives dekr sula dia h...11 baje tk uth jaiga..._

 _Abhi: dophr kyu mai to raat ko hospital aaya tha naa..._

 _Rahul: haan to raat bhr to ilaaz krta raha mai tumara khud to so rahe te aram se hum sabko dara k rak dia tumne...aur sabse jada to apne laadle ko...abi subh k 8 bj rahe hn..._

 _Abhi nodded barely while Acp sir in anger ye kya tareeka h Abhijeet Daya nadaan h mana pr tum to smajhdaar ho apni bimari k baare me jante hue bi itni laparwahi...kuch oonch neech ho jati to...agar Daya waqt pr nahi pohnchta to tumari jaan ka khatra tha Abhijeet...kum se kum muje tumse aisi bewakoofi ki ummed nahi thi..._

 _Abhi was looking down..._

 _Acp sir: ab ye muh latka k kyu baithe ho...dono k dono bhai khud to hn hi pagal sabko pagal bana k rkte hn..._

 _Rahul started laughing on this while Abhi just fumed in anger but tha latter also closed his 32 teeths after seeing Acp sir's fiery gaze..._

 _Abhi followed Rahul's vision nd got the matter so this time he started smiling on which Acp sir tough face also got decorated with a pleasant smile..._

 _He place his hand on Abhi's head with CID k heere ho tum dono khayal rkka kro apna smjhe naa..._

 _All smiled on this while Abhi nodded with proud nd soft smile..._

 _Acp sir turning toward door clearing his eyes and said chlo abi sab log bus Freddy tum ruko yahan apne sir pr nazar rkne k lie do din se pehle beaureu me nzr nhi aana chiye ye..._

 _Abhi shocked while Freddy assured him with firm Yes sir..._

 _Abhi: Sir do din ki kya jrurt h mai theek hun ab bilkul aap pr kitna pressure bd jaiga...Lil sadly Daya bi to nahi h na ab kuch din tk..._

 _Acp sir in tease tone mai abi utna boodha nahi hua hun jitna tum log muje smjte ho..._

 _Abhi down his head in embarrassment while Acp sir continued with chlo aram kro aur jitna kaha jaye utna hi kro smje..._

 _Abhi nodded in yes cutely...and all except Freddy nd Rahul moved out..._

 _Rahul handover a prescription to Freddy with Freddy tum plz ye medicines ke aaoge..._

 _Freddy: haan bilkul Doctor abi laya..._

 _After Freddy's departure he look at Abhi who was already looking at him with tensed face bolo kya poochna h tumhe haan..._

 _Abhi: DDaya kesa h Rahul koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi h naa..._

 _Rahul holding his shoulders nahi bhai koi ghabrane wali baat nahi h bilkul theek h hamara bhai...aur rkko use sr pr chada kr...strong bnane chale the...bachpan se aaj tk kabi kuch karne dia h akele...teacher ki dant tk uski jagh khakr aate the tum...aur ab jab itna bada ho gaya h tab use strong banane ka shauk chada h tumhe..._

 _Abhi: theek h theek h lecture mt jhado tum abi...humesha se tum hi uski side lete aaye ho...isilie bigd gaya h mera bhai..._

 _Rahul: accha maine bigada h use dek Abhi tu na kuch bi mt bol...aane de aunty ko teri shikayat krunga..._

 _Abhi: aye bhagwan na tu kum h aur na hi wo munna baccha..._

 _Rahul smiled_

 _Itne bade ho gaye ho dono ab bi hr baat me maa se shikayat..._

 _Rahul: to aur kya unhi se theek rehte ho tum...khud bi to ho gye ho itne bade rkka apna khyal kya tumne agr mera chota baccha sahi time pr nahi pohnchta to... his voice choked and tears formed in his eyes..._

 _Abhi hold his hand and secure them in his with theek hun mai yaar dek bilkul theek..._

 _Rahul wipes his tears haan iron man jö thehre kaha tha na maine mt do bano itne sakht uske saath...Abhi dek yaar jis phool ko bachpan se tune chaya di h ab use usi chaya me rehne ki aadat pd chuki h...cheezo ka mtlab smjhana alag h Abhi aur us najuk phool k sr pr tez dhoop ko ane ka rasta dena alag...kya hoga murjha hi jaiga na wo phool...kya hua tere is faisle se sirf use hi nahi tune khud ko us se jada takleef di h aur tera wo bhai is sab ka jimmedaar khud ko maan raha h ab tum smjhana use...meri to ek bi baat nahi suni...and he tell the whole to Abhi on which Abhi become sad and tensed too for his lil baby..._

 _Nearly after two hours Daya woke up nd saw Freddy sitting in his room on couch reading a magazine..._

 _He got up with jerk and grasp the situation...and started calling for his bhaiya..._

 _Here Freddy saw him instantly move toward him to relax him..._

 _Daya sir sab theek h koi problem nahi h...Abhijeet sir bilkul theek hn..._

 _Daya hold his hand in fear and said pkka na Freddy..._

 _Freddy nodded in teary smile..._

 _Daya smiled a bit and got up..._

 _Freddy: kahan jaa rahe hn aap_

 _Daya: mai mai ja ra hun Freddy mai bura bhai hun Abhi k pyar k quabil nahi hun mai bilkul bi accha nahi hun...mai Abhi se door rahunga na to hi uske lie sahi rahega haan..._

 _And he turned toward his bedside table to take his mobile phone nd wallet and when he turned his face got red with a tight slap..._

 _Daya saw toward the source of that slap and instantly down his eyes..._

 _Dekha Rahul bohot bada ho gaya h ye tera chota bhai...muje chod k jane ki baatein kr raha h aur jaa bi raha h...jee krta h ek aur hath lgaun dimag thikane pr aa jaye sahab ka..._

 _Daya who was crying silently speaks up in teary tone deka na Rahul bhaiya itna darane k baad for mara apke dost ne muje mai bura hun islie hi maara na tabi to ja raha hun mai...he said in a jiddi tone aur dekna jab mai nahi hunga naa tab rona tum baith kr ki ab koi jid kyu nahi kr raha tum chahte ho na mai bada ho jaun mai tumse door rehkr bada ho jaunga dekna..._

 _Nd he pick up his things which fall down due to sudden slap and move towards the door when he listens voice of his big bro...theek h jana h naa jaa pr ye bata jab tere bhooke pet ko bhook lagegi tab kya khaiga..._

 _Daya stubbornly: hotel me kha lunga..._

 _Abhi: peise kis se mangega..._

 _Daya: mere paas bohot saare peise hn...deko showing his credit cards itne sare credit card hn mere paas..._

 _Abhi: usme se dono mere hn...aur meri cheez to tu use krega nahi..._

 _Daya look down and forward all his cards to him saying that ye lo mera apna account bi to h..._

 _Abhi: pr wo to tune mere budhape k lie save krke rkke hn naa..._

 _Daya smiles cutely on this and started looking down..._

 _ **Maa apka beta muje Road pr laake rkhega ek din ye dekiye jara iski shopping...abi pichle hafte shopping krayi thi aaj salary mili to sahab fir le gaye muje mall...aur ye nahi ki apne lie aur apke lie kharid kr baksh den muje mere lie bi kharidenge...saath me ye tokra jö kabi bharta hi nahi uske lie Five Star Hotel ka khana khaynge...**_

 _ **Daya smiling and hugging his mother from back maa deko na mere pyare tummy ko tokra keh raha h apka bada beta...**_

 _ **Abhi: tokra hi h wo...huh aur is se poochiye jara ab to khud bi kamata h khud ki salary kaha daan me deni h jo hr baar bank me jama kr deta h...**_

 _ **Daya: Maa ise na pata nahi h wo peise maine tumare budhape k lie rkke hn...boodhe hote hote tumare kandhe jhuk jaynge...aur thodi bohot ankhen bi kamjor ho hi jaynge...with sad face...aur ankhon k neeche dark circles chehre pr wrinkles ab itne handsome Daya ka itna buddha bhai na na na roz facial kraunga tumara uske lie peise bi to chiye naa...**_

 _ **Abhi fumed in anger he pick up a cushion and ran behind him while Daya boss boss sorry sorry laughing loudly chodo naa boss ha ha ha haa are bacche ki jaan loge kya...**_

 _ **Abhi hold his ears on which Daya cutely hugged him after placing his head on his chest...**_

 _ **Abhi smiles on him while reminding his cute ahaa aaa aaa when he was a baby...**_

 _Daya started crying with low voice and Abhi started moving toward him..with aur teri roz ki shopping tere stylish balon ka khrcha...tere hath me dard hoga to khana kaun khilayega haan bata muje..._

 _Daya now could not resist himself he just ran toward his Abhi and hugged him tightly crying harshly...he hide himself in his chest..._

 _Abhi was feeling immense pleasure in that hug after so many days..._

 _Daya: tum gande ho bohot gande kyu nahi rkka apna khayal mai nahi aata waqt pr to kya hota pata h tumko kuch...mai kitna dr gaya tha...Abhi...hugging more tightly...bohot bohot dr gaya tha bhaiya..._

 _Abhi started rubbing his back while placing a soft kiss on his temple..._

 _And the other two witnesses of this cute bond also not resist themselves and hugged both of them from other sides...on which Daya started laughing and Abhi smiling wholeheartedly getting his lil baby back to him..._

 **Please read nd review:)**

 **And next chap will be the last chap of this story to be ready sab log ok :))))**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry sorry kaan pkd kr late hun na one day sab angry bi honge kaafi sorry uske lie na aap logo ko ek surprise h chappy k end me...**

 **Nd once again sorry :)**

 **Enjoy next:)**

 **Meri choti chiriya bi naraj hogi FB pr jö nahi aayi mai to uske lie bi kuch h isme hope use accha lage:)**

 **Thanku**

 **Please enjoy this:)**

 _Night:_

 _Abhi in anger plus frustration dek chotu mai ek aur minute is kaidkhane me nahi rukne wala maine kaha na mai theek hun mtlab theek hun seedhe seedhe baat sun le meri nahi to..._

 _Daya: nahiii tooo...kya kroge tum...hmm Hmmm bolo bolo..._

 _Abhi : nahi to mai mai...he was unable to find the threat which he can give to his lil one_

 _Daya smilingly nahi to tum kuch nahi kroge bus apni badi badi aankhon ko thoda aur bada krke muje ghooroge...Abhi passed him a deadly stare...on which Daya exclaimed haan bilkul aise wali..._

 _Abhi hide his eyes while lil baby continued aur fir muh bana k baith jaoge thode nakhre dikaoge fir jab Rahul bhaiya se dant pdegi na to chup chap muh fula k so jaoge..._

 _Abhi in anger Daya tu chup hota h ya nahi..._

 _Daya: jee nahi bilkul nahi kyu chup hun akhir mai kitne din bad to bol raha hun aaj..._

 _A sad shade covered face of Abhi while Daya feels bad for him..._

 _His mind striked an idea to light his mood and he bite his lip to stop his smile...while Abhi with same sad face chal Daya tu bi thodi der ghr jakr aram kr le...fresh hokr aa ja muje to yahin rehna h mai so jata hun..._

 _Daya nodded and said theek h Abhi tum aram karo mai thodi der me ata hun aur dinner bi leta aunga theek h..._

 _Abhi felt it a bit unusual but he ignored and nodded his head in yes..._

 _Daya came out and move to Rahul's cabin..._

 _Rahul entered to Abhi's room and saw him staring at the ceiling..._

 _Rahul placed hand on his shoulder due to which he came out of his thoughts and smiled a bit seeing his friend..._

 _Abhi: kya baat h bhai aur kuch din bdane ka irada h kya is jail me mere..._

 _Rahul making a face haan aur nahi ho to kya weise to tum itne just rehte ho milna hi nahi ho pata socha aise hi apne paas rkh lun tumko..._

 _Abhi widing his eyes accha jee nahi tum kaho to mai hr roz beaureu jane se pehle tumari sewa me hazir ho jaunga pr is jail se nikalo muje bahar..._

 _Rahul smilingly theek h theek h kal subh tk sochta hun kuch abi tum so jao chalo...aur ab bekar me apne dimag k ghode daudana band kroge tumara bhai ab theek h aur jese wo bhul gaya h tum bi bhul jao..._

 _Abhi nodded and Rahul injected a syringe on which Abhi exclaimed ye injection ki kya jrurt thi mai aise bi to so skta tha na..._

 _Rahul: kuch nahi sote wote tum bus aise hi chat dekte rehte huh_

 _Abhi make a face and his eyes soon become heavy and he slowly drift into deep sleep..._

 _A white light disturbed his sleep..._

 _He opened his eyes and got the source of light coming from his room's window..._

 _Abhi: are itni subh hogayi mai itni der tk so gaya aaj pata nahi...he place hand on his head and suddenly jerked it with_ _ **his room's window...**_

 _He look whole room and become happy to see him back in his house..._

 _He remembers last night how his chotu left hospital so easily..._

 _Abhi: accha to ye khurafat chal rahi thi janab k dabbe me...nd he smiled on his lil baby_

 _Here room's door got open and Daya entered with two cups of tea with Good Morning boss accha hua tum khud hi uth gaye mai bi tumhe uthane hi aaya tha..._

 _Abhi: hmmm thanks Chotu muje us quaid se nikalne k lie weise us Hitler ko kese manaya tune..._

 _Daya narrowed his eyes and said agar Rahul bhaiya ko pata chala ki tumne unka naam Hitler rk dia h to wo tumhe waps hospital bula lenge..._

 _Abhi: aur use kese pata chalega..._

 _Daya: wo kya hai na boss jab tk mai sabko sab kuch bata na dun mera to khana hi hazam nahi hota h..._

 _Abhi in tease haan haan islie hi sahab teen waqt me chaar waqt ka khana khate hn hai na..._

 _Daya in anger deko tum na mere khane pr najar mt maaro deko kitna chota sa tummy h mera bichara aur tum ho ki hr time uske peeche pade rehte ho..._

 _Abhi placing hand on his tummy haan bohot chota h...sach Daya jab tu boodha hoga na to ye laddoo ban chuka hoga..._

 _Daya fumed in anger deko Abhi tum na jada mt bolo aur deko tumari wajh se chai bi thandi ho gayi..._

 _Abhi: haan to accha h naa maine ab tk muh nahi dhoya h..._

 _Daya: are boss sher bi kabhi muh dhote hn haan billiyon ka mai kuch keh nahi skta...meow_

 _Abhi: ruk tu ruk btata hun tujhe..._

 _But his chotu was more fast than him..._

 _Both brothers taking breakfast but there was an unusual silence between them..._

 _Daya was looking a bit silent during his breakfast and this thing was nudging Abhi..._

 _After breakfast Daya pick up all the plates and started washing them..._

 _Abhi held his hand..._

 _Daya look at him in confusion with kya hua Abhi kuch chahiye in tention pain pain to nahi ho raha na tumhe..._

 _Abhi smiled and said kuch nahi bus thodi der apne chotu se baat krne ko dil chah raha tha..._

 _Daya looked down and said in fresh tone tum chlo mai 5 min me aya bus ye bartan..._

 _Abhi cut him in mid muje abi baat krni h apne bhai se...mai garden me hun...pani ki tube lekr aa jana..._

 _Daya grumbles order deta h huh...and than smiled..._

 _Daya come soon there with tube of water his face was clearly showing that he has done something..._

 _He hurriedly grab the tube to Abhi..._

 _Abhi: kya hua aisa chehra kyu bnaya hua h..._

 _Daya: nahi nahi Abhi kuch nahi tum tum btao kuch keh rahe the naa..._

 _Abhi: hmmm he started giving water to plants and said tu ab bi naraj h kya mujse..._

 _Daya laugh a bit naraj kyu Abhi aisa kya kia tumne..._

 _Abhi in serious tone chotu tu is trh hus kr mujse kuch chupa nahi skta h..._

 _Daya: mai kaha kuch chupa raha hun..._

 _Abhi: to kya h ye sab itna khamosh kyu h aur subh se kaam me laga h aaj tk maine kabi itna kaam krte hue nahi deka tuje..._

 _Daya: pr Abhi tum hi to chahte the na ki mai bada ho jaun apni jimmedaari samjhun tum abi abi theek hue ho maa bi nahi h...aise me kya tumse kaam kraunga mai..._

 _Abhi stares at him lovingly_

 _Daya: aur fir ab mai bada ho gaya hun He turned his face muje apni jimmedaari smjhni chiye tum kab tk muje sambhalte rahoge Abhi...mai kitna to preshan kr chuka hun tumhe..._

 _Abhi turned him and hugged him softly while the later one just put his head on the most secure place and let his tears flow..._

 _Daya teary tone pata h Abhi mai kitna dr gaya tha jab wo wo Akshara meri wajh se bhag gayi thi...meri wajh se ek criminal...meri galti ki wajh se...pr mai janta tha ki mera Abhi mere sath khada rahega muje kisi se darne ki jrurt nahi..._

 _Abhi tight his grip on him_

 _Tumhe to pata h na Abhi bachpan se meri galtiyon pr parda dalte aaye ho tum to is baar bi maine wahi socha aur relax raha...pr tumne to meri pitai hi kr di...tab muje samjh aya ki maine shayd is baar bohot badi galti ki h aur sach mai_

 _Jab tumne hospital me me bi muje pyar nahi kia tab sach Abhi bohot rona aaya...he hugged his elder bro more tight...muje laga mera Abhi mujse bohot door chala gaya h...aur tab bohot gussa bi aaya tumpe...huh_

 _Abhi smiled sadly on this...and kept rubbing his brother's back..._

 _While Daya continued pr jab muje suspend kia gaya aur poore time mere sath tum bi sr jhuka kr baithe rahe to dil ko sukoon mila...Abhi shocked..._

 _Muje mera Abhi wapas mil gaya...aur ab mai tumse thoda bi naraj nahi hun..._

 _Abhi while freeing him and wiping his tears to sahab agle do din tak kyu naraj tha tu..._

 _Daya: kyu na hun naraj tumne aise phenk dia muje..._

 _Abhi looked at him in anger and left his hand_

 _Daya: accha accha phenka nahi mtlab mtlab pyar nahi kia thoda bi mai tumara baccha hun na..._

 _Abhi still not looking interested in his buttery words_

 _Daya: are boss sorry na tumhe pta h na mai kitna bolta hun kuch bi bolta hun deko na kaan pkde hn ab nahi kahunga..._

 _Abhi look at him in irritation because he has made an extreme cute face and was holding his ears instead of his own...(a/n:squirrel this is for u)_

 _Abhi: chal chup nautanki aur mere kaan kyu pkde..._

 _Daya: to tum bi to mere ho na boss..._

 _Abhi pat his head slowly and lovingly and said in a serious tone dekh Daya dobara aisa nahi kehna mai kabi apne chote se bacche ko phen..._

 _Daya hold his own ears this time nahi kahunga boss bus tum udaas mt hona weise bi itne boring dikte ho udaas hokr to poore devdas lgte ho..._

 _Abhi fumed in anger and hold his ears with chal ander btata hun tuje..._

 _Daya remind something and freeing himself from Abhi said nahi boss ander kya deko na kitna accha mausam h bahr baith te hn na..._

 _Abhi: itni tez dhoop ko tu accha mausam keh raha h chal chup kr k..._

 _Daya: are boss abi to plants ko poora pani bi nahi dia h..._

 _Abhi agreed on this and Daya took a deep sigh and was about to slip from the scene when listen Abhi saying ye rose ka plant kitna murjha gaya h...thode fertilisers daal deta hun..._

 _Daya's eyes came out listening this and said boss mai lekr aata hun na..._

 _Abhi in tease sahab ko kanghi tak to milti nahi h apne baal sawarne k lie mimicking Daya mai lekr aata hun...chup chap khada reh yahin aur baki plants me pani daal mai aata hun lekr..._

 _Daya: Mar gaye_

 _Abhi entered in the house and a loud angry shout striked Daya's ears as Dayaaa_

 _Daya nodded his head in disappointment gaya mai ab..._

 _And soon Daya become a perfect pochawala with a bucket and a duster while Abhi continuously giving his lectures..._

 _Ek kaam theek se nahi hota is ladke se koi Tap open krke pipe bahr lata h kya poore ghr me paani paani kr dia kr ab saaf ek bi kona choota na to mujse bura koi nahi hoga..._

 _Pata nahi kaun se dabbe me band krke rkhta h apna dimag..._

 _While Daya continuously murmuring as tumse bura hai bi kaun hunh..._

 **Please read n review:)**

 **Nd surprise ye h ki story is not going to end...meri Krittika di ne bohot hi accha plot dia h ise continue krne ka so ab koi sad nahi hoga ok luv u all...and sorry once again for late update:)**


End file.
